Older, Awesomer McCall
by Hopelessly-Human
Summary: Being the older sister to a werewolf is not as bad as I thought it'd be. Mr. Sexy with the ripped body happens to be everywhere and I could easily get used to him. Fantasies are made - many, many, many fantasies, mostly just envisioning him naked. But fantasies are like dreams, right? Do dreams come true? I believe they do. Derek/OC
1. Wolf Moon Pt 1

**Wow, alright, my first story EVER! Gimme five! *slaps your hand virtually through le computer* Alright, I pictured Abby to be like maybe Lucy Hale or Selena Gomez and like the character traits is like a mix of Peyton Saywer and Brooke Davis - One Tree Hill Girls - AND Alex Russo - Wizards of Waverly Place. Like that childish adult type but can be serious when necessary and I think Derek Hale may need someone like that in his life. So yeah, this is an Episode by Episode story and Abby _is _18, she's supposed to be in college but that'll be explained in later chapters. Alright, so, read, enjoy, review, and have a cookie. **

**Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did ... you wouldn't wanna know.**

* * *

I swear to the sweet lord, that's his goal in his stupid sixteen year old life. I DEMAND A MONARCHY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS BUT I DEMAND IT! I'm _so_ awesome. Why haven't I won an Oscar yet? I deserve an Oscar.

Pee. I needed to pee. I got out of my bed and wrapped a sweatshirt around my bare shoulders. But before I could reach the bathroom, I heard a noise outside. I jumped and ransacked the hall closet, grabbing a mop. That will do. Wait, I still have to pee…well I guess I'll have to hold it. I slipped on my slippers over my sweats before stepping outside on the patio.

Okay, so I'll swing that way and you…wait I'm alone. OH MY GOD! I'm alone! I closed my eyes, wait what good would _that_ do!? I'm gonna' die! I'm gonna' die! I'm gonna die!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, swinging _my_ moppy around and around! I exclaimed while hitting, "C'mon mop! I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

"Abby," hit, "stop," hit, "hitting," hit, "me!" I opened my eyes and saw Scott with a baseball bat. Does he even _play_ baseball? He had an arm stretched out to protecting his body.

HA! Like he could protect himself from the mighty Mop and Abby! I blew out a raspberry and said breathlessly, "'Sup?"

"Sup? You're hitting me with a mop and you say 'sup'?" He exclaimed, with certain hand gestures.

"Uh, hi?" I tried again. Man, what's his problem? All I know was my pee sucked back up. Wow, that's weird.

Then from the corner of my eye I see something fall. We both turn, our weapons high in our hands and I closed my eyes again! Man, I gotta' stop doing that. However, when I heard Scott scream, I went swinging! I yelled, "Show 'em whose boss mop!"

I knew I hit the intruder when he yelled, "OW!" Huh, he sounded like Stiles but that didn't stop me from smacking him over and over again.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Scott scream. Stiles? I opened my eyes and Scott was right. There was Stiles upside down getting his by a mop. I dropped the mop and kicked it to the side, looking innocent as possible, which wasn't hard. I mean, I _am_ the cutest person in the world.

"Getting hit by a mop!" Stiles exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Scott, why'd you do that?" I proceeded to question my younger brother. All he did was glare at me and I smiled cheekily at him.

I said, brushing his shoulder, "Jeez bro, have some manners." He just glared at me even more. I looked over at the monkey Stiles and asked, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Neither of you were answering your phones and why do you have a bat? And why were you telling your mop to hit me?"

"I was asleep, bruh. And because my all mighty mop is the greatest weapon in the universe." I answered.

"Ooookay," Stiles muttered at me weirdly, "look, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatched call. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even state police."

Scott and I looked at each other, Scott asked, "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles replied, jumping off the roof patio, then fell to the ground. I laughed. What? It's not my fault he's a monkey.

"Dead body?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes, could he be more dense?

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically.

"So, it was a murder?" I asked enthusiastically. I liked this kinda' stuff. I wasn't scared of _anything_. Stiles jumped over the railing and onto the porch.

"Nobody knows yet, just said it was a girl. Probably in her twenties." He answered.

"Well, hold on. If they found the body then what're they looking for?" My dear younger bro asked.

"That's the beauty of it, slow one. They only found half!" He looked like a kid who got what he wanted from Santa. Man, I love these two.

"OMG! We're so totally going!" I pounced over the porch and ran to Stiles' jeep.

I, of course, got inside the back of the stupid Jeep, even though I am the oldest. I mean, I'm 18 while they're 16. We're all juniors but I failed kindergarten twice for…some reasons. As far as anyone knows, I'm 16, like the rest of them and they thought Scott and I were twins. I'd like to keep it that way.

Anyways, as soon we know it we're at Beacon Hills Preserve. I jumped out of the back excitedly. You can't blame me, this town is like a ghost town with out the ghosts. The only thing fun about this place is poking Stiles with a stick. And sometimes (just _sometimes_) that gets boring.

"Are we seriously doing this?" The dense brother asked.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles answered, grabbing two flashlights from the back and handing one over to me.

"Oh, look! A stick!" I hollered, before picking up a stick.

"NO! ABBY! Put. The. Stick. Down!" Stiles yelled and I pouted before dropping my funnest thing in the entire world.

I walked ahead of the two youngsters, with still a pout and I heard them talking about lacrosse. I went to every game to cheer them on but they weren't exactly uh…playing. They were never good enough to play first line thingy. Like _I_ know anything about lacrosse. But I was still there, supporting them. They were my best friends and ya know, I um…love…them.

I stopped causing the other two to stop behind me, I turned around to look at Stiles. He raised an eyebrow and I asked, "Um, Stiles, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." He replied, as we continued our walk.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Also stuff that I didn't think about."

"I wonder how you get yourself dressed in the morning." I sighed as we walked to…wherever.

"Shut-up," Stiles said as we started climbing a hill. I was in the lead. I had no idea _why_, I don't know where we're going.

I then heard Stiles say, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight, huh?" I turned around quickly to see my bro wheezing a bit and I said my voice etched with worry, "You okay, baby bro?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He took out his inhaler and took a pump from it but that didn't cease my worry. Scott looked at me and said sternly "I'm fine." I put my hands up in a surrender stance and we continued out journey to find a dead woman.

Next thing I know, we all ducked on the ground to find the search party close to us and with big, scary dogs. Stupid Stiles, boy with no brain! STUPID STILES GOES RUNNING! Huh, that should be a movie. He ran! Scott and I ran after him but we ran slower because of Scott's asthma problem. We were calling after him but then he got caught and Scott pulled me with him to stand behind a tree. But couldn't dogs smell fear or something? Didn't they have a God given talent or something? Well, let me tell you; I could smell the fear radiating off of my dear brother.

"Now, where's your usual partner's in crime?" Stiles' dad asked. Sheriff Stilinski was one cool dude once you got to know him. But I'm pretty sure we've committed a crime. I don't know what, but we did.

"Who Scott and Abby? They're home. Ya know, Abby doesn't like her sleep disturbed and Scott said he wanted a goodnight sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me, in the woods…alone."

Because that didn't sound creepy at all.

"Scott, Abby, you out there?" We held our breaths Stiles' dad called out our names. And then he called out our names again. Dude, if we don't answer the first time what makes you think we're gonna answer the second time? Jeez Louise.

Then the Sheriff grabbed his son by his neck and started talking about a lecture of invasion of privacy or something. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and he said, obviously terrified our ride home was gone, "We gotta' get outta' here."

"What made you think of that? What the dark eerie noises or the creepy tree faces?" I asked sarcastically.

He didn't answer, just glared at me, something he was used to doing. I answered my own question because I'm awesome, "To me, I think it's the fact that it's midnight and we're out here."

"You're not making this any easier." Scott said.

"Yeah well, I'm not the best under pressure." I muttered, looking around the dark eerie forest. He gave out a humorless laugh and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Scott was taller than me, by like six inches. I was only an average 5'4''.

While we were walking through the forest, we heard a noise. I clutched onto my younger brother tightly. I know _I_ was supposed to protect him b-b-but he was bigger than me. He took a puff out of his inhaler and we stood silently, watching from a distance. Then out of nowhere, deer from all over started stampeding toward us. I gasped in shock and we both fell down from the suddenly deers. And here I thought deers were the nice ones. Well, that's apparently a lie as we took cover from the fast ass deers.

Soon enough, all the deers were gone and Scott helped me got up as I muttered a small, "Thanks," it was a surprise of how they all missed us. I mean, we're not _that_ skinny.

I looked around warily, "Scotty, please let's go home."

"We will, I just gotta' find my inhaler. Help me?" I nodded. I turned on the flashlight Stiles forgot to take and gave it Scott, who took it appreciatively.

I took out my cellphone and just used its light to help find the inhaler. I was walking around, my body bent looking on the ground to find my bro's meds. However, what I didn't expect to find...

The top half of the body! Blood, gruesome, and bloody! Did I mention bloody!?

"ABORT! I REPEAT, ABORT! ABORT MISSION!" I screamed before walking backwards. But what I didn't know was that there was a hill and I fell down it, pretty roughly, might I add.

Oh. My. God. My kidney! Oh wait, I had two kidney's. Nope, I'm fine. I heard Scott calling my name and I yelled back, "I'm down here!" I groaned as I got up, wow, that was going to hurt in the morning.

I heard Scott come down the leaves and saw him come near me. He held out his hand and I took it, gratefully. I got up and flicked the remains of the dirt off my blue Henley tank top. "You okay? Did you see the body?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "We shoulda' taken a picture. Or would that be disrespectful?"

"I'm pretty sure it'd be disrespectful." He answered. I was about to open my mouth to say something but then a growl cut me off. Well, that's rude.

We both turned around to see a ginormous angry looking wolf thing 25 feet away from us. GOD! WHY MUST THESE THINGS HAPPEN AT NIGHT IN THE WOODS!? Couldn't it happen in day time and at a nice meadow with a ton of flowers? No? Okay.

I squealed, "Oh, my God! Godzilla's gonna' to eat us!" It growled at me, making me yelp and I stayed behind Scott.

Naturally, we ran because uh, I don't know, our lives depended on it! However, I heard Scott fall behind me and I turned around to see the creature on top of my baby bro. I gasped and Scott screamed, "GO ABBY!" I didn't want to! But the desperation in his voice made me go. I kept on running until I found the main road, oh thank the Heavens!

Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling scream and my heart clenched as I prayed that it wasn't my baby brother.

"Scott!?" I screamed. There was no answer. Okay, cue the hyperventilating. But then after ten seconds of agonizing waiting, he emerged from the woods. I let out a breath relieved and I gave him a hug but he winced in pain.

"Scotty? What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer me. All he did was lift up his shirt and sweater to reveal a bite mark that was bleeding heavily. My eyes flew as wide as Alien Spaceships!

I grabbed his wrist saying, "C'mon, I'm taking you to mom's right now."

"Are you kidding me? We'll both be grounded till we die!"

"And if I don't get you to a hospital, you will die, you twit!" I argued.

"Look, you've seen mom do it a million times. Just patch me up and I'll be fine." He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I hated him for having that family trait. It literally got him _everything_. I groaned, while staring at the sky cloudy and my face a target for rain drops, "Alright fine, but you owe me a _Moon Pie_."

He chuckled, "Okay, I'll get you a _Moon Pie_."

"What're you laughing at? This is no laughing matter! _Moon Pie's_ made America." I said harshly, pointing a finger at his face.

"_Twinkies_ made America sis, not Moon Pie's." He replied, flicking my finger away. Then there we were, the two McCall siblings fighting over the worst types of junk foods.

* * *

Last night after I patched up Scott, I went to bed but couldn't actually sleep. I just kept thinking about that wolf and it's red eyes. It looked completely terrifying and I knew I never wanted to be near it again. So, the next morning I awoke – earlier than my brother, which was unreal - with bloodshot eyes.

I got ready real quick, washing my face to get rid of the redness in my eyes. I just wanted to get the first day over with. I hurried, slipping on a black Beatles tank top with some dark blue skinny jeans and my favorite gray Chucks. I wore minimum makeup, just some strawberry flavored lip gloss and one swipe of black eyeliner. I let my brunette hair be wavy as it usually always was and I walked into my brothers' room. I picked up a play soccer ball, I found on the floor, and threw it at his face.

He jolted awake and I said chuckling, "Get up bro, I'll see you there. Don't forget your lacrosse, swinging thing."

He groaned an, "I hate you."

"Love you too!" I ran downstairs grabbing an apple from the kitchen. I took my skateboard, grabbed my one shoulder black Hurley schoolbag, and my cropped white leather jacket, then I was off to Beacon Hills High School. Well, first I made a stop at the local cafe in town. What? I needed my caffeine and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't beat my brother because he knows I like my caffeine.

I swear this place had the best low calorie Hazelnut coffee. I could melt inside the cup and just keep drinking it over and over again. … Okay, I am 82.1% sure that sentence made no sense whatsoever. Did it? No? Well, who asked you?! Gosh.

Anyway, riding my way down the streets when I finally reached the entrance of the stupid hell-hole I call school. I waved hi to familiar faces and smiled at the teachers I could tolerate. Then I saw Scott, riding on his bike and locking it on the bike rails thing. I started skateboarding over to him, while drinking the last of my coffee and throwing it in the nearest trash bin. However, I then notice Jackson Whittemore's car parking where Scott was standing. That couldn't end well.

Jackson got out of the car and hit my bro with the car door. Okay, he was asking to get a punch from my awesome knuckles! I rode over to them faster just in time to say, "Jackson, hey! How's it goin'? Ole buddy," hard punch on the shoulder, "ole pal," another punch, "ole amigo?" One last punch on his rock hard shoulder.

Okay, I was going to lie but I did have a _major_ crush on him in middle school but that's _long_ gone.

He sneered at me but I smiled sweetly at him. He then turned his glare over to Scott, who looked like he was about to wince from the eyes. Man, if looks could kill? Thank God they don't.

"Look, there's Stiles." Scott said, dragging me to our best friend. The second he got out of his Jeep, "Can I see it?"

"My God," were the words coming out of _my_ mouth.

"Yeah, sure," Scott said. He pulled a small portion of his shirt up to reveal a large bandage on his right section that I had to do. It wasn't the best night of my life. Stiles reached over to touch it but I smacked his hand, "Ow! Why must you do that?"

"I just patched it up last night. It's still uh…raw." I said, raising an eyebrow at my word.

"So, what bit you?" Stiles asked as we started walking up to the school. Well, they walked, I skateboarded.

"It was too dark to see, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott answered.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles said.

"It was wolf. Granted, I thought it was Godzilla first." I said, backing my brother up.

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't Godzilla either." Stiles scoffed. I mimicked his mouth with a weird expression.

"What do you mean by that? How do you know what we saw?" Scott asked, perplexed.

"Because California doesn't have any wolves. Not in like, 60 years." He explained, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Really?" My baby bro questioned as I narrowed my eyes at the ground. How in the world was that possible? _I_ saw it! _Scott_ saw it! My _nightmares_ saw it!

"Yes, really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles said exasperated.

"Okay, fine, 'no wolves'," I said with using quotes with my index and middle fingers. I continued, "But what about that body we found? Explain that."

"Wait, you guys saw the missing half of the body?!" Scott exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' have nightmares for a month." Scott said, sighing.

"Amen to that bro," I held up my fist and he bumped his fist against mine.

"Seriously? This is like going to be the best thing that's ever happened since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles became distracted as he saw the strawberry blonde walk by, "Hey Lydia, you look like…you're gonna' ignore me."

Scott and I smirked to each other. Score: 1 Million to Lydia Martin and Score: 0 to our best friend Stiles.

"We still love you bruh," I said patting his shoulder.

"You two are the cause of this, ya know?" He blamed us, really? He blamed the McCall 'twins'?

Dude, you best be trippin'!

"Elaborate," Scott said, as I crossed my arms across my chest with the smirk still intact.

"Dragging me down to your nerd-depths. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you two."

"Oh, please, you're lucky you have us man." I said, wrapping an arm around his waist as he groaned making me laugh. The bell rang, signaling out first period of the day. AP History here I come, not that I want to. Don't get your ego too high, AP History.

* * *

Finally, the dreaded first day was over. I walked down the hall and out to the field door, saying goodbye to my good friends, Peyton, Lizzie, Nate, and Carly. They were amazing and whatnot but I needed my guys here with me. They were the ones who knew everything about me and I know they wouldn't judge me, about what's _wrong_ with me.

The new girl, Allison, I believe her name was. She was, of course, new and I think everybody's new eye candy. I saw her and Lydia sitting on the bleachers and I decided to go sit over there with them. I didn't have a problem with Lydia and she didn't have a problem with me, so we were cool.

"Hey," I greeted the two, as I walked up the few bleachers.

"Hey, Abby!" Lydia said back, waving excitedly. She then indicated toward the new girl, who had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, saying, "Abby this is Allison, Allison this is Abigail, ya know, Abby for short." I blinked at Lydia, before turning to Allison.

"So, you've been the latest gossip at Beacon High." I say as I sit in between them.

"I'm known?" She asked, with a frown.

"Very known," I answer with smile.

"Abby, are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Party? Friday?" I gulped. I didn't not want to go but it was a Friday. It was my day to sit and eat popcorn and watch all three _Toy Story's_. I have a very _thrilling_ social life.

"I'll think about it." I say, and she nodded before turning to watch the other players.

I noticed Scott walk over onto the field, well _that's_ definitely new. I watched as he walked over to the goalie net thing and I heard Allison ask, "Hey, Abby, who's that?"

I noticed she was talking about Scott. Aw, look at that Scott may actually get his first girlfriend! Praise the Lord!

I smirked, before I answered, "That's my uh…brother, Scott. I can definitely introduce you two." I looked over at Scott, who had a tilted head and was staring at us, almost as if he could hear us. No, too impossible, too far to be possible. But, anything's possible if you just believe. Yeah, tell that to the man who thought he could spread his wings and fly! I don't know that man either.

However, out of nowhere, when the coach started whistling his whistle he started clutching his head. I sat up, starring at him in worry and then saw a ball come right at him. I cringed when the ball came zooming forward and smacking his helmet guarded face.

Everyone laughed, including the coach. I got up and yelled, "Hey Coach! Why don't you do something more proactive instead of laughing?!"

"Sit down, McCall!" He hollered back, glaring at me.

"Well, somebody forgot to have a good breakfast." I grumbled, before sitting back down making the two girls laugh.

Then another player threw a ball and Scott caught it! I got up and yelled with my arms high above my head, "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Everyone in the bleachers turned to look at me, I growled, "Don't you people have homework to do or something? God, mind your own beeswax."

I was up and clapping for my little bro! He was on fire and I could tell Allison really liked him, she had the glint in her eyes. Like ya know, you could sense it…and she was complimenting him. So yeah, a win – win. Oh lord, Jackson. The look on his face will give me a million comebacks till the day he's married and he has kids.

* * *

"I cannot believe we are back in the stupid woods again." I complained, walking over a log in the stupid forest where Scott was bit by Godzilla.

"Shut up," the two boys exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and jumped on Stiles' back as they walked across a stream. What? I wasn't going to get my Chucks wet and besides Stiles' doesn't mind, I mean I was short compared to him.

"Okay, whatever, you wanna' explain to us what happened?" Stiles asked, still holding me! Yay! He's so easy to handle.

"I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained, "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things!"

"Smell things? Like what? Stiles' underwear?" I asked, jumping off of Stiles' back. Stiles glared at me and I patted his cheek playfully.

Scott cringed. "Ew, no, but like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He pointed at Stiles pocket.

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum in my…" he took out gum from his inside pocket of his sweater.

"Ohhhhh myyyyy Godddddd! So, you're physic? Do I pass the next English test?!" I asked, while clapping my hands.

"No, Abby. I'm not physic. And you better work hard for _any_ test." Scott answered, frowning. I stuck my tongue out at him and we continued walking. I always worked hard. When do I _not_ work hard?! I deserve a medal for working hardness!

"Anyway, all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I think I've heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said seriously. We came to a halt and Scott asked, "You serious?"

"Yeah, yeah it's call uh…Lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes and wondered how long it'd take my brother to figure out what Stiles' was saying. But in the mean time, I might as well help Stiles.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked warily.

"Why did I think of that before? It all makes sense now." I said jokingly, as my eyes widened in shock.

"It's the worst." Stiles answered.

"It only comes once a month." I added.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused. Oh, that naïve little boy. I'll get him a cookie after this. He'll love me, I mean, who doesn't?

"M-hmm, on the night of a full moon." Stiles and I looked at each other before we both howled. Scott glared and pushed us both by our shoulders as we laughed together.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott whined.

I walked up to him as Stiles said, "I know you're a werewolf! Grrrrrr," That was a pathetic growl.

"Look we're joking but-" I was cut off by Stiles. Alright, people need to let me finish my sentences.

"If you see me at chop class, melting all the silver I could find it's because Friday's a full moon." Scott turned to glare at Stiles, HA! He got the Scotty glare! Usually, it's me!

Then we stopped at the place were last night. But this time…no body. Um, okay? Are we being punk'd? We're totally being punk'd! Ashton Kutcher where are you? I have some fantasies I need to be fulfilled!

"I could've sworn this was it. I dropped my inhaler and Abby and I saw the body. The stupid deer came running." Scott said bending down as I walked further from them, near a couple of trees.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said, slapping his hand on his waist.

"Well, hopefully, he left the inhaler. Those things cost 80 bucks." I turned around to face them.

I groaned, "Mom's gonna' kill me if I let you lose one of those things again!"

Stiles hit Scott on his shoulder and they both turned to look at me in fear. I sighed, "Guys, c'mon! I am _not_ that scary."

"Abby," Scott stuttered. Okay, what was up with them?

"Behind you," Still concluded. I rolled eyes and turned around to come face to chest. A really built chest. No, like a really, _really_ built chest. NO, YOU DON'T GET IT! A FREAKING BUILT CHEST! I looked up at his face to see him looking – well glaring - down at me, my lord his eyes. They were so…_pretty_, like a greenish hazel color! Black hair, nice facial structure, with a small stubble of his jaw, big shoulders, and wearing a tight shirt that showed off all his muscles. I wanted to _rip it off_.

Whhhaaaa?

* * *

**End of Chappie One! Whatchu think? Please leave me a review. 3**


	2. Wolf Moon Pt 2

**Oh. My. God! I love each and every one of you who reviewed! You guys rock man! I feel so honored that you guys actually liked it. So, enough of me blabbering! Continue on and read some Derek Hale Goodness!**

**Disclaimed: Oh please. **

* * *

"Oh. My. Sex." I muttered, staring at his beautiful face. He just continued glaring at me, which I found a major turn-on, by the I realized what I just said out loud.

I shook my head, saying, "I mean, hi." I added a charming smile at the end. That's _my_ special trait as Scott had the puppy dog face. I had the smile. The cutest, biggest, brightest smile as my mommy always tells me. And let me tell you this, my mommy _does not_ lie.

He ignored me. Mysterious dark stranger ignored me! ME! Abigail McCall! He turned to look my brother and Stiles, before asking, harshly, "What're you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Whoa dude, chill! Who pissed in your corn flakes?" I asked rhetorically. Hottie with the ripped body just glared at me. I could surprisingly get used to that.

"Ignore her," Stiles said, before walking over and taking me away from hottie by the wrist. How rude!? I could of gotten to know Mr. Ripped Body! He could glare at me all he wanted but that didn't affect me. I mean, I get glares all the time but I think it's because the glare-y people don't have the best fashion sense, like I do. _Yeah_. That must be it.

Stiles continued, "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but…" Scott continued as stranger dude made a pissed off face. OH MY GOD! GET IN MY PANTS ALREADY!

"Dude, you see an inhaler anywhere?" I asked bluntly. Both the boys turned to glare at me and I just shrugged. Hey man, just get straight to the point but take butterscotch it up.

Sexy stranger guy narrowed his eyes at me as I just smiled cheekily at him. He got something out of his leather jacket and threw it at Scott before turning around and walking away. It was his inhaler! Oh thank the lord! I didn't have to explain to mom why Scott lost his inhaler again. The last time was all his fault! What? Just because _I'm_ the one who stepped on it doesn't mean it's _my_ fault. He left it on his bed. I just wanted to jump on his bed a little. Can't blame a girl for being bouncy.

"Okay, who was Mr. I'm-So-Ripped-Girls-Wanna'-Get-With-In-My-Pants-But-I'm-A-Creep?" I asked staring at the retrieving figure. Damn, he had a fit bum.

"You're disgusting." Stiles made a wrenched face as I stared at him innocently.

He, however, did answer my question. "That was Derek Hale. You guys remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked. I was intrigued as well. Derek Hale, huh, sexy name for a sexy guy.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explained. Wow. Well now I know no one pissed in his cornflakes. I _do_ feel bad but I had a feeling he definitely didn't want sympathy, who would?

"I wonder what he's doing back…" Scott dragged. REVENGE!? Dramatic right? Stiles scoffed before walked away.

I ran after him screaming, "WAIT! Stiles! Gimme' a piggy back ride! I'm dyingggggg!"

* * *

I got him to give me a piggy back ride.

Anyways, I was home, just sketching – my _favorite_ hobby – the forest we just came from. What? It was eerie and tree-y, it needed to be sketched with a special pencil. The TV was on too, watching some really weird drama about … well I didn't know what it was about. It was in French. And I was taking Spanish, seriously, why should I take another language while I'm still having trouble with the English language. Stupid school.

Someone knocked on the door and I yelled out, "Come in! WAIT! Are you a robber!?" Hey, _some_ burglar's may be nice, alright?

"I don't think burglar's would knock!" I heard a familiar voice scream back. Ah, my little brother. I jumped off the couch and dropped my sketchbook on it before walking over to open the door to find a wet, goofy grinning Scott McCall. He muttered a 'thanks' before walking into the kitchen.

I walked after him with a perplexed look on my face. Why was he so happy? Did he get a raise? He should share that money with me. But knowing he probably wouldn't I decided for option two. "Did you get me a _Moon Pie_?"

Scott's grin was swiped off his face. "What? No!" He grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it, taking a large gulp.

"Then you shouldn't be happy." I grumbled, staring at the ground in anger. But wait, why was Scott all dreamy like? He had the same face I had when…noooooo!

"OMG! You got asked out! Or _you_ asked someone out! Please tell me it was the second one!" I squealed. My baby bro was becoming a man! Finally. I was starting to wonder...

"Am I _that_ transparent?" He asked, cheeks turning red. Awww, he's so adorable!

"As a ghost, bro," I answered with a sly grin.

"Alright, yeah, it was the second one. I asked Allison out to the party Friday and she said yes." The blush getting redder.

"Hallelujah! God, I'm so proud of you!" I walked over to him and pinched his cheeks, while I chimed, like an excited grandmother to a four year old, "Who's a big boy? Who's a big boy? You are! Yes, _you_ are!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away from my cheek grasping, then headed upstairs to his room. Eh, he'll thank me for it. For what? I don't know. But he'll thank me for it.

* * *

Scott and I were strolling onto the field the next day. I said agitated, "Why were you in Mr. Davidson's pool? I mean, he hates us already. Why make him hate us even more?"

"Uh, he hates _you_, not me. And I told you, I slept walk a million miles into the woods! I thought the pool was lake." How does one confuse a lake with pool? Aren't lakes like, bigger or something? What the hell am I thinking?! No, duh they are. Whoa, blonde moment.

"Okay bro, go kill 'em! I'll go sit…over there." I patted his shoulder and smiled at me before making his way over to the other players.

I sat on the benches and waited for the players to start their practice when I felt a body next to me. I looked up to see Stiles. I asked, "Shouldn't you be over there or somewhere?" I pointed toward the players benches.

"You're never gonna' believe what happened." He said, sighing.

"_Elmo_ and _Big Bird_ got into a cat fight over _Dorothy_?!" I gasped. That would be like World War 3 man, that's some crazy stuff.

Stiles blinked before looking at me like I was a lunatic.

He sighed, once again, "No, the reports were brought back about the body. Turns out it had animal hairs on it."

"Okay, that's not weird. I mean, it was in the woods. A deer probably came by and decided to get brunch." I said calmly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I continued, "It's nothing weird-"

"Abs, it _was_ a wolf." HA! So, I was correct! Oh, my God, I _was_ correct! That meant Scott … no, no, no, no, no, no, how does one explain this to their mothers?!

"Did you tell Scott?" My eyes wide as _Moon Pies_.

"I tried to but he wouldn't listen." I saw all the players going to the center of the field.

I pushed him off the bleachers and said, "_Make_ him listen! I can't do much considering I'm a girl and not on the lacrosse team."

He nodded rapidly and then went to the center with all the other players.

Okay, so, Scott was, least to say, bad ass. But badassery doesn't happen overnight. Well, it did in Scott's case but not in any _normal_ cases. God, what was going on!? And please don't tell me he's actually a werewolf! And if you do, then throw a _Moon Pie_ in with it. Please?

* * *

I arrived home to get read for my date. My date with _Woody_ and _Buzz Lightyear_! I wasn't going to the party. Scott could have the greatest time he wanted with Allison and I could have the greatest time with _Woody_. Oh, my God, I have no life…whatsoever. But whatever. I'm still awesome.

I was halfway through _Toy Story 2 _and mom joined in. My head was on her lap as she combed her hand through my hair every so often. These teeny weeny moments with my mom were special to me, ya know? Like, even when I feel like this world is a stupid problem that _cannot_ be fixed, I still have my Stiles, Scott and mom. That's all I could ask for. They're my family and without them, I'd be…lost.

I was loving me some toy action right now. _Buzz_ and the other toys were reached _Al's Toy Bam_ to save _Woody_! C'mon _Buzz_, you could do it! I believe in you! I believe in you! Believe buddy! B-E-L-I-E-V-E! No Buzz, escape! I repeat! Escapeeeeeee!

Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzz…IS BUZZ LIGHYEAR HERE!?

"Honey, your phone's ringing." My mother said, pointing at the phone which was on the coffee table.

"That makes more sense." I muttered to myself.

"You say something?" Mom asked. I shook my head before reaching over and grabbing my I-Phone.

I said, "Hello?"

"Abby, it's me Stiles!" He sounded on edge. I wonder how much Adderall he took.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" I asked worriedly, sitting up as my mom looked at me confusedly. I mouthed 'Stiles' and she nodded, going back to the screen. Everyone wonders what's wrong with Stiles. But hey, you gotta' love the kid.

"No. No! Neither is Scott!" I pointed upstairs to my mom and she nodded. I got off the couch and ran upstairs to my room, locking it.

"What do you mean?" Man, I always worried for these two boys.

"I mean, tonight's a full moon." I had a blank expression.

"Great. You wanna' tell me what the weather is too?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, Abby, I did some research and apparently according to everything Scott may be a werewolf." Huh, not something I hear everyday.

"What do I do?"

"Come with me to the party!" He exclaimed, loudly enough to take the phone a few centimeters away from my ear.

"Hold you horses boy. It's Friday and-" I got cut off. Seriously, dude? Seriously?!

"Yeah, whatever, _Toy Story_ day but you could have that any other Friday. It's Scott. He won't listen to me." He sounded so desperate so I couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "hurry and come pick me up."

"Already on it," he answered, "comin' in less than ten."

"K. See ya," I hung up.

I opened my door and screamed, "Mom!"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, I'm going to the part after all!" I inwardly groaned. It's not that I didn't like parties, I just had to stay away from the alcohol because I'm a _wreck_ when I'm drunk.

"Alright, then, Stiles' picking you up?" She asked. I could practically see the smirk on her face. Stupid smirks.

"Yeah-ah!" I yelled before closing the door once again. What to wear. What to wear. Okay, hmm…. I took out my black three quartered leather jacket then I got an idea. I grabbed my dark blue floral dress, it had cute small red roses on it and it was perfectly casual. So, I wore that and the leather, I got my combat boots out of my closet then tied them to perfection. I let my hair out in its usual waves and placed one stride of light pink lipstick._ I felt hot._

* * *

In the car ride, Stiles told me everything he found out about werewolves. He told me about wolves howling to signal their pack members. I didn't hear a wolf howling and he told me that it was normal I didn't hear it. Uh, I wasn't bit by a werewolf.

However, the more he kept talking about it, the more I believed in it. Stiles told me things about this plant called wolfsbane and that it was dire to werewolves. He told me about silver and how it actually does affect a werewolf. But what got me increasingly worried was the anger part. That if he got too angry…he may kill. I do not want my little bro to kill anyone, thank you very much,

"He attacked me." Stiles said quietly.

"What? Oh gosh, are you okay?" I was beyond bewildered. This wasn't Scott. He's not someone who um, I don't know, attacks his best friend!

"Yeah, I'm fine. See, not even a scratch, can't say anything about my chair though." He answered with a small smile.

"That's not what I meant." I said with a sigh. Stiles didn't answer and I knew I got my answer. We had to do something _fast_.

Man I was thirsty. The minute we got to the party I lost Stiles. Great, he was my ride home. Idiot. Now, what? Well, one drink never hurt anybody, right? I quickly downed a plastic cup full of beer. Huh, okay, maybe two drinks wouldn't hurt anybody either. I downed the second one, yeah I could seriously unhinge my jaw to drink all this alcohol. I grabbed a third one or was it a fifth? I didn't remember. I just grabbed Nate's and Carly's wrist then started dancing with them. They were surprised I was here. Hell, _I_ was surprised I was here.

An arm grabbed my forearm, out of nowhere, and I see Allison.

I exclaimed, "Hey! You enjoying the party?! You enjoying Scott!?" I wiggled my eyebrows. I am _that_ good.

"Something's wrong with him, we were dancing and he just ran off." Allison looked extremely worried and scared.

"What?!" I yelled, making Carly and Nate look over at me. I gave them a quick goodbye and grabbed Allison's hand, hopefully she understood I was tipsy. I needed some support here! Sheesh.

We ran out to the front of the house to see Scott getting into mom's car and driving off. …What just happened? I looked over at Allison and said, "C'mon, we'll go find Stiles. He'll uh…what will he do again?" I slurred the last part.

Oh, come on! I had like four or seven drinks. That's not a lot.

"Abby, Allison," a male voice said behind us.

Allison raised an eyebrow at me as I turned sideways, asking quietly, "Who's there?!" She helped me turn around and kept an arm draped over my shoulder, whoa the world was dizzy.

I looked, with some seriously glassy eyes, to see a Greek God before me. Derek Hale. Is it me or does he just keep getting hotter and hotter day by day? He continued talking, "I'm a friend of Scott's." Mr. Hottie said that to Allison.

Wait a minute, he's lying! YOU'RE A LIAR! His look shifted over to me as if he read my mind. Can he read my mind? Get. In. My. Pants. Did you hear that? He glared at me. No? Okie dokie then.

"My name's Derek." Oh yeah it is.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm in the back of a black Chevy Camaro. Gosh damn, hot car for a hot guy? It fits. But why am I always in the back!? Is it because I'm a woman!? Don't I have rights!? I poked my head through the middle of the two front seats.

I turned my head to the hot driver and asked, "Yo. What's your name again?"

He looked down at me for a split second and answered, clearly annoyed, "Derek."

"That's wayyyyyy too hard to remember. I'm gonna' call you Sam." I said pleased with the name I gave him.

"Abby?" I heard the girl next to him ask.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping away from the dreamy look I was giving Derek. Either he didn't notice or he _chose_ not to notice. I preferred the latter.

"How many drinks did you have?" She asked. Oh, that was easy.

"Two," I slurred while holding up five fingers. Annie? Her name was Annie? No. No. No. Allie, her name was Allie. Or, it was on the borderline of Allie. Whatever, Allie giggled.

"Don't you think you should be quiet?" Sam growled. Allie looked at Sam scared but I just looked at him like I look at everyone else. Human.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three. Four times before answering, "No." Sam looked over to the rear view mirror to give me a menacing glare. I just winked at him. Hey drunk me is extreme bad ass me, alright?

We arrived at Allie's house and she got out the door saying goodbye to me and thanking Sam.

I yelled, leaning onto the passenger seat, "Allie go to sleep! Don't let the bedbugs bite! They're like vampires, sucking your blood and stuff!" She laughed and waved at me.

"Are you finished?" Mr. Glare-y grumbled. Huh, half my body was in the back seat while the other half was in the passenger seat. Let's keep it like that.

"You're not a people person, are ya Sam?" I asked, placing my elbows on the passenger seat and placing my chin on my palms. He didn't answer, just stared at the barren road in front of us. I whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" Sam didn't answer. I'm gonna' tell you anyways Sam.

I mumbled, "I'm not that…uh…smart."

Sam scoffed. "Really?"

"No, like, I have problems." I stammered. He turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. MUST REFRAIN FROM TELLING DARK MYSTERIOUS SAM MY SECRET!

But the words kept coming out like word vomit, "I, sometimes, ask my little brother to help me read or help me type a paper. I'm 18 and I'm _still_ in high school. God, it _really_ sucks having to lie to everybody but whatever. It's not like they'll understand."

I'm not all fun and laughs. Sometimes I'm really hurt but whatever right? The next day it could be better or the day after that, or the day after that. It can't get worse from here, can it?

The car suddenly came to a stop and I saw him looking over at me. Sam said, with a softer tone, "Your stop."

I clapped and chimed, "Okay, see ya Sam!" He nodded at me. There's drunk me again! I opened the back door and walked out to see him zooming away, the second I stepped out, wow he was really fast. And hot. Man, was he hot. What did I tell him again? Huh, I don't remember. God, I'm so drunk. Sleep, I need sleep.

I slowly walked up the two steps to go onto the porch. Wow, that was some cardio! Let's never do that again. I took out my keys from my leather jacket and tried to find the key hole. Why couldn't it fit in? Why wouldn't it go in!? Stupid keys, thinking they're the boss. No! I'm taller! _I'm_ the boss!

Suddenly, the door opened and I find Stiles. Whaaaa? How did I miss his car in the driveway? Oh yeah, I'm drunk. He pulled me into a tight hug and I giggled, "I feel loved."

"Did he hurt you?!" He exclaimed, checking my face and neck.

"Did who hurt me?" I slurred.

"Derek! Did Derek hurt you?"

"Sam? What? Nooooo. He didn't hurt me. Sam dropped Allie and I off."

"Who's Sam? Who's Allie!?" His arm gestures were confusing me.

"Dude, keep the volume low. And ya know, Allie, my brother from the same mothers' girl. Sam, ya know he brought me here." I pointed at the house with a dazed look on my face.

"Allison's safe?" He looked shocked. Why be shocked? Why wouldn't she be?

"Allie? Yeah, why? And where's my brother?" I asked, looking around the house.

"Oh no, we're in trouble." He whimpered, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to his jeep.

"What? Another car ride?!" I whined.

"Just get in the car. We have to find Scott." Stiles got in the drivers seat.

"Okay, I am not drunk enough for this!" I growled before getting in the back seat. I needed sleep. And I was gonna' get sleep.

"Wake me up when I'm sober," I yawned and collapsed onto the seat as I heard Stiles groan.

* * *

A couple of hours later he woke me up and said it was my turn to drive. I wasn't fully sober but he did get me a water bottle. So, I am forever grateful. Who the hell was I kidding? I'm gonna' be grateful for the night, maybe even for a minute but not forever. I was driving around the stupid woods while Stiles was asleep in the passengers seat. I was deciding whether or not to prank him but decided against it. I mean he got me a _water bottle_. That's gotta' count for something.

A couple of hours just driving around the woods made the sun come up. If I would drive around the woods all day just for the sun to come up than I would. I'd be a Sun God! Whoo-hooo! But it was Stiles' time to drive, so I gently shook him telling him that it was his turn. He got up all grouchy but I would be too if I slept in that position. So me being smart went to the back seat and made myself comfortable.

Soon after that I heard voices. I weren't sure if they were the little voices in my head or real voices outside of my head. I decided to open my eyes, yeah that's smart. I opened them to see SCOTT! Oh thank God! I got up quickly and gave him the biggest hug in history of the world! How did I know if he was missing or something!? Man, I was just glad to see he was okay.

He struggled from my grip around his bare chest and he said, "Easy there sis,"

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you all night and here you are in dirt. Ew, you're dirty." I said, taking the dirt off my arms. Scott just rolled his eyes at me and said, "Anyway, she probably hates me now."

I sighed. "I don't hate you." Both of the boys turned to look at me as if I had three heads. What? I didn't hate him.

"I meant Allison." Ohhhhh, that would make more sense.

"I doubt that. But you may wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you could tell her truth. Reverend in the fact that you're a freakin' werewolf." Stiles intervened.

Us two siblings turned to glare at him and he frowned, "Okay, bad idea."

"We'll get through it this." I said, placing my chin on Scott's shoulder. I gave him a soft smile as he smiled back.

"Yeah, man, Abs is right. If we have to, we'll chain you up-" I cut him off! HA! In yo' face Stiles!

"-and we'll feed you live mice." I said reassuringly.

"I had a boa once." Stiles said as I laughed.

"You're not alone in this lil' bro. You got us." I held out my fist to Stiles and he bumped it back with mine. I then held it in front of Scott and he just scoffed, bumping his fist with mine. You gotta' love fist bumps. Huh, I think it's time to sing a song.

"_And we're the three best friends that anybody could have. We're the three best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best friends that anyone-"_

"ABBY! Shut up!" The two boys screamed. Ah, you learn love them.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 2 and end of Wolf Moon. Review for more! **


	3. Second Chance at First Line Pt 1

**Sweet, third chapter! Whoaaaa! Alright people read on! But there is a very important authors note on the bottom, read that too!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

'Bum,'

'Bum,'

'Be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.' I quickly changed it to a different song, man, why do I even have that song in this!? I don't even like Rihanna. That song _had_ no meaning and still has no meaning. At least to me. I mean, like what's its story behind it? Becoming a scary ass mofo? No thank you. I would rather be my bad ass self.

Any who, Scott told me about Mr. Argent. Really? The hunter who tried to kill my brother was my brothers crushes father. Like life couldn't be even more complicated. Wow, my lil bro's life was freakishly bizarre. Werewolf being he is and hormones at its highest, let's just hope he can keep the grades up. Man, if he doesn't… he's gonna' have to face the wrath of mom and I'm telling you, you do _not_ want that.

I was walking on to the lacrosse field. I guess I got here pretty late because they already started practice, people trying to throw off…was that Jackson? Probably.

I suddenly heard the crazed Finstock yell, "McCall's gonna' do it again! McCall's gonna' do it again!"

I'm telling you, Finstock was on drugs or he just doesn't have a puppy. Puppies make everything better. He should get a puppy. _I_ should get a puppy! Oh wait, I have a puppy…SCOTT!

Well, I guess I missed the first one. I quickly walked over to the side of the bleachers and saw what my little bro was gonna' do next. Huh, he looked predatory but nah, it's not a full moon. It's daytime. I mean, I see no moon! He was probably just gonna' make the family proud! Whoo! Go Scott! He still owes me a _Moon Pie_ though.

I watched as Scott ran to Jackson when the whistle was blown. I did not expect him to fully shove Jackson onto the ground. I winced at the impact because Scott hurt Jackson real rough. Whoa. He was gonna' feel _that_ in the morning. However, as everyone went to help on Jackie, I looked over at Scott who looked like he was struggling.

Stiles rushed over to quickly help him and they started walking back to the locker rooms. OH MY GOD! HE _WAS_ CHANGING! BUT NOW?! I looked at the sky…only to get an eye full of sun. Yeah, that hurt.

I blinked and realized what the hell I was doing, then started going after them. However, someone grabbed my hand and I felt immediate sparks. What the hell?! Alright, this person was gonna' get his ass – HOLY GUACAMOLE! HOTTIE WITH THE RIPPED BODY!

However, hottie with the ripped body must wait! My brother was C-H-A-N-G-I-N-G! Need to go on le mission! I tried yanking my hand away from his hand but he was way too strong and all he did was glare at me. I actually attempted to glare back but I couldn't, those eyes were just…too…beautiful.

"Let go of my hand!" That's right Abby! Stay. Strong! Must. Restrain. Urges. Of. Taking. Pants. Off.

"If you go over there, he _will_ hurt you." Derek said agitated. Why was _he_ pissed off?! He's the one who grabbed _me_.

"Let him." I continuously tried getting out of his grip but he way, _way_ too strong. What the hell was wrong with my stomach?! I mean, sure the guy was hot but he seemed like a dick! Dick + hot = explosion!

I just knew I needed to get to Scott. ASAP!

"You'd risk getting hurt to protect him?!" He exclaimed, looking surprised.

"I'd risk _anything_ to protect him. Let go of my hand, Green Eyes. Or I'll scream." I threatened. Man, I'm _so_ awesome.

"I'm trying to help him." Wow, he looked so hot when he was mad. Which was like…all the time. Probably explains why he's so hot all the time.

"He clearly doesn't _want_ your help. I swear, if you don't let go of my hand, I _will_ scream Green Eyes." I said, trying to sound menacing. But, of course, I was way too cute for that.

Derek – le hottie – scoffed. He actually scoffed.

"Tell Scott that he can't play Saturday's game. I know you won't scream. And don't call me Green Eyes. That's worse than Sam."

Sam? What the heck was he talking about? Sam. It does not ring a bell. Wait, did he mean Sam from Supernatural? Because that Sam is freaking gorgeous, just like his brother Dean! WAIT! IRRELEVANT!

"What're you gonna' do about it, Green Eyes? Bite me?" He raised an eyebrow and I could've swore a I saw a glint of amusement flicker around in his eyes. But it was gone as fast as it came. I could feel his hand loosen around mine and I took advantage of that, ripping my hand out of his. I girlishly waved at his semi-pissed and semi-shocked face, before running away to the boys' locker room. HA! I'm so smart.

I walked in to see Stiles holding a fire extinguisher, breathing heavily and Scott, sitting on one the benches, sweating.

I asked awkwardly, "Some weather we're having, huh?"

"Scott tried to kill me." Stiles grumbled, before taking his gloves off and took a seat in front of Scott.

"What?! Bad, Scott! No killing friends! Or anyone for that matter…" I scolded, with a pointed finger. They both turned to glare at me. I shrugged, I don't usually deal with these things, alright? When have I _ever_ dealt with brother turning into a werewolf and trying to kill our best friend? Never.

"It's the anger. It's your pulse rising." Stiles explained. I sat down next to Scott, while rubbing his back with my palm. That always calmed him down whenever my mom did it, so I thought, what the hell? This couldn't get any worse.

"So, what? It's like a…uh…trigger?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

So that meant Derek was right. Of course, that hot bastard _would_ be right. But I wouldn't say anything, Scott's already stressed as it is. I didn't stress him anymore by mentioning a guy he doesn't like.

"But _that's_ lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott said exasperated.

"Well, it's gonna' be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles exclaimed.

"Scott, I don't think you should play Saturday." I said cautiously. I wanted to be alive and I didn't want to trigger the anger. I want my head _attached_ to my body, thank you very much.

"She's right, Scott." Stiles agreed with me. Well, that's new.

"I'm first line!" Scott argued.

"So, you'd play the game and risk someone getting killed?" I asked rhetorically.

"But I'm first line." Scott whimpered. It almost made me feel bad for him. ALMOST! Almost...

"Not anymore," Stiles and I said at the same time.

* * *

The skateboard and bike ride was least to say, depressing. Well, it wasn't depressing for me but every time I made a wise ass or sarcastic comment, Scott shot me down. I get it. The first time ever, he felt like he was a somebody with the girl and he was in the sport.

But then, next thing ya know, Godzilla awakens and decides to take a chunk out of my bro. Yeah, thanks a lot Godzilla.

My brother sulked his way into his room and I just rolled my eyes. One game, bro, one game! I walked in the kitchen to get a bottle of water and walked up the stairs, the least I could do is cheer him up. As I was about to walk into his room, there was mom about to walk to his room too from her bedroom. We both stopped to see him face down on his bed. Oh. My. God. This is what I was related to?! He still owed me a _Moon Pie_.

Mom looked at me warily and I just shrugged. I walked into the room, moved his leg from the edge of his bed to sit on it. I took out my I-Phone and started playing with it when my mom said, "Late shift me again tonight guys,"

"That's not a surprise," I mumbled, pouting a bit. She walked over to the McCall siblings.

"But, I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." I looked over at Scott, warningly. He better tell her no.

"No, mom, you can't." Scott tried to explain. 'I may become a werewolf and kill someone' didn't seem to come out of his mouth.

"I can and I will. One shift isn't gonna' break us." Mom argued, playing with my brunette hair.

She then looked closely at Scott and she asked worriedly, "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"My eyes widened!

He got up quickly, giving me a glance and she continued, "It looks like you haven't slept in days." Phew! _That_ was a close one! I gave out a soft breath, relieved. I have never kept _anything_ from my mom! THIS WAS SERIOUSLY HARD DUDE! SERIOUSLY!

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been…stressed." Scott explained. Understatement of the year.

"Stressed? Nothing else?" Mom asked puzzled. I raised in eyebrow at her.

"Homework too," I added.

"It's not like you two are on drugs or anything, right?" Okay, she was all out bonkers! SHE WAS LIKE THE MAD HATTER! Only in mom version.

Scott and I exchanged a glance, before both of us asking, "Right now?"

"Right now? What do you mean, 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?!" She exclaimed, eyes popping out of her head. We both looked at each other again. Man, it was fun messing with her.

"Have you?" We both asked again. We were just _too_ awesome for this town!

She rolled her eyes at us before saying, "Get some sleep, Scott." We both fist bumped each other as we watched her walk out the door.

Stiles called Scott on Skype. I was listening - barely - but I wasn't conversing, I was just lounging on the bed. Apparently, everyone was rooting for Scott because Jackson had a dislocated shoulder or something? I don't know. All I know is that he was a prick. Prick's don't deserve anything.

I. Must. Beat. This. Game. Of. Angry. Birds!

"C'mon blackie! You could do this!" I groaned as the stupid black bird missed the pig. Seriously, when did birds decide pigs were their worst nightmares?

I suddenly heard a thud, to see Derek pushing Scott against the wall! How did I miss him in the room!? What the hell? Okay, I think I need glasses. I exclaimed, jumping out from the bed, "NO! Derek! Let him go! Bad _Scooby_!"

He completely ignored me. OH MY GOD! If he keeps ignoring me, what kind of relationship would we have!? Derek started going off about how he saw Scott start to transform into a wolf and that the hunters were going to find out about the two of them. However, he then whispered something in Scott's ear that I couldn't hear and then Derek let Scott go and left but not without sending a small glance toward me.

I quickly walked over to Scott and asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But he's scary." He answered, before walking over to his bed and plopping down.

"Eh, he's not _that_ scary." I muttered, with a small smile before walking out of his room. In fact, I didn't think he was scary at all.

* * *

"But think, what if they conjoined?" Stiles asked, while making his hands conjoined. We just got out of Spanish. Of course, it was hard as hell for me. Man, did I hate Spanish.

"No. It's not possible." I answered.

"You think it's impossible if The Undertaker and Kane got together to beat The Great Khali?" He questioned, with an unbelievable expression.

"Yeah, I think it's impossible! I mean, have you seen the guys hands?! He could pop your head like a zit." He shuddered at the thought as I laughed. However, my laughing stopped when I looked at two cops – one of them being Stile's dad - that were talking to the principal…maybe, I didn't know it was too far of a distance.

I stopped Stiles and said, "Look over there." His eyes widened.

"What do you think they're saying?" I gave him a 'are-you-effing-kidding-me' expression.

He nodded, "Oh yeah," we spotted Scott by his locker. I stayed over by the corner keeping my eyes at the cops and then Stiles dragged Scott over to me.

"What're they saying? Can you hear them?" Stiles asked Scott as my little brother gave him the 'shut up' look. HA! Stiles got shut-up-ed!

"Curfew because of the body," Scott muttered.

"Unbelievable! My dad's out lookin' for a rabid animal while the jerk – off that actually killed the girl is hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles exclaimed.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott explained.

"I can do something." Stiles tried.

"Like what?" I asked, kinda' scared for Derek's well-being…or maybe Stiles' well-being. Most likely Stiles' well-being.

"Find the other half of the body?" Stiles asked rhetorically, before walking away.

"Are you serious?!" The two of us McCall siblings yelled. I did _not_ wanna' go back to the creepy, eerie, tree-y woods.

Then Scott turned his attention to something else. It was Allison, talking to Lydia and one of the lacrosse guys, Luke, I think. I could physically see Scott getting mad. Okay, must put a stop to Mr. Lon Chaney Jr. before he decides to break out into a werewolf and not a pimply teenaged boy.

I walked over to the trio and said, "Hey, how's it going guys?"

"Abby, you know Luke, right?" Lydia asked. I looked up at the semi-cute lacrosse player and gave him a dazzling smile, the smile I gave to Derek when I first…crept him out.

"Of course I do," he immediately turned his attention to me. Ha! My charming smile _does_ work! Why didn't it work on Derek?!

"I was just introducing him to Allison. Ya know, it's extremely hard being the new person in school." Lydia said with a tight smile.

"Oh, yeah, totally," I said, giving Allison a side hug while looking at Scott who was stampeding over to us.

I locked arms with Luke and said, "Why don't the three of us go elsewhere?"

"Totally," Luke said with his deep voice. Derek's was hotter. Why was I comparing hottie with the ripped body with Luke? Derek was in no doubt, _way_ better!

After talking with Luke and achieving to get his phone number, I cornered Lydia, "What was that? You know Scott likes Allison. Why make him angry and jealous?"

"Because that's how he's going to play the game on Friday. He's gonna' do whatever it takes for Allison to not be with anyone of those other lacrosse players." Lydia answered, putting books in her locker.

"Alright, fine, whatever, just you're gonna' get him really jealous and it's not gonna' be pretty. I'll see you later." She waved and I waved back, getting my skateboard out of my locker and started skateboarding home.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" I yelled at Scott after he told me about his little adventure to Derek's house. This is why I didn't see his bike? Because he decided to blow off steam at a hot guys house!? That didn't sound right…

"No, look, I found something about the body." He explained.

"Like what?" I asked, before plopping down on his bed. I crossed my arms as I took my black Chucks off and sitting criss-cross-applesauce. I'm so cute!

"…Where it's buried," he whispered - my eyes widened with my mouth agape - before taking out his lacrosse stick.

He threw to me but because of my bad hand–eye coordination, I missed it by an inch. Wow, an inch. It's a miracle I'm actually passing math or science…whichever subject hand–eye coordination had to do with. I grabbed it off the floor and I saw claw marks through the net.

"Yikes, what happened?" I said, looking through the net at Scott.

"Derek and his claws," he muttered, before taking it from me and trying to re-stitch it. Huh, I wonder what he'd do to my…BAD THOUGHTS!

Suddenly, we heard clashing downstairs, "You invited Stiles?" My bro nodded. That explained so much.

Stiles burst through the door, yelling numerous things, "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?!"

"You're dosed on Adderall, aren't ya?" I asked, nodding.

"A lot," he answered, his eye twitching. I laughed aloud at him. He was _too_ much sometimes!

"I found something at Derek Hale's. It was buried there. I could smell blood." Heard it all before.

"That's great!" I gave him a weird look, "I mean, that's terrible! Who's blood?" Oh, Stiles. You could never get enough of him.

"I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you two help me play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm _not_ playing that game." Nice speech, Scott. Note the sarcasm! I groaned before getting up and following them out the door.

* * *

The hospital! Not how I intended to spend my Friday. Scott went and found the morgue, I can't believe he was gonna' go find a dead body. At least _he_ had a thrilling life. It makes up for _both_ the McCall siblings. And that's just sad.

Anyway, Stiles came to an abrupt stop and I saw that he was gawking and flustering over Lydia. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the waiting chair. I tried not laughing as he pretty much confessed his undying love for her but she wasn't listening to it at all. She was on the phone the _whole_ time he was talking.

He sat down next to me, annoyed and embarrassed as I tried not to laugh, I felt bad but it was just so _damn_ funny. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a giggle but quickly covered my mouth as he glared at me.

He muttered, still glaring at me, "I'm gonna' kill you."

And that just made me laugh even more.

"Oh, come on, you Casanova. One day, maybe in a million years but one day, she will figure out what's right for her and it's not Prick Whittemore." I grimaced at the sound of his name. I really didn't like Jackson Whittemore. I hoped a piano fell on him…okay, nothing _that_ bad but something to ruin his weekend. Oh wait, he had a broken arm! HA! Prick.

"You really think so?" He asked, suddenly brightening up.

"Bruh, I _know_ so. I mean, come on dude, when have I ever been wrong?" I asked rhetorically, smiling at him. Hey, come on, he was my best friend. I didn't want him sad at all…ever!

"Well, there was that one time-"

"It was rhetorical!" I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder as he whimpered. Man, grow a pair!

We were in a heavy thumb war fight, so far he was winning 4-3, one more called it an end! I let him win once! No way, he would beat me! ABIGAIL McCALL THE GREAT! I could get used to that name.

"The scent was the same!" We both jumped at the familiar voice of Scott! He really didn't want me to live to my 21st birthday, did he? Stiles and I got up and Stiles said, "No way! You sure?"

"Yes,"

"So, he did bury the other half of the body in his property." Stiles stated. Huh, hottie was a murderer? Why did that suddenly make him _more_ hot?

"We're gonna' go bust his ass, aren't we?" I asked, with a stern smile. I didn't like the idea but oh well. A murderer was a murderer, couldn't change _that_ fact.

"Yup. We're gonna' need a shovel." I groaned again! I really needed to avoid those woods.

* * *

We waited as Derek got into his sexy ride and he drove away. Seriously, how does one get a car like that and live in a home where it was burnt down?! Really! I wanted to know!

I got out of the back seat and yelled out, "I call flashlight duty!"

"Of course you do," Stiles muttered. I smacked the back of his head while he yelped.

"You're lucky I'm calling _any_ duty!"

He giggled. "You said you'd call any _duty_."

"Oh. My. God. Grow up," I grabbed the flashlight from Scott's hand and proceeded to follow the duo to wherever the body was.

"Wait. Something's different," Scott muttered.

"Different how?" I asked, walking next to him.

"…I don't know." Oh, well, that helps. No, really thank you Scott. Because of you, I never might get laid by Derek Hale. _Please_ note that heavy ass sarcasm.

"Let's just get this over with." Stiles said and then Scott stuck a shovel down into the dirt, while I held the flashlight above them.

After a while, and I mean a while, they were still digging. I grumbled, "Okay, this is taking way too long."

"She's right, what is he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we run," Stiles said as if it was the simplest line in the world.

"What if he catches us?" My little bro, always the worried one.

"Then you run faster and I seduce him." They both turned to look at me with disgusted faces. Have you _seen_ Derek Hale?! I wouldn't mind if he was in a mental hospital…like _Shutter Island_! That be some scurry shit! I would still seduce him with whatever I've got! I even find his _glare_ sexy! I mean, there's gotta' be something wrong with that!? Well, he is partly a dick. I mean the way he treated my bro? Not cool, man, not cool. He's gonna' fall for me, I know it.

My thoughts were cut off when Stiles said, "Whoa, whoa, I hit something."

The two guys bent down and started removing the dirt with their hands. Ew. They they started untying what seemed like a bag of some sort. Then they both started screaming! I looked down there and gasped. It wasn't a body, it was wolf. It was a werewolf. What the hell was going on!?

"What the hell is that!?" I yelled, as they both jumped out of the pit.

"It's a wolf!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human_ blood!" Stiles explained.

"I told you something was different." Scott argued.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles wondered.

"We gotta' get outta' here." I said, looking at the dead wolf.

"Yeah, yeah, help me cover this up." Stiles said to Scott, who nodded and immediately started to replace the dirt.

But then Stiles stopped, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"You see that flower?" He pointed in a general direction and I pointed the flashlight toward it. Huh, it was purple and kinda' pretty.

"What about it?" Scott asked my question. Dude, not cool man, not cool at all.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles answered.

I recalled something from the day of the party. Stiles explained to me what that plant was.

"Wait, that plant that's toxic to werewolves?" I asked, Stiles nodded.

"Toxic to werewolves?" Scott asked, completely clueless.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered before getting up and grabbing the plant. He began pulling it out and it seemed to form a spiral around the homemade grave. What. The. Hell. _I_ was not prepared for this. I seriously needed a _Moon Pie_.

"Abby, Stiles," Scott whispered.

We both turned to him staring at the grave. Stiles and I looked at each other before looking down at the grave. I repeat. What. The. Hell.

It was the girls' body, her top half! The one I saw the other night! The one I saw that made me fall off a hill! The one that gave me nightmares. What. The. Hell. Man. What. The. Hell.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Review for more.**

**Alright A/N Time: Okay, so, I got two reviews saying that my OC Abby is like another OC from a different Derek Hale/OC story called, The McCall Twin. I've read that story AFTER I've started working on this story so I didn't know it existed until I was just searching for Derek/OC stories. And I've read it and my character Abby isn't going to anything like the other OC. The thing is that Abby likes to make the best of every situation. She looks for the upsides and not the down. And her relationship with Derek: Abby's going to have sarcastic comments for Derek, she's gonna' drive him absolutely mental - not from her 'oh my god, fangirling phase' - but Abby is going to test Derek every way possible. Like, she's gonna' do everything of opposite he says and she's gonna' be fierce with him. Abby's not gonna' back down from but she's actually gonna' try to connect with him. S****he's not gonna' fall easily for him, she has a major attraction to him currently but that's it! Just attraction, until later chapters until Abby realizes what she feels for him and until Derek realizes that the sarcastic 18 year old is actually someone he wants.**

**So yeah, that's it! Review! **


	4. Second Chance at First Line Pt 2

**Read on muchacho's. **

**A/N: Six reviews on the last chapter guys, not a very happy me :'(. How am I supposed to write if I don't have inspiration *cough* you guys *cough***

* * *

Soon enough the Po-Po arrived to retrieve hottie with the ripped body. I'm not gonna' lie but it did kinda' piss me off that I couldn't piss _him_ off anymore. How else was I gonna' make him fall for me? There goes mission: get sexy Derek to fall in love with the hotter McCall. Grrrrr! This is all Scott's fault. Yeah, that's right I'm blaming the Godzilla's son. Him and his stupid lacrosse obsession. GRRRRR!

Scott and I watched as they put Derek in the back of the police car with handcuffs. He sent a menacing glare toward us but I just winked at him, making him narrow his eyes at me before getting in the back of the car.

"This is all your doing!" I exclaimed, hitting Scott on the shoulder.

"So, it's my fault he killed a girl?" He asked, probably thinking he wouldn't receive an answer. Oh, but he would.

"Yeah. It _is_ your fault." I grumbled. Scott just raised an eyebrow at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. However, I stuck my tongue back in when I saw Stiles going the cop car.

"God, what is he gonna' do!?" I exclaimed. Scott motioned me to go follow him. Whatever, as long as I see more Hottie I'm good with _anything_.

I stopped Stiles right when he was about to open the door. I questioned, "Ya know your daddy can get you arrested!"

"No he can't. He's my dad." He said in a 'duh' voice before pushing me aside to open the passengers.

"Oh, no, he didn't." Me and my sassy ways, only to snap my fingers in z-formation!

I got in through the drivers seat door, exclaiming, "STILES! Leave the poor killer hottie alone!"

"Shut up!" He groaned.

"No, _you_ shut up!" Bitch, ain't no body gonna' tell me to shut up.

"I'm here to interrogate." Stiles tried to explain.

"No, you're here for needing intelligence." I blabbered. He placed a hand over my mouth and I licked it. He shook his head, "You don't realize how I'm used to your spi-OW!" I bit him.

"You bit me!" He yelled. I smiled in triumph but of course, he didn't listen to me and turned to Derek.

Stiles muttered, "Just so you know, I'm not scared of you."

"Liar," I mumbled and he turned to glare at me then turned back to Derek who was glaring at him. Stiles looked like he was gonna' go hide in a bush and Derek looked like…well he was just hot. There are no other words to explain how he looked.

"Okay, maybe I am." Stiles relented. Idiot.

"HA!" I grinned.

This time both of them turned to look -*cough _glare_ cough*- at me.

"But it doesn't matter. I just wanna' know something. The girl you killed -" Ouch, below the belt Stiles, below the belt, "she was a werewolf, wasn't she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf. And we know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

I smacked the back of his head. He yelped and turned to me, while I exclaimed, "Stiles, none of your business! And we don't know if he _actually_ killed her."

Stiles stared at me weirdly as I defended Derek.

"What? He's hot! I have a right to defend him!" True words spoken by…ME! I don't care if I say that Derek's hot. He _is_! And I know that he knows he is!

"What? How would that-" He was cut off by hottie. We both turned to look at him - Stiles in fear and me…well I just gawked.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts in the field what do think they're gonna' do? Huh? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Derek leaned forward - oh lord, the _butterflies_ and my _heart_, now _he's_ not gonna' want me to live to my 21st birthday - and he whispered in a husky voice, "And trust me, you'll want to." Well, I want to _do_ you.

"Like he's gonna' listen to me." I said sarcastically, making the two guys stare at me.

Suddenly, Stiles was pulled out of the car with Derek's menacing glare following him out and Stiles whimpering "Ow, ow, ow."

Derek turned to me while I just smiled and winked and he surprisingly didn't glare at me, he just stared. WHOO-HOO! STEP UP FOR ABBY!

Next thing ya know, I was pulled out too.

I stared across the car and said sheepishly, "Hey, Papa Stilinski," I turned to my capturer and grumbled, "Officer Sculley."

His real name is Officer Stevenson but he looked more like a Sculley to me. He glared at me before letting me go and Papa Stilinski dragged both Stiles and THE GREAT ABBY! I'm just happy beyond words that I got Derek to stare not glare. Hey, that rhymed! I'm awesome.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Papa Stilinski sternly questioned. Clearly not doing Derek…

"Poking Stiles with a stick!" I picked up a random stick and started poking Stiles. Papa Stilinski raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, dad, ya know how much she loves sticks." Stiles tried, feebly to defend us.

I nodded like a crazed doll. He just stared at us.

Jeez, you needa' lighten up fella.

"Fine, we just wanted to help." Stiles said exasperated.

"Uh-uh and okay how about you _help_ me understand how you exactly came across this?" Ohhhh, you're smart Papa Stilinski.

"Completely logical explanation coming your way." I answered.

"Really?" I nodded. "What is it then?"

"I uh…we uh…Scott owes me a _Moon Pie_." I really _suck_ under pressure.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles covered. Phew, that was a close one. Wait, Stiles _no_! Don't continue! That excuse sucked!

"Which he dropped when?" Papa Stilinski asked. No Stiles! Don't answer that! I tried getting his attention…but how the would I do that!?

"The other night," I-D-I-O-T!

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes," I smacked my forehead, making Stiles look at me in confusion.

"The night you told me you were alone and Abby and Scott were at home?" Damn, you're good Papa Stilinski.

"Yes," Stiles realized what he said, then immediately said, "No," he then gave out a sad sigh as I rolled my eyes, "Crap,"

"So, you lied to me?"

"Well, it depends how you define lying." I added, trying to get Stiles out of trouble.

"I define it by not telling the truth. How would you define it?" I looked over at Stiles, making motions with my hands as if to say, 'your turn.'

Stiles blew out a raspberry, "Reclining your body in a horizontal…position." I rolled my eyes.

"Get the hell outta' here you two," Papa Stilinski scolded.

"Definitely," I said at the same time Stiles said, "Absolutely,"

* * *

I was sitting in the back – _uhggggg_ – of the Jeep and Scott had my I-Phone searching things about wolfsbane burial. I poked my head through the middle and asked, "You find anything?"

Scott looked down at me and said, "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a special skill, ya know? Like something you have to learn." I raised an eyebrow.

"A werewolf is not Michael Jordan, Stiles. They have skills now!?" Stiles turned to glare as I raised my arms in surrender.

"Huh, I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott said ignoring our quarrel. He-he Derek's on my to-do list *wink – wink*. "Once I figure out how the hell I'm playing the game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles continued his theory. Oh my God, why? WHY!?

"Okay, stop it!" My lil bro yelled. I looked over at him puzzled.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying 'werewolf'! Stop enjoying it so much!" Woah, okay, dude just exploded.

"Hey, bro, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"No, no I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" He yelled, breathing heavily.

"Look, you're just gonna' have to accept this." Stiles said, calmly.

"I can't!" Scott screamed. No, something wasn't right. My brother looked like he turning into the Hulk right now.

"Stiles, pull over!" I demanded.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I can't breathe!" Scott suddenly pushed his hand against the roof of the car and Stiles exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa," as the car swerved and I hit my head against the back of the seat. UGH! PAIN!

"Pull over!" Scott exclaimed.

"What? Why? What's happening!?" This idiot! Scott then took something out of Stiles' book bag and I yelled, looking at the wolfsbane, "You kept it?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Scott added.

"What was I supposed to do with it?!" Stiles argued. I rubbed my head. Ow.

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott growled, his eyes turning a yellowish/gold color. Stiles came to an abrupt stop as I was flung backwards. Now I know why people use seat belts. BECAUSE THAT SCREWIN' HURT!

Stiles ran out the car, grabbing his back pack on the way out and I turned to Scott. I whispered, "Scott, calm down," I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder but he grabbed my wrist – OW! Damn he was strong – growling out, "Get. _Away_. From. Me."

"Ow," I mumbled, "Scott, c'mon, let go of me." He suddenly let go of my hand, by throwing it, then he ran out the door…okay, rude and OWWWWW! That was going to bruise nicely, oh well, Scott is just being a…werewolf!

"Scott! Scott!" I heard Stiles scream, oh, now he's aware.

* * *

Next thing ya know, we're riding in the Jeep making _Fast and Furious_…3? Or 4? Stiles handed me my phone, was I the only one carrying a phone? GOD! MY WRIST WAS BEING A BITCH! I asked casually, as if I wasn't thinking about the darkening around my wrist area, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Call the station, see if they got any strange calls." He answered.

"Marcy? What? No. She hates us." I said, taking my phone either way

"No, she hates _you_-"

"Okay, we've established that a lot of adults hate me!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you do it?"

"It's illegal to talk and drive, Abs. Just do it," he said agitated. Wow, today was just full rude people.

I called the station and Marcy said politely, "Beacon Hills Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Marcy, how's my favorite girl doing?" I asked just as politely.

She sighed, clearly pissed off, "Abby, if you're calling again to say there's a duck robbing you, then I'm hanging up."

"No, no it's nothing about that. There are no ducks robbing me today, Marcy." Stiles shot me a 'I-can't-believe-you're-my best-friend' look.

"Then what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, Stiles and I were wondering if you've gotten any odd calls?" I questioned.

"Odd, how?" She asked.

"Like, uh…an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! N-n-n-n-no, wait!" I begged.

"Bye," she hung up on me. Full. Of. Rude. People.

* * *

We were driving around for hours until I got a phone call from Scott saying he was going to school. I was going to destroy him. By the time Stiles dropped me off Scott was already gone, so it was just my mom and I, so we got ready. I wore blue denim Hollister skinning jeans – they were adorable to the maximum, GO ME! - a regular white tank top, with a black cropped sweater over it, black ankle boots, giving my height a little boost and to finish it off, my white leather jacket and placing my hair in a pony tail. I look gooooood. WAIT! Now I needed to scold Scott!

Mom and I went to the game together and I said I would meet her back later. I walked down the halls of the school, ew, it was weird being here at night! I mean, it was weird being here during the day but at night? It feels like a killer was on the loose and it was gonna' chew me alive. Well, if it was Derek then I wouldn't mind the chewing…Ew. That's actually really disgusting. I'm still awesome!

I walked into the boys locker room with a few guys yelling me to get out, a few covering themselves with towels, and a few wolf – whistling. HA! Wolf – whistling, how ironic is that? I was looking down the rows of the guys' locker when I bumped into a hard chest.

OW! Okay, seriously?! How many times was I gonna' get hurt today?

"Dude, what up with that?" I asked, while rubbing my nose. I looked up to see Jackie. Oh, Jackie boy, how much I hate you.

"What're you doing in the guys locker room? I mean, unless you're hiding something underneath those jeans…" he wrapped a finger around my belt hole.

Oh, _helllll_ no.

I pushed him back with my finger. "Nope, I'm not hiding anything. But I wonder Jackie. What are _you_ doing in here?" He glared at me as I just smiled cheekily, I looked over to see Scott glaring at him and then at me. Man, I'm just full of glares, aren't I?

I pushed him away and walked over to Scott, he asked – well almost yelled, "Abby, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question. And no, not the way where you don't have a penis." He looked at me weirdly and I continued, "Do you realize how worried I was? How worried Stiles was? I cannot believe you're playing."

Scott wasn't even paying attention to me, what the hell bro? WHAT THE HELL!? He took my wrist and I winced at the contact.

He asked, shocked, "Did I do this?" This is what I get for rolling my sleeves up.

"Nooooooo," Scott looked at me disbelievingly, "okay, maybe it was you. But you had no control over it. Not your fault."

"God, I'm sorry Abby." He apologized sincerely.

"Hey, who else is going to bruise my wrist, if not you?" I asked sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and sat down, tying his shoes up. I rolled my sleeves down and leaned against a locker, to see Stiles stand right next to me.

"Hey Abby, whoa wait! Abby, what the hell?!" Stiles exclaimed, before pushing me in front of him. What the hell dude, _what the hell_?

"Bruh, because of my awesomeness I am allowed to be in here." I stuck my hands in my back pockets.

"Says who?" He asked skeptically. Man, was it so hard for people to believe me? Oh yeah.

"None-ya," I answered.

"None-ya who?"

"None-ya beeswax." He rolled his eyes as I laughed at my own joke. Man, am I funny or what!? I definitely deserve an Oscar now.

He turned to Scott who was, smartly, ignoring us and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, same here." I added.

"If I don't play, I lose first-line and Allison." Scott sighed. Pfft! As if!

"Allison's not going anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"And it's one game where you really don't needa' play." Stiles added. Thank you for backing me up, I feel touched.

"I wanna' play!" My lil bro yelled, "I wanna' be on the team! I wanna' be with Allison! I wanna' set my freakin' normal life, you get that?"

"I get it," both Stiles and I said simultaneously. Stiles sat down next to him as I just continued standing next to them.

"Just please don't worry too much, while you're out there." I said sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder, secretly hoping he wouldn't…gee I don't know…EAT IT!

"And do not get too angry," Stiles added, as I nodded. See, I _could_ be kind. I just like to do kind things to throw people off. Yeah, I'm _that_ good.

"Or stressed," I threw in there.

"I got it." Scott replied. No, dude, you really don't.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands." Stiles continued, "Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek," _oh_ Derek, "is trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. Or a hunter doesn't kill you first-"

"DUDE!?" I hollered. Stiles, you should really be crowned in idiocy.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Stiles halted.

"Good luck," I whispered in his ear, patted his shoulder, before walking down the rows of the boys locker room. I then rammed into someone.

OH MY GOD! That's it. I hate people.

"What the heck, man?" I looked up to see … oh no. I muttered sheepishly, "Hiya uh…Coach Finstock."

"McCall! What in the world are you doing!?" He screamed, making all the guys turn to me.

"I uh…I dropped something." I made up an excuse.

"And what did you drop, may I asked?" He glared at me. Damn.

"My life," I mumbled, before walking out the locker room and without him going on about anything.

* * *

During the game, let's just say Jackie was _never_ going to get laid by me. Oh, my god, and Lydia wasn't helping either. Holding a big sign that read, 'We Luv Jackson,' while Allison held the other end, well it was just plain old…brutal, dude. Like, why!? That's mean on _so_ many levels and I'm not even that mean.

I was sitting next to mommy in the freaking cold. Dear God, it was California, it shouldn't be cold. I hate cold. I shoulda' wore a hat…and gloves…and a scarf. Man, I was unprepared!

Oh lord, I could practically see the wolf part of him raging in that game. I think he was growling …OH COME ON! There's actually a little voice in my head saying, 'Ya see what happens when you don't listen to Derek?'

'Oh shut up,' I thought back.

'You're talking back to your head, how crazy are you?'

'Clearly not crazy enough to hit myself in the head -.-' I growled at myself and my mother asked, "Honey, you okay?"

"I could seriously use a _Moon Pie_ right now." I groaned, rubbing my head. We were all rooting for Scott now because uh, the other team threw the ball to Scott! Huh, wolfness _does_ come in handy!

"WHOO! THAT'S MY BROTHER! WHOO!" I yelled as everyone screamed with me.

Next thing we know, Scott throws the winning ball and me and my mom were hugging each other like no tomorrow. Mom exclaimed, "Come on, you, me, and Scott, we'll have the best dinner!" I saw Scott running toward the school from over mom's shoulder.

"Uh, how about you and I go? Wanna' start the car? I'll tell Scott to come, I mean he already brought his bike and all."

"Oh yeah, he did, alright I'll be in the car."

"I'll come after you, gotta' talk to Stiles for a bit." She nodded with a smile and walked off the bleachers.

I walked off the bleachers as well, slipping on the last step. My god, today was really my day of getting hurt, wasn't it? I saw Stiles and his dad talking, then Papa Stilinski left, leaving Stiles alone.

I walked over to him, holding my arms out, "Victory hug, bruh?" He rolled his eyes but came in to give me a strong, bear hug. Once we pulled apart I asked, "What was your dad saying?"

"I'm gonna' have to tell Scott anyway but my dad to keep it simple, medical examiner said that the killer of the girl was an animal. Her name was Laura Hale.

"Hale? As in relative?" Please don't let it be a wife.

"Yeah, Derek's sister. But Derek's 'human' not animal. Derek isn't the killer-"

"So, Derek's released?" Stiles nodded, "So, Derek's after Scott?" Stiles nodded, "So, Derek can still get in my pants?"

"You're disgusting." He shuddered, walking away.

"Love you too," I called out, before walking toward our car. But beside from all that, we all really did have a great family dinner. It was…something I could definitely get used too.

* * *

**Not my best chapter and not a lot of Derek/Abby action but there will be in the future chapter. Just review for more :)**


	5. Pack Mentality Pt 1

**A/N: 4:32 AM. That's the current time in New York. I stayed up writing this for you guys. You people owe me man. Sorry that it's late. It's like family week this week which is very weird because we've never had that. I am literally going to someones house this entire weeks but that doesn't mean NO updates, it just means slower updates. So, read on to the story guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own a ... curler (a shitty one at that). Not a TV show. **

* * *

"Abby, wake up!"

No, stop it! Give me five more minutes!

"Abby, c'mon, I needa' talk to you!"

Oh. My. God. I will personally rip your throat out Scott!

STOP SHAKING ME!

STOP IT! You're traumatizing me!

"AB-BY! I had a dream!"

"Does it include you and Marther Luther King Jr. giving a speech?" I mumbled in my pillow.

"…No…" he answered confused. But hey, he stopped shaking me.

"Then I don't care." I muttered, while pulling my blanket over my head.

"Abby, come on! I had a dream about Allison." Scott sounded scared. I rolled my eyes and got up groaning, wait, the sun was up! Holy moly! It's morning!? I got out of bed quickly and ran into my closest.

"Great, you're becoming a man. Why must I care about this?" My voice hoarse from dehydration. NEED. WATER!

"No, not like _that_. Well, it started off like _that_-" he looked sweaty. Why was he sweaty? Oh wait. Allison. I am now shuddering.

"I don't wanna' know about your dream and fantasies." I groaned, again! I don't care unless it was about Derek. Wait, that'd be really weird if my brother was having dreams about Derek. Uhhhhh…awkward. I quickly got out a blue Henley tank top and gray skinny jeans.

"No! Stop interrupting me." I turned around to him and motioned him to continue.

Great. Next thing I know I'm hearing a story about my brother making out with his little girly friend and going all wolf on her. But he didn't know the rest of it because that's when he woke up. Well, that's really…I don't even have a word to express how freaking bizarre that is. Like, what the hell? When did sex dreams end in murder? Clearly in Scott's case they do.

* * *

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked, as we walked into the school building, after Scott told him the story about going Lon Chaney to Allison in a school bus. Thank you for being blunt, Stiles.

"I don't know, I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath. I never had a dream when I woke up like that before." I was still riding my skateboard, even though we were in the school building. I didn't care. I'm bad ass! So bad ass, I skipped breakfast. Stupid Scott and his dreams.

"I have-" Stiles was saying but was cut off by me.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked rhetorically, grinning.

"Shut up," he glared as I just giggled. "But they usually end differently."

"But she ends up screaming?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah," he answered holding a hand up for a high-five. I slapped his hand as we looked over Scott, who cringed at our awesomeness. He's just jealous.

"Okay, A: I never had a dream that felt so real and B: never give me that much detail of you in bed again." He said to Stiles, well the last one was for Stiles and the first was probably for all of us.

"Noted, let me take a guess here-" Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"No, I know. You think it's got something to do with Allison and me going out tomorrow. You think I'm gonna' lost control and rip her throat out." Scott sighed. Aw, poor Scotty.

"No, of course not." Stiles said with a smile. He gave Stiles a look of disbelief and he relented, "Okay, it totally is."

"Hey, c'mon, it's gonna' okay. I think you're handling this pretty amazingly. If I was in your position I'd run outta' town. There's not like a 'werewolf for beginners' class you can take." I said, coming off my skateboard and started carrying it.

"Yeah, not a class." Stiles and I looked over to Scott, "But maybe a teacher."

"Who?" Stiles asked. Please say Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek.

"Derek!?" Stiles exclaimed. Oh thank God! Next thing I know, Stiles hits the back of Scott's head. "Did you forget the part where we tossed him in jail?!"

"I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real." Scott elaborated. Okay, I never would want _anything_ bad to happen to Allison but if it gets me to see Derek, then so be it!

"How real?" I asked, getting back on my skateboard.

"Like it actually happened," Scott answered, opening the the field door for me.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO! NO! Cue jaw drop! Okay, there was blood on the back a school bus and the school bus was tattered. What? No. No. No. NO! What?!

"I think it did," Stiles said to Scott, clearly scared and worried.

I couldn't help but shout, "LIAR! You said you aren't physic!" Scott thumped the back of my head. I deserved that.

* * *

"Scott, calm down. She's probably fine!" I yelled, trying to keep up with their fast paces. This is what I get for being only 5'4'', I'm short man. I hated that disadvantage.

"She's not answering any of my texts." Scott said warily.

"Maybe she sat on her phone?" I gave some awesome advice, didn't I?

"You know it could just be a coincidence?" Stiles was on my ship of giving awesome advice.

"Just help me find her," alrighty bro, whatever floats your boat.

However, I lost both Stiles and Scott, don't I rock? They're fast, alright? They're like torpedo's and I'm a snail. Ugh.

Anyways, as I was searching I heard the intercom go off, "Attention students, this is your principal," really? Wow, I didn't know, "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled," UGH, "Thank you." I hate you. The last bell rang! UGH! I groaned a lot today, but why wasn't Derek here? I should be groaning _because_ of him but until then, Chemistry awaits me!

Ironically in Chemistry, Stiles was my lab partner, aren't I just full of luck? Yeah. No. God, I literally do not understand a thing on the board and nothing in the stupid textbook. Yeah, I had extra 'help' but that was when I was in elementary and middle school. Everything just got harder in high school. I try, believe me – you can ask Scott! I try but everything GAH! It just looks like stupid alphabet soup! It's. All. Stupid!

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Thank you Scott for being a distraction from my stupid disorder.

"Could've been animal blood," Stiles tried.

"Yeah, maybe you decided to go Bambi crazy on a squirrel." I added.

"And did what?" Oh, Scotty, such a naïve little boy.

"Ate it," Stiles said.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to put it in an _Easy Bake Oven_." I said sarcastically as Scott glared at me and Stiles stifled a chuckle.

"You're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles added.

"Mr. Stilinski," OH MY GOD, "if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull out the headphones once in a while." Mr. Harris, you sir, are on my 'naughty – list'.

"Whaaaa," Stiles and I both started to say but Mr. Harris said loudly, "Maybe it would benefit if you and the McCall's had a little distance, yes?"

"Nooooo," we both whined. Man, it makes me wonder who's my brother, Stiles or my actual little brother. But that plea went unnoticed to Mr. Harris. Curse you Chemistry! He moved us, Scott to the front of the room, Stiles to the back, and me to the middle…next to Jackie. Okay, why don't you just kick me in the face!?

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Screw you too, Mr. Harris. I will punch you by accident on purpose. We were dealing with werewolf stuff that you wouldn't know about! He's probably jealous too. He could join Scott's club of being jealous. I raised my hand, "Mr. Harris?"

"Yes, Ms. McCall?" He sighed, probably had to take a breath or something. I mean, he couldn't be _annoyed_ with _me_.

"Can I be excused for the rest of my life?" I got a few chuckles. I wasn't joking. I was serious.

So, I continued with a serious expression, "I'm not kidding. Can I?" Other people laughed. "You guys are idiots." I muttered, while groaning.

Mr. Harris sighed again, "No, Ms. McCall. You may not be excused for the rest of your life. In fact, you won't be excused for the rest of the school year."

"Bu-bu-but, what if I gotta' pee?" I exclaimed. That's discrimination! I think…

"Hold it," yeah, okay, you're not gonna' be invited to my party Mr. Harris! CURSE YOU!

Hey, Jackie, why you glaring at my little bro? No, stop it. Just because he's better than you, no stop it. YOU'RE TRAUMATIZING HIM! My thoughts were cut off short when Darcy or Gloria, screamed out, "Hey, I think they found something!"

We all got out of our seats and rushed over to the windows. I stood next to Scott, gulping as I saw the paramedics pushing a gurney, with a _body_ in it. Like I don't get enough nightmares.

"That's not a squirrel," Scott and I both whispered. Then, out of nowhere, the guy on the gurney sprung up, screaming! There were people screaming in fright, mostly girls and guys who didn't scream that wanted to be 'manly'. It made _me_ instinctively stand behind Scott, while grabbing and squeezing his hand.

Scott started moving back, making me move back with him and I was giving out raspy breathes.

"Okay, this is good. This is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said, trying to help Scott who was gripping to my hand for dear life. I, honestly, did not care about the pain at all. Whatever helped him right now was okay with me.

"Guys, I did that." Scott whispered, in shock and I could hear it, he was frightened beyond words.

God, I have _one_ job; to protect my little brother. I couldn't even do _that_ right.

* * *

"Whatever, okay I'm not being picky, just give me a water and a chocolate chip muffin." Today was not my day. Nowhere near a good day. The lunch lady looked at me weirdly, I snapped, "What? Did you want the muffin? Too bad! You've clearly had enough muffins in your life!"

Her eyes widened and then I realized what I said sincerely, "N-n-n-no! I didn't mean that." She walked away. Great, I managed to piss off a lunch lady. Really, today could _not_ get any better. At least she got my food…well she slammed in on my tray…life.

I heard as I sat down at our usual table, , "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Because he's Derek. Duh, Stiles.

"Is that all you're eating?" Scott asked, worriedly and looking down at my tray.

"Yeah, I'm not all that hungry." I answered, playing with my muffin.

"No, he's right Abs. You gotta' eat, c'mon I'll share my cheese fries with you." Stiles said sliding his tray near me. Aw, he was so sweet.

I softly smiled at him, "You're sweet, Stiles but I'm good guys. It's just the day is like…wow." They all agreed with me. It was a stressful day.

"Okay, any way back to the question." Stiles looked at Scott expectantly.

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some guy"

I took a bit out of my muffin and I said protectively, "You don't know that."

"I don't _not_ know it." Scott replied, sharply. Well, that was true. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, no you're not canceling. You can't just cancel you're entire life. We'll figure it out." Oh Stiles, the voice of reason.

"Figure what out?" A female voice asked before sitting down. I looked up to see…Lydia.

"Uh, ya know. Homework. Damn Geometry." I answered sheepishly, biting my muffin. What the hell was she doing sitting here?

"Why's she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott and I.

"I don't know but that's not scaring me. It's her actually _willing_ to sit with us." I muttered, taking a sip of my water. Um, okay now Allison and Danny sat down – who was welcomed. Allison sat next to Scott and Danny sat next to me. I didn't mind them, not even Lydia…Jackson, however, just please kick me in the face!

He demanded the guy at the end of the table, "Get up," Jerk.

"Why don't ever ask Danny to get up?" The guys said, whose name I don't know. Ryan or Perry or something…something along those lines.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answered, as I let out a giggle. The dude sighed, and walked over to the other chair near the end of the table. But while he was doing so he looked down at my coin slot. No. Do not mess with me. Not today.

So, me being me, moved my chair back roughly and hit him right in the groin. He doubled over in pain, glaring at me as Danny, Stiles, Scott, and Allison chuckled.

I said sickly sweetly, "Whoops, didn't see ya there." He flipped me off and I just shrugged.

"So, I hear they're saying it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar?" Danny asked.

"I heard mountain lion," no one cares Jackson.

"Cougar is a mountain lion," Jackson looked at her weirdly, what? Can't your girlfriend be smart? But wait, cue the dumb blonde moment, "Isn't it?" Oh, Lydia. I shot her a look and she just shrugged.

"Who cares?" Hey, Jackson, can I like, punch you in the face? "The guy's probably some homeless tweeker who's gonna' die anyway."

"You should really win an award for being the biggest douche bag of all time." I said proudly with a large grin. Danny stifled a chuckle as Jackson just glared at me.

"Actually, they just found out who it is." Stiles said taking out his phone and showing everyone the video about the bloody school bus.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack." THANK GOD! News dude continued, "Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition."

"Abby and I know this guy," Scott stammered, looking at Stiles and I, stunned.

"We do?" I asked, not knowing the guy at all.

"Yeah, remember? When we used to take the bus – back when we lived with dad. He was the bus driver." I slowly nodded my head. I did remember him. He always had a smile on his face, like he _loved_ to drop kids off to school.

Lydia interrupted my remembering, "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like…oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She immediately turned to Allison while everyone looked confused as hell.

Lydia sighed peeved off, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?" Oh honey.

"Um, we where thinking of what we were going to do." Allison answered, trying to weasel herself out of this.

"Well, I'm not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos." Wow, compared to _that_ my life seemed pretty special. "So, if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Six? Did she say six?

"I'm sorry, the 'six' of us?" I asked, "I hope you mean, Danny and Stiles."

"Stiles?" Lydia asked. I pinched my eyes closed, aw man, below the belt Lydia.

"I'm Stiles," Stiles said awkwardly waving his hand. Damn, you poor guy. I'd go out with you, if I wasn't pinning over some hot werewolf murderer and you weren't my best friend dude.

"Anyway, yeah, the six of us. Scott and Allison, Jackson and I, you and Danny."

Danny and I exchanged looks. "Not that I don't love Danny, but he's _gay_."

"I know but c'mon, it'll be fun. You don't wanna' be stuck at home all day, do you?"

"It's not like she's got anything better to do." Jackson smirked. I will shove a spoon down your mouth, bro. I glared at him. He was literally asking to get punched in the throat.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked Allison, clearly not liking that idea, "Do you wanna' hang out like us, and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds fun." Allison nodded.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork," Jackson said sarcastically.

"I will literally _pay_ you if you allow me to do that." I said in all seriousness. He glared. Stiles chortled on his water, keeping himself from laughing. Lydia took the fork away from his hand much to Stiles and mine disappointment.

Lydia gasped, "How about bowling? You love to bowl!" She turned to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition." I will punch you.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. She looked over to Scott, "You can bowl right?" No. Not even if his life _depended_ on it.

"Sort of," Scott answered.

"Is it 'sort of' or 'yes'?" Jackson asked, leaning forward.

I whispered into Danny's ear, "Hey, pass me that fork." He stifled his laughter into his apple.

"Yes." Scott answered immediately. "In fact, I'm a great bowler." I blinked.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles and I exclaimed.

"I know, I'm such an idiot." Scott replied, groaning.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into a group date thing and then out of nowhere, comes that phrase." We were there Stiles.

"We're hanging out." Scott tried.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, alright? It's like death."

"Yeah, you might as well turn into her gay best friend." I added. Danny was mine! I CALLED HIM!

"You and Danny can start hanging out." NO! DANNY BE MINE!

"How is this happening?" Scott groaned, "I either killed a guy or I didn't!"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles man…you are so far out of it.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Oh Stiles.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away.

"Wait Scott, you didn't- am I attractive to gay guys?! You didn't answer my question." He turned to me, "Abs, am I attractive to gay guys?"

"I am neither gay nor a guy." I answered. I walked over to my locker as he walked with me. I said, getting my skateboard from my locker, "Wanna' hang?"

"Black Ops?"

"You know it," I replied, as we both walked over to his Jeep.

* * *

"NO! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I yelled. I stood up, flinging my controller at the living room couch, and while Stiles was laughing to tears. He beat me three times, _THREE TIMES!_ When we were playing _Call of the Dead_ on _Black Ops_.

"I gotta' go back!" Yelled a voice that wasn't ours. I screamed, so did Stiles, and I jumped over the couch to hide behind it.

"Abby, it's me!" I peeked over the couch to see Scott, standing by the doorway. Stupid brother, I _knew_ that he didn't want me to live up to 21.

Net thing I know we're at the scene of the crime. After, Scott telling us that he spoke to Derek – which I was very pissed about, he went without _me_ – he told Scott to go back to the place where he dreamed about, and do things to it. I don't know, sense it or something?

"This looks pretty easy," I said, preparing to climb the gate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere." Scott stopped me.

"And why is that?"

"You two gotta' keep watch."

"Wait a minute, I'm oldest. I should be able to go." I started climbing the gate when Scott grabbed me by my waist and put me on the ground while I pouted. No fair.

"Wait, why should I keep watch? Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman, I'm Robin and Abby's Catgirl?" Yay, I'm a cat. "I don't wanna' be Robin all of the time. And I know Abby doesn't wanna' be Catgirl."

"Nobody's Batman, Robin, or Catgirl any of the time." But I wanted to be a cat. They're all lazy and chilled.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked all down and stuff.

"Just stay here," Scott demanded.

"Oh my God," Stiles drowned. O-okay then? Stiles and I walked back to the Jeep, talking about stupid stuff like if a _Goldfish_ would win against an _Oreo Cookie_.

"So, what _you_ do for a Klondike bar?" I asked Stiles.

"Uh, got to a store and buy one."

"You have no creativity." I sighed, that's when I saw a light, a flashlight! "HONK THE HORN! HONK IT!" He did as told and Scott came running, as fast as a cheetah!

"GO! GO! GO!" I hollered, and he drove as fast as a cheetah!

"Did it work – did you remember?" Stiles asked as he drove like a maniac.

"Yeah, I was there last night and the blood – a lot of it was mine." Scott answered.

"So, you did attack him?" I asked, hoping it was a negative response or positive.

"No!" _That_ response. "No I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Whaaaa?

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"It was actually like I was trying to protect him." Scott answered, surprised with himself.

"Wait, something doesn't add up here. Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I asked. What? Yes, I was protecting him. He has to fall in love with me!

"That's what I don't get!" Scott scrambled. My head was spinning.

"It's gotta' be a pack thing." Whaaaa? I gave Stiles a weird look. "Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." I threw in sarcastically.

"Shut up, but you didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer." Oh, well _that's_ comforting.

"Huh, it also means-" I got cut off by Scott. I hate you.

"Okay, let's go with that…I was gonna' say you won't kill us." I pointed at Stiles and I and Scotty just glared. He flicked me. Ah, keeping it in the family.

* * *

**Review for more. Remember it's 4:33 AM here, I stayed up to write this chapter. You OWE me. **


	6. Pack Mentality Pt 2

**Not the longest chapter but there's some Abby and Derek goodness ;) **

**Disclaimer: My chances with sleeping with a goat is higher than me EVER owning Teen Wolf.**

* * *

I was eating a _Twizzler_, as my head was dangling over the couch and was watching some random channel. I was 15.9% sure that it was in Portuguese, well I think it was. Portuguese people speak Spanish right? No? Yes? Maybe? I'm talking to myself! WHOO!

My vibrating I-Phone interrupted my conversation. It was my mom, I answered enthusiastically, "Hey mommy,"

"Hey, Abby, listen I need you to get over here and give the car some gas." I sat up rightly as I gave a weird face, I was positive I couldn't literally give the car _my_ gas. What the hell are you talking about mom?

"Please explain," I muttered, chewing my red swirly goodness.

"Oh, honey, I need you to pick up the car, go to gas station, fill it up with gas and bring it back here at the hospital." I hung my head back while making a noise similar to a dying whale.

"Please, please, _please_ do it! You're not under 18, so you wouldn't be breaking curfew!" Ugh, I hated when my mom begged. It sounded worse than when I begged.

"Mom, stop begging. I'll be there in 15."

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" I could practically hear the relief in her voice.

"Yes. Buh-bye," I said before hanging up and grabbing my skateboard. I'm so bad ass.

* * *

"99 gallons of gas in the car, 99 gallons of gas! Take one down, pass it around, 98 gallons on gas in the car! 98 gallons of gas in the car, 98 gallons of gas! Take one down, pass it around, 97 gallons of gas in the car!" Like my song? No? Well I freaking loved it, you weenie!

I parked the black Toyota Camry next to one of the gas slots thingy and got out of the car. I walked into the mini market, and went to the candy section. What? I needed more _Twizzlers_. Don't judge. That red swirly stuff always gets to me. But after I grabbed that, I walked over to grab a _Red Bull_…I wanted to get wings.

Then I walked to the cash register and said, "Um, pump 2," the dude nodded and then I heard the door ring. I didn't turn around but I felt a presence behind me. Maybe it was a ghost, like ya know, a lost soul trying to find a loved one or, or, OR - I sneaked a peak.

OH MY FRIGIN CHRIST! HOTTIE ALRET! I REPEAT, HOTTIE ALERT! THERE WEREN'T JUST BUTTERFLIES, THERE WAS THE WHOLE FREAKING ZOO! JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!

"Hey," I said calmly, my heart was the complete and utter opposite. Derek didn't answer, which wasn't unusual but he did nod at my existence. Hey, hey you, yeah you! He stared down at me, wow he was tall. _Do_ me!

"Here's your change," the cashier dude said, breaking our _serious_ eye sex. I took the change from him and opened my _Red Bull_. I looked over at him as he paid for whatever he was paying for.

"So, Green Eyes, what brings you here during this fine fall day?" I asked casually, taking a sip of my caffeine drink.

"Gas. That's what _gas stations_ are for." He sighed with an irritated look. I. Want. You.

"I don't need your sass. That's what _I'm_ here for." I said with a blank expression, crossing my arms across my chest and I could've swore I saw the slightest hint of an smirk but gone! I swear, aside from werewolf, he's a magician!

He was done paying for his gas and walked near me to open the door, he let me go first! OH LORD! WHAT A GENTLEMEN! Gotta' breathe. I asked as we walked, side by side, (breathe, Abby, breathe!), "So, what do you want with Scott?"

"None of your business." He muttered, before getting the gas handle and placing it inside his sexy ass car.

"Oh _no_, Mr. Hottie." He raised an eyebrow. Hot. "You see, Green Eyes, my little brothers' business _is_ my business."

"This is _my_ business." Derek, why are you so hot when you try to be scary?! I walked and stood right in front of him, our chests almost touching and my heart, my poor, _poor_ heart!

"But you're making it _his_ business." He was glaring down at me but I was just smirking at him.

I whispered, "You're not scary, Green Eyes. You're _hot_. You can't scare me. Deal with it." I pretended I bit something in midair, with my hand in a claw form as he just looked at me annoyed and a wittle bit stunned. Then I started to walk away but something caught my wrist, Derek suddenly pulled me to his chest and he whispered menacingly, "Don't. Say. A. Word." I knew you'd bounce onto my boat!

Wait! No! This isn't what I meant! You're supposed to be in your super hot car with _me_! I heard a call pull up from behind and in front as I hid in the back seat. No thick windows, so I could hear everything perfectly. I heard a couple of car doors shut and then someone say bluntly, "Nice ride."

There was a brief silence.

Then I heard the same voice say, "Black cars though…very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

I will punch you. My hottie knows _exactly_ what he's doing!

I then saw something on the side of my window, well, it wasn't really noticeable, it was black…wait, Derek wears a black jacket…he was leaning against the door…HOLY MOLY HE WAS PROTECTING ME! Please, please _do me_.

"You have something that's nice; you want to take care of it, right?" That same voice said. Something caught my eye, it was one of those windshield wipers but that's not what freaked me out…it was the person _controlling_ it…my lil bro's girlfriends daddy, Chris Argent. Oh. God. The only thing I could do was clench my jaw and twitch my eye, because I knew he was up to something.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love," Father Argent said, "That's something I learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?"

I will personally _mess you up_, Father Argent. That doesn't just hit below the belt, that hits…like…everywhere! That was beyond cheap shot, dude, not cool. I didn't hear Derek's voice. I wouldn't blame him. If I talked during this situation, it would be profanity city.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." I heard gibberish. "See how it makes everything much clearer?"

Oh lord, please give me the strength to not run out of this car and go bat – shit crazy on Father Argent's butt?

I saw Daddy Argent going back to his truck, yeah, _ugly_ truck!

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek said, clearly sarcastic. Father Argent turned around as I hid my head behind the passenger seat.

"Check the man's oil." I hear a guy walk over to the drivers seat and I ducked even lower, next thing I know he uses something to bang the window of the drivers seat. I held my breath and covered my mouth, keeping me from screaming while huge shards of glass came flying over to me.

"Drive safely," Dick Argent said before walking to his car, yeah that's right Dick. You're a Dick…dick!

I heard the cars come to life and drive away, that's when Derek opened the door. He held out his hand to me and I took it appreciatively, getting myself out of his now _ruined_ sexy car.

And cue my rant, "That was completely and utterly ridiculously. They don't have a _right_ to do that!"

I was brushing the small pieces of glass off of my body. "Vandalism is a criminal offense here! You could sue them! They were so – OW!" JESUS! Was I Bella Swan or something? Always getting hurt. Derek immediately grabbed a few napkins and placed it on my left index finger.

"Thanks," I muttered softly, looking at the ground, angrily. It wasn't just what they _did_, it was what stupid Dick Argent said. I took his hands place by covering the bloody finger with my right hand.

"I have no interest in suing them. It'd just piss them off even more." Derek leaned against the car door.

"So, you're not gonna' _do_ anything?" He shook his head. "Unbelievable!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "They messed up your car. Mr. Asshole Argent over there said some pretty drastic things-"

"Are you always this annoying? Or is it just with me?" He asked rhetorically.

"It goes by seasons," I muttered sarcastically. YAY! Derek had humor in his eyes! I was getting somewhere…gooooooo TEAM ABBY!

"Right, okay, I gotta' get going."

He walked past me but I grabbed his arm, while saying, "Wait," Derek looked down at my expectantly and I said, sighing, "It's okay."

"What is?" Derek sighed, annoyed. DUDE! I'm trying to give some nice advice here.

"You're cold. But _that's_ okay. You've been hurt." Derek suddenly looked sad…but once again the look was vanished just as quick as it appeared.

I continued, sounding as sincere as possible – see, I'm not all fun and games, "I'm sorry, Derek, about your family. They forget that even though you're a werewolf, you're still human. It's not like you could shut the pain off, it's not like you're a robot where you can't feel anything. But you do…you just do a damn well of a job hiding it."

He seemed to have a blank expression but his eyes darted all across my face, like he was trying to figure me out. HA! Good luck with that, buddy.

I patted his shoulder, while grinning, "Okay, enough sentimental-ness, you go do whatever you gotta' do and I'll see you when Scott decides to become Clifford. Buh-bye Derek."

I walked past him, got into my car, and drove out of the gas station as he looked at me…confused. SWEET! I'm _so_ awesome. But I said whatever I meant, so who knows? Maybe he actually will fall for me. What am I talking about? Of course he will!

* * *

I dropped the car off at the hospital and was skateboarding home, like a boss! I was just listening to music and riding smoothly down the road. God, I just loved the wind blowing through my hair. How cliche did that sound? Pretty damn cliched.

Before I knew it, I was home again sitting on the couch eating my swirly goodness. I heard the door open and I said in a harsh voice, "I've been waiting for you."

"What did I do?" Mom? Okay, then.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how that sounded. Did I sound scary?"

"Absolutely terrifying," I bumped my fist with my other fist. It's what the cool kids were doing, you wouldn't know because you're not cool!

"Wanna' watch a movie?" I asked pointed toward the pointless TV.

"Naw, I'm gonna' hit the hay." She yawned and I nodded, continuing watching pointless TV.

Twenty minutes later I heard the door open again, "I've been waiting for you." How awesome was I?

"It's scary how much you sounded like mom just then." I turned to see Scott coming over to the couch. He lifted my legs up and sat down beneath them as my legs were on his lap. He looked all dreamy.

"You get laid?" Scott snapped out of it quicker than Derek changed expressions.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Scott was blushing. WHOO! Go Allison!

"Oh lord, you kissed her _again_, didn't you? You sly wolf." He just blushed even more. "Score one for the McCall's." I fist bumped him but then we heard screaming upstairs!

MOM! We both got up running into Scott's room to see mom, holding a bat – I am _positive_ that no one in this family plays baseball – and Stiles on the bed, giving her a disbelieving and frightened expression.

"What is happening!?" My bro and I exclaimed, looking at the duo.

"Your daughter decides to kill me with a mop and now you're trying to kill me with a bat!? What is with you people!?" Stiles yelled, exasperated.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked, agitated.

"But we locked the front door-" I'm gonna' kill you Scott.

"-he wouldn't be able to get it." Scott said, TAKING MY SENTENCE!

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police – enforced curfew."

"No," the two boys said as I said bluntly, "I'm 18."

"No? Alright then. You know what, that's enough parenting for me one night, so goodnight." She said annoyed.

"YOU GO MAMA!" I hollered and she just rolled her eyes, going to her bedroom.

We looked at Stiles who just sighed, "Why are you all sigh-y?" I asked, sitting next to him.

Stiles sighed again, "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"I'm sorry, disordered one here, succumbed?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. I looked over at my brother who also had a confused face. He wasn't the smartest cookie of them all.

"Guys, he's dead,"

I immediately looked over to Scott's face. Pain, shock, despair all ran through his face at once. And I couldn't comprehend what happened next, Scott was outta' here as quick as a bullet.

There were a few minutes of silence until I looked over at Stiles, "I blame you."

"When don't you?"

"Good question," I grinned, still staring out the window.

"Where do you think he went?" He said warily and biting his bottom lip.

"I have no idea, but wanna' do something to pass the time?"

"Black Ops?"

"Totally," I answered, going downstairs to start World War 3.

* * *

**Okay bitches, review for more. But wow, 50 reviews. I'd like to thank the Academy, my parents for always being there for me, and for my greatest boyfriend in the world - Screw Off and Review. **


	7. Magic Bullet Pt 1

**Six reviews guys, I am _not_ a happy camper :'(. Seriously if you want updates, you're gonna' have to review. **

**For the ones who did review and has been reviewing from the start, I Love You.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Teen Wolf, I woulda' met Eminem by now...Nope. No Eminem near.**

* * *

_Grunts._

Derek lifted me up, easily with his wolfy strength, and wrapped both of my legs around his waist. His lips placed on mine, full of passion, full of _lust. _They were sending numerous shivers down my back_. _Slow and fiery. His kisses were like searing lava burning over rocks.

_Moans._

Derek attacked my neck will a million rough kisses and I couldn't help but gasp, then tilted my head back giving him as much room as he needed. I broke away from his _very_ kisses and fumbled to take off his shirt. STUPID HANDS!

"HAVE MERCY!"I yelled, before plummeting to the ground, _face_ first.

I groaned, well _that_ hurt.

"I hate the world." I mumbled, before getting up and realizing the sun has come up. Really? Already? I couldn't go to sleep last night until…a couple of hours ago! I've learned my lesson from drinking caffeine late at night. I blame Scott. Always blame Scott: my motto.

Now back to mine hot Derek dream. Man, can't I get a break with Derek? Just _one_ break!

I slowly dragged myself to go to the bathroom, ugh…_morning_. I hated mornings so much. I really, really hated that my sleep was interrupted and that I couldn't continue my dream with Derek. Man, he was truly gonna' be the death of me. OMG! That rhymed! DJ Abby in the houuuusssseeeeee!

I walked back into my room, just getting the first clothes that reached my fingers. I wore an off – shoulder beige cashmere sweater with…what seemed like…jeans? I don't know, I was too sleep deprived. Ughhhh. Life sucks when you feel like closing your eyes and sleeping for years!

I trudged down the stairs to see my brother eating cereal? Or a granola bar? Or maybe a rabbit? Yeah, somewhere along those lines.

I walked over to the fridge to pull some orange juice and drank from the carton, while I heard, "Ugh! Abby! Ya know other people live in the house too!"

I growled at the younger McCall.

"Not enough sleep?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will personally rip your mouth off."

"Guess you don't wanna' hear about what Derek told me," Scott said in a taunting voice. That was cruel on _so_ many levels.

"If it doesn't include him confessing his love for me, I'll pass." I grumbled, grabbing a bowl and filling it with my favorite cereal, _Coco Puffs_.

Some chocolaty goodness should wake me up, I mean, I _am_ Coco for _Coco Puffs_! See what I did there?

"He didn't bite me." No, he didn't. He should be biting _me_. "I mean, Derek didn't give me the bite. There's another werewolf, called an Alpha. It bit me, so now I'm apart if its pack. But Derek wants my help to take him down." He swallowed his last bite of his cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

I groaned, while placing my face in my hands, "Too early for wolf talk, but are you gonna' help him?"

"I don't know…maybe?" Scott looked confused, dude, a 'yes' or 'no' question, not asking if you could take my kidney or not.

He started walking toward the front door. Scott grabbed his book bag off the floor and his lacrosse playing stick thing, screaming out, "I'll see you at school!"

"K!" I screamed back, debating if I should dunk my head down in the chocolate milk in front of me or not…I chose against it. It seemed like the smarter thing to do.

* * *

"I hate you school. I hate you school. I hate you school." I muttered, going into the building, while carrying my skateboard. EFF YOU! YOU FRIGGIN EFFER!

* * *

I bumped into people here and there after a few classes, while muttering inaudibly, "I hate you. I hate you. I don't know you but I definitely hate you." UGH! You see what no sleep does to me!? It's not very a happy me! UGH!

I then bumped into someone but the person immediately screamed enthusiastically, "Abby!"

I looked up to see Crazy Lunatic's daughter, Allison and the blonde one, Lydia.

"Hey," I answered, _un_enthusiastically.

"You look…" Lydia trailed off.

"Disgusting?" They both sheepishly nodded, I groaned, "I know, I didn't get the best sleep last night."

I was barely keeping my eyes open as I leaned against Allison's shoulder.

"Alright, not something we can't fix." Allison said, grabbing something from her bag. It was bottle of some sort.

"Abby, c'mon, stay awake!" Lydia was softly slapping my face as I just yawned in response.

"I got some soda, this will help you stay awake."

I heard Allison open the fizzy drink NO! No more caffeine. It's a killer! I even skipped my morning coffee because of that killer.

"Just take a few sips and you'll be fine." Allison said softly, she was literally in angel sent from Heaven. But how in the world was Dick Argent her father? Weird how genetics work how.

I blame Scott.

She handed me the soda and I did as told. I immediately felt better, which meant I could actually keep my eyes open. But my God, they were sizzling in pain! I felt someone pull my hair from behind…it was Lydia. I think she was tying up my hair.

It's a wonder how she's actually going out with Jackie when she could be going out with Stiles. I mean, I've tried to help Stiles get with her but she's so 'in love' with Jackie that I don't wanna' screw anything up between them…no matter how much I frigging' hate Jackie boy.

After Lydia was done tying my hair up in a simple, messy up-do and I thanked her, she turned to Allison, "So, you're going to 'study' with Scott tonight?" Lydia added quotations. GO QUOTATIONS!

"Really now?" I asked, intrigued and she turned a shade of red. Guess I'm going home with ole Stiles.

"It's just studying-" Allison tried but was interrupted by the bell. Well, English, you await me. I wished you waited longer.

* * *

I sat next to Stiles in the back of the classroom while Scott saw in front of him. I took another sip of soda before putting it away in my bag. I slouched and placed my cheek on my palm, listening to whatever his face is teacher going on about how some of us did well on the test and what not.

I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANNA' SLEEP!

"If Derek's not the Alpha and he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" I heard Stiles asked. I turned my head toward the conversation, thinking of turning my body was well…NOPE! Too much movement required.

"I don't know," I heard Scott whispered.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked, clearly getting frustrated.

"I don't know," Scott repeated. Stiles leaned back in his chair with a slight pout.

He leaned forward again, "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha-"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled, making everyone look at me and making me scoff. Mr. Who's Name Isn't Ringing A Bell passed me my test, huh.

I got a B…my _first_ B in _English_…they were usually C's or D's. I knew I was awesome!

BUT OF COURSE! I'M TIRED AS HELL!

I smiled slightly before turning my test over and looking over to the boys, Stiles, of course got an A and Scott showed me his…D? Well, werewolf stuff was getting to him.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott sighed, flipping his test over.

"It was a joke, bro, calm down. It's one test, you're gonna' make it up. I always did." I said, sorta' in the middle of a whisper and grumble.

"Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked, aw, cute best friend.

"Oh, no, he's gonna' have a lot of _help_ from Allison tonight." I grinned at Stiles.

He raised his eyebrows, "That's my boy," what kind of voice was that?

"We're just studying." Scott tried. Aw, him and Allison, both trying to convince us otherwise.

"No you're not." Stiles and I said simultaneously.

"I'm not?" Scott questioned. Oh, naïve little boy. I let Stiles take over for me.

I was too tired to talk anymore but I caught on the last part, "Fine, and no more talking about Derek. Especially Derek…who still scares me."

I could help but let out a laugh as Stiles sneered over at me. Oh please, Derek was like a big cuddly…uh…bear? Or dog? Whatever, he was a cute animal but he was only aggressive if threatened.

* * *

"C'mon Abby, I'll give you a ride back. You look like death." Stiles said bluntly. Thanks for being subtle, Stiles.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled, sarcastically. He held out the crook of his arm, chuckling – butt hole – and I accepted it as we walked to his precious Jeep.

Derek's car was hotter. Derek. I want Derek. I want me some Derek. That will definitely wake me up.

We walked to his Jeep and I hopped into the passengers side. I moaned as I hit the soft Jeep interior seats. I never thought I'd be so happy to be in the Jeep. Well, I was, which was a friggin' miracle.

"I can't believe you got a B. Congrats," Stiles said, starting the Jeep, with a huge smile. I smiled back.

"I guess my practicing paid off." I replied, biting my bottom lip. I was, in fact, very proud of my B! I MEAN, LIKE REALLY, REALLY PROUD!

He started getting out of the parking space, "Ya know, I think Scott is gonna' get lucky tonight."

"Huh, after the first date? Not a chance." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"Have you _seen_ Scott? He's too much of a goody–two shoes to do anything like that."

"That couldn't be more true but who know, maybe being a werewolf has it's perks." He winked at me and I just shrugged, looking out my side window. HA! I'M TALLER THAN Y'ALL! Oh, wait, I'm in a car. I then felt a suddenly urge to look up to see Derek. Oh, hey Derek. Wait? DEREK!? WHAT!?

He suddenly walked in front of the Jeep and held out his hand,which caused Stiles slam the brakes down and making both of us jerk forward. UGH! Thank God, I decided to actually use a seatbelt today!

Then I heard bitches be going cray cray while honking their cars. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car, stumbling out…_great_ entrance. I looked behind the Jeep to seem an ass butt giving me the finger. Gasp. Oh _helllll_, no! Time to be Sassy Abby.

"HEY YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YEAH YOU! BITCH, I KNOW YOU AIN'T GIVING ME NO FINGER!"

He started cursing through the windshield. How the hell was I supposed to hear that? "OH! NOW YOU FANCY, HUH!? WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND BE A REAL MAN!?"

Oh shit, he's coming out. Gotta' run!

I ran to the front of the Jeep, looking at the deathly pale Derek Hale. Oh, snap, that rhymed. Man, I needa' be a rapper soon.

"Derek, you okay?" I asked, worry stretching all thought out my voice. He never got to answer my question because he collapsed.

WHOA! Hot dude down here!

Scott came running and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek answered with a pained expression. Who would shoot sexy boo-boo bear? I say it was Dick Argent!

I SHALL RETAILIATE! I SHALL KIDNAP THE GONVERNOR! No? Yeah, that makes no sense.

"He's not looking too good, dude." Stiles noted. Wow. And I thought _he_ was the smart one.

"You're a werewolf, right? Why aren't you healing?" I asked and thinking that I would've started pacing.

Derek breathed in small takes, "I can't. It was – it was a different kind of bullet."

It was actually hurting _me_ to see boo-boo bear hurt! DEAR GOD!

I blame Scott. Everything is always his fault. Stupid Scott.

"What? A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot." Derek grumbled. Oh, still a grouchy, grouchy pants aren't ya, cutie?

"Wait," Scott intervened, "That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours."

This bitch shall die. I will make sure of it. I'll release my werewolf onto her! SCOTT! GET. THE. BITCH! She hurt boo-boo bear.

"Whoa, whoa, by forty-eight hours I hope you mean that there's a buffet at Denny's ending." I said, jerking my thumb backwards as all the guys turned to give me a look. What? It was worth a shot.

They chose to ignore me. Smart.

"Wait," Derek whispered weakly, "Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." Scott replied, before Derek cringed in pain and opened his eyes, as we all saw them turn into an electric blue. Still hot as hell.

"What're you doing? Stop that!" Well, aren't you demanding, huh Scooby?

"I'm trying to tell you I _can't_!" Derek growled. Whoa, even when he was – tear – dying, he managed to make it look hot.

Scott apparently didn't like the sound of his voice. "Derek, get up!" Whoa. Scotty buddy, chill.

Scott turned to Stiles, picking Derek up, "Help me put him in your car," I opened the door for them and got into the back, while Derek got into the passengers seat.

"I need you to find what kind of bullet it was." Derek told my little brother.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Don't wolves have special sniffing noses or something? Sniff it out, Scott!

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Of course, an Argent. Ya know, if I was a vampire I would suck all of them dried with blood. I mean, they don't hunt vampires so I would be in the clear. That's right bitches, beware of Anne Rice!

"Why should I help you?" Bro, you did _not_ just go there.

"Um, because he's the only other fellow werewolf around. Would you like to get eaten by the Alpha? Or have him killed? Because as much as I love you, you won't be able to do it alone. Face it Scott, you need him." Yup, so did I but for _different_ reasons.

Scott and Derek turned to look at me.

"What? I'm not being discreet. He's hot! I don't want a hot guy dying. One less hot guy in Beacon Hills." Hey, no secrets with me. Don't care if they find out. Scott raised an eyebrow at me as Derek just stared, kinda' looking surprised. Yeah, I'm hot.

"Fine, I'll try." Said, oh so stubborn one.

Stiles got in the car and Scott told him, "Get him outta' here."

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles muttered, before starting the car and driving away. WHOO! Road trip with a smoking hot werewolf!

* * *

"That channel sucks," I mumbled, before reaching over and changing the station to some local rock station. That sucked too but it was a hot _Kings of Leon_ song.

I looked over at Stiles, "Look, glarey, Mc-glarey. Deal with the fact that you're driving a hot werewolf around."

Stiles turned his glare at me. Whoa, boy, you forget the Adderall or something today?

He sighed irritably, "Did you text Scott?"

"Yup, yup," I answered, while looking over at the hot werewolf, who was currently taking off his leather jacket to reveal his tight gray shirt.

Oh, God…my knees! At least I'm sitting.

My phone buzzed and I read the message that Scott sent me, "Need more time…huh, maybe he _is_ losing his v-card."

Stiles sighed again, whispered ticked off, "_Come on_!" Stiles looked to his right to look at the sexy werewolf, he said, trying to be scary, "Ay, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" The bloody hot passenger asked, breathing still ragged.

"Your house," Stiles answered, in a 'duh' tone.

I will hurt you, Stiles and have no regrets.

"No," Derek seemed like he was trying to shout.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked, irritated.

"Not where I can't protect myself." Dude, you're hot. You could ward off evil with your hotness.

Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled, "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?"

NO! DON'T SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS!

"Not yet," Sexy dying wolf said, "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I opened my mouth. A miracle, right?

Derek started pulling up his sleeve. However, what I expected was to be a sexy arm was well…it looked like it was _decaying_. All bloody, and gruesome, and bloody!

"Oh my God, what is that?" Stiles asked the question in my head.

"What. The. Hell?" I asked.

"Is that contagious?" BULLET WOUND, STILES! Not a virus.

"My moms a nurse." I decided to throw in.

"You know what? You should probably just get out." Stiles said, pointing out the door, repulsed.

"Wow. Could you be more insensitive?" I asked rhetorically.

"What? He's bleeding!"

"More the reason why he should – gee I don't know, STAY!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well-"

"Start the car. Now." Derek's voice all husky and stuff. Whoa. Hottie with the ripped body just got hotter!

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles protested. "In fact, if I wanted too I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." WHOA! MIND BLOWN! When did bad – ass Stiles decide to make an appearance?

"Start the car. Or I'm gonna' rip your throat out…" I looked at him expectantly, "with my teeth." There was silence and a menacing glare, until Stiles decided to be smart. That was still so…HOT!

* * *

**Don't make me beg for reviews guys. I know you're out there, lurking about so ... Come out, come out wherever you are. **


	8. Magic Bullet Pt 2

**Wow. Just Wow. Thank you for so many reviews on the last chapter! You guys all deserve a virtual Derek to give you a smooch!**

**Disclaimer: HEY LOOK! What's that? Not Teen Wolf.**

**Read on!**

* * *

"We'll take him to your house." I tried, after thinking about it for a good few minutes.

"The sheriff's house?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah, I don't think Papa Stilinski's gonna' like that." I mumbled, while we still in the car driving around.

"How about your place?" Stiles asked, slipping a glance at me as Derek closed his eyes, most likely from pain.

NO! Boo-boo bear! DON'T SEE THE LIGHT!

"Can't, mom doesn't have the late shift tonight." I explained. I groaned, "I- I can't! He's taking too long. I'm gonna' text him again! Stupid Scott, and his friggin' virgin needs."

Both of the guys turned to look over at me. I shrugged, Scotty boy was gonna' lose _it_! BUT I NEED DEREK! DEREK!

I sent him a text telling him to call me, I gave the phone to Stiles and eventually Scott did, in fact, call, "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles put him on speaker.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott sounded agitated!

DUDE! DYING HOT WEREWOLF AND YOU'RE PEEVED!?

"Thank you for not being vague Scott." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Abby!" Scott groaned.

"I will hurt you! I WILL RELEASE MY OLDER SISTER POWERS ON YOU! I'M LIKE THE CUTER VERSION OF PIKACHU BRUH! Do _not_ mess with me when I had two hours of sleep!"

It was silent for a minute after I yelled _that_ out. Both the boy turned again to look at me strangely.

Don't I rock?

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles interrupted my awesome silence I created.

"Like – like what?"

"Like _death_," I saw Derek turn to glare at Stiles and I couldn't help but let out a snort. Derek turned to glare at me.

"Hey, I smell sexiness, alright?" I put my hands up in surrender.

"You're not intimidated by much, are you?" Derek asked weakly, with a blank expression.

THOU ARE THE BOMB, DEREK!

"Nooooo, not really. From werewolves, hunters, crazy bullets, Dracula, Alpha's, to Stiles-at the end of the day, none of it matters. We're all still human." I answered, with a half–smile.

Derek Hottie just stared at me and I shrugged, "Dude, I'm done with the sentimental-ness. I could only be _so_ kind."I muttered the last part but eye contact was not interrupted. OH. MY. GOD! I'M GONNA' DIE!

JESUS!? ARE YOU TAKING THE WHEEL?!

"Want a distraction from the pain?" I wondered.

"Well you're not really distracting me if you're mentioning it."

"No sass mouth werewolf." I warned. He just rolled his eyes.

Then I said abruptly, "When I was a kid, I thought you could milk chickens." Derek turned to look at me and I swore I saw amusemant, "It's true! I thought they had utters and everything! I even told my mom when we go to the farm, I'd milk one! After that...well, I was never allowed to go to that farm!"

He looked like he was gonna' laugh! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

"You're not gonna' believe where he wants to take you." Derek took the phone from Stiles, breaking all…contact from little ole me!

I hate you Stiles.

You will face the wrath of Abigail McCall, Stiles…and you will _never_ be able to bring a child upon this world.

"Did you find it?" Derek breathed. Bro, you best have found it by now! "Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?" NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOT TAKING THAT CHANCE!

"Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive then you need me." Derek. You're _HOT_!

I need you baby, I really, really do. "Find the bullet." Dude. Even when you're trying to be menacing it's hot.

Stop that!

I grabbed the phone from Derek's hands and said, "Hey baby bro, it's me Abby. You're amazing sister from the same mother. We share the same type of blood and we drank from the same-"

"I know who you are, you twit." Rude.

"Whatever, look, just _be careful_. Them finding out about _you_ means _me_ not having a lil' bro anymore. And I don't know how to explain that to mom." I explained, yes, yes, I fear for my brothers' safety! SUE ME!

"I'll be fine, I'm hanging up now." He hung up. Okay, even more rude.

* * *

"OH GOD STILES! Do you not know how to work a key?" I growled, holding Derek up as he leaned against me. I'm so near his _muscles_!

It was making my knees go weak! God, I can't breath! Oh lord! I'm only _so_ strong!

Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. No! STOP IT!

Stop doing this to _me_! I'm only human, you sexy ass werewolf.

Buzzing. Buzzing. What the hell was that buzzing?!

"You're phone." Derek muttered, weakly. Huh. I really need to start remembering that my phone buzzed.

Stiles eventually got the gate to the animal clinic opened and Derek limped his way over to the pounds of dry dog food, where he collapsed.

I took out my phone and read the text that Scott sent me, "Nordic blue monkshood? What the hell is that?"

I looked over at Derek. Awaiting an answer from Mr. Sexy Pants.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek elaborated, he was so weak…it was so heartbreaking. He continued, while I just looked over at him worriedly, "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked. WHY YOU ASK QUESTIONS!? HOT MAN DYING!

"Cuz I'm gonna' die without it." Nope. Nope. Nope. NOPE!

"Not allowing that to happen," I muttered, quickly sending Scott a message that he needed to get his ass here, NOW!

Stiles and I helped Derek while lifting him up, then we got to the clinic room door.

I said, warily, "Stiles, I swear if you have trouble with opening this door, I will-"

"Got it," he did it before I finished my sentence.

Smart boy.

We all walked into the clinic room and Derek immediately started taking off his shirt.

WHOA! NO WAIT! MY OVARIES ARE NOT READY FOR THIS!

He took it off.

… Ka–boom…

Lord Jesus! His muscles, his ripped, awesome muscles, biceps, triceps…stomach–ceps! It was _all_ there. Derek turned around and I'm so surprised I didn't faint…he has a tattoo. I gulped and turned to look at the ceiling, breathing ragged.

"What're you staring at?" Stiles asked, looking where I was staring at.

"I-I-I think t-t-the clinic got new tiles." I squealed. He looked at me disbelievingly.

I just needed to get my heart rate _down_. Breathe Abby. Breathe.

I could do this. I am one hunky gal!

I turned around to see his bloody, disinfected arm on the table.

PEP TALK! You could do this Abby. I believe in you!

'Thanks brain' I thought back. Yeah, me and my brain here, we _tight_!

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep could take care of." Stiles tried helpfully.

"Nice thinking Stiles," I bit my lip, anxiously. Stiles nodded a thanks.

Shut up. I was nervous!

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Still don't want that Mr. Ripped Sexy Pants.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked. Really?!

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek clarified, while searching in the cabinets and drawers.

"Which is?" Stiles and I asked simultaneously.

Derek held up what seemed like a saw, an electric, battery powered saw, "One of you is gonna' cut my arm off."

I blinked.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

SCOTT WHERE THE FRIGGIN' HELL ARE YOU?!

Derek slid the saw knife things toward us and I immediately pushed it near Stiles saying, "I don't volunteer as tribute." Thank you, _Hunger Games_.

"You think he's hot, you do it." He pushed it back to me.

"Yeah, well you're younger." I pushed it to him.

"That makes no sense. You're older, you should do it." He pushed it to me.

"I have a disorder." I pushed it to him.

"You can't use that against me." He pushed it to me.

"I just did." I pushed it to him.

"No, you cannot go there!" He pushed it to me.

"I'll pay you." I pushed it to him.

"No you won't." He pushed it to me.

"_Yes_ I will. Twenty solid bucks." I pushed it to him.

Stiles picked it up, surprisingly, "Make it fifty then we have a deal."

"Totally," Not.

Stiles pressed the button and it roared to life, making me yelp. I don't particularly like chainsaws. Or ya know…cutting off arms off of a hot guy. The usual.

"Oh my god," Stiles tossed the saw down onto the table, "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek answered, while tying a band around his injured arm with his teeth and his other hand.

Well, gotta' make myself useful somehow.

I walked around the table and next to him. I smacked his nose, making him glare at me as I just cheekily smiled at him. I took over the tying of the band job and started securely tying it around his arm, while Stiles said repulsed, "I don't know if I could do this."

"Why not?" Derek growled. Still hot…even with his vein-y looking arm.

Honestly, the only thought going around in my mind was: OH MY GOD! I'M TOUCHING HIS ARM! I'M TOUCHING HIS ARM! I'M TOUCHING HIS _ARM_!

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles yelled.

"D'you faint at the sigh of blood?" Derek groaned, while slamming his none infected arm on the table.

"No! But I might at the sight of a chopped arm!" I second that.

I finished tying the band around his arm…aw, I can't touch his arm anymore.

I looked over at Stiles who seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Fine, how about this?" Derek…huh, what he gonna' suggest? Let's find out, "You cut my arm off, or I cut your head off." Brutal.

"You know I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles was cut off when Derek pulled Stiles freakishly close.

Huh, one part of my body was telling me that I should be in Stiles' place while the other was telling me run like hell and never look back. Well, too bad! I wanted to be Stiles.

"Oh my god. Okay. Alright. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. Okay. I'll do it." Hehehehehe Stiles.

Derek, however, didn't let go of him but suddenly, leaned over the table coughing out like he was hacking mucus.

"Oh God," I mumbled, then Derek spat out black goo and I visibly winced.

You would do the same thing if you saw a hot werewolf guy throw up black stuff! Okay, so I have a freaking right to freak out!? OKAY!? Okay.

So, me being me, awkwardly patted his muscular back – OH GOD-, while saying, "There, there,"

"Oh my God! What the hell is that?" Stiles whined.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself," Derek rasped.

"Well clearly it's not doing a great job at it." Derek slightly turned his head to glare at me.

I said lifting the hand that wasn't on his back in surrender, "Hey, blame your body, not me." Your freakishly hot body.

"Now! You have to do it now!" Derek exclaimed.

Stiles picked up the saw and looked sick, "Look honestly, I don't think I can-"

"JUST DO IT!" Derek yelled.

"Oh my God, okay," Stiles said before turning the saw on and then turned it back off.

"I am completely positive they renovated the ceiling." I whispered to myself, while staring at the ceiling and not removing my hand from his back. Yes, I was subconsciously rubbing his back in tiny circles. Aren't I awesome?

THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL I WAS WATCHING _THAT_! I DIDN'T EVEN WATCH IT ON _SAW_! AND I'M SURE AS HELL WASN'T GONNA' WATCH I NOW!

"Oh God. Alright, here we go!" I heard Stiles yell.

Nope. Not gonna' watch it. Staring at the pretty, newly renovated ceiling.

"STILES! ABBY!?"

"SCOTT!" I yelled, he suddenly appeared at the doorway. I looked at the position we were in, my hand on Derek's back and a saw at Derek's arm. We were not serial killers, I could tell you that.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott exclaimed. Not murdering anyone, if _that's_ what you think.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles sighed in relief.

"Did you get it?" Derek breathed. Scott immediately searched into his pocket and received a bullet.

I asked the million dollar question, "What're you gonna' do with it?"

"I'm gonna … I'm gonna," he looked awfully delirious as he mumbled those words. Next I know, he drops the bullet and it rolled off the table, as Scott scrambled to get it. We looked over at Hottie and he had fallen, and he seemed like he couldn't get up!

Stiles and I ran over to him. I softly slapped his cheek, "Derek, Derek, c'mon Green Eyes! Wake up!"

"I think he's dying! He's dying!" NOT HELPING STILES! "Give him CPR!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" I screamed. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

"GOD! CPR! Mouth to mouth! Your mom taught you, right?!" I nodded vigorously and then he pointed toward Derek. Not the type of first kiss I wanted from him…guess it'll have to do.

I did as my mom told me when I was 17, I tilted his head up and lifted his chin. I positioned his hands on top of his chest, don't know why, my mom told this stuff. I leaned and pressed my lips against his, even though he just vomited black stuff…whoa…I just felt a spark…what the hell? I gave one breath in. Nothing.

I gave another deep breath and then I felt his lips move against mine. WHAT THE JEEBERS!

My eyes widened and I immediately lifted my head, then covered my lips. Well…_that_ was new.

His eyes started fluttering, cliched much? Very much. Stiles started smacking him softly while calling out his name while I recovered from my shock. NOPE! That did not count as a kiss.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" I heard Scott yell.

I turned to Stiles and screamed, "Punch him!"

"Do you want me to die?" His eyes widened. Man I needed a _Moon Pie_ right now.

"He's not waking up fast enough! DO IT!"

Stiles sighed, "Please don't kill me for this." Stiles slammed his fist against Derek's jaw and I was surprised with how much strength he had because after wards he yelped, "OW!"

Derek did wake up though, he looked dazed and said to Scott, "Give me,"

Scott gave him the bullet and the boys helped him get up to the table. Derek ripped the bullet apart with his teeth and dumped the weed stuff onto the table. He grabbed a lighter and burned it, making sparks fly out of it! Then it stopped sparkling and Derek scooped it up…hesitating then placed all on his wound as we all cringed!

Derek placed his finger in it, "There goes my lunch." I muttered, covering my mouth. He started screaming in pain and he fell to the floor, writhing in so much agony so it made me grab Stiles' arm. Suddenly, Derek's arm magically heals itself.

What. The. Wow.

"That was awesome!" Stiles broke the silence.

"RIGHT?!" I yelled with him, holding out my fist to bump his with. He complied as we both yelled, "WHOO!"

Derek sat up, "You okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain," Ohhhh, sarcasm's back.

"Well than, Mr. Sarcasm you seem to be in good health." He glared at me as I just playfully growled at him. My growl blew the house down!

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna' leave us alone, you got that?" Scott spoke. Nope. Nope. In fact, I don't got that! "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna' tell him everything-"

"You're gonna' trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled.

"Well, why not?" Oh God. You're 16 Scott, get into the real life! "They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are." I raised my eyebrows at Scott. No. He did _not_ just go there.

THEY SCREWED UP HOTTIE'S HOT CAR! _So_ not cool!

I looked back at Derek, who flashed a tiny glance at me, "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up Scott and follow the werewolf." I smacked the back of his head and he sneered at me. Keeping it real in the family!

* * *

"I totally won that round." I groaned to Scott as we got out to Beacon Crossing Home and out of Derek's sexy car, that was fixed.

Scott won every game of Rock-Paper-Scissors we played in the car … much to Derek's chagrin. I was bored, okay? Stiles dropped off Scott and I at Derek's car and I got bored.

"What're we doing here?" The minute we got out Scott asked the question that was sparking in our McCall's brains. Derek didn't answer just kept walking and then into the building. He led us to a room and he opened the door, then we all got inside of the room to see an unmoving man sitting on a wheelchair.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle." Derek answered. Whoa man, what? "Peter Hale."

"Is he…like you? A werewolf?" Scott questioned.

Derek answered unemotionally, "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

Wow. Oh god. WHAT THE HELL HAS THE WORLD COME TO!?

"So…what makes you sure they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek scoffed.

"Then they had a reason." Scott … I will stab you and have no remorse.

"Yeah, they're only reason was because they were werewolves. Come on Scott, face it." I mumbled.

I was thinking back to the car. It was a really sexy car, alright?!

Derek sent me a small glance and then turned back to baby bro, "You tell me what justifies this."

He then turned his uncle to his other side, and I couldn't help but gasp at the horrific sight. Uncle Hale's other half of the face was scarred from clearly severe burns.

I literally couldn't move, just thinking about this poor man…what they all had to go through…inhuman.

Then I heard Derek spoke, "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were permanently ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison _will_ do."

I snapped out of it, "Well don't go too far there. It's Allison's choice whether she wants to or not, right?"

Yes, I was defending Allison! She was a complete sweetheart! He shook his head at me.

Suddenly a shrilling voice made me jump, "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" It was a redheaded nurse.

"We were just leaving." Derek answered as if there was nothing wrong. Well there wasn't anything wrong…besides the fact that my brother may die by his girlfriends' family.

* * *

When Derek dropped us off, I immediately ran upstairs and grabbed my PJ's.

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT SLEEP! God, I was sooooo tired.

How does so much happen in a day?

I walked into the bathroom and did my stuff and came out, letting my hair loose from the up-do, then sighed in relief.

"You gonna' help me convince Scott?" I jumped and yelped at the sudden voice.

"What the hell Derek?" He was just casually sitting on my bed. Not that I minded. Yeah, the complete usual.

"You really shouldn't leave your window open." I gave him a deadpanned look and he just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Yes, I'll try to convince Scott. But I think you convinced him enough, Green Eyes." I muttered, before plummeting down onto my bed.

HE WAS STILL ON IT! I WILL _NEVER_ WAS THESE SHEETS!

"Good," he got up. Aw phooey, I frowned. He said, as he walked toward the window, "By the way, I know about the kiss."

"What kiss?" I mumbled in my pillow.

"The one you gave me when I was unconscious." He answered. I turned to look at him with a cute lip – biting face.

"Oh sweetie, that was CPR. Real kiss? No. Now goodnight." I shot him a wink as he sneered at me. Then, Derek disappeared as I smiling into my pillow. Today was a very…strange day.

* * *

**Review guys, for more! And again thank you so much for the numerous reviews on the last chapter, meant a lot to me!**


	9. The Tell Pt 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys. I appreciate them. **

**_Important: _Alright I got a question for you guys, anyone want to make a cover for this story? Because I find it weird that whenever I look at the story I see Eminem's face, not that I don't love him! Just weird...**

**So guys, wanna' make me a cover with the main girl being Selena Gomez or Lucy Hale or another brown eyed, brown haired girl? Because that would be great! **

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahaha. No. **

* * *

"WHERE'S MY PHONE!?" I yelled as loud as possible. I threw a million pillows and couch cushions on the floor from the living room couch. I was hearing it ring its new ring tone, '_I Can't Hear You_ by The Dead Weather'. It was a sexy ass song – that reminded me of Derek - that I'm in love with and I keep hearing it near me but I have NO IDEA WHERE IT WAS!

"Yo! Why are you tearing up the couch?!" I heard mom yell from the kitchen.

"Because apparently God thought it'd be funny to hide my phone!" I growled, checking under the couch. I stood up and started heaving loudly from exhaustion and pissed off–ness!

"Don't blame God for your mistakes." She scolded, scooting her self into the living room and sitting on the dissembled couch.

Then it stopped ringing as I groaned as loud as I could.

However, it started ringing up again.

I checked behind the TV, "Why would it be there?" I heard mom asked puzzled.

"Remember when I was ten? Scott and I were playing hide and seek?" Mom nodded slowly, looking confused, "I could've dropped it!"

"…You didn't have a phone when you were ten…and that was eight years ago." She said slowly.

"OH MY GOD! I'm losing it! UGH!" I started crawling on the floor.

"Hey Abby?"

"What?" I muttered, still crawling to find the missing I-Phone.

"You check your back pocket?" I stopped. I stood up and I sighed.

"It's in my back pocket, isn't it?" Mom nodded, trying to refrain herself from laughing. I sighed again.

Do you see how hard my life is?!

I answered the call from Stiles, I answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

"ABBY! 187! 187!" Stiles screamed through his phone.

"Dude! Chillax! And am I supposed to know what that means?" I asked, sitting down next to mom.

"Murder! At the video store, Jackson and Lydia were there!" He sounded freakishly anxious.

"You mean they saw Godzilla!?" I didn't hear an answer.

"Stiles? Did you just nod?"

I didn't hear another answer.

"DUDE! STOP NODDING! I can't exactly _see_ you!" I said laughing.

"…Shut up," he mumbled as I let out a laugh. "Gotta' go, Dad's looking."

"Alrighty then, keep me posted!"

"Will do," he hung up and mom looked at me puzzled.

"Homework," I muttered.

Wasn't that like, the perfect excuse? Ever? No? Then fu-

"Speaking of, did you _do_ your homework?" Mom interrupted my curse. Smart mom.

"Duh, I'm not a bad student." I answered, waving my hand around.

"I know, I know. It's just hard seeing you…struggle with it all." Mom sighed.

I shrugged, "No struggle, no pain, then no point in life."

"You should seriously be a psychologist." She smiled at me.

I groaned, and then whined out, "Too much work!"

"What're you? Five?" She chuckled as I stuck my bottom lip out and nodded. Mom laughed again, "Alright, tell me, am I expecting to go to parent teachers conference tomorrow? For _you_?"

CRAP! She's onto me!

…I didn't sign up for this…

"_Nooooo_," I drawled out and she shot me a deadpanned look, "okay…maybe for Chem…"

"Abby," she sighed.

"He's totally out to get me!" I defended myself.

"Abby, every time something bad happens you always blame anyone but _yourself_."

"Oh yeah, name one time!" I said exasperated.

Then I pinched my eyes and realized what I said.

"When the car got a flat tire, it was the tires' fault."

"How was I supposed to _know_ it had a flat tire? IT WAS OUT TO GET ME!" Stupid tire.

"The pizza delivery guy didn't bring you your drink – which you didn't order – it's his fault. Then you started screaming at him…and now they won't deliver here anymore." She groaned.

It _was_ the only delivering pizza place in Beacon Hills…

"I was thirsty." I whined, while thrashing my legs around.

"Okay, whatever, I'm through with parenting tonight. Go to bed." I grinned at her and she kissed my forehead before getting up and climbing up them stairs.

I _so_ totally won that round.

* * *

"Foooooooor she's a jolly good fella! For she's a jolly good fella-" I sang, only to be cut off by Allison's hand.

Trying to be polite here!

"SHHHH!" She 'shh – ed' me. Rude. I yanked off her hand.

"What? Happy birthday, Allison!" She glanced around frantically. What was up with her?

"SHHHH!" She 'shh – ed' me again!

Stop that!

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want anyone to know. How did you find out anyways?" She asked, closing her locker that was filled with balloons and a card, completed by Miss Lydia Martin.

"Lydia sent a text me. Ahhh, the power of technology." I said with a dreamy face and she just laughed.

I then started reaching into my bag, and said, "I even got you something."

"Abby," she whined, "why would you do that?"

"Um, because I was trying to find oatmeal recipes." I said sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? And don't worry, I didn't even spend a dime." I said, taking out a square present, with a bow on top of it.

I'm not gonna' lie, mommy wrapped it for me.

"Thank you, Abby," she said sincerely, taking it from me. "It means a lot."

"Yeah, well, I _am_ pretty awesome." I flicked my hair for dramatic effect.

"That you are, Abby, that you are." Allison glanced down at the present and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a mixed CD, filled with some of Scott's favorite music, my favorites, and the greatest hits of all time." I winked and she gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Hey, what am I missing here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"SCOTTY! My bro! What's up?" I exclaimed, letting go of Allison.

"Is it your birthday?" He completely ignored me.

Am I not important?! Jeez.

"Um, I'm sensing awkwardness here so…I'm gonna' leave." I said, walking backwards even more awkward than I thought possible.

Well, how's that for a dramatic exit?

Oh wait, Chemistry. The noise that just came out of my mouth _wasn't_ human…why don't you just kick me in the face?! That's be less pain than facing Mr. Harris.

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight." What's so friendly about it, Mr. Harris? "Students below a C average are required to attend. And don't think by hiding behind your unopened textbook will help, Abigail."

I gave a small two-finger wave, as he continued, "I won't name anymore because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

"That's a sounds like a bunch of hooplah." I muttered in my textbook.

"What was that Miss McCall?" Mr. Harris asked sternly.

THINK! THINK BRAIN! THINK!

"I uh…" THINK, "I um…I like potatoes." Thanks a lot brain, that helped a lot. Note the sarcasm.

At least I got the class to laugh and for Mr. Harris to sigh and glare at me.

"Anyways, has anyone seen the other male McCall?" Mr. Harris looked over at me and Stiles who was going crazy with highlighting in his textbook.

Ha. Textbook. I barely even use it.

Stiles looked up, with the highlighter cap in his mouth but didn't get to answer when the door opened and in walked my lab partner, Jackie. I looked up at the tiled ceiling in disgust, I thought I was gonna' have a Jackie free Chemistry day.

Mr. Harris walked over to Jackie and placed a hand on his back, "Jackson, if you need to leave early for _any_ reason, you let me know." He patted Jackie's back and Jackie nodded.

Un – freakin' – believable.

So just because he finds a dead body he gets 'special treatment'?

RUDE! I found a dead body, Derek's _sister_, and I get…some freaking HOOPLAH!

"Everyone start reading chapter nine." NO! _YOU_ READ CHAPTER NINE! "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles shot the highlighter cap out of his mouth and he caught it in mid-air. Nice.

"Rather run my tongue over with a car." I muttered to myself, but Jackie heard…and apparently Mr. Harris!

WHAT THE HELL DUDE!? He's got ears like a freakin bat!

"What was that, Ms. McCall?"

"Butt-munch!" I immediately covered my mouth with both of my hands.

I HATE YOU BRAIN! WE ARE _OVER_!

Holy. Damn. Mr. Harris just glare at me as everyone in class was either trying to keep themselves from laughing or just straight up laughing.

"I swear, I did _not_ mean that." I tried defending myself, "I am so sorry."

"One more strike, Ms. McCall and then you'll have detention…on the day of parent teacher conferences." I gave him a thumbs up.

Yup. Totally out to get me.

I was 'reading' chapter nine and I had to share the textbook with Jackie. Life couldn't get any better, could it? Yeah. I hate my life! Only good thing about it is? Derek. God, I needed Derek with me right now! Ugh. Rude pain. And I couldn't stop thinking about that other night…maybe I should leave my window open…like every night.

"You gonna' turn the page?" I heard someone asked.

I snapped out of my fantasies to see Jackie glare at me.

"What?" I breathed, raising an eyebrow.

"The page. Turn it. Or are you too dense for that?" I rolled my eyes and turned the page.

I sighed and said, "Look, I know we hate each other. And I mean, like really _hate_ each other. I despise you like no other. You're rude, obnoxious, bully my brother and my best friend, and I-"

"Do you have a point to this?" He asked agitated.

"Alrighty then, last night…" I couldn't believe it, I was gonna' be nice to – gulp – Jackson, "you okay?" He looked blown away. Hell, I was too.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Jackson didn't even seem sure of his own answer.

"Right…okay, Lydia? Was she at school today?" See I was _actually_ worried about her, Jackson…not so much.

"No. She wanted to stay home." I nodded awkwardly. How are you nice to someone whom you've despised for years? It's not an easy task.

Then we suddenly hear a crash and we both turn to look over at Stiles, who fell. HA! He's the actual butt-munch! Eh, but he's still adorable.

* * *

I was walking around during my free period because I had nothing better to do. I was actually thinking of going to a fast food joint and picking me up some grease. But then I thought against it because I was sooooo damn lazy!

"Humpty – dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty – dumpty had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men…what the hell am I doing with my life?" I groaned.

HOLY GUACOMOLE! I was yanked by my arm into the boys restroom!

"Dude!" I protested.

"Don't scream," a husky voice commanded.

I look up to see my knight in shining black leather!

"Green Eyes," I breathed, "what the hell are you doing yanking peoples arms like that?"

"Not the point," he grumbled, "but you did talk to Stiles last night about what happened."

"I didn't do it!" I yelped immediately, putting my hands in the air.

Derek blinked then gave me a weird expression, "Okay. I need you to talk to your friend."

"I thought we already established that I talked to him last night?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Derek rolled his eyes. Hot. "No. Lydia. I need you to find out if she saw anything."

"I thought it was Godzilla?" I questioned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked irritably.

I rolled my eyes this time. "The Alpha, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Derek raised an eyebrow at _that_ nickname.

"You really enjoy coming up with the worst nicknames for me, don't you?"

"It's a gift, _Grumbles_, now answer the question." I started tapping my foot.

Oh yeah, I went there.

"Most likely," he answered, but then the bell rang. I then realized we were in the boys restroom, I waved while walking backwards, "See ya Grumbles."

He growled and sneered as I just winked. I think this was _our_ form of communication.

* * *

I brought Stiles along with me to Lydia, well he practically begged himself to come and of course, I couldn't resist _his_ puppy dog face. Oh God, I wonder what Derek's puppy dog face him. Hmm.

However, the ride here was terrifying. Stiles kept giving himself a pep talk every two seconds and I sighed whenever he did. I was just glad we were finally at the house so he could stop talking to himself!

"Honey, there's an Abby and Stiles here to see you." Mrs. Martin said, as we walked into Lydia's room.

"What the hell, is a 'Stiles'?" Lydia questioned.

"That escalated quickly," I mumbled inaudibly.

"Um, she took a little something to ease her nerve. You can go in." Mrs. Martin said, defending her sorta' lunatic daughter.

"Thanks," Stiles said, as we both got into the room.

Lydia turned to face us and placed her hand on her hip. Okay then? Whatever helps her relax, I ain't here to judge. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing, ya know making sure you were okay." I answered and she smiled sweetly at me. Aw. I'm cool.

She then started making noises with her lips and licking them all bizarrely. What?

"Why?" She asked. HEY! We are nice people! Well, trying to be.

Lydia made a patting motion on the bed, telling us to sit. I shook my head, however, Stiles just stumbled to sit near her.

"Because I was worried about you…today. How are you feeling?"

Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm and started rubbing it, then she leaned in super close to his face, "I feel … fantastic." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing too hard. Stile started smacking his leg and I just looked at him weirdly.

Then he leaned over and said, "Oh," he grabbed a prescription bottle full of meds, that were being cuddled by a giraffe…okay then…"Oh my- I bet you can't say, uh, 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast."

"I shaw Suzy," she tired, "I shaw …" she failed again. It's okay young one.

Stiles does to me whenever I'm drunk.

Stupid Stiles.

"I saw…" she trailed off.

I knelt down right in front of her, "Yeah, what did you see Lydia?"

"Something," she answered.

"Something like…" Stiles pushed, "like a mountain lion?"

"A mountain lion," she looked dazed. How many of them pills did she take?

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion?" I asked.

"Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles questioned even further.

"A mountain lion," she repeated.

Okay, girl you is high!

Stiles leaned over and grabbed the giraffe. Ew, giraffes! Don't like 'em! They're long necks give me the creeps! He held it in front of Lydia, "Okay, what's this?"

"A mountain lion," Lydia answered immediately.

"God, you're like Abby when she's drunk." I thumped him as he put the giraffe back. Then Lydia plummeted her head down on Stiles' lap…way too close for him to feel comfort, judging by the face he's making. He's lovin' it!

'Help me' he mouthed as I shook my head with a sly smirk. Stiles glared, then mouthed 'I hate you' and I gave him a thumbs up, while grinning.

However, Lydia then collapsed on her bed and she looked over at me, "You're so pretty! I'm so jealous of you-"

"Okay, gonna' stop you before you say something you'll regret." I said quickly, while she then stared at nothing.

Stiles got up and placed his hands on his hips saying, "Well, we're gonna' go. Uh, let you get to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." I nodded quickly, walking out the door and Stiles followed, about to close the door when we heard, "Stay,"

We both turned around and without a second thought, Stiles ran back in there closing the door. Rude.

I placed my ear against the door and I heard Stiles say, "Me? You want me to stay?" Was he gonna' get laid? Let's find out shall we.

"Mhmm, yes, please stay." I heard silence … and then … "Please Jackson,"

"And," Stiles drawled, "we're done here." I opened the door and started chortling. "Shut up, Abby." He groaned.

"That was just _too_ good, bruh. I mean, I'm sorry for laughing but-" my sentence got cut short when a phone started ringing.

Ugh! Stupid phone. Even phones won't let me finish my sentences! How rude is that!? VERY!

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Stiles asked a passed out Lydia. Oh, Stiles. He grabbed it anyway and said, "It's a message…I don't…" He trailed off and looked at me with wide eyes, frightened eyes.

"What? She make a porno?" I asked rhetorically. He tossed me the phone and I gasped, looking at the picture, "GODZILLA!"

* * *

**Review for more guys! I'm hoping with this chapter I can get to 100! :') CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? A HUNDRED!? Because I can't! Review! Review! Review!**


	10. The Tell Pt 2

**Read on bitches! **

**Disclaimer: Pigs aren't flying.**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"No!" I slumped back in the passengers seat of the Jeep as we drove out of Lydia's house.

"But why not?" I whined at Stiles.

"Why would I drive you to Derek Hale's house?" He grumbled.

"To tell him what we found out, duh!" I yelled.

"NO!" Stiles yelled.

It was silent for a brief minute, until I asked, "What if I pay you?"

"You won't pay me. You didn't even pay me the fifty bucks you promised."

"That was only when you promised to cut off Derek's arm. And did you? Nooooo." I drawled.

"Still not gonna' let you go." He said sternly. When did he become the boss of me!?

I WAS OLDER! I am so _not_ giving up!

"STILES!" I yelled as loud as possible.

The car swerved while he screamed worriedly, "What!?"

"I'm thinking of growing a beard and joining the circus." I muttered, thinking quite hardly.

"Oh God," he groaned, because he _knew_ what was coming next.

"Dude, you best check yourself before you wreck yourself." I said in my most sassiest tone and I snapped my fingers in z-formation but he ignored me.

"I sound just like a helicopter!" I blew out the longest raspberry I possibly could and he just groaned again.

I wasn't gonna' stop until he caved in.

"Romeo was 17 and Juliet was 13, they has a romance that caused 6 deaths! CAN YOU BELIVE IT!?" I started laughing like a seal. He just sighed in annoyance.

See, my thing here is to get him so pissed off he will take me to Derek's. I'm _so_ smart, aren't I?

"What if you're bellybutton screamed when you cover it with a shirt because it's too dark!?" I hollered. Still nothing. Hmm. Last resort time.

"Por favor?"

"No." Stiles simply said.

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Por favor?"

"…Alright!" He screamed. I squealed in delight, thank you _Drake and Josh_!

* * *

"Walkin' in the woods, walkin' in the woods, goin' to the Hale house, goin' to the Hale house." I sang to myself, then took a sip of my Red Bull.

I still didn't get any wings. False advertisement. Now _that's_ cruel.

I was right in front of the burnt, ashen house and I could even read all the despair in it. Hell, it hurt me that people–actual humans–had the decency to do _this_.

I gulped and walked up the steps to the patio, then slowly opened the door. Might as well surprise him.

NOPE!

HOLY!

DAMN!

MY HEART! MY KNEES! MY STOMACH! MY _OVARIES_!

There was Derek, doing pull ups…those…damn…_muscles_. My legs … oh God, I quickly sauntered over to the stairs and sat down, while staring at him go up and down. "Enjoying the view?" I heard him ask.

I gulped.

"That is _so_ not fair." I squealed.

"You barged yourself," grunt, "in here."

"I hate you so much right now." I grumbled, tilting my head to stare at his sexy back muscles.

Little did I know, he had a tiny smile on his face.

Derek then fell to the ground and started to do push ups.

"No. Totally. _Not_. Fair. Grumbles!" I whined, stomping my feet. He didn't reply and I whispered, "You'd probably be in my position if I went shirtless in front of _you_."

It was barely even a whisper.

HOW THE HELL DID HE HEAR IT!? Oh right, he's a werewolf.

"Yeah. Probably," he replied, in all his seriousness.

A serious blush rushed up to my cheeks as I bit my lip. God.

Then he started doing one handed push ups!

"Dude! Stop that!" I whined, once again.

"Why?" He grunted.

"Because-" Derek suddenly stopped and turned to face the door. I couldn't comprehend what happened next because all I knew was that Derek grabbed my wrist and my back was pressed against the wall. Wow he was _fast_.

And…there was a shirtless Derek pressed up against my chest. My heart was going as fast as a drag racer! I knew he could sense that! I knew that he knew he could make _me_ feel like _this_!

He looked down at me and I mouthed, while sneering and shaking my head, 'Ass-hole'.

Derek smirked at me! SMIRKED! AT ME! OMG! Our relationship was going somewhere! FAN-GIRLING!

However, my fan-girling was cut off when I heard the door bang open and some dude say, "No one home?"

ROBBERS! MUST HIDE DEREK!

"Oh, he's here." I heard a creepy female voice say, "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another dude said. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to myself, 'what the hell?' That was lame on _so_ many levels.

"Really?" The creepy, cocky chick asked rhetorically. "A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him say something like; 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter'."

Bitch say what?

I immediately looked over to Derek who was shaking and looking the other way. Not a good sign!

I grabbed his shoulders – bare shoulders - and whispered as calmly as I could, "Stop it! They're provoking you. Don't fall for it, Green Eyes."

He looked down at me and calmed down a few notches.

OMG! I could make him calm!

Then creep lady started up again, "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

I heard a growl and I whisper/yelled, "No! Derek!" Too late. He was out of my grip.

"Annnnnnnnnd," I drawled, "he's gone." I sighed as I heard a bunch of thumps, growls, and crashes knowing Derek was doing his thang.

However, when I heard his growls coming to a cease…that worried me! I immediately tip toed out of my hiding spot to see a guy unconscious on the floor near the stairs. I decided to stay there and what I saw…not pretty.

Derek on the floor writhing in pain with that cocky bitch saying, "Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

"I will run you over with a bus." I whispered menacingly. Jealously got the best of me…

She wouldn't hear it.

"Who's there?!" Creepy chick yelled.

WHAT THE HELL!?

Oh God, people really don't know what a whisper is, do they? Or maybe _I_ don't know what a whisper is…no it's totally them.

I stayed silent and ducked myself behind the stairs and she muttered, "Creepy house, creepy noises don't know how you live here."

I then heard an electric noise and I winced at the sound of that, then Derek growling in pain. NO! BOO-BOO BEAR!

Plan! Must think of a plan! GOT ONE! I slowly tip toed my way out of the house, through the back door. I got back in, closing the door noiselessly, so happy that it wasn't one of those creepy horror movie doors that always squeaks. I, however, didn't take my hand off the door knob and waited for the opportune moment to make my dramatic acting skills work!

I heard bitch say, "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Not the brightest in the bunch, huh? "Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along, which is; the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy."

Wow. Real saint, ain't ya?

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then I heard her say, "Unless you don't know who he is either." She chuckled, "Well guess you just became totally useless."

Now would be a good time!

I immediately slammed the door and pulled out my phone, "I can't believe you lost your jacket in here! Why in here!? And why make _me_ get it!?" I was talking to myself. Sweet.

I saw Derek run out the door, I sighed in relief. Okay, cue dramatic teen time!

"Oh my God, I gotta' call you back!" I 'hung' up.

I heard someone scream, "Who's there!?"

I gaped at the body on the floor. I loved my acting skills.

"I-I could a-ask you the same question."

The woman in front of me had light brown hair with blonde highlights and she looked like she was a million years old!

Oh, and she was pointing a gun at me.

I held my hand in the air in surrender, and said terrified, "I swear, I d-didn't see a gate. I was just here to find my friends' sweater."

"Who are you?" She asked, not lowering the gun. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"I'll just be going then." I muttered, hands still in the air and the gun woman following my every move.

"What were you doing here?" She asked harshly.

"I told you," I breathed, 'scared'. She was rude and obnoxious. I was not scared of her.

"I-I was l-looking for my friends' sweater. We were walking around the woods last night and we stopped here, decided it'd be cool to 'investigate'." I answered. Huh, my lying skills were working too. Anything for Derek's safety. GO DEREK!

She put the gun down and I sighed relieved, "You a cop?" I asked.

"Something like that. Now go!" She yelled, "And don't let me see you here again!"

"Message received," I muttered, before walking out the front door and smiling. Huh, yeah right! Like she was gonna' shoot me. That skimming bitch.

I started wondering around the woods with my phone in my hands, sending a text to Stiles to get me.

Then I was yanked…AGAIN! Stupid yanking. Of course, none other than Derek Hale.

I growled, "Mr. Grumpy Pants, you gotta' stop doing that! And you're welcome for saving your ass back there."

"Why would you risk yourself like that?" He growled.

"Um, because you were getting hurt." I said. It was the most obvious thing ever! "Believe it or not Derek, I _care_." He looked semi-shocked and semi-touched. YAY! I TOUCHED HIS HEART! I'm so awesome! "Speaking of you getting hurt, are you okay? Did creepy psychotic bitch hurt you too bad?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine," he said stiffly, then continued walking, making me follow him.

"You knew her, didn't you Green Eyes?"

"Old friend of mine," Derek replied.

"Whoa, if that's how a friend treats you, I wonder how an enemy would treat you." Derek turned to look at me strangely and I just shrugged.

Not my fault he couldn't handle my humor.

"I'm gonna' take a mild guess here and say she's the one that shot you." He glared at me, "I'll take that as a yes." He shook his head at me and continued walking.

"Why did you come here? You could've gotten killed." Derek sneered, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to find out if Lydia saw anything. How else was I supposed to contact you?" I stopped right in front of him.

The fact that I'm standing in front of a shirtless Derek is all over my mind right now.

I continued, "I think she took a video of Godzilla," he raised an eyebrow, "the _Alpha_. Black fur, red eyes, and big teeth. The usual." I explained.

"Does she remember?" There goes Derek being all serious again.

HOTTIE! YOU NEEDA' TAKE A BREAK!

"No, Stiles and I looked at the video on her phone. She kept thinking it was a mountain lion and I would like to keep it like that." He nodded once. Then my phone started to buzz, it was Stiles saying he was on the road.

"Well, I gotta' go. Adderall freak awaits me." I saluted him and started walking back to the road.

Then I heard, "Abby,"…was that the first time I heard him say my name? Because it made my heart jump right outta' my chest!

I turned around, "Thank you," it didn't sound sincere but I was gonna' take it. I winked at him and Derek just rolled his eyes at me, walking the other way.

We were totally getting somewhere.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys," I muttered, before walking into the Chemistry room and setting down my skateboard. I sat down next to mom and she asked harshly, "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day." I answered.

"Let me try calling him one more time." I nodded and she made a call to Scott. I looked over to Mr. Harris, "Got any nice things to say?"

"We'll see," he answered, with a sly smirk. Totally. Out. To. Get. Me.

I _really_ don't like you dude.

"Oh come, give me a break! Hello, I got a disorder here!" Right, all the teachers know about me and my disability, but they keep my secret.

"Where the hell are you? Get to the school, right now." I heard mom say harshly into the phone. Then she turned to Mr. Harris, who asked, "How about we get started?"

"Sure,"

"We'll start with Scott." Oh thank God! "Lately, Scott's mind has been somewhere else as with his body." What? "Personally, I think it has something to do with his home situation." WHAT!?

"Oh, personally I don;t know what you mean by 'home situation'." GO MOMMY!

"Specifically lack of authority figure," I will cut you, Mr. Harris. My bro's a werewolf!

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure so…" mom drawled.

"Sorry, allow me to clarify. I mean, lack of a male authority figure."

I scoffed, as mom said, "We're much better off without him in our family picture." Old daddy-o left us, why would we ever need him?

"Well, does Scott feel the same way?"

"Trust me, he _does_." I answered dick heads question.

"But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a guiding hand through this crucial stage of development." Well, that would either be Allison or Derek, take your pick.

"We'll tell him that." Mom answered.

"Alright, time for Abigail." Abby. My name's Abby, dick. He continued, "Abby, you're a hard worker. Even with your dyslexia but you need to understand that you're barely passing as it is-"

"I understand that." Yeah, I was defending myself!

"Then why don't you work and try harder?"

"Because I'm _stupid_." Been called that all my life, why stop now?

"Abby," Mom scolded.

"Just telling it like it is," I whispered to myself, not making direct eye contact. "Mr. Harris, you need to understand that learning all this, is _complicated_ for me! The chemical names are large and hard, and there are _so_ many chemicals that it gets hard for me to keep count of them. I'm sorry if I'm not accomplishing your goal but I don't give up and that should be enough for you." I concluded.

Like my speech? I did. Because I was done taking crap from Mr. Dickhead!

"We'll get going, Mr. Harris. Abby, let's go." I nodded and got up from the chair, grabbing my skateboard with me.

* * *

I started riding it as mom made another phone call to Scott, however I saw them in Allison's car. I rode over to them, and said with a sly smile, "You guys are busted."

They both glared at me and then I heard, "Where the hell have you been, Scott McCall?" Ooo angry mama alert!

"Nowhere mom," that's the best you can come up with, Scotty?

"Nowhere meaning not at school."

"Kinda'," Scott answered sheepishly.

Allison spoke up, "It's not his fault. It was my birthday and we were j-" HOLY JEES! DICK ARGENT! "Allison! In the car…" Ooooo.

Then we all hear several screams and we see people running around, pushing people in all directions. Scott started walking away to find it and I slowly started skating my way around the parking lot, moving people at the same time. Okay, that was a waste of time! I was lucky I didn't fall off my skateboard and crack my head.

I suddenly hear a growl behind me, I turn around and nothing. Okay then? I take the skateboard away from my feet and started carrying it. I start walking around, slowly and heard another growl. I turn around and nothing! WHAT THE HELL! Godzilla stop messing with me!

I then heard my name being screamed, I turn to see my mom motioning me to get over there. I shrugged and started walking my way over there, until I heard another growl behind me. This time I see it…because it's looking directly at me, snarling and gnawing it's teeth. OH GOD! I'm shocked! AND FROZEN! It's an _actual_ mountain lion! WHAT!? I heard my name being called again and see Papa Stilinski on the ground, I turn to see the thing still glaring at me!

Suddenly, I heard gunshots and the mountain lion falls to the ground, panting heavily. I see Dick Argent with the gun and we all gather around to see the dead animal.

Well, this was a certainly strange change of events.

* * *

**Review for more guys! And try giving me covers! I needs them! I got one, but I want some sort of competition going on!**


	11. Heart Monitor Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing of Teen Wolf just my amazing OC Abby.**

* * *

"We're getting tacos." I said immediately spotting taco shells on the shelves and putting them in the cart, while we were shopping in le supermarket.

"No, we're not." Scott placed it back on the shelves.

"Yes, we are." I placed them back in.

"Why?" He asked agitated.

"Because tacos are, in fact, better than people and if you think otherwise, you need to re-evaluate your life." I answered in one breath. He stared at me with a blank expression but didn't take out the taco shells.

YAY ME!

I fist-bumped myself. I rock too much for this supermarket.

"Oh, look _Moon Pie's_." Scott grabbed the box!

"REALLY!?" I yelled excitedly, making the people around us to look at the McCall siblings.

"Can we help you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, making everyone turn around abruptly. I looked over to Scott and grabbed his wrist, in a pleading way, "We're buying _Moon Pie's_!?"

"Yeah, sis we are. You're a grudge holder and if I don't buy these you'll probably hate me until I'm married."

I wrapped my arms around his mid-section, while saying, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love-"

"Me, I get it. Now get off me so we could go check these items out." I let him go and we walked to the checkout, waiting on line.

I asked, out of the blue, "Hey, you ever watch a movie where a mans wife is murdered and then left with a disabled son? Somehow, years later, the disabled son gets kidnapped and the father has to chase him 1,000 miles to find him with the help of a mental woman."

"…No, Abs, I don't think I did." Scott replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I know you did, _Finding Nemo_ is one hell of a suspense bro!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Cute,"

"I know," I answered, flipping my hair for dramatic affect. I _am_ cute.

DEREK! WHY YOU NO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YET?!

* * *

"But we," I sang as we climbed up the stairs to level three, "are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart, when you say that I want it that way! Tell me why - TAKE IT BRO!"

He turned around giving me a '_you're kidding me, right_' look. I gave a pleading pout and he relented, "Ain't nothin' but a heartache."

"Tell me why," I sang.

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake." Stupid Scott and his expressionless singing.

"Tell me why,"

"I never wanna' hear you say," Scott opened the door for the two of us.

"I want it that way!" I belted as Scott groaned.

"Oh, come one, Scott! You _love_ that song!" I yelled. "Remember when we were kids, we sang our butts off? Especially to '_I Want It That Way_'!"

"We were barely in kindergarten!" Scott argued.

"But we loved it." I sneered.

He sighed, "Alright, we did love it."

"YAY!"

"Wait, where's the car?" Scott asked looking around.

"Not yay," I replied all glum. I said, waving around my bag filled hands, "You said it was on level three!"

"I thought it was. C'mon must be level four." Scott said, getting out of the level three door as I made a dying whale noise.

UGH! Another flight of stairs!? I'm surprised I lived for these three!

I was gasping for air. It felt like my lungs were on fire. I was giving birth, wasn't I? God, my knees! They felt like they were gone. I was positive they _were_! I had to be ripped as Derek. And if I wasn't life had no meaning. That was awful!

Oh. My. God. MY LUNGS!

"Abby. It was _one_ flight of stairs." Scott turned to me, giving me a hopeless look.

"I hate," breath intake, "you."

"Whatever," he replied, walking into the garage as I stumbled behind him.

Of course, he gave _me_ the heavier bags to carry.

Stupid Scooby.

I walked over to him to see Scott put his grocery bags down, and I asked, "Dude, where's our car?"

"I have no idea." Scott answered, looking around and such.

"Great." I said sarcastically, "First, we lose an inhaler and then we lose a car. I hope I don't lose _you_." Scott turned to give me a '_bitch, I'm a werewolf look_'.

Yeah, a sassy one at that.

He then took out the keys and pressed the little button that made a noise when it unlocked, however, it didn't seem like it was on this floor.

"I hate the world." I groaned, kicking the ground. I placed my bags on the ground as well, muttering incoherent things.

I looked up to see…Derek? I turned to Scott, keeping my eye contact with Hottie! What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey look, Scott, there's D-" Derek automatically pressed a finger to his lips, telling me to shut up, as Scott looked at me expectantly.

"Dem birds ova' there! WHOO!" I pointed to a couple birds fighting over a piece of bread.

Scott shook his head at me, "Good to know you don't need glasses."

"Right?!" I yelled, holding my hand out for a high five to which he rolled his eyes at.

HE LEFT ME HANGING!

Oh well. I high fived myself. Because I'm cool like that.

"Crap," I heard Scott curse as a bottle rolled underneath a car. Scott looked at me, "Ya know, you coulda' gotten that."

"Nah," I drawled, "I don't bend after I do heavy cardio."

"One floor, Abby! _One floor_!" Scott exclaimed, before bending down to pick up as I laughed to myself. Aren't I awesome or not?

However, when I looked up to the place where I saw Derek last, he wasn't there.

GASP!

Where was he? I then hear a rolling noise to see the bottle rolling back to us and Scott looked at me wide eyes but I think I had a crazy idea who it was.

Le Hottie with the Ripped Body!

I whispered, with my thumb for directions, "You go that way, I'll go this way." Scott nodded anxiously before taking off while I just stood at my spot and laughed to myself.

Oh, Scotty that cute naïve little werwolf child.

* * *

After a few minutes of playing with asparagus and sitting on top of a cars' hood, I heard a million car alarms go off a few floors down.

Scott.

What to do? What to do? I sighed and then looked at my hands, moving them around with a string of asparagus in them…hmm…might as well preoccupy myself.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" Both of my hands were interlocked, this was gonna' be a tough fight!

"C'mon right-y! C'mon right-y, grab his hangnail! Grab his hangnail!" My right hand won but it cheated! I giggled, "Hehehehe, cheater."

"Would you stop?! Please." I heard Scott yell.

My playing was interrupted!

I shall be avenged, Scott! AVENGED!

I decided to walk wherever the voice was, leaving all the groceries stranded in the middle of…NOWHERE! Did that sound dramatic? No? Okay.

As I was walking, I heard, "What happened the other night; Stiles' dad getting hurt. Abby almost getting eaten by a mountain lion-" I found them.

"Ironically!" I yelled out. They were all the way across the garage! I was so _not_ gonna' walk over to them. Too much work was needed.

They both glanced over at me as I waved and said "Hi!"

They ignored me. Huh. Rude much?

"That was my fault! I should've been there to do something! I need you to teach me how to control this!" Scott exclaimed, helplessness laced in his voice.

Oh! MY BABY BRO! I wanted to comfort him…but he was _so_ faaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Look," Derek said all husky and whatnot, that it made chills run down my back from here! "I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who's bitten takes time."

"But Scott's not patient," I said, leaning against a car and making the two boys stare at me dully. I just smiled at them.

"She's right. I'm not!" Scott backed me up! YOU GO SCOOBY!

"I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek grumbled.

"What do I have to do?" The desperation in his voice made me wanna' go over there and squeeze the life outta' him!

But he's just too…many miles away. I can't, can I? No.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek replied, sending me a small glance.

What!? When did I become a distraction to Scott?!

WHAT!?

Derek then grabbed Scott's phone from his hands and said, "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to you? Get rid of her."

"B-b-but…noooooo! I like Allison." I whined, making Derek roll his eyes at me.

"What? Just because of her family?" Scott argued. Well, her family is a piece of crud.

I WITNESSED THEM HURTING BOO-BOO BEAR! Stupid Argent's.

Then out of nowhere, Derek smashed Scott's phone as Scott protested and I yelled, "DUDE!?" How was I gonna' explain _that_ to mom?

They ignored me. Why? I don't know. I thought I was pretty damn awesome.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift. You do it through anger." I don't get _really_ angry…do I? Nah. I'm too awesome for that. "By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!"

Derek! Why you so hot for?

"I can get angry." I pictured Scott with a sorta' mean face.

"Not angry enough!" Derek hissed. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes."

"DUDE!?" I yelled, making both of them glare at me. I shrugged like the sweetheart I am.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Protect your _sister_? Yes or no?" Oh! Emphasis on me! Yay!

"Yes!" Scott answered, "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

…Liar.

* * *

"Abby."

Ignored him.

"Abby."

I didn't answer.

"ABBY!"

"What Scott!?"

"STOP HITTING ME ASPARAGUS!"

"…Damn you," I placed the asparagus back in the grocery bag.

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom, munching on a _Moon Pie_ and sketching with charcoal…it seemed like Derek Hale's house. When I went there and saved his ass, this place was gnawing at my head for hours! So I decided to sketch it out…God! I could feel all the despair, hurt, and screams of that place.

Honestly, thinking about it made me want to cry and I'm Abigail McCall. I _never_ cry!

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind and a familiar scent within that wind and I knew immediately who it was. "Where's Scott?"

"Don't know, don't care," I answered Derek. I felt the bed shift and I looked up to see him sitting on it.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ASDFGHJKL!

HEART! HEART! KNEES! STOMACH! OVARIES!

"Didn't you care to think to see if he actually did stay away from Allison?" Derek sneered at me.

"Is it tattooed across my forehead?" I asked rhetorically, getting up – away from Derek *sniffles!* - to throw away the Moon Pie wrapper.

"Cute," he muttered sarcastically.

"Get used to it." I replied, standing in front of him with a sly smile. "Besides, he would of weaseled his way through it."

"You draw?" Derek changed the subject. He picked up my sketchbook and looked at my present sketch.

I am so getting under his skin! I'm cool.

"Sketch but yeah, I do. Takes my mind off my schoolwork and such." I answered.

"My house?" He flipped the book over to show it to me.

"I draw what I feel, Green Eyes. Deal with it." He growled at me as I just feigned a cat screech.

Derek suddenly stood up right in front of me, knowing he had to leave, I asked, biting my bottom lip, "Anything else you need to say?"

Derek looked down and then back up…I think he just checked me out!

WHOO! ANOTHER STEP FOR ABBY! Now, I must formulate a plan to make him fall for me. Maybe make him think I'm dead and then he kisses me to make me come alive…no that's _Snow White_ or maybe-

"You're not wearing any pants." I blinked at him, shocked, to say the least and then gulped as he just smirked and disappeared.

BOY SHORTS TOTALLY COUNTED AS PANTS!

…Granted I was wearing 'pin up' boy shorts…DAMN ALL!

* * *

"You're really not gonna' talk to him?" I asked, as we were walking down the halls.

"What?" I gave Stiles a disbelieving look. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Look, I love you but you cave in _way_ too fast."

"Untrue!" Stiles looked offended.

"So true!" I mimicked back.

"Abby, my dad got hurt and you almost got _eaten_."

"How is he, anyway?" I worried for Papa Stilinski.

"Fine, just a bruise." Stiles answered.

"But he was saving his girlfriend! Can't really blame him."

"Yes I-"

"Shhh, you talk too much! You are essentially stealing oxygen, you oxygen thief!" He rolled his eyes as he got into his classroom.

Ew. I have Spanish.

After that I was walking through the halls until I noticed Scott and Stile…talking! HA! I knew he'd cave! Oh poor, poor Stiles.

I skedaddled my way over to them to hear Scott say, "Just act normal, get through the day,"

"Isn't that what you do everyday?" I intervened.

"Don't be a smart – ass," Stiles said pointedly at me, then to Scott, "when?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

Ah. Derek. Always seems to come into our conversations.

"After work? Well alright that gives me until the school day ends." Stiles said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"To teach Scott myself," Stiles answered.

"Good luck with that," I muttered, going my separate ways.

English! Oh, how art thou I hate y- "Whoa!" I yelled, as I plummeted to the ground.

"Oh, shoot, sorry." I met blue eyes immediately. Okay, who was this kid?

And why haven't I even seen him and his blue eyes before?!

"It's cool bruh," I replied, getting up from his helping hand, "gotta' get to class and remember, learn something new everyday!"

"Will do," he gave me a small smile and I saluted him, before running to English!

WHERE ART THOU ENGLISH!? WAIT FOR ME!

* * *

"I'm sisters with an idiot." I muttered, fingers to my head as I bit into my apple and looked at Scott was covering himself with a textbook, during lunch.

"You're not helping." Scott growled.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles defended me. We actually had to sit in front of Scott so that Allison wouldn't see.

Ugh. Pathetic.

"And besides," I turned around slightly, "her head's buried in a book." Scott cowered over from his textbook.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, as Stiles bit into his apple.

"I think so," Stiles answered.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"Why would I ever hate you?" I wondered. "I mean, you're annoying, you almost bit me when I ate the last Popsicle, you're that pesky little brother-"

"I meant Stiles." Scott interrupted with a glare.

"Oh yeah…so did I." I feebly attempted to cover myself. Stiles looked at me with a strange expression. I avoided their eyes.

NO! DON'T EYE MY BEAUTY!

"Anyways, no. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it." Stiles answered.

"Aw," I pinched his cheek, "you _do_ care!"

"Stop it!" He grumbled, with a slight blush. "Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Debatable," I whispered. Stiles thumped my head.

I did not deserve that.

"Okay, yeah you teach me." Scott interrupted out best friend swanks!

"So, he'll be your…you say Yoda?" I asked, turning to Stiles, and he nodded with a mouth full of apple.

"You be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." I choked on my apple as I heard Stiles say that in a bizarre voice. Scott and I both turned to him, as he tried to explain, "I said it backwards-"

"Yea, we know." Scott and I answered simultaneously.

"Okay, ya know what. I definitely hate you now, c'mon Abs." Stiles lifted me up and took the textbook from Scott's face, then we left him.

"BYE SCOTT!" I yelled, making Allison look over at us as I pulled Stiles into a run.

Aren't I the best sister?

* * *

"Abby, c'mon stop being slow!" Scott exclaimed, as I walked behind them to the field.

"I'm short! Have some patience, Clifford!" I grumbled, trying to keep up with their fast past paces.

I finally reached them as Stiles sat on the bleachers and I sat next to him. He pulled something out and I asked, "Is that the thingy, um heart rate thingy, for the track team?"

"Nooooo," I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it is, I just borrowed it for the time being."

"Stole it." Scott and I rephrased.

GO BRO!

"Temporarily misappropriated," Whhhaaaa? "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. And you're gonna' wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles handed the thingy ma-bob to Scott.

"Isn't that Finstock's phone?" I asked, looking at him.

"_That_ I stole," Stiles answered sheepishly.

"THIEF!" I yelled, "Man, first oxygen and now phoned, what's next? Cars? Money? _Lydia_?!" Stiles slapped my upside the head.

"Not sure I deserved that," I muttered.

"Alright, ignore her, why?" Scott asked.

Rude. Dude. Really Rude. Hehehehehe, double R!

"Alright, your heart goes up when you go wolf, right? Right. When your playing lacrosse, when your with Allison whenever you get angry." Stiles elaborated. "Maybe learning to control is tied to controlling your heart rate."

"Huh, very impressive Double S." I said, while nodding my head.

"Like the Incredible Hulk-"

"OR LIKE SUPERMAN!" I stood up, with one foot on the bleachers and one on the ground, and my fists to my hips, looking at the beautiful world in front of me.

"No. What? Nothing like Superman." Stiles deflated my dreams.

NOOOOO! Why Stiles?! WHY!?

"So, like the Incredible Hulk?" Scott chuckled.

"Shut up and put the strap on."

Next thing I know, I'm sitting on the bleacher and laughing my ass off!

Oh. My. God! THAT ONE HIT HIM IN THE NECK!

I wasn't gonna' lie, I felt guilty laughing my ass off but tough noodles! It was too funny watching Stiles beat the hell outta' Scott with lacrosse balls!

OMG! DYING!

However, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. GO PERIPHERAL VISION! My sensors indicate that it's a weenie … nope. It's just Jackie. I looked back over to Scott and he was growling. "Uh-oh." I muttered before getting up.

"JACKIE! My boy! How's it going!?" I exclaimed as he winced.

"Whoa, dude," was I really gonna' be nice to him…AGAIN!? Curse my conscience. "You okay? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I'm fine. What're your two pests doing over there?" Jackie pointed at Scott and Stiles.

"Oh them!" I said eagerly. "They're just uh…Scott is just…" Jackie glared at me expectantly, "Stiles is just blowing off steam. See, they had a fight and I guess Scott missed him. Ya know, brotherly love." I answered. Jackie just looked back at them.

Why Jackie!? WHYYYY!?

I then grabbed his arm, "C'mon you were going somewhere." I then grunted and said gritting my teeth, "I guess I'll drop you…off." I dragged him off the field and he ripped his arm from my grip, THANK GO!

"Why are do this? Are you on meth or something?"

Or something.

"What? Can't I be nice?" I asked sickly sweet.

"No. Not to _me_." Jackie growled, as we walked side by side.

Wow. This was something that I didn't expect in a million years.

"Well sometimes I like to do nice things to throw people off." I stated with a large smile.

"…" OMG! I made him speechless.

I laughed, "Okay, whatever, don't believe me. You should uh…get some sleep, you look like a zombie. I gotta' go…elsewhere." I walked away laughing. Oh, Jackie, always giving me a good hearty laugh.

That idiot.

* * *

"Move. Move. Move. Move." I was shoving people away because they were in my way. I, however, spotted the two boys I couldn't live without. I walked over to them, squeezing my way through people.

Ew. People. I need Derek. I

NEED ME SOME DEREK!

"Well, at least not how you were trying to kill me." Stiles concluded.

"What did I miss?" I intervened.

"Apparently, Allison can calm Scott down." Stiles filled me in with the detail.

"Really then? That's great, right?" I looked over at Scott. "So, she brings you back? Like, non-werewolf?"

"N-n-n-no but it's not always true. Literally every time I'm touching her, or kissing her-"

"Don't go into detail." I grumbled.

"But that's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager-"

"So, he's just thinking about sex?" I asked, as Stiles nodded.

I wanted to have the sex with Derek.

Stiles and I looked over at his dream face and we both said, "You're thinking about sex, aren't you?"

"…Kinda' sorry," Scott answered sheepishly, snapping out of his fantasies. I need fantasies … with DEREK! But they will not be fantasies, they'll be reality! WHOO!

"Okay, whatever, but what if Allison doesn't actually make you weak?" I questioned.

"Right, what if she was like an anchor? She keeps you control." Stiles added.

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly," Stiles seemed unfazed by what Scott just said but I wasn't.

"Oh, God! CLIFFORD! You're in love! This is going everywhere! I'm gonna' tell Aunt May and Uncle Luis and mom! Oh. My. God. SHE'S GONNA' BE SO PROUD! You're growing up and-"

"Abby!" Both of the boys exclaimed. Then Scott shook his head, "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, Scotty! You just said _that_!" I yelled, pinching his cheeks. Scott slipped out of my grasp. What? I WAS HAPPY FOR HIM!

"I love her." Scott said more confidently.

"Yeah, that's great. Now moving on-" Stiles got cut off by lovey-dovey bro!

"No, no, no really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott had a goofey grin on his face.

"Yes, you are!" I squealed and he grinned down at me.

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please-" Wow Scott looked high. "-because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Oh yeah-yeah-yeah, sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked, snapping back into reality.

"I don't know…yet." Stiles rubbed his mouth and nose, then twirled around with a thinking face.

"Oh no, you're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Is this idea gonna' get me in trouble?"

"Maybe." Don't care.

"Is this idea gonna' cause me physical pain?" Whoa, whoa! WHAT!?

"Definitely." WHAT!

"If you get _him_ killed, I'll kill _you_." I interjected, glaring at Stiles.

"It won't. Probably. Come on."

"I'm not gonna' be here for this." I muttered, walking the other way.

"Wait! ABBY! You're gonna' leave me with him!?" I heard Scott yell.

"I'm getting a _Moon Pie_!" I yelled back, not turning around.

Sorry bro.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet. So, more for you because of my lateness. REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	12. Heart Monitor Pt 2

**Ain't got nothing to say but READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

"Okay. I want food." I complained.

"You had lunch like two periods ago." Peyton laughed.

"What's your point?" I growled.

Whoa, hanging out with Derek too much? No. More like not enough.

She just rolled her hazel eyes as we walked through the halls to our next class.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. I'm still holding a grudge the last time we played _Monopoly_." I warned, pointing a finger at her.

"…but _you_ won…" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well…doesn't mean I can't hold a grudge." I sulked.

"So, you're gonna' hold a grudge because you have no reason to hold a grudge?" Peyton claimed.

"You betcha!" I said, giving her a thumbs up. Once again, she rolled her eyes and as we were walking there was this slow guy right in front of me!

OH! Bruh you gotta' deal with sassy Abby.

"Ay bitch! MOVE! You're taking up the whole hallway."

"Uh, Abby-"

"No, Peyton let me talk." The guy stopped but didn't turn around. Now that's what I'm talking about! "Alright, come on big guy. Turn around, you limp noodle!"

"Abby, maybe you sh-"

"Peyton, chillax. I got this." I had a huge confident smile on my face.

I am totally gonna' need to call the number to 911 once I'm done with him.

"C'mon, you think you so tough? Takin' up the _entire_ hallway? Wrong move for a hungry chick! What the hell man? Turn around when I'm talking to you!" I hollered.

"I give up." Peyton breathed.

I turned to look at her, "Thank you, Peyton. I told you I got this!" Next thing I know, the guy turns around.

Er. Ma. Gerd.

"I uh…I…we…ya see…uh…PEYTON WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO MR. HARRIS!?" I wailed as she gave me a deadpanned expression.

"Detention Ms. McCall, with your brother." Mr. Harris said harshly I nodded once and then he walked away.

I turned to Peyton with a fierce glare, "You coulda' told me!"

She groaned and then she walked away…well then. Rude.

* * *

I was looking for split ends while sitting in detention alone. In back of me, Stiles and Scott were dead silent as Scott was using a tissue to stop a nose bleed … which will probably heal in like ten seconds.

"Excuse me sir," told ya. "I know it's detention and all but uh, I'm supposed to be at work and I don't wanna' get fired." Scott tried sheepishly to get out of detention.

Nu-uh buddy, we're all in this together! Like that stupid musical high school thing!

Mr. Harris scoffed and didn't pay any attention after wards. Thank you, Adrian.

"You knew I would heal?" I heard Scott ask.

"Yup," Stiles answered immediately.

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yup," okay, Stiles honestly sounded like a wounded puppy.

Awwwww! Baby!

"But partially punish me?" Scott pieced together.

"Yeah. Well that one's obvious." OOOO! BURN! I heard movements with Stiles hands.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said, okay now _he_ sounded like a wounded puppy.

"I'm not angry anymore." Brief silence…"Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." Stiles replied.

"I know, and I will."

I turned around quicker than _Flash_. "Oh my God! You two are really breaking my heart." I said sarcastically. "So, please, can you kiss and make up?"

They glared at me. "I'm being threatened because I'm trying to fix a friendship? How rude!?" They rolled their eyes.

EVEN RUDER!

"Alright, all of you, out of here."

"Okie dokie, Mr. Harris." I saluted him, gathered my things, and got out the door with Scott and Stiles. Me being me, forgot my stupid skateboard at home so that meant I was going to clinic with Scotty.

Great.

* * *

"Ya know, I don't really like boss." I grunted, as we got off the bike.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because…" gulp "he couldn't save… poor Sheldon."

Scott groaned. "Abby, Sheldon was a _goldfish_ and it died before you brought him there."

"That doesn't matter! I knew that Sheldon didn't go without a fight! Dr. Deaton could've saved him! He could've saved him."

He said hopelessly, "I can't believe you're getting emotional over a fish."

"Hey! Fish have souls too, ya now?" I whispered angrily.

"Whatever you say, big sis, whatever you say." Scott sighed as I thumped him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Man, this place scares me in the dark." I shuddered.

"What would happen?" He asked exasperated.

"Um, there could be a deranged dear or something that may attack. You may never know. Expect the unexpected, little bro." I answered, pointing a finger at his nose.

I was walking ahead of him, until I heard a very familiar, panicky and sexy voice. Derek?

Scott pulled me by my wrist and placed me behind him, motioning me to be quiet. I nodded and we walked over to where the noises were. But what we saw in there … not pretty.

Well, I didn't expect _that_!

Okay, so maybe I didn't like Deaton but that didn't mean I wanted him tied up to a chair and being tortured and lifted by Derek Hale.

"What're you doing?!" Scott yelled as I turned on a light.

"Scott, Abby, get outta' here!" Deaton yelled.

Nope.

Derek suddenly slammed the chair down and punched Deaton right in the kisser. I winced.

Well, _that's_ gonna' hurt in the morning.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled, grabbing Derek's hand.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't!" Derek growled.

Well, aren't you a grumpy pants today? Someone piss in your cornflakes?

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?!" Scott ain't having no BS right now.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"Whoa, hold it a minute." I intervened, walking over to the raging duo's and making them look over at me. "You think that doctor dude's the Alpha? I may not like him because of Sheldon, but I highly doubt he's a werewolf killing people!" I exclaimed.

Seemed like Derek ain't gonna' take no chizz neither.

He lifted his arm up and he was about to punch Deaton with his wolfy hand.

…Not gonna' lie but ruthless/killer Derek made it him look ten times hotter.

Yeah, okay, I'm sick. Boo-hoo.

Then out of nowhere, Scott grabbed Derek's wolfy hand with his own. Oh my! He was turning into Clifford…shown by Green Eye's face and the growls he was making. Scott retracted his hand from Derek's and I guess, he transformed himself back into a human.

Scott said menacingly, "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry."

…It was quiet.

"Incredible Hulk style!" I blurted out.

Don't I just know how to make an awkward situation less awkward? Well I do.

Because soon everything – the tense in the room – died down and I walked over to get a wet cloth.

I started wiping the blood off of Deaton's unconscious face while Scott was looking over him and Hottie was pacing. Then Derek pumped over where we were, "You got a plan?" He glared at Scott.

No. But I have a _game_. It be called: Rock-Paper-Scissors Take Off Your Pants.

"Just give me an hour with him." Scott answered.

"Then what?" Hottie asked.

"…Meet me at the school in the parking lot." Scott replied and then Derek walked away, letting me look at his fit bum.

Damn. That's hot.

"So, Scotty, what shall be the plan?"

"…I don't know."

"How have you not won a noble prize yet?"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping."

"Would bringing Dinkleberg help?"

"Abby!"

"Okay, shutting up."

* * *

So, we called Stiles. Ya know, the usual jig. We can't keep Stiles outta' anything and Scott explained everything to him but decided to go all 'whispery' when he told Stiles about the idea.

Stupid Scott.

We all got out of the Jeep.

"This is a terrible idea." As we walked to back of the Jeep.

"Don't know the idea." I interjected.

"Hush. I know but you got another one?" Scott answered Stiles.

"Another idea? Wanna' tell me the first?" I interjected again.

"Well personally I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away." Stiles replied.

"…you guys are rude." I muttered.

"Just make sure you can get us in there." Then there was a light behind us and I see a sexy car, with a sexy driver.

"He's here." I said, watching as the two boys turned around. I watched the Hottie driver walk out of the car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott went straight to the point.

"He's in the back." Derek said exasperated.

The two of the boys went to go check on him and Stiles said sarcastically, "Oh, he looks comfortable."

I rolled my eyes and thumped his head.

He just turned to glare at me. "Hey, if you manage to piss off a hot werewolf guy and die, don't say I didn't warn ya."

"…You didn't warn me." Stiles said bluntly.

"Oopsies." I grinned as he just continued glaring and started walking up the stairs.

"Abby, you stay here." Scott demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

Not that I didn't want any time with Derek. Don't _ever_ think that! I just wanted to know the plan!

"Just make sure Deaton's okay." I suddenly made an inhuman noise.

"But Sheldon…!" I whined.

"Is _gone_, now please?" I sighed but nodded, watching them both go to the school.

"Wait, hey," Stiles and Scott stopped. "What're you doing?" Derek asked.

"If it makes you feel better, my answer's an: I don't know." I answered, leaning against the sexy car.

He ignored me.

Okay.

Scott answered, "You said I was linked with the Alpha." Then he continued his way to the school. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

Was he gonna' howl or something? What was he gonna' do?

I just watched them go inside the school and I sat on the hood of the Sex God's car.

Le Hottie asked stiffly, "What're they gonna' do?"

"Howl maybe, ya know 'calling the pack'." I answered using quotations.

"Gotta' give him props. That's actually kinda' smart." Derek replied, coming to stand near me.

OH SWEET LORD!

KA-BOOM!

Calm heart…calm…HOW THE HELL WAS THAT POSSIBLE!?

DEREK HALE WAS NEAR ME!

"Surprisingly, yes, it was a smart idea." I replied, calm as possible.

It got silent for a few seconds until I started, "I hate mornings, especially this one time my mom made–well tried to make–dinosaur pancakes and I didn't eat it because it was too adorable. I mean, it's the crack of dawn, quit bein' so adorable."

Derek stared at me for a couple of seconds with raised eyebrows. "I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

I smirked, tapping his forehead with my index finger, "You just did."

I opened my mouth to say more but was replaced by what sounded like a dying animal. Derek closed his eyes while I looked at the school with a bewildered expression.

"You gotta' be kidding me." He reopened them and exhaled an exasperated breath through his noise.

"…What the hell was that?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Your idiot younger brother."

"Oh my God!" I came out laughing for a couple of seconds before saying, "That sounded like a cat jumping off the Empire State Building! It's even more sad because it didn't even sound like a dog…a _cat_. Unbelievable." I muttered the last part and then groaned, while staring at Derek smug face.

"You're not that big of a support system, are you?" Him and his cute smug face!

GET IN MY PANTS BRUH!

"No. Not when he sounds like that."

Suddenly, a fierce, _loud_ growl shook the freakin' world! Derek looked around the school and I said happily, "See I could be a support system for _that_!"

He ignored me.

Still hot.

Then a minute late, the two dweebs came back and I jumped off the sexy car. I gave Scott a tight hug while saying, "Damn Scotty! Didn't know you had it in ya! You blew the roof off! Literally!"

He chuckled before he let go and was met my hot angry Green Eyes.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Stiles had a weird lop-sided grin on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott replied sheepishly.

"Oh, it was _loud_." I said, with a huge smile.

"And it was _awesome_." Stiles added in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Glare-y Green Eyes said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." I snorted at Stiles words.

"I may use that one." I said, fist-bumping Stiles.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek menacingly.

"What?" Oh. My. God. Derek and I spoke at the same time! AND WE BOTH TURNED AROUND.

…Granted Deaton was missing but my God…we're doing things in SINC!

I THINK I'M GONNA' FAINT!

I immediately said, protecting Derek, "Okay, before we start pointing fingers, we were here the _entire_ time and so was doctor dude."

"So, where is he?" Stiles questioned me.

"I don't know, Captain Obvious, why don't you answer that?" I said sarcastically as the two glared at me.

Suddenly, I felt chills…not like '_oh God, Derek_' chills but like horror movie, '_something's behind you chills_'.

OH GOD! DEREK!

One minute, Derek was standing there looking confused and sexy as ever and now he was being lifted…through his back! I couldn't move…blood was pouring out of his mouth and…and he was in so much agony.

I felt my wrist being locked by a hand and dragging me toward the school but I didn't se who it was.

All I could see…was Derek…and big, black, red eyed Godzilla but Derek was more important.

Much more important.

Derek.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Review.**


	13. Night School Pt 1

**Have fun a' readin'!**

**Disclaimer: Tyler Hoechlin ain't in my pants yet, so no.**

* * *

One name was just ricocheting around my head.

Derek.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! He was _Derek Hale_.

Derek Hale just doesn't die!

…He couldn't have died.

No.

_Derek. Didn't. Die._

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled frantically, holding onto the school door.

"Does it look like I have a key?!" Stiles answered back.

"Grab something!"

"What?!" Stiles yelled back

"Oh my God!" Scott suddenly screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up, as the two of them were at the door, to see big, red eyed Godzilla coming behind of the Jeep.

Oh, he _hurt_ Derek. But Derek was fine. I knew Derek was still alive. I knew it. Gut-feeling.

But he was _not_ gonna' hurt my other two boys!

"SCOTT!" I yelled, gaining his attention. He turned to me, still holding the door and I exclaimed, "Gimme' your belt!"

"What?" The two of them shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

This is what they get for not watching _CSI_ and _Mission Impossible_.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna' spank you." They glared at me. "GOD! Just give it to me!"

Scott glared at me for a couple of good seconds before obeying.

"Good boy," I muttered, taking his belt from him and intertwining the two doors together, then gave the belt the tightest knot I could summon.

Thank you, _CSI_.

Scott breathed, "Where is he? Where'd he go?" I looked through the door window thing to see Godzilla gone.

Must stay calm, Abby.

God, this was even _more_ horrible than when I thought Tony Starks died!

And trust me, thinking that Tony Starks died…I almost threw the move theater popcorn at the screen!

SCREW THIS! DEREK'S HURT!

We all started walking backwards, well, Scott was dragging me because I was in shock.

Ya know, seeing Godzilla and Derek being _hurt_…it can cause a lot of shock.

But as you can see, I'm dealing with it just greatly, so shut up and let me concentrate on _dealing_ with it!

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked me.

"…Probably not." I answered, gulping.

Then we heard a howl and we went for a long run…into a classroom! Scott and Stiles were pushing the teachers desk to the door until Stiles stopped, "The door's not gonna' keep the thing out."

"I know." Scott replied.

"It's your boss." Stiles said immediately after that.

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha, your boss!" Stiles yelled.

"No!" Scott, you naïve little puppy.

"Yes. Murdering – psycho – werewolf!" Nice use of words, Stilinski.

"Don't be so dense, Scott! Think about, the minute you howl, the minute he's gone. Sheldon shall be avenged!" I growled.

"Not him!"

Why are you in denial Scotty?!

"He killed Derek-" Stiles was saying.

"-don't speak of such things!" I thumped Stiles.

"Face it! The guy you've been crushing on is _dead_, Abby." I flinched. "He was killed by the Alpha, and now he's gonna kill us!" Well, thanks for sugar coating it Stiles.

I glared at Stiles, thinking of doing illegal, _Mission Impossible_ things to him.

Derek wasn't dead. He's…DEREK!

"Derek's not dead! H-he can't be dead!" Scott agreed with me.

"Thank you!" I said, exasperatedly running a hand through my hair.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth! That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead." Flinch. "And we're next!"

"Okay, Mr. Negative, what do we do?" I asked anxiously.

"We get to my Jeep and we get outta' here-"

"Easier said than done," I pointed out the obvious.

"Well we gotta' _try_ and you," Stiles pointed at Le bro, "you seriously think about quitting your job."

They both walked to the windows and they tried opening it, before Stiles opened his mouth, "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

Well that's stupid.

"Then we break it." Scotty suggested.

Not smart, bro, not smart at all. "Yeah, which won't bring us any attention, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then we run really fast."

"Your suggestions aren't getting _any_ smarter, Clifford." I said bluntly as he just glared at me.

They started looking out the window, Scott was skimming through the entire parking lot until he double – looked at something.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked. I walked over to them, and looked at the Jeep. The hood was all bent and messed up and stuff. Yup, and stuff.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong, Stiles. And it ain't the fact that Red Bull doesn't give us wings."

Stupid Red Bull.

Stiles suddenly pushed me away…okay…rude. And he asked anxiously, "What? Like dented?"

"No, we mean bent." Scott informed.

Stiles asked shocked, "What the hell-"

He was cut off by glass shattering and Scott pulling me to the ground, covering me with his arm from the glass splattering everywhere. Oh, _now_ he acts like a brother. Well, it was a sweet gesture.

GO MCCALL'S!

We all heard something sliding and we looked up to some kind of box with wires… with…OH LORD! CLAW MARKS!

Stiles suddenly let out a little whine.

"Stiles, I'm gonna' take a mild guess and say that's a part of your Jeep."

He groaned.

"And I'm gonna' take that as a yes."

Aren't I the brightest?

"That's my battery!" Stiles growled, another werewolf in the house, no?

"Well," I drawled, "we're royally effed."

"We have to move." Stiles said, trying to get up but Scott pulled him right back down.

"No! He could be right outside." Scott tried to reason with him.

"Dude! He _is_ right outside!" Stiles and I told him.

"J-just let me look, alright?" The sexier McCall and Stiles nodded before Scott got up to look out the window.

"You see Godzilla anywhere?" I asked at the same time Stiles asked, "Anything?"

"No." Scott breathed, eyes darting left to right.

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now." Scott affirmed, before we all got up and started walking out the door.

"Well, this is one hell of a night." I muttered to myself, looking back at the battery once more.

* * *

We all rushed out of the room and into the halls. Scott said, about to walk the other way, "This way-"

"N-n-n-no somewhere without windows." Stiles intervened.

"Not possible. Every single room in this building has windows." I spoke, nervously.

"Alright, somewhere with _less_ windows." Stiles explained.

"The janitor closet," I offered while Scott said, "The locker room."

"Yeah, wait, did you just say the janitor closet?" Stiles looked at me with a bizarre expression.

"…" I blinked. "C'mon! Stop stalling, locker room here we come!"

"Okay then…" they followed me to my quest to the locker room.

"Oh. My. God! 'Do you smell it? That _smell_. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells…smelly'?" I asked, pinching my nose closed with my fingers.

"…Did you just quote Spongebob?" Stiles asked, as he closed the door to the guys' locker room.

"Indeed I did, you can never go wrong with Spongebob." I answered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Right," he drawled.

"Call your dad!" Scott interjected looking over at Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know…anything! Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!" Scott tried to convince Stiles.

But Stiles ain't having no chizz.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" I flinched…again!

"Well, they have guns."

Oh, yeah _that's_ gonna' work.

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfs-bane laced bullet to slow him down, remember that?"

Derek. I flinched.

He's okay.

I know he is.

"We gotta' find something." I muttered, hopelessly.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said exasperated.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

What? No. We're not gonna' take _his_ car!

"That could work."

"I disagree completely." I interrupted.

"Abby,-" Stiles got cut off when Scott shh-ed us.

"What?" Stiles and I asked.

"I think I hear something."

"Okay, what? This time _not_ more vaguely." I said, glaring at Scott.

Scott reprimanded me. "Quiet."

Suddenly, we hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door and we all immediately started moving back.

"Hide," Scott said to all of us and Stiles and I looked at each other before nodding. We both quickly got into the locker but because of my short height I could only see through the first line of the locker thingy.

Stupid height.

I heard Scott get into the other locker across from us and I covered my mouth, so that my breathing wouldn't be heard.

God, I seriously hated horror movies.

I then hear the door open and I gulp in fear. I see a silhouette moving toward us and I saw him go to Scott's locker first.

SCOTTY!

A sudden scream rang throughout the room but it didn't belong to either of the guys…why would an Alpha scream in _terror_? I heard two lockers smash open but neither of them were mine.

I didn't wanna' get in trouble…even if it wasn't school hours. I wasn't risking it.

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" A male voice said, clearly scared. "Both of you get out!"

"You just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said, reasoning with him.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The other voice said. I then heard movement and I guessed the other guy was making Scott and Stiles get out the locker room.

"Wait, I gotta' get-" Scott tried anxiously.

"No!" Grown man ain't taking no chizz!

"But I need to-"

"We'll get _it_ later, Scott. It'll be fine." Stiles said, trying to pacify him.

Oh, so now I'm reduced down to an _it_?

Great.

"Just shut up and go," I heard the guy say. I looked through the vent thingy.

I froze.

Godzilla.

Not a second later, I heard screams, my name being called, growls, flesh being ripped apart, and blood…I saw a lot of blood.

I clenched my jaw as tight as I possible could and covered my ears to clock out the worst screams I have ever heard. I moved my body as further back as I possibly could…then the screams ceased.

I uncovered my ears to hear dragging…dragging that stopped _right_ in front of the locker I was in. I covered my mouth again, trying to make the breaths coming out inaudible.

Suddenly, I could've swore I heard a chuckle. A low, growly, scary–ass chuckle and I stopped my shrieks when I heard claws come in through the bottom of the locker, missing my legs by a centimeter.

Then I heard nothing.

Silence.

Well, this was officially the worst day of school…like…EVER!

* * *

I waited a good three minutes before deciding to get out the locker. I took a deep breath and slowly, quietly opened the locker.

I was quiet as a freaking mouse from Cinderella!

I didn't see anything, not even the body. Was he teasing me? What the hell. Man, Godzilla was a crazy ass mofo.

OH GOD! My heart from beating as quickly as a freakin' race car! There was blood everywhere and claw marks, but no body. I just kept walking,

The door to the locker room was slammed down as I over it and onto the spooky, dark hallway.

Oh God. I'm gonna' die in the place I hate! Could life get any worse than that?

Especially when I haven't gotten Derek to fall in love with me yet?

I wonder if he healed by now? He probably did. I mean, it's Derek.

DO THEY REALLY HAVE AN APP FOR EVERYTHING EXCEPT A FLASHLIGHT?!

I groaned inwardly as I used the tiny screen light my phone was giving me. I then saw a light coming this way and I immediately looked up thinking it was Stiles.

Allison? Her back was turned to me as she walked down the halls if the school.

"Scott," she said.

Oh thank God! I have never been so happy to see another living soul in my life!

I quickly power walked over to her while whisper/screaming, "Allison!"

She turned around quickly, giving me an astounded look and saying, "Abby?"

"The one and only." I said happily, before grabbing her into a huge hug.

"Abby, what happened?" Then something clicked in my head.

"Allison. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, while looking around frantically.

"I got a text from Scott saying to meet him here and that it was urgent." She explained, showing me the phone, while I pulled her into a fast walk.

Scott?

I started slowing down.

Scott didn't have a phone.

Derek smashed Scott's phone.

Oh. My. God.

Godzilla figured out how to use a phone.

* * *

I then pulled her into a fast walk again. "Abby, what's going on?"

"More time trying to find where my lil' bro is, less questions." I answered, dragging her by her wrist.

"Why did Scott send me that text?" She asked, clearly confused.

"…He uh…he wanted a scavenger hunt with you?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Scavenger hunt?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, ya know, Scott and his scavenger hunts." I stated in an unsure manner, coming to the end of the hallway. I made a left, man this school was confusing as hell at night!

…Since when did we have swimming pools?

Allison and I walked across them when Allison's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Lydia," I nodded.

"Hey," Allison answered, "I can't seem to find them. I found Abby though." My head snapped up. Where they here too?!

WHAT THE HELL!?

She continued, "Okay, gimme' a second we'll be right there." Allison hung up.

Let the tantrum…begin! "Are Lydia and Jackie here too?!

"Yeah, they said to meet them at the front door."

I blinked.

Just peachy.

Then her phone started to ring again, "It's Stiles." She said looking at me.

"Answer it!" I replied immediately.

She obeyed. "Stiles?" She looked over at me. "Yeah, Scott, Abby's with me and she's okay, why?" I sighed, relieved that they were both okay. "I'm at the school, looking for you and why weren't you at my place?" Oh chizz, couple rivalry! "One the first floor…the swimming pools. Okay, okay we're going."

Allison hung up and looked at me, "He said to go to the lobby."

"Then let's go." I said, before taking off in a run.

* * *

We both ran to the lobby to meet Stile and Scott. The first things to come out of Scott's mouth was, "Why did you come? What're you doing here?"

I walked over to Stiles and I asked, stunned, "Didn't think to text me?"

"I did … five times." He explained.

I took out my phone and said, with my mouth in o-shaped, "Oh."

"Did you realize how worried we were?"

"Tell me about it, that thing almost clawed me alive." I shuddered at the memory of it's claws breaking through the locker. Then Stiles wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Why do I get a feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked, looking over to me.

"I thought he liked scavenger hunts…" I said innocently.

"I _didn't_ send that message." Scott explained.

"Alright, did you drive here?" Stiles demanded, letting go of my shoulder.

"Jackson did," Allison answered.

"Jackson's here!?" Scott and Stiles bugged out.

"And Lydia," I muttered, groaning and looking at the ceiling.

"Alright, who sent this text-" Allison got cut off when her phone rang.

HA! I'm not the only one to get cut off by phones…alright, that's just sad.

"Hello?" She started but then a door slammed open, to reveal Lydia and Jackson.

"Finally," Lydia breathed. "Can we go now?"

All of the sudden, we all hear thumps on top of the tiled ceiling.

"Godzilla's on the ceiling." I squealed, holding onto the nearest arm I could find, which was Stiles'.

"RUN!" Scott yelled. And we took off running like hell!

We heard growls form behind us and huge footsteps behind us. We're gonna' die. We're gonna' die and I'm gonna' see Sheldon.

Then we all barge into a room, Stiles and I first but then we froze as we looked at the giant stacks of windows.

"Help me get this to the front of the door!" Scott exclaimed, moving a table or something in front of the door.

"Wait Scott, not here." Stiles tried.

"Scott? What was that? Scott?" Allison wailed.

"What did he do to the ceiling?" Oh Lydia.

"Just help me! Stack the chairs!" Scott yelled, ignoring their pleas.

"Scott, we really shouldn't be in _here_." This time I tried.

"Guys, could we just wait a second?" Stiles tried to reason. "Listen to me. Could we wait a second?!" They just kept on moving the chairs. "Guys. Stiles talking. Could we hang on one second, please?"

Oh screw this!

"YO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making everyone turn to the two of us.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone-" I cut Stiles off.

"Just one minor flaw. What should we do with the twenty foot wall of windows?!" I yelled, holding my hands out in emphasis.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Allison cried. "I'd like to know why…Scott?"

Scotty groaned and walked over to lean over a chair, thinking abrasively. He looked over to us for help and I looked at Stiles, motioning him to do it.

He sighed. "Somebody killed the janitor?"

"What?" Lydia whimpered.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about?" Allison laughed humorlessly. "Is this a joke?"

"Who killed him?" Jackie spoke.

"N-n-n-no, this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion is d-" Lydia tried.

"Don't you get it?" Jackson asked rhetorically. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?!" Allison screamed. "What does he want?" I focused my eyes on the ground.

Not an easy thing to say that a werewolf killed him. "Uh, what's happening?" Allison whimpered. "Scott!" She yelled.

"I-I-I don't know! If I just…if we go out there, he's gonna' kill us." Scott answered, frantically.

"Us?" Lydia cried. "He's gonna' kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked.

Ugh! SO. MANY. QUESTIONS!

"Who is it?" Allison asked once again.

I looked over at Scott, seeing if he would give an answer.

He better give an answer I _like_.

* * *

**Derek :'(.**

**Review.**


	14. Night School Pt 2

**Um ... hi. **

**A/N: Sorry for my lateness, blame the rents! They grounded me -.- ... I was ten minutes past curfew! NOT FAIR! Okay, read on!**

**Disclaimer: My milkshake don't bring no Derek Hale to my yard.**

* * *

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

Nope. Nope. Nope. That's where he crossed the line.

I _will_ kill you, Scott! I will kill you and leave no evidence of Clifford ever dying!

I will rip you to shreds and let the guy from _Freddy vs. Jason_ eff you up, you effer!

THIS BROTHER! I _hate_ him! ANOTHER!

"What?" I seethed, finally speaking as everyone stared at him in shock.

"It's true, Abby." Scott answered, giving me the '_you-better-cover-for-me-before-I-morph-to-turn-into-an-evil-dog_' look.

"Are you _sure_ it was him, Scott?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Positive," he snapped.

"Are you completely, utterly, _sure_ that it was him…or was it another person we know? Someone _you_ know, better than any of us." I clenched my teeth, taking a few steps near Scott, preparing myself to rip himself to shreds.

"Yeah. It was him, Abby." He was getting nervous.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bro, you's about to go down!

…Maybe I should be an F.B.I agent…

"Wait, Derek did kill the janitor?" JACKIE! WHY YOU INTERRUPT!?

No.

"Wh - are you sure?" Allison proceeded to ask.

Did they _not_ hear my argument with Scott…at all?

"But the mountain lion -" I rolled my eyes at Lydia, taking a step toward Jackie. Allison grabbed my arm and held it closely to her.

I wasn't gonna' lie. I needed some comfort too.

"No, Derek killed him!" Blaming an innocent man, Scott. An innocent _hurt_ man. That's beyond a 'new low'.

"All of them?" Allison whimpered.

"Yes, starting with his own sister." Scott replied, not meeting anyone's eyes especially mine.

Smart boy.

"The bus driver?" Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time." There was a brief silence. "He's in here with us."

No, Scott, he's _hurt_! But you're too much of a smart -ass to actually care.

"And if we don't get out now, he's gonna' kill us too!"

Allison clenched my arm tighter and I was surprisingly okay with it because she prevented me from ripping Scott's eyes out!

* * *

"Call the cops." Jackie said to Stiles, who then shook his head.

Man, if they put some fitting dramatic music here, it'd probably be like a horror movie.

"No." Stiles answered.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked rhetorically, glaring at him.

"I mean no. You wanna' hear me say it in Spanish? Nuh!" He added a Spanish accent at the end of that and I smirked, slightly looking at the ground. "Look, Derek killed three people okay? We don't know what he's armed with." My head snapped up to look Stiles in the eyes, who looked at me apologetically.

He was blaming Derek too?

Well…seems like he too shall face the wrath of ABIGAIL MCCALL!

"Your dad is armed with an _entire_ sheriff's department! Call him!" Jackie pestered.

Damn, he was like a bug. Kept on pestering, never wanting to go _away_!

"I'm calling." Lydia said, before taking a couple of steps forward and getting out her cellphone, as Stiles tried to stop her but Jackie blocked him.

"Yes, we're in Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to -" Lydia came to an abrupt stop, making all of us look at her. "She hung up on me."

Probably Marcy.

Oh, Marcy. Shame, shame, shame. When will she ever learn?

"Police hung up on you?" Allison asked, shocked.

I wasn't.

Then Lydia said something really fast about the station retrieving pranks calls. Damn.

HOLD YO HORSES WOMAN!

"Then call again!" Allison exclaimed.

"No. They won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles intervened.

Allison stuttered, before asking and placing her hands on her forehead in distress, "What is this? Why does Derek wanna' kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

We all turned to look at Scott, yes even me…who was still very pissed at him at the moment.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott ask anxiously.

"I'm following _their_ lead." I answered, motioning to everyone but me.

I was ignored.

Well then.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No!" Scott answered quickly. "I mean, I don't know." Smooth move, bro.

"Is he the one calling all the police?" Allison accused.

Bitches be accusin' my man! They shall face the wrath!

"I don't know!" Scott exploded, making Allison look a bit frightened before not facing him.

Scott looked like a hurt puppy. That's what you get!

"Alright, why don't we ease up here, ya?" Stiles said, before taking Scott over away from the group.

"Abby, what's happening?" Lydia asked, shaking.

"Does the answer: I don't know, suffice?" I tried, giving her a small smile which she didn't return.

I wouldn't have either.

"So, is it really Derek?" Jackie asked, looking directly into my eyes…okay…creepy.

"I didn't see his face, so I wouldn't know." I sighed and then I muttered, "I did hear the janitor get murdered though, probably have nightmares for the rest of my life."

I shuddered at the memory at Godzilla slicing his nails through my locker. I hugged myself, closing my eyes while biting my bottom lip, trying not to relive the effed up memory.

"It's gonna' be okay, Abby." I heard Allison's comforting voice say, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so." I whispered.

Then Jackie seemed to have enough of the two dweebs by saying, "Okay, ass-heads! Enough! New plan. Stiles sends his useless dad to send someone with a gun with a decent aim. Are we good with that?"

Wow. Couldn't be more rude about it, could ya, Jackie?

"He's right." Scott said. I looked at him shocked. Risk another human – PAPA STILINSKY? - because of Godzilla? No. "Tell him the truth if you have to! J-just call him!"

"I'm not watchin' my dad getting eaten alive." I heard Stiles mutter to Scott but I heard it! GO ME!

But seriously, I'm on the same boat at Stiles.

Jackie really ain't takin' no chizz today!

He walked up to Stiles and was about to turn him around, saying, "Alright, gimme' the phone-" He was cut off when Stiles slammed one fist right into Jackie's kisser!

DAMN STILES!

Allison…wait, am I seeing right? Allison went to go see if Jackie was okay? What is becoming of the world?

First, I almost get eaten by Godzilla. Second, Derek gets blamed for something he didn't do and he's _hurt_. And third, Allison's is checking up on Jackie…when his girlfriend is ten inches away from them.

…Okay, I'm the only normal one here.

I stood next to Stiles, giving him a slight nod as he sighed and took out his phone.

"Hey dad, it's me and it's your voice mail." I sighed, well this day couldn't get any worse. "I'm gonna' need you to call me, now. Like _right_ now-

All of a sudden, Lydia and I here banging on the doors. I quickly grabbed Lydia, who was screaming, to run away from the door so I was squished between Jackie and Lydia …oh the joy.

"We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles hung up. I quickly moved away from my place, between the yucky couple, to hold Stiles' hand and he immediately returned the gesture.

"The kitchen. The door to the kitchen leads us to the stair well." Stiles said, surprisingly calm, staring at the doors.

"Which only goes _up_," I said, looking at the two doors in front of us warily.

"Up is better than here." He replied, still looking at the doors.

Godzilla kept banging the doors with his loud growls, God, we're gonna' get eaten!

NOT HOW I PICTURED MY DEATH!

…I pictured my body lying down on a bed of roses.

* * *

Next thing I knew we were running and we ended up on the second floor, Scott tried one door to a classroom but it was locked, I tried another one and it ended up being open. THANK YOU, MR. HARRIS!

…Never thought I'd say that … or think that.

We all sauntered in and Scott locked the door, then placed a chair under the door handle.

Suddenly, we heard giant footsteps and we all held out breath, my head buried deep in Stiles' shoulder. We saw its shadow walk past our door and we all let out a breath of relief.

"Jackie, how many people can fit in your car?" I asked anxiously, wanting to get the hell outta' here!

"Five, probably fit another one if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackie answered breathlessly, staring at me.

Scott volunteers!

"Five?!" Allison asked, outraged. "I _barely_ fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles sighed, exasperated.

"What about this?" Scott asked, walking over to the roof door as Stiles and I followed. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in seconds."

I shook my head, staring at the door knob, and said sharply – yes I still mad - "That's a deadbolt."

Scott looked like he was thinking. He hardly ever thinks, especially when he decides to throw Derek under the bus for something he didn't do!

"The janitor has a key." Scott propped up.

"You mean, his body has it." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it." Scott replied. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "I can find his scent by the blood."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna' let my little brother go out there alone. Nice one. What else you got?" Yes, I feared for his safety.

"I'm getting the key." Scott did _not_ just walk away from me.

Oh, but he did! RUDE!

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered, also worrying for Scott's safety.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key for us to get outta' here." Scott explained.

God, why'd you make Scott so dumb but brave?

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said. Then Scott started looking around and found the teachers pointer.

HA! I always use that to poke Mr. Harris!

…Then he'd threaten to give me detention. We're just really great friends like that.

However, not the best weapon because we all stared at him unimpressed.

"Well, it's better than nothing!" Scott exclaimed, quietly.

"No! _Nothing's_ better than that." I said, thumping him on the back of the head as he glared at me.

"There's gotta' be something else." Stiles said.

"There is." Lydia spoke up, as we all looked at her. She nodded her head toward the cabinet where chemicals lied inside…um okay.

"Are we gonna' throw acid on him?" I asked, not sure what she was gesturing toward.

"No. A fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make -" I blanked out but at the end of the sentence I heard cocktail.

Well, that's one unappetizing drink.

"Self igniting -" Stiles tried to repeat it.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished. I should really start paying attention in chemistry.

Nope.

"What?" She asked, looking at all our looks toward her. She looked at Jackie, "I read it somewhere." I rolled my eyes at her.

I'm _actually_ the dumb one, don't know why she acts dumb.

"Well, we don't have a key for that either." Stiles said, irritated.

However, Jackie had other ideas because he elbowed the glass with his leather jacket and I said, tilting my head, "Okay then,"

* * *

Lydia got cooking as we all stared at her work. Wow. Well, I suck. When she finished, she handed it over to Scott. I shook my head in worry.

"No." I whispered, holding him back. "I'm _not_ gonna' let you go out there." I held onto his arm like a little child.

WELL BOO HOO! He's my bro. I'm supposed to protect him. And I can't if he decides to go all Terminator on Godzilla!

"She's right." Allison backed me up. What up, home girl! "This is insane, you cannot go out there!"

"We can't just wait here until Stiles' dad checks his messages." Scott answered, looking down at me to let go of his arm but I just held on tighter.

"You could die." I flinched at Allison's choice of words. "Don't you get that? He's killed three people-"

"And we're next, somebody has to do something." He cut her off, trying to walk away but I dragged him back. So, he started dragging me with him.

Allison stopped him, "Scott, just stop."

I think I was hyperventilating…yeah, I was. Great.

I placed my head securely into Scott's back, taking deep breaths in and out. I wasn't listening to whatever Allison was saying, it was all gibberish and then they kissed.

Yada, yada, yada.

He started walking to the door, but stopped, trying to peel me off him.

I refused to look at him, I refused to let him go.

"Abby, you gotta' let go of me." Scott whispered.

"No," I whimpered, into his chest.

"Yes, you have to." He whispered, trying to rip my grip on him.

"No. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not alone." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat as it threatened to form tears in my eyes. NO! I'm Abigail McCall! I _don't_ cry!

I looked him in the eyes, loosened my grip, and said while my voice cracked, "You're my little brother. I- I can't let you go out there."

I felt like I was letting him go…into a war.

He gave me a soft smile and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Abby, remember when we were little, you never let me go anywhere alone?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip, while looking at one of the desks. "But I told you that when I'm older, you would _have_ to let me do things on my own?" I nodded and blinks back the tears, looking into his eyes now. "I think it's time for you to let me do things on my own."

I sighed, shakily. I let him go and laughed humorlessly, "If I see so much as a _scratch_ on you, Scooby, I'll kill you."

Scott smiled at me and gave everyone a last look, then walked out the door to the deserted hallway.

I walked over to Stiles, who immediately wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder and just kept on wondering when this nightmare would be over.

"He's gonna' be okay, Abby." I heard a soft, comforting, male voice say. But it wasn't Stiles.

I looked over to Jackie, who's eyes were filled with sincerity as he stared at me.

…That would've been kinda' cute…if I didn't hate him.

* * *

I sat on the floor, my back pressed against one of desks and my knees curled up to my chest, between Jackie and Lydia's legs.

"I-I don't get this. I don't get why's he out there and why he left us." Allison whimpered, "And I-I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"Hey, it's okay." I heard Jackie say, which made me look up to see him holding onto her hands.

Does he _not_ see is girlfriend less than an inch away from him!?

And _I'm_ the dumb one…

I looked over at Stiles - standing near Allison - who looked at me, then we looked back at the holding hands part and then we looked over at Lydia, who looked at Allison in jealousy.

Well…I honestly thought this night couldn't get any_more_ dramatic but apparently I was wrong.

Abruptly, Lydia asked, "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid right? It has to be sulfuric acid, it won't ignite if it's not."

"This just keeps getting better and better." I said sarcastically, holding my hand out to Jackie who pulled me up and I stood between Lydia and Jackie.

However, Jackie sighed irritably and then growled, "I gave you _exactly_ what you asked for."

Lydia who looked kinda' scared said, "Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure you did."

Suddenly, we all hear a howl. A _loud_ howl! It made all of us cover our ears! That kind of howl! Well, _that_ hurts!

Oh, God! Let Scott be okay!

I snapped out of my 'Scott-being-okay' look to see Jackson on the ground clutching his neck, screaming like no tomorrow.

What the hell is HAPPENING!?

I looked at him shocked, but I looked at him ever more shocked when I see three claw mark looking things on the back of his neck. I looked over at Stiles who was staring at the same thing.

Eventually, Lydia and Allison went to his aide to help him up but he said, "No, I'm fine." He got out of their grip and said more confidently, "Seriously, I'm okay."

Lies.

"That didn't sound like you were okay." Allison said, worriedly.

DUDE! You have a boyfriend! My brother!

I couldn't help but ask, "Jackie," he looked over at me, "what happened on the back of your neck?"

He didn't answer me.

Rude.

He just glared at the floor.

"I said I was fine." He answered, still glaring at the floor.

"She didn't ask if you were _fine_." Stiles muttered, making Jackie glare at Stiles.

"Well, that's been there for days. You won't tell me what happened." Lydia scolded.

"As if you actually cared." Jackie seethed.

"Alright, chill out with the couple rivalry here." I said, intervening their…'fight'. Lydia looked anywhere but at Jackie as he glared at the ground again.

"Where's Scott?" Allison breathed. "He should be here by now." I looked at her worriedly and then we hear something outside, making Allison rush to the door.

She kept calling out my brothers name, and tried to open the door…why wouldn't it open?

"Allison," Lydia tried. "Allison!" She screamed, making Allison stop and making all of us turn to her. "Do you hear that?"

We were silent.

"Sirens." I whispered, with a hint of a smile. "They sound like sirens!" I was right!

GO ME!

We all rushed over to the windows to see two police cars with their sirens on, parking in the parking lot. However, I noticed one thing.

Derek's sexy ass car was gone.

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Papa Stilinski asked the amazing trio, as we walked down the outside stairs of the school.

No.

"Yes." Scott answered. I was, in fact, still pissed at him.

"Yeah, I saw him too." Stiles added.

Papa Stilinski stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I looked at the ground, and gave a curt nod. I hate the world.

"What about the janitor?" I asked.

"Still looking," he replied, as we continued our walk.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" Scott pestered. "Under them?!"

"Yeah, Scott we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up." Scott grumbled.

"I know. I believe you." Scott stopped Papa Stilinski.

"No, you don't!" Scott exclaimed. "You have this look, like y-you feel bad for me. Like you wanna' believe me but I _know_ you don't." He sighed.

"Listen Scott, we're gonna' search this whole school and we're gonna' find him, okay?" Oh, Papa Stilinski always the kind one. "I promise."

Then he got called over by one of his co-workers. Probably officer Scully.

"Stay, _all_ of you." That last part was directed to Stiles and me. Hey! I'm a sweetheart!

When he left, Stiles immediately said, "Well, we survived. Ya know, we outlasted the Alpha. Feels good to be alive."

Stupid Godzilla. No wonder he got kicked outta' Tokyo.

"We were in the chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked, with a strained expression on his face.

"Well, how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants me in its pack!" Scott growled. Then looked around to see if anyone saw. "I-I think first I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What 'old' pack?" I questioned using quotations.

"Allison." He stated. "Jackson, Lydia-"

"I'm gonna' stop you right there." I muttered, holding up my hand. "You can't kick _us_ out of your life."

"I have to." Scott whispered, before turning around.

Stiles, however, being the smart one in the group put the pieces together. "The Alpha doesn't wanna' kill us."

"…He wants _me_ to do it." Screw you Godzilla. "That's not even the worst part."

"H-how in _holy hell_ is that not the worst part, Scott!?" Stiles exploded.

"Because when he made me shift," Well, that's something Scott left out. He turned around, "I _wanted_ to do it." We stared at him, beyond stunned. "I wanted to kill you both, _all_ of you."

Scott started walking toward an ambulance where Deaton was being checked, while Stiles followed him but I stayed standing where we stood. I was trying to understand everything.

My little brother, who I've been with my _entire_ life was gonna' try to kill me so he kicked me out of his life.

"Abby, you okay?" I heard Stiles asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, "I'm nowhere near it."

Stiles wrapped an arm around me as I placed my head on his shoulder. I whispered, "Derek's car is gone."

It was silent for a moment as I felt his body shift, probably to make sure. "Huh, you're right."

"One less thing to worry about." I said, with a laugh.

Stiles looked right past it and pulled me in for a bear hug.

"It's gonna' be okay, Abby." I heard him whisper.

My lips started to quiver and my eyes started to water.

I scoffed. "I wish it was."

And for the first time, in a _long_ time, I cried.

* * *

**Again, sorry for my disobedience.**

**Review for me, because I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last one and that made me sad :'(**


	15. Lunatic

**Okay, because school's started updates will be slower, so you gotta' review to keep me ampt up! OKAY!? OKAY.**

**Disclaimer: I'd probably have a bigger chance to own part of Africa than Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"I don't wanna' get drunk." I said, monotonously after Stiles snuck in my bedroom to tell me the plan he had to make Scott feel better after the break up with Allison.

"When do you _not_ wanna' get drunk?" Stiles asked, astonished. I mean, I was shocked too because it's _me_! I _always_ want to get drunk, _always_! Whenever there's an opportunity I always go for it!

But not today, not now. Not after everything that happened. I'm not sure if it was three days ago, five days ago, or a week ago but…

I miss Derek.

"Now." I answered, my head buried in a book.

HA! A book. Yeah, right, if my mom saw this she'd probably call a mental hospital.

"Fine." He sighed, agitated.

Stiles was about to walk out my door, when he stopped midway, his hand on the door handle and said, "Your book's upside down."

"…" I blinked. "No wonder it didn't make any sense." I threw the book on the floor and crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

"I try my best." I mumbled, slamming my face down on my pillow.

…I really, _really_ hate you world.

* * *

"_Ding-dong! The witch is dead! Oh yeah, you sleepy head, rub your eyes and get out of that bed! Wake up, the witch is dead_-"

Stupid. Witch.

Don't ask my why that's my alarm ring tone.

I was trying to find the snooze button on the stupid I-Phone dock. UGH! Why does the world need to be a pain in the ass?!

First I lose Derek – sniffles – and then I witness the janitor get murdered and now this stupid I-Phone dock!? UGH! And it's a _Monday_! I shall rue the day! RUE IT!

…What does rue mean? I heard it on _I-Carly_…why the hell do I even watch _I-Carly_?

Oh Lord.

Losing Derek has made me gone loony. But…Derek. I miss him, like a lot. I shouldn't feel _anything_ for him. I mean, I did…but I wasn't like in love with him. It was kinda' like that '_oh sweet mother of mercy, a bad boy, must have him_' crush, however, now it doesn't feel like a crush. It felt like a lot more.

FREAKIN' EFFER!

All of a sudden, I felt my bed shift near my torso. I look over my covers to see Scott sitting down on my bed with him and mom looking down at me. I whimpered and turned around, pulling the covers over me.

Scott and mom knew about that little um…*cough* _crying session_ *cough* with Stiles and they've been on edge since.

I just wanted them to leave me alone.

I know – rude. Whatever.

"Abby," Scott muttered, groggily and then lied down on top of the covers, next to me. I groaned.

BITCH! YOU BEST MOVE FROM MY SPACE!

"Mom wants to talk to us," he continued, half asleep.

"Yeah. Momma does wanna' talk to you." I heard mom say. I turned my body, so that I was looking at the ceiling and I sighed. Scott was next to me, awaiting for my mom to open her mouth.

"You guys wanna' go back to school?" Mom asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is that a trick question? Because I _never_ wanna' go to school." I answered, pointing at my nose.

Aren't I the cutest? No. I'm only the cutest when Derek was here.

Derek.

"Funny," Mom said sarcastically.

"She means no, by the way." Scott said, emotionless.

She sighed and then proceeded to ask, "Wanna' stay home another day?"

"No," we both answered.

"Wanna' buy a new car?" We both jolted up from my bed and looked at my mother as if she was cray – cray.

She feigned a gasp, then said excitedly, "Me too,"

Yup. She _was_ cray – cray.

Scott got off my bed and was about to go out the door, while mom followed him saying, "This isn't just what happened at the school, right? It's about what's – her – name, do you wanna' talk about it?"

Really mom? _What's – her – name_?

"Not with you," Scott grumbled, stopping and turning around.

"Hey, I've been through a few break ups myself, ya know?" Ew mom. "Disastrous ones actually-"

"I don't care about your break ups mom. I'm gonna' get her back." He gave her a small smile, before shutting the door.

She turned around and looked at me, worriedly. Fine. I'll bite. But I'll definitely won't like it.

I sighed, "Yes, mother dear?"

"Abby, you haven't told me what's wrong since the minute you came home from school that night. All you did these past few days is draw." Mom sighed, sitting on the bed, near me. I sat up and stared at the interesting ceiling.

…We should really get a new ceiling…LIKE THE ONE AT THE VET'S OFFICE!

I grinned, "Nothing's wrong mom, why would _anything_ be wrong with me? I'm _Abby_, duh."

"That doesn't mean you're not a teenager, Abby. Come on, what happened to our girl talks?"

They ceased when I had to keep the biggest secret from you, mom.

I shrugged, "I guess I don't have a lot to talk about." Impossible, right?

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! GO ETHAN! GO ART!

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. That's funny." Mom said sarcastically. I just shrugged again and she sighed.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

No.

"Totally," I feigned a smile.

I figured it was easy telling her that than telling her that my werewolf crush could be seriously injured or…_dead_.

Derek.

* * *

Dressed in my usual attire - which consisted of a blue tunic tank top, my white leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, a white cure beanie, and of course my Chucks - I was skating down the halls of Beacon Hills High School.

"Pick that skateboard up, Ms. McCall or you'll get detention." Mr. H threatened. I rolled my eyes and picked up my skateboard, knowing he was my next class. I first placed my skateboard in my locker and I walked past Harris, while saluting him.

Stupid Buzz Kill Harris.

That stupid effer. I hate him. I hate this school. I hate how I witnessed the janitor died. I hate how I can't tell my mom anything. I hate how Godzilla's still out there, killing people. I hate how Derek's missing. I hate how Scott blamed him.

I hate everything.

To make it worse, I had a stupid test today. I already know my grade.

It rhymes with _fffff._

"You have forty – five minutes to complete the test."

Well I'm screwed.

I turned to look at Stiles who was sitting next to me, should I cheat? Nah. He's my best friend, even if he _would_ let me…I mean, COME ON! I'm not _that_ mean…well, at least not to my best friend.

"Twenty – five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Mr. H continued. I wrote down my name. Gotta' score some points, don't I?

"However, as it happens every year. One of you-" Stiles, "will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover," Stiles, "and I'll be left, yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher."

OH. MY. GOD. He talks so much! He's like the freakin' fat kid from _Up_!

Just. Shut. Up!

"So, let's get the disappointment over with-" asshole, " so, begin." Thank you, for for cooperation and shutting the eff up!

Blur. Most of the words were just a whole bunch of blurry chizz that I didn't understand. I understood some of them…others not so much. _E – qu -l_ – was that a 'i' or an 'l'…um…okay, skip that question. Time for the next o-

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Scott jump from his desk and ran out the door, everyone's eyes following and with Mr. H yelling, "Mr. McCall!"

I looked at Stiles and I looked at him. Stiles nodded at me, before we got up and ran out the door.

Mr. H yelled, "Ms. McCall! Mr. Stilinski!"

I didn't listen to him. When do I ever?!

We walked onto the hallway and exclaimed, "Scotty?!" I turned around and saw his book bag on the floor.

I'd probably throw it on the floor too…what? Don't judge me. It was a ratty old thing! I swear, he got it from granddad's attic!

I jogged over to it and picked it up, grimacing. Stupid Scott and his choice of book bags. Stiles yelled out, once more, "Scott?"

Nothing.

That asshole.

Stiles decided to call him on his new phone, while I picked up his book bag and hung it loosely around my shoulder.

We heard his phone ringing and we went to follow wherever the ringing was…damn it. It was coming from the boys locker room. I wanted to avoid that place as much as possible…well that wasn't gonna' happen, now was it, huh Scott?

"You okay?" Stiles asked, looking over at me before we entered the locker room.

"…M-memories still fresh." I muttered, shakily before stepping in through the door. Screams. I could hear the screams. They were so loud…and the slashing…the growls. I kept anxiously biting my lip as we walk to where the phone continued to ring.

We heard the shower running and I prayed he wasn't naked. Yeah, I'm his sister and I've seen him naked…WHEN I WAS FOUR!

"Scotty?" I asked, warily.

Only to get back a choked, "Guys," I ran to the showers, to see him shirtless and his head resting against the limestone tiles, while the water ran down him.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Scott was breathing, heavily as if he couldn't get enough air.

"I can't-" he tried taking in another breath.

"Can't what? Can't hold your inner wolf? Scott?!" I exclaimed.

"N-no," he struggled, "I-I can't breathe."

"Inhaler! Give him his inhaler!" Stiles screamed.

My eyes widened, why didn't I think of that before?! Oh, yeah I'm stupid. Duh. I quickly scrimmaged through his bag to finally find his inhaler.

I said, "Take it,"

He looked at me confused. Well, he hasn't used his inhaler in like…ever!

"Just use it, Scott." I scolded, throwing it to him as he caught it. He pumped the inhaler and took a deep breath.

A few seconds later, his breathing became normal.

HALLELUJAH!

"Was I having an asthma attack?" He asked, stunned. Aw, naïve little boy. So adorable. Yes he is, who's adorable? Scott is!

"Noperoos sir, you were having a panic attack. But thinking that you had an asthma attack, took away your panic attack? Aren't I the smartest?" I grinned at him.

Stiles sang, "Irony."

"…How did you know how to do that?" Scott questioned.

"Ah, ya see little bro, remember when we were younger and I had the 'extra help' from that 'special tutor'?" GO QUOTATIONS! He nodded. "Whenever I was asked to read or writing something, I used to have panic attacks because I was absolutely terrified."

"You failed to mention that like…_ever_." Stiles accused. I rolled my eyes at him.

BOO HOO, BUDDY! BOO FREAKIN' HOO! "But she's right, I used to get them after my mom died."

"You failed to mention _that_ like…ever." I mimicked with a dorky expression. He thumped me as I glared at him.

I know for a _fact_, I did not deserve that.

"Not fun, huh?" We both asked, while turning to look at Scott.

Scott continued taking deep breaths, then said after a few seconds of silence, "I – I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stile said sheepishly. "About two billion songs written about it." I scoffed. That's so true.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott whined. Wuss. Well…I couldn't stop thinking about Derek…at all…Derek.

"Well, think about this. Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Nice job making the situation thoroughly more awkward, Stiles.

Scott started at him, unamused and he said sheepishly, "And that didn't help at all."

"You should really be a motivational speaker." I chided, in all seriousness. He glared.

Alrighty then.

"But Scott, you got dumped." I said bluntly. "It's supposed to suck, bro."

"No. That's not it." He took a billion more breaths before continuing, "It was like I could feel everything else in the room. Everyone's emotions-"

"It's gotta' be the full moon." Stiles intercepted, shrugging. "So, we'll lock you up in your room just like we planned. That way the Alpha-"

"-Sheldon killer," I intervened.

Stupid Deaton. Killing Sheldon…and making me lose Derek. He _enjoys_ to see me in pain!

THAT FART!

"-Yes, Sheldon killer- can't get to you either." Stiles concluded.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said.

"You mean because if you get out Dick Argent may get you?" NOT risking that.

"No," Scott breathed. "Because if I get out…" He took a few steps closer to us. "I think I might kill someone."

NOPE!

Not risking _that_ either!

…Unless…it's that evil leviathan guy from _Supernatural_. Then it's all good.

* * *

"Are _you_ mad at _me_?" I asked as I sat across from Allison and placed my tray of food down.

I pouted at her. _No one_ could resist my pout. NO ONE!

"No, Abby, not the pout." I pushed my bottom lip out further. Okay, truth was- I wanted Allison back together with Scott and I wanted my friend back.

She's normal…unlike the rest of the freakin' school.

Allison sighed, "Alright, I was never mad at you to begin with."

"But you're mad at Scott." I wrinkled my nose. She didn't say anything but just kept eating her cookie. "If this means anything at all, he misses you…a lot."

She snapped her head to look at me and I shrugged, "It's true. All he does is mope around."

"…Yeah…but…ya know-"

"Nicely put," I said sarcastically as she grinned. "How are you? Since that day at the school?" I cringed at the day.

Man, if days could any worse than that specific day…please contact me at:

"Could be better, you?" I shrugged as in answer and she asked, "Want a cookie? My mom made them."

"Who am I to say no to chocolate?" I smiled as she gave me a cookie. I bit into it and DAMN JESUS!

It felt like…it felt…like…DAMN!

"DAMN!" She jumped at my sudden yell. "That's a good cookie." Allison chuckled and then I see a silhouette sitting next to Allison.

Ah, Jackie.

Wasn't gonna' lie, we're _not_ friends…but we did get kind of closer from that horrifying, deathly day.

And he was wearing a leather…

Derek.

He looked at me, then smirked, "You got a little something on your lip." Jackie indicated on his lip where it would be. I – being the awesome one I am – wiped my forehead. They both chuckled as I looked at them innocently.

"Whhhaaaa?" I whined, while stomping my feet and making them laugh even more.

"I'll get it." Jackie replied, leaning over the table and swiping whatever was on my lip with his thumb.

Um. Okay then.

It was chocolate. Chocolate was on his thumb and he sucked it off, as Allison and I laughed.

"You sir, have just gotten a taste my strawberry awesomeness! Be proud!" I exclaimed, putting a fist in the air.

They laughed and Allison turned to Jackie, asking, "You want a bite?" He suddenly looked terrified. What the hell?

"What?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Do you want a bite?" Allison asked slower, with a grin on her face.

"Oh," he let out a breathy chuckle, "no, thanks." He started rubbing the back of his neck and I looked at him, confused. Was that still there? Well, it depended what _that_ exactly was.

"You okay? Like ya know, when we were caged in here the other night?" I asked.

He nodded, "Better than I thought I'd be." I took a sip of my water and gave him a half-smile.

Jackie looked over at Allison, "You still thinking about everything that happened?"

"Mostly about Scott," She answered.

Speaking of him, where was he? I looked around the lunch room but couldn't find him or Stiles. Are they planning something without me?

*Gasp* No fair!

"Probably a good idea." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jackie say that. What's a good idea?

Smothering Derek in whipped cream? OH YEAH!

But Derek…

"You guys don't think I made a mistake, do you?" Allison asked.

"…You're gonna' ask the sister of the boy you 'took a break from'?" I blinked. "You know what I'm gonna' say." She giggled.

"Yeah, you're no help." Allison proclaimed.

"Well then," I said, with a snarky expression. She just rolled her eyes and looked over to Jackie for his answer.

"Well, I think," he took a pause, "he got exactly," another pause. Stop pausing, "what he deserve- OW!" He looked at me wide eyed.

I kicked him.

"That's my brother you're talking about." I snarled.

"Just saying what I'm thinking." Well…STOP THINKING. He shrugged and I threw a baby carrot at him, which he retaliated with broccoli…

Oh, now it's _war_!

* * *

"I hate Temple Run. I hate Temple Run. I hate Temple Run. I hate Temple RUN!" I growled as Danny laughed at my misfortune and we walked to the field.

"Why do you _hate_ Temple Run so much? So what? You died a few times. No big deal." Danny tried to pacify me while he just kept on laughing.

I started stomping my feet, "DO THEY EVEN GET HOW HUMANS WORK!? Oh lord Jesus! Who dies tripping over a tree root?! WHAT. THE. HELL! Do I get paralyzed and then get eaten by a bunch of freakin' Pterodactyls with fur!?" Danny was laughing so hard right now.

Yeah, thanks Danny – for being the bane of my existence!

"I don't see why I have to die if I fall off the trail, I mean, can't a bitch swim?!" I growled kicking the floor.

"What's she complaining about?" I heard someone ask. I turn to see Jackie and a couple of other guys from the team, who's name I don't really care to know.

"YOUR MAMA'S FACE!" I yelled at Jackie and he raised an eyebrow. I then sat on the field criss-cross applesauce, crossing my arms across my chest, and pouting.

"Annnnnnd," Danny drawled, "there's the pout."

"What's goin' on with her? Like, why is she more insane than usual?" I glared at one of the teammates who was standing near Jackie.

BITCH! You don't know me!

"She was playing Temple Run on her phone waiting for me to get outta' the locker room and she just kept dying-"

"NO ONE DIES TRIPPING OVER A TREE ROOT!" I screeched, interrupting Danny.

"…It's a _game_, Abby." Jackie said cautiously, whiled he bent down. "You're gonna' have to get off the field."

"YOU'RE JUST A GAME!" I growled, looking at the ground. I heard Danny snort…that stupid fart.

"You're really gonna' be difficult right now?" Jackie had a mischievous grin.

Uh-oh.

Ten seconds later…

"I've been lifted." I mumbled after a hard fight with the guys and Jackie tossed me around his shoulders which were covered with padding and incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ya know, I could scream out 'rape'." I suggested, hoping Jackie would put me down.

"Who would believe you?" Danny chuckled, as we walked over to the bleachers.

"You are truly _no_ help at all." I grumbled, still over the mans' shoulders. "And to think I shared my gummy bears with you in the 4rth grade, I knew it was a mistake." He just laughed again.

Jackie finally put me down on the bleacher seat and scolded, "You're gonna' sit here like a good girl, right?"

I sighed, "…Yes." YOU IDIOTIC FART! That's when Finstock decided to blow his whistle and the two guys left me to watch the practice.

Boredom. Boredom. Stiles made it to first line. Boredom. Scott fell down. Boredom. Boredom. Bored-

"DANNY!" I yelled, running across to the field to look at the laying down Danny. I crunched down next to Jackie and took off Danny's helmet to see his a part of his face bleeding, don't know which part but it was around the nose area.

I saw Stiles drag Scott away from the scene…full moon affect?

PINK PANTHER TIME!

* * *

Not wanting to deal with moms' lectures, Stiles – ya not me - quickly opened the front door and I ran upstairs. Let him deal with the worried mother. I waited outside of Scott's bedroom door for Stiles to come up. Three minutes later, he did come up and said, "You need to start talking to your mom."

"And you need to realize that I can't really tell her that the guy I've been crushing on is a werewolf and most likely…dead." I replied, with a frown.

Derek.

"Oh yeah, werewolf problems." I let out a humorless chuckle. This guy.

"Yeah, you forget about that?" I asked sarcastically. He thumped me. Well then.

"Come on, let's get this night over with." He sighed, yeah it was a pretty bogus night. Stiles opened Scott's bedroom door and I turned on his light to see…

"SWEET MOTHER OF CHEESE!" I yelled at the same time Stiles yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

There was Scott, just sitting there on a chair in the corner of his room. Well…if this isn't horror movie worthy then I don't know what is.

"…Why?…What?…How?…Hi." I stumbled.

"Dude, you scared the hell outta' of us…and did you say 'sweet mother of cheese'?" Stiles asked, turning to look at me.

"I was thinking of cheese, now please, continue interrogating." I answered, motioning to Scott who was just sittin' and glarin'.

"Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said, as he placed the duffel bag full of chains and whatnot.

"I came in through the window." Scott replied.

"…Um, Scotty? Hey, ya big sister talkin'," he turned his head to look at me. "Did you also get bitten by a serial killer? Because you're starting to freak me out."

"I second that." Stiles added.

"I'm fine. I was just going to take a shower and go to bed early tonight." He answered. Scott looked over to the bag full of goodies, "What's in the bag?

"Well, come out over here and take a glance Fido." Scott glared at me. "I have a disorder! Just can't help but speak and then think." I laughed awkwardly as he got up from his chair and walked over to where the bag was at.

He picked up a hand full of chains and said all menacing like, "You think I'm gonna' let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles answered, before pouncing Scott and snapping a handcuff around Scott's wrist to the heater in his room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott exploded. Mr. Feisty, ain't ya?

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback."

"For what?" I asked Stiles, who looked furious and gloomy at the same time.

"For making out with Lydia." I turned to Scott, stunned and disappointed…how could he do that to his best friend? To our best friend who's been in love with that chick for a billion years!

"Really, Stiles? A dog bowl? You had it coming." I said, after Scott threw the Fido dog bowl fill of water at Stiles' back.

"He kissed Lydia, Abby!" Wow. A lot of people was exploding today. "You kissed Lydia!" Stiles turned to Scott. "That's my- That's the one girl that I-"

"At least he didn't shoot your unicorn." I tried sheepishly.

He didn't acknowledge me. Rude.

"For the past three hours, I've been thinking it's probably the full moon, ya know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow you'll totally be back to normal. He probably wouldn't remember what a complete dumb ass he's been, a son-of-a-bitch, a freakin' unbelievable piece of crap friend!" Stiles finished.

Wow. I didn't realized how hurt he was.

"…She kissed me." Scott said suddenly.

"What?" I questioned. BUT HE KISSED BACK! I still couldn't believe he did that.

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me." Scott replied with a very scary '_I'm – going – to – kill – you' _look.

Stiles grabbed my hand and leaned against the hall wall next to Scott's bedroom.

"There a lot more too. She had her hands all over me-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SCOTT!" I yelled, as Stiles slid down the wall.

"It's the truth, sis. She was ready to do _anything_ with me. ANYTHING!" I slammed the door shut and looked at Stiles, who looked like a wounded puppy.

"…Stiles, it's gonna' be okay…he's gonna' be okay." I whispered, mostly to myself. When was anything going to be 'okay' anymore? I really, _really_ wanna' believe that everything was gonna' be okay. But that's clearly not today.

* * *

"Abs, Stiles…come on, let me out. It's the full moon, I swear." I grimaced at the normal sound of his voice. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break."

My heart was breaking, if that counted. "She broke up with me and I feel completely hopeless. Please, Abby, let me out. Your gonna' let him handcuff me? You're not gonna _help_ your little brother?" I whimpered. Ow.

That just…that really _hurt_.

Stiles immediately wrapped an arm me around after he heard my little cry but I stood up.

"I can't Stiles, I cannot hear nor bear him in _pain_." I whispered. "I'm gonna' go for a ride."

"Abby, it's a full moon! The Alpha's still out there-" I cut my best friend off.

"I don't care! I just can't Stiles – I can't -" I whined, before walking down the hallway and running down the stairs. I grabbed my skateboard and my jacket…the last thing I heard was Scott scream in agony while my heart clenched knowing that I couldn't _do_ anything. I was _entirely_ useless.

* * *

"_This one's for the faithless._

_The ones that are surprised _

_They are the only way they are now_

_regardless of their fight_…"

My music - ness was interrupted by a growl. I took out my ear buds and looked around the barren streets. There was nothing there. I was actually hoping it'd be a bear or tyrannosaurus or something along those lines, just ya know…not that creepy he–beast that's terrorizing this town.

Or Scott. Stiles told me he escaped through the window and I knew I was going to be safe. He wouldn't hurt his own sister…right? RIGHT?! Right.

I continued riding on my skateboard as if nothing was wrong. Because I didn't hear the growl again I assumed everything was alright. Yeah, right, when was anything ever good. I wanted to talk to my mom. I wanted my mom…I wanted to talk to someone…but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Huh, if I was extremely hungry and I was on a deserted island, I'd probably chop my arm off and eat it. Well, maybe if there was ketchup and mustard on the side and not blood. But how else would I-

"OH BITCHIN' COW!" I yelled, when _something_ tackled me.

Growls. Snarls. Even more growls. I was terrified to open my eyes because I knew who was on top of me and straddling me.

Godzilla.

I started heaving out breaths when I felt its warm breath an inch away from my face. Be brave, I could be brave…I _will_ be brave.

I opened my eyes.

I stifled a gasp as I stared at Godzilla's huge teeth right on top of my nose as it's beady red eyes glared directly at mine. NO! He hurt Derek! HE WILL _NOT_ HURT ME! But I honestly couldn't help but be as terrified as eff just staring into his ruby red eyes.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you let me go." I tried negotiating. He just growled…"Eleven bucks?" I whimpered, as his hold on my arms got tighter.

He growled louder.

"Okay, okay, clearly you don't want money…how about a trip to Tokyo? I heard their buildings got taller and their people got shorter!" I exclaimed.

He bared his teeth right in front of my eyes. I yelped.

"…Please let me go…I'll give you a _Moon Pie_." Yeah, right! I'd rather suffer than give him on of my babies.

I thought the other growl was ear – shattering, boy was I wrong because this one…this one sounded like a lion having sex with a giraffe!

"…So…that a no for the _Moon Pie_?" I asked casually as if I wasn't being held captive by a furry beast.

Ya know, the usual.

"You're spunky." I tensed at the unfamiliar voice…low, husky…and werewolf-y.

"Yeah, well you…smell like wet dog! You DOG!" I retaliated. Not the best come back but dude, I felt like I was getting raped! I was literally asking him to kill me painfully. Man, I really needed to _shut up_.

I felt his chest vibrate with chuckles, ugh! That weirdo! I struggled against his grip on my wrist, why he was so freaking strong!? Oh wait, he's werewolf…UGH! PAIN! PAIN! SWEET JESUS! PAIN!

"No wonder Derek _was_ so smitten over you."

I froze.

I could practically feel the smirk in mystery guys face…considering his stupid icky face was tucked in my neck. Was Derek dead? NO! DEREK'S ALIVE! He couldn't die! My plan would fail without him! Wait…Godzilla dude may be trying to trick me. I mean, wouldn't he want t-

Another loud growl echoed through the street but it didn't come from the Godzilla laying on top of me. Suddenly, Godzilla jumped off me but I didn't get to see his face because he transformed back into his Godzilla self.

I turn my head to look at what or who growled…jeans…fitted shirt…leather jacket…blue eyes. How many werewolves do I know have blue eyes?

One.

Godzilla took off, not before giving a rowdy, growl - ish laugh. I shivered at the way he laughed…at the way he touched me…that stupid asshole. My brother better kick his ass!

Derek looked at the way Godzilla went and then back at me, he looked like he was gonna' go run after it but what surprised me was the hand he held out in front of me.

…Shocked didn't even cover what I was feeling.

I took his hand, not muttering a single word because I felt like if I did, he would just vanish and I didn't want that to happen again!

Hottie started rambling, as I just stared, "You okay? Did he hurt you? Your arm's bleeding. Why were out late at night alone? I don't care if you're 18 and you don't have to follow the curfew, but he's still out there-"

I poked his chest.

He was real! He wasn't a ghost! He was…here.

"…What're you doing?" Hottie questioned, I looked up to see him raising an eyebrow.

I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and buried my head in his chest. He tensed at the sudden touch and I didn't blame him, I knew he wasn't used to any kind of touching but fighting with someone. I just needed to feel that Derek was actually _here_. Alive. Standing in front of me.

What I didn't expect was for him to encircle his buff arms around my tiny waist compared to his huge silhouette. I let myself give a small smile as he held me tighter against his chest. I felt safe and comfortable, I didn't have any worries nor fears…I just felt calm. It was just us. Nothing else mattered.

…Well, _that_ was sappy…didn't mean I let go of him and his sexy ass body!

Nonetheless, I was happy.

* * *

"YO! Brother from the same mother! You here?!" I exclaimed as I stepped into my house with a goofy grin. Derek and I just had a long talk about the Alpha, about how killing it _may_ make Scott normal again.

"Up here," I heard a soft cry from upstairs. I raised an eyebrow before running upstairs to see him sulking on his bed.

"So, you havin' fun there?" I asked, sarcastically before sitting down next to him.

"I don't ... I don't know where to start to say that I'm sorry. Abby, I didn't mean any of it. I-I don't know what happened-"

"Hold it right there, amigo." I stopped his, putting my hand up as a signal for shutting up. "I don't care you said any of those things to me. You're my brother, Scott. To me you're still the dorky four year old who cried because someone stole his swing." Scott chuckled at the memory and so did I. He was so cute ... I wonder what happened. "Anyway, point is nothing's gonna' change the fact that you're my brother, Scotty."

"So, you're not mad at me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Not even the slightest." I smirked. "Okay! Now into more important things."

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Team Seddie or Team Creddie?"

"I'm gonna' kill you."

Ah. The McCall siblings, you gotta' love us.

* * *

**Review.**


	16. Wolf's Bane

**I****'ve decided to start using song lyrics in every chapter because I can't seem to live without music. So, yeah, that's what I'm gonna**

** do. **

**A/N #1: I can't believe you guys didn't get the movie references throughout the story. Granted, there were only two but still. Alright, the first one was in Chapter 12, a line from Mulan: "You limp noodle!" And the second one was in Chapter 14, from Thor: "This drink! I like it! ANOTHER!" **

**A/N #2(Important! READ IT!): Alright, guys, I have an important poll on my profile and I need you guys to vote, alright? It's gonna' help my decision making by the end of the first season of Teen Wolf. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a witty comment, so I don't own anything of Teen Wolf. **

* * *

_"The moon is always full for us  
The road is always clear  
That's not what you want to hear_

One is born so one can die  
You must wait for a really long time  
That's more you can bear

And the days will come and ago  
And the band will march alone  
Till the day you cast a shadow  
That looks nothing like your own." - _**Rolling In A Burning Tire by The Dead Weather**_

* * *

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU TALK ONE MORE TIME, I WLL STRAIGHT UP PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" I yelled, driving away from the stupid Auntie Bitch Creepy Argent.

"But he just said to go fast- OW!" Stiles exclaimed, rubbing his arm. I warned him, but _no_ he didn't listen to me.

"You said you were gonna' hit _Scott_!" Stiles screamed, still rubbing his arm.

I shrugged, turned around and said, "I told you to duck, Scott! She's gonna' see your head!" He ducked down a bit - listening to me - just enough for him to hide within the seats.

Honestly, I still couldn't believe I was driving Hottie's car…it was like my second greatest dream. First being, me sleeping with Green Eyes…over and over and over and over and over again.

I pressed down the gas pedal, slightly more until Stiles turned around and said, "They're gone."

"…What?!" I exclaimed, turning around myself to see he was right. Oh. God. What. The. Hell.

Stiles pressed the button on his little radio he stole from his father, "All units, suspect on foot, heading into the iron works." I sighed. Wait a minute…how is Derek faster on foot than the cops are in cars?…Okay then.

Well _Fast and Furious_ time.

Derek so owed me for this! IN SEXUAL FAVORS!

* * *

I drove quickly as possible to the iron factory of this town, dodging a million cop cars while I was at it. Huh, _Grand Theft Auto_ actually did help in life. GO GRAND THEFT AUTO WHOO!

I arrived to the factory and saw Derek hiding behind some sort of machinery. Stiles got into the back seat with Scott, the same time he opened the door for Derek and yelling, "Get in!"

Derek scrambled into the car and I went 'a drivin'! Great, now just drive nicely - OH SWEET MOTHER OF LORD! We're being shot at!

Now I was thinking: WE'RE GONNA' DIE! WE'RE GONNA' DIE! WE'RE GONNA' DIE!

"What part of 'laying low' don't you understand?!" Scott exclaimed to Derek.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek suddenly yelled.

"Who? The Alpha!?" Stiles chided in, popping his head through the middle.

"YES! He was standing right in front of me and the freakin' police showed up!" Whoa. Green Eyes was livid.

"Whoa, hey." Stiles intervened the hot guys' rant. "They're just doing their jobs." Man, if looks could kill…Stiles would be dead by now.

"Yeah. Thanks for someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek seethed sarcastically, looking back at Scott as Stiles shrunk down.

"Can we seriously get past that!?" Scott whined. "I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it!"

Hallelujah. Scott understands that he is, in fact, a dumb ass.

"ALRIGHT!" Stiles wailed his arms around. "How did you find him?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek.

"Pfft." Was Derek's only answer. Well, then, Mr. Sass.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked, exasperated.

"Yeah. _Both_ of us. Not _just_ Abby." Stiles added. Yay. He only trusts _me_. I'm very special. To him. YAY!

Cue the glare.

"…Or just Abby. We'll just be back here." I laughed at that. Man, this was not how I planned to spend my night. It was just gonna' be me, _Moon Pie's_, sliced pickles, and all the _Lethal Weapon_ movies.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris -"

I groaned, great bring him in it. "-Our chemistry teacher? It's bad enough I have to see him in school, and now I gotta' deal with him outta' school. Peachy." I groaned once more.

"Why him?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know yet!" Grumbles…grumbled.

"What was the second?" I asked, my eyes concentrating on the road.

I heard him crumple a paper from his pocket and he said, "Some kind of symbol,"

I glanced over at it…was that a cow or a wolf? Or was it a vulture? WHAT THE HELL? I heard Scott sigh in the back.

"What?! You know what this is?" Derek accused.

"I've seen it…on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott sighed again. Why, Allison? Why must she be involved in such things?

I looked over at Derek, who was glaring at the road.

"You owe me food."

He looked at me with an '_oh – god – I – can't – believe - I'm – gonna' – get – this – girl – in – my – pants_' expression.

HECK YEAH YOU IS!

* * *

"It's gonna' be impossible, ya know?" Scott grumbled, as we walked into the school building the next day.

"Well, you could snatch it off her neck?" I suggested, with a one shoulder shrug.

"…How is that gonna' stop her from hating me?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"It's morning, don't expect me to give you _good_ ideas." I growled. He rolled his eyes and looked over to Stiles for help.

"Just ask her if you could borrow it." Stiles chided in. Oh yeah, like _that_ idea was any worse than mine.

"How?" Scott questioned, as we walked down the halls of our shitty school.

"Easy, just ask 'hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace? See if there's anything on it … or in it. That could lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you'." I laughed. I would pay to see Scott say that.

"Not helping," Scott seethed.

"Alright, then just _talk_ to her Scooby." I said, sighing.

"Don't call me that,"

"Oh, sorry, _Mister_ Scooby." He glared at me as I laughed at my own joke. God, I'm too awesome for this school!

"Anyway, she won't _talk_ to me." He whined. "What if she like, takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you – that's why you ease back into it." Hm, Stiles may have been on to something here.

"Right, like remind of her of the good times but ya know, not with me. You two-" I got cut off. Well than, rude boy Stiles.

"- then ask for the necklace." Stiles concluded. Rude. Suddenly, Scott had this dreamy look on his face with a goofy grin.

"You're thinking about her being in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles questioned, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm gone!" I exclaimed, before walking away from the duo. No way in hell was I was gonna' listen to Scott talk about Allison's boobs.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?!" Stiles exclaimed, while we walked down the halls of our jank school. So, let me fill you up with the information.

Apparently, Jackie Boy found out that Scotty here was Godzilla's younger bro and now, I believe he wants 'the bite'. If he doesn't get it, he's gonna' tell Allison what Scott is.

"…Maybe he searched it up on Google?" I suggested. Scott smacked me upside the head. "WHAT? You can find everything on Google!"

"Yeah, you can't really type in '_what the hell is Scott's issue_' in Google, now can you?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"So, you have no idea how he found out?" I asked, looking at Scott.

"Did he say it out loud?" That sounded vaguely like Twilight…'_say it, out loud_'…

"Say what?" Scott, why are you so slow on the simple things?!

"Werewolf? Did he say it?" I whispered/screamed.

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly!" Scott snarled.

"Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems." Stiles decided to comfort the wailing Scott. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna' believe him anyway?" Clearly not Allison.

"How about Allison's father?"

"Oh yeah…" I remembered, "he's a hunter." I muttered to myself.

"Okay, this is bad." Stiles said anxiously.

"I need a cure, right now." Godzilla could only die _so_ fast, Scott.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know,"

"You seem to not know a lot of things Scott." I whispered to myself.

"I heard that!" He growled.

"Boo – hoo." I stuck my tongue out and he flicked my nose. *Gasp* That nose flicker!

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked. I love how Derek always manages to slip into our conversations. GO DEREK! … He's still not in my pants yet.

"Hiding like we told him to, dude." I answered.

"I have an idea. It's gonna' take a little time and fanesto." Stiles just said fanesto…what the hell is a fanesto!?

"But we have that game tonight. It's quarter finals and your first game!" Scott slapped Stiles' shoulder, for motivation maybe. I don't know, I didn't speak 'bromance'.

"I know, I know-" HA! REVENGE FOR THE INTERRUPTER!

"Wait, bro, you got a plan for Allison yet?" I questioned.

"She's in my next class." Scott sighed.

"Get the necklace." Easier said than done, Stilinski.

"Wait! STILES! WHAT DOES FANESTO MEAN!?" He just continued walking away.

"What!? Explain it! Oh _come on_! Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

I was walking down the halls before lunch to put something in my locker. I opened it to put my stupid calculus textbook in the locker. I closed the locker only to yelp and jump at Jackie's smug face as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. He just smirked. Oh, so because he knows my bro's secret he thinks he can be cocky? No. It doesn't work like that. "What do you want Jackie?"

"Aw, Abby, I thought you and I were getting somewhere." Jackie said, feigning being hurt. That ass.

"Yeah, that was before you decided to be even _more_ of a prick toward my brother." I grumbled, before walking away.

"Wait, Abby-" he grabbed my wrist. Oh. No. He. Didn't. I'm about to snap my fingers in z-formation!

"You better let go of me before I call someone you'll hate." I growled, turning around and giving him the fiercest glare I could summon.

"Oh really," he scoffed, "because I'm _so_ scared of Scott."

"Not Scott," I smirked, taking a step close to him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared down at me. "His name rhymes with Parrot Pale."

I visibly saw him gulp, then felt his grasp soften around my wrist, and I laughed.

Why was everyone so scared of Derek? To me he was like a big teddy bear! He was harmless, unless threatened.

"He's a fugitive." Jackie snarled, but I see the fear in his eyes.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Whatever. I don't care. Bye Jackie," I replied, unwrapping his hand away from my wrist and walking away.

You should've seen his face! It was like Sam Winchester facing his fear of clowns. It was priceless! Wow. I should've taken a picture and I could've used it t-

"OOOPH!"

I fell down.

"Damn! I'm so sorry." I heard a masculine voice say. I groaned. Today was gonna' be rough. I opened my eyes to see blue eyes staring into mine. Wait, I've seen him before … oh yeah, he pushed me down a few weeks ago, how could I forget that? He held out his hand, helping me up, and he apologized again.

"It's good, we just need to stop meeting each other like that." He gave out a chuckle until I suddenly looked at him concerned, staring at his bruised eye. "Did someone hurt you?"

He looked scared abruptly, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean your eye, it's bruised!" I exclaimed.

"No, no one hurt me. I just…fell." Well _that_ was a pathetic excuse. But I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't any of _my_ business to snoop around _his_ business.

"Right," I drawled. "…Did you see the nurse? Get some ice on it, at least?" He nodded vigorously, before saying, "I'll see you later." Then he was off, scrambling to walk away.

Um. Okay.

"…what just happened?"

* * *

"I'm skipping the rest of the day." I announced, in front of Scott and Stiles.

"You wanna' go home?" Scott asked, taking a sip of his water. I shook my head.

"Nah, actually I was hoping to go to Stiles' house." I looked at him with my pouty, cute lip.

He sighed and relented, "You have the spare key, right?"

"YAY! Thanks best friend!" I yelled, before kissing both of their cheeks and walking out of the lunchroom. I decided that I've had enough drama for the day, so I wanted to go to Stiles' place and relax, maybe eat a pickle but let's not get too crazy.

Wondering Stiles' place and not mine right? I don't know either. I just liked his place because it reminded me of a cute little ten year old boy. Isn't Stiles cute? I just wanna' wrap him up and make him Lydia's Christmas present!

* * *

The minute I got into Stiles' bedroom, I took off my shoes and jumped on his bed. I mumbled while moaning, "Ugh. Bed. I missed you!"

"What're you doing here, Abby?" I yelped and shot up from the bed to look at Papa Stilinski.

"Um. Hi, Papa Stilinski, what're _you_ doing here?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Don't answer my question with another question, Abby." He scolded. "Why aren't you at school?"

"The reasoning is pretty lame but please, _please_ don't make me go back." I whimpered, holding my hands together in front of me in a begging stance. He looked like he was going to decline my pleads, so I whined, "Please! Please! With a cherry on top!?"

Enter: the pout.

He sighed. "Fine, you can stay until the game starts."

"YAY!" I chided happily, while clapping. He rolled his eyes before walking out of the bedroom and I sighed, contently then plopped down on the bed again.

* * *

I'm positive I got two hours of sleep, because when I got up to look at the time it was three. Stiles should be home in about ten minutes.

Sigh. What to do? What to do? I could arm wrestle myself but I'd probably be a tough opponent. OH MY GOD! I just realized something terrifying! I HAVE A SKELETON IN MY BODY…_RIGHT NOW_! OMG!

Is it like moving around in there? Wait, no. I don't command my body to do anything.

Man, bodies are so cool, like you don't have to say or think anything to make a body part move. You don't have to be like, '_leg I command you to move_', it just moves by itself! How awesome is that?

Food. I wanted food. Food was always good for any time of the day. Now would be an awesome time for food. I groaned as I got up to go into the Stilinski kitchen, not much different from mine. I wonder if they had- FIRECRACKER POPSICLES! THANK THE STILINSKI'S!

I heard someone open the door and I held my Popsicle in a protective stance. AIN'T NOBODY STEALIN' MY TREAT!

I walked cautiously into the living room, only to see the dweeb who was my best friend in the world.

I sighed and said, "I thought you were a murderer."

"…with keys?" Stiles questioned, walking up the stairs and I followed him, sucking the delicious treat in my hand…and no you dirty minded freak, not _that_ way.

"What? It's possible alright! A few weeks ago, I though there was a robber knocking on my door." I grinned, remembering it was just Scott.

"Robbers knock now?"

"THEY COULD!" I exclaimed, as Stiles rolled his eye but nonetheless laughed. He went into his room, then sat down right in front of his computer. I was about to go sit on his bed, until I jumped when _someone_ was blocking my way -

Derek Hale bitches! -

-while at the same time, Papa Stilinski yelled, "HEY STILES!"

"Yo D-," Stiles turned around in his spinning chair thing, "Derek." Wow. His expression was priceless.

Derek made a movement telling him to '_shut – the – eff – up_' and to take care of Papa Stilinski! Stiles immediately scrambled off to get out of his chair and ran to his door, closing it partially.

Right, because _that_ wasn't going to make Papa Stilinski suspicious of us hiding a serial killer in Stiles' room. Nope. Not one bit.

I looked at Green Eyes' green eyes and shrugged, walking over to the bed. I was contemplating whether I should sit on it or lie on it. I mean, I had a Popsicle with me. What if I dropped it? Stiles would be so mad but what if I didn't drop it? Then the world would be a ha-

BANG!

I turn around to see Derek pushing Stiles up against the door, by his jacket. ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Why is it that Stiles gets to have more action with Derek than I do!? ARE YOU FUDGIN' ME!? UGH!

"Do not say _one_ word!" Derek growled as I sulked. Well this officially sucked.

"You mean like, 'Hey Dad! Derek Hale's in my room…bring your gun.'" Oh Damn. Shit's about to get real. Derek, surprisingly, backed off a bit and Stiles held a smug look. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder.

"Damn Stiles! That's impressive." I intervened, nodding my head thoroughly impressed by this.

Derek backed off, fixing Stiles' jacket as Stiles' smug face grew even more…smug because he thought it was a good idea to also fix Derek's jacket. Then, as Stiles was about to walk off the door Derek jerked his head forward in a menacing movement as Stiles frighteningly whimpered, "Oh my God."

"And," I drawled. "I lied."

"You are truly no help." Stiles groaned.

"Cry me a river bruh," I replied, smirking and sucking the goodness of the treat.

Stiles was about to retaliate but Derek interrupted by asking, "Scott didn't get the necklace?"

OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A GOD!

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something we can still try." Stiles answered.

"What?" I asked, very confused. WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT OUT IN THE LOOP!?

"The night we were trapped in the school-" I shuddered. Stupid memories. "-Scott sent a text to Allison to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, clearly not interested.

"It wasn't Scott." I replied.

"Well, can either of you find out who sent it?"

"…I have a disorder." I said grinning and I could hint a tiny smirk on his lips. YAY! I could make him SMIRK! Then I pointed at Stiles, "Not him either. So, Stiles who do you have in mind?"

"Danny-"

"You suck." I immediately said. I didn't want to bring DANNY into this! I loved Danny! I didn't want him involved in the stupid crap we were going through.

Stupid Stiles.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Danny exploded, the second Stiles brought up the idea.

"Trace a text," Stiles answered, casually.

"Abby, are you listening to this?" Danny asked, looking over at me for help.

I was twiddling my thumbs as I sat on the bed, Indian style.

I said sheepishly, "I'm listening to cheese." I saw from the corner of my eye Derek snap his head to look at me. I shrugged at Derek and had a glum expression.

I honestly didn't know what to say to Danny, I mean, he's _Danny_! The guy could get a lion to love him! I tried saying something without lying to him because he's one of the few people I could actually _deal_ with and Stiles was asking a something huge from him.

Danny rolled his eyes and look back at Stiles, "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will. After you trace the text." Stiles tried.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Oh chizz- net! DANNY'S CATCHING ONTO US!

"I looked up your arrest report, so…" I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. That snooping rude person.

"I – I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny corrected. Stiles made a sarcastic agreeing and it seemed like Danny wasn't taking any chizz today.

"No. We're doing lab work!"

Danny took a stool and sat on it, as Stiles starter to type somethings on his little Mac computer.

I suddenly heard Danny ask, "Who's he again?" My eyes looked over at Danny, who was pointing at Derek and then I looked over at Derek who pretended he didn't hear anything as his face was buried in a book.

"My cousin…Miguel." I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep the laughter from coming out as I see the glare that was headed straight toward Stiles!

"Is that…blood on his shirt?" Oh, Danny, of course you'd be looking at his shirt.

"Yeah! Yes! Well, he get's these _horrible_ nose bleeds." I couldn't stop! I swear, Stiles had a death coming his way! I was practically biting my hand to stop the giggles from erupting!

"Hey, Miguel!" Derek slowly lifted his head up at Stiles' voice. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

That made my laughter come to an abrupt stop.

NO! STILES! MY OVARIES AREN'T READY!

Too late.

Derek slammed the book closed, plonked it on the bed – next to me – and went on his merry way to take off his shirt. Oh lord. I realize I've seen him shirtless before but come on man! I'm only a human girl! I could only keep my hormones to myself for _so_ long!

"Stiles," Hottie's voice interrupted my thoughts. He held out a shirt in front of him and he said, sternly, "This. No fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles grumbled.

Was there drool falling down my chin? I immediately wiped it. Nothing. Thank God!

Derek tried a blue and orange striped shirt. Ew! I thought I burned that a month ago! Did he buy a new one when I told him not to? Hmm. But my God, Derek looked like an effin' Greek God in it.

"Hey, that looks pretty good." I heard Stiles say. "What do you think, Danny?" I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Huh?" Danny asked, distractedly.

"The shirt?" Stiles questioned.

"It's…it's not really his color." I hate you, Danny. Ya know, this was causing me pain…sweet good pain…but pain, nonetheless! Derek took off the shirt.

THEM PECKS! THEM ABS! THEM ARMS! THAT BACK! THAT TATTOO! THAT ASS! HIM!

If I had a penis right now…it'd be stiff.

I know Danny's is.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, dontcha' Danny boy?" Stiles asked.

I think…my ovaries exploded.

"You're a horrible person." Danny muttered.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night." I could practically feel Stiles' smug look. "Anyway, about that text-"

"Stiles!" Derek interrupted. "None of these fit." Thank. God.

"I'll need the ISP of the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny explained, getting straight to work.

I was overwhelming aroused and entertained at the same time.

* * *

"There. The text was sent from a computer." Derek and I leaned down at the same time…my God. HE EVEN SMELLS DELICIOUS! "That one."

No. No. No. NO. NOOOO! Not effin' possible!

"Registered to _that_ account name?" Derek asked, as Stiles and him looked at me. I was positive I looked beyond bewildered.

"N-n-n-n-no that can't be right." I whispered, biting my lip anxiously. I felt a hand on my back – his name probably rhymed with Parrot Pale - but I was way too distracted by the stupid computer screen to see who's hand it is.

Melissa McCall my ass.

* * *

"I'll go in," I suggested, as Stiles parked in front of the hospital.

"Why you?" Derek asked, sitting in the passengers seat. Even the guy that Stiles hates gets to sit in the passengers seat! What kind of injustice was that?!

"Um, because she's my mother." I answered in a 'duh' tone.

"I won't be able to protect you if you're out of my sight." He growled. Wow. Even when he did _that_ he was still hot. Why God? Why torture me like this?

"Yeah, because Old Man Jenkins packs a real punch." I said, sarcastically. Stiles was just watching out interactions, we were totally meant to be. I knew that for a fact!

All of a sudden, I hear a buzz and Stiles said, "Scott got the necklace. Here's the picture." He looked happy. Stiles showed us the necklace and it looked exactly the same thing as the drawing.

But the skimming hell did it mean? If it meant I got to bed with Derek then I'm all for it.

Scott called Stiles and Stiles said, "Yeah, I did and it looks just like the drawing." Suddenly, Derek grabs Stiles' wrist, despite the poor teenagers' protest, and argued with the bro, "Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta' be come something. An inscription? An opening? Something!"

"No. No. The thing's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in, on it, around it. Nothing! And where are you? You're supposed to be here! You're first line!" Scott responded back, the last part toward Stiles.

Then we hear, "Where the hell is Bilinski?!" Finstock yelled.

_Who_ the hell is Bilinski? I'm gonna' take a mild guess and say that's Stiles.

"Look, if you see my dad can you just tell him … tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late okay?" Stiles sighed. "Alright, thanks." Then Stiles hung up on him.

"You're not gonna' make it." I thumped Derek's head and he turned around to glare at me.

"Support system dude," I sneered as he continued to glare. I rolled my eyes and I looked at Stiles, "Ya know, we could just get this done and you could go to your game?"

He scoffed, "Yeah right. If I left you two alone, you'd probably have crazy monkey sex in _my_ car." I knew my cheeks were beat red but that didn't stop Derek and me too look at each other, then shrug.

We knew it was gonna' happen sooner or later…why not in Stiles' precious Jeep?

OH YEAH! Crazy monkey sex in Stiles' Jeep with Derek! Dream come true.

Derek cleared his throat, probably clearing the tension Stiles created to say, "You didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not until we find out the truth." I intercepted.

Bitch, ain't no one be blamin' my birth giver!

"One more thing," Derek said calmly. What he did next…not so calm. He slammed Stiles' head against the steering wheel and Stiles whined as he faced up, "AH GOD! What the hell was that-"

"You know what that was for!" I laughed aloud. This day couldn't get any more bizarre than this.

"Well, that's my cue. See ya Stiles!" I gave him a pat on the cheek, then turned to look Derek, "See ya Miguel."

Aww. His angry face even looks cute.

I winked at him and got out of the Jeep.

* * *

"Alright guys, problem detected. Momma ain't here." I muttered into my phone to Derek and Stiles. I was looking around the computers where she usually was but she wasn't there. Ugh. Why create even more problems?

"Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." Derek commanded.

"Okie dokie," I replied, but there was no point considering I was standing right next to the room where Derek's uncle was.

…Or should've been.

"Um, okay, another problem detected. He's not here, either." I grumbled, staring at the vacant wheel chair. Where did he go? Did he fly to the vending machine or something?

"What!?" Derek exclaimed.

"…Maybe he went to go get a snack, Derek. I don't actually monitor Peter Hale's life." I replied with a snarky voice.

It was silent for a few seconds, which wasn't weird for him but weird for me so I said, in a sing -song voice, "Hello?"

"Abby! Get outta' there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! GET OUT!" I could hear Stiles scrambling to open the door as I lowered my phone down.

Ya know, in a horror movie this is probably when the serial killer is standing right behind you with an axe prepared to be inserted through your back.

…I was right.

…Not about the axe part but about the serial killer behind me.

There was Peter Hale, in all his glory…and his burnt face. "Abby. Nice to meet you again."

I awkwardly laughed. "Last time we met, you growled in my face." I took a couple of steps back and he took a couple of steps forward. Aw shucks.

I was about to turn around and run only to meet his red headed nurse. "What're you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Ouch. Creepy much?

I KNEW SOMETHING WAS INSANE ABOUT HER!

"…I could practically _smell_ the crazy on you." I said, nonchalantly. "You…and him?"I pointed at Peter, who had a smug grin on his face.

STILES' FACE WAS BETTER!

"So," I drawled. "What are the chances that I'm gonna' die tonight? Because I _can_ take on her," I pointed at the red head. Then I pointed at Peter, "You…not so much. So, chances I'm gonna' die?"

I love how I can actually make my death come faster. I'm such a people person, aren't I?

"None!" Came a growling, familiar voice. I turn my head the other way to see Derek elbow the red head in the nose. _That's_ what I'm talking about!

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said in somewhat of a 'baby' voice.

"Yeah, and you're a psychotic uncle who's killing people. What else can we accomplish tonight?" I asked rhetorically, while glaring at Peter.

Peter let out a humorless laugh. "Still feisty, aren't ya? You must drive my nephew _wild_." I mimicked his words with a goofy expression, oh please, I wasn't scared of him.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being yanked back by my arm, to be pushed into Stiles and I exclaimed, "Dude!"

"Not the time for you to open your mouth!" Derek growled. Well, he was probably right.

I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. Then the fight was on! It was like Werewolf Royal man!

I didn't get to see most of it because Stiles dragged me out of the hospital, despite my protests in trying to help Derek. He just kept saying we had to tell Scott. _We did_! But couldn't we help Derek as well?

No?

Screw you too, Stiles.

* * *

**You know the drill, review for more. **


	17. Formality

**A/N: I decided to skip the pointless plot of Co-Captain. Never liked it. Never will. **

**A/N #2: Soooooo, the poll is still gonna' be up until Tuesday. SO VOTE YOUR ASSES OFF PEOPLE! Make another another account to vote! VOTEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Who knew we'd end up like this? My brother's majoring in business. My mom and dad are buying me an apartment. And I still don't own Teen Wolf. Why?**

* * *

**"You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can**

**You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why**

**So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name." - Everybody's Changing by Keane**

* * *

Mom. The only date she goes on … and it had to be with a crazy, Godzilla killing machine, didn't it? I couldn't be more grateful to Stiles for 'interrupting' the date. I owed him…like fifty times.

And then the fugly Godzilla with his stupid revenge against the entire town and he's been stalking me. I don't see him but I know he's there, like a weird serial killer especially when he went out with my mom.

UGH! WHY CAN'T HE GO BACK TO TOKYO?!

Jackie isn't making our lives any simpler either, him and him trying to get the stupid 'bite'. He's stupid. Purely, purely stupid.

Trying to figure Derek out was as hard as trying to complete the Rubix Cube. One second he's with his cray – cray uncle, Peter who says that it was an _accident_ killing Derek's sister. Yeah, I mistakenly kill my niece everyday too.

Back to Derek, and the next second he's saving my brother's life. Like what!? And now…he's gone.

He's captured…I know he was. I have a feeling. He was taken by the hunters that hurt my brother. Freakin. Argent's.

And him gone was causing me some serious emotional pain right now!

…I just hope that he's okay.

* * *

"So, you're part time vet and part time werewolf fixer upper?" I asked, as Deaton was washing his hands after he patched up Scott from last night. Scotty was sleeping, I don't blame him. I think I'd be too if I got shot by a bullet that's pretty damn destructive to werewolves.

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Still couldn't save Sheldon.

"You worry for him, don't you?" Deaton asked, as I looked down at Scott who was sleeping on the metal doctor table thing.

"Everyday, doctor dude. Every single day." I sighed, still thinking about Scott, mom and…Derek.

"He _can_ take care of himself." Deaton stated.

"Doesn't mean I want him to, I'm his older sister. My _first_ and _only_ job is to protect him." I explained. Letting Scott go anywhere alone is getting harder and harder everyday, especially with Godzilla running about.

Suddenly, Scott snapped his eyes open and immediately tried getting off the metal table. He stumbled a bit and I rushed over to him, helping him up.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious. You feeling okay?" Deaton asked, as I made him sit on the table.

Scott looked woozy but nodded, nonetheless. Then, there was a little 'ding' coming from outside, indicating that someone was at the door. I'm wondering why Deaton left the door unlocked when the place was closed.

Ugh. I'm more smarter than a vet…REALLY!?

"Hello?" Deaton called out. I almost smacked my forehead, yeah, because a murderers' gonna' answer.

I was about to go and check who it was but Scott and Deaton pulled me back as I rolled my eyes at them. Talk about a big sis trying to help.

Deaton then decided to go check it out saying "I'm sorry…" he trailed off, "we're closed."

"Hi there." GODZILLA! I REPEAT! GODZILLA HAS BEEN SPOTTED! "I'm here to pick up."

What? Your face?

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." YEAH! You tell 'em Deaton.

"This one wondered in on its own." Peter said in a sickly sweet voice. Creepy.

Scott immediately put me behind him, protecting me as if Peter was right in front of us. Well he was … just in the other room.

"Even if you did, I can't help you. We're closed." GO SHELDON KILLER!

"Oh, I think you can make an exception just this one time, don't you?" * Shivers* Stupid Peter. Although, if he wasn't a psychotic Godzilla killing numerous people, he would be _somewhat_ hot.

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

…Silent for a few seconds. "You have _two_ things of mine." BITCH! You did _not_ just call me yours! You is about to get slapped. "I'm here to collect them." Scott's hold on me tightened. Honest to God, what the hell did he want with me!?

"Like I said," quiet, "we're closed."

Quiet. Again. Man, these seconds were slow and you never know what gonna' h-

OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT!?

"Let me be as clear as possible," Deaton said, blankly. "We. Are. Closed."

"Allison," Scot suddenly whispered.

My. Sweet. Jesus. Lord.

* * *

I was lounging on the small wooden porch bench, just waiting for my mom to get home. Stiles' Jeep was sitting in the driveway and he was upstairs with Scott. I didn't want to be a part of the conversation because I knew it was going to be about Scott trying to save everyone…which isn't possible.

Currently, I was scrolling through the contacts of my phone and my fingers stopped at Derek's name. I was thinking that maybe – by God's grace – the kidnapper's would let me speak to Derek. Just once.

I just needed to know he was okay. I almost lost him once, I didn't need to lose him again. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Huh. What this love? Or was it just my feelings screwing around with me?

I think it's my feelings screwing around with me.

Mommy!

Yay!

Her car was right in front of the house and I expected her to get out immediately … but she didn't. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know how. I mean, how do you tell your mom that the guy I'm falling for is a werewolf and he's been dog-napped? Not the easiest conversation starter.

After a couple of minutes, she still didn't come out and that's when I realized something was wrong.

I got off the bench and walked over to the car, then saw something that I never thought I'd see. My mom. Melissa McCall. The strongest woman in the world. Crying. I could literally feel my heart break into a million pieces, because let's face it, there's nothing more worse in the world than watching your mother cry right before you.

I got in the passengers seat and my mom – discreetly – wiped the tears streaming down her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you don't need to hide things from me. I'm your daughter! I'm Abby!" I exclaimed.

She cracked a smile and said, "I know, and you're the best daughter anyone could ask for." Mom wrapped her hand around mine and all of a sudden, I felt warm.

"Debatable," I sighed as she laughed.

"No, not debatable. You are the best daughter. You're _my_ daughter." I smiled. I miss her. I didn't realize until now that I miss her so much.

"You wanna' talk about it?" I asked, doing whatever I could to make her feel better.

"Uh, no, not with my daughter." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Whenever I have a problem, you always let me vent out to you, now it's my turn."

"There's nothing to talk about, Abby." I gave her an '_are – kidding – me_' expression. She sighed. "You never got to tell me what happened with you."

"You're changing the subject, mom." I grumbled, staring at the dashboard.

"You and Scott come first, not mom." She claimed. Well then. How do the hell do I answer to that?

I gulped. "There's this guy, mom." She nodded, urging me to continue. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"About what?"

"For what I feel for him." I laughed, shakily.

"Why are you scared, babe?" She tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I smiled softly at her and shrugged.

I honestly didn't know why I was scared. I mean, I'm _never_ get scared over these dramatic little things and then freakin' Green Eyes shows up… he suddenly becomes – for lack of better terms – the game changer.

"It's weird, mom." I mumbled. Next thing I know, I start rambling. "I want him to want me, mom. It's weird and cheesy and totally cliched and freakishly girly and that's not me. But when I'm with him I feel like Glen Coco!"

My mom snorted as I glared at her.

She looked at me apologetically and I continued, "But then I feel like I'm gonna' die alone with 30 cats and they'll all be named Cat."

Didn't you just love my imagination?

"Okay, Abby, this – happening right now – is called being a teenager. That's who you are, you're young and you're gonna' feel like everything is too good to be true. But I know you, and you won't let yourself get hurt-" But I have mom, just in these past few months "- you're gonna' make right decisions, starting with this guy who I don't know."

Trust me mom, you know him…the _entire_ state of California knows him.

I smiled at her widely, "Mom, I just want you to know, that I appreciate everything you do for me and Scott. We wouldn't be who we are today without you."

"Yeah, well, I made some pretty smackin' awesome kids if you ask me." She replied, laughing and I laughed, that was too cheesy! "So, no more secrets between us? Ever?"

Uh-oh. I gave her a tight smile. I had to lie about lying. Great.

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yup."

I lied.

* * *

I needed to get a dress! Damn! Stupid formal! That and I had to keep an eye on Allison, as Scott so nicely put. Stupid Scott.

I ran out of school as fast as an effin' cheetah! Macy's was the closest place to shop, so that meant Allison was going to be there too and well, I didn't really care where I bought my dress from. Just needed to be cocktail and hot and me.

I'm riding on an escalator. I'm riding on an escalator. Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down.

I'm 8.86% sure that those weren't the lyrics of the song. Huh. I should really brush up on my nursery rhymes! I'm losing my touch. Like legit losing le touch! Wow. I want food. I need food. Is there a Sushi bar in Macy's? There sh-

GODZILLA SPOTTED! TARGET HAS BEEN AQUIRED! TARGET'S TOUCHING HANDS WITH ALLISON! WHO AM I TALKING TO!?

I quickly ran down the escalator and power walked over to the duo, only to catch the lines from Peter's mouth, "Much better,"

"Allison!" I squealed, before tackling her into a bear hug. "I didn't expect to see you here." I lied, releasing her from my grip.

"Yeah, well, just looking for my Winter Formal dress." She looked relieved that I interrupted Peter's creepy- ness. Hell, I would be too.

I turned around and glared fiercely at Peter, as he smirked down at me. Stupid creepy psychotic kinda' good looking Godzilla.

I grabbed Allison's wrist as we continued our glare/stare contest and said, "I hope you found your dress, Allison. Because it's my turn now." I walked away, shoving Peter slightly in the process.

I was dragging Allison with me and I whispered, harshly, "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk with strangers?!"

"He came talking to me! What was I supposed to do?" She exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "not talk!?"

"Easier said than done, Abby. And what about you?" She accused.

"What about me?" I asked, actually puzzled. I stopped at a rack where there were numerous cocktail dresses.

"You seemed like you knew him." I froze for a second but continued my search for a nice dress.

"Pfft. Yeah right. That guy had creep written all over him." I replied, calmly.

"Yeah but-"

"What do you think of this one?" I asked, placing a strapless, yellow cocktail dress on top of my body.

She shook her head, "Too bright for you,"

"So, I should go with dark? Like black?" Allison nodded and we went searching for my perfect dress … which I found ten seconds later. It was made out of organza and it was a black strapless, sweetheart neckline cocktail dress with scalloped ruffle accent. It was magnificent and it made Allison usher me into a dressing room.

However, as I got in the dressing room I didn't put on the dress for I knew that I would look perfect in it. I mean, it's me! I can't look bad in anything. I'm too awesome for that! But I thought of Derek. I thought of one thing. I thought of calling him. He wouldn't answer, I knew he wouldn't answer.

I called him anyways.

* * *

Derek Hale was currently in a lot of pain…like a lot. Physically and mentally. He hated Kate Argent. He hated her with all the hate he could summon and coming from him, then that's a whole lotta' hate goin' on there. He hated how she tricked him. He hated how he practically led her to his family's death. He hated himself for being stupid and naïve and falling in love with a psychotic bitch.

"Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna' talk I'm just gonna' have to kill you." Great. "So, say hi to your sister for me." He would welcome death, the pain … not so much. "You did tell her about me, didn't you?" Derek stayed quiet. "The truth about the fire?"

Kate got off of her chair and walked over to the dangling, chained Derek.

"Did you tell anybody?" Silence. "Oh sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault, you got tricked by a pretty face." Derek just threw up a bit in his mouth.

Jackson was prettier than her, and _that's_ saying something.

"It happens." In what world?

"Handsome mysterious young werewolf falls for a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic?" She asked rhetorically. "Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack…again?" She laughed, like the maniac she was.

Argent then got serious. "Or just a little bit of history repeating?"

She walked over to the electric shock things but hesitated, then started to think. "History repeating?" She asked herself, then looked back at Derek. "It's not Jackson, is it? Oh no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Allison, not like Scott-"

She got cut off from a cell ringing. Derek's cell phone. Who the hell would be calling me now? Derek thought.

Kate walked over to where all his stuff laid on top of the table and grabbed his phone.

She scoffed at the name of the person calling, "Abby,"

Derek's head snapped up immediately. Although, Derek would never admit it, he cared about her. A lot. Something he hasn't been able to do in a _long_ time.

"The only Abby _I_ know, is the only Abby _you_ know. Scott's older sister." Kate laughed, that creepy laugh, "The things I could get outta' her."

That sentence caused a loud growl to erupt from his chest and through his teeth as Kate looked stunned.

No one was going to hurt Abby. Not while he was still alive.

"You like her, don't you?" No answer. "Oh God, you do. I'm impressed you trust her, I know your love life isn't really the best, now is it?"

She looked down at the phone, which stopped ringing and Kate muttered, "She left a voice mail. Let's hear it, shall we?"

Kate pressed the phone on his ear and listened to the words escaping the teens' mouth as Derek heard from where he was chained with his wolf – like hearing.

"Hey Derek, I just wanted to uh…okay I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm such a loser but I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. And because you're not answering…I'm expecting the worst. Just come back alive." Abby sighed before she hung up.

Kate looked at Derek, "Aw, how sweet." She cooed, with a smirk on her face as he glared at the ground.

He'd probably be dead before he ever saw Abby again.

* * *

I looked gooooood. I had my black dress on with black Valentino lace open toe pumps. The make up was to a minimal and my hair was all curled up. I looked good but I didn't feel good.

I felt queasy after I made that phone call because I knew they were listening but I had no idea where they were and it was eating me alive! Derek was okay. I knew he was. He was Derek Hale! He cheated death more times than a three year old could count!

I walked into Scott's room and heard my mom say, "Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently." Mom chuckled a bit. "Learn how to say it better, learn how to sing it."

"That's Scott's gay!?" I questioned, wit a smile and leaned against the door. They both rolled their eyes at me and I laughed at myself. Man. I was too awesome.

"Ya know, just right in a poem or a letter and attached to flowers. Carve in a tree and on a sidewalk of cement, tattoo on your arm-"

"Really?" The McCall siblings asked. I asked excitedly, while Scott asked shocked. What? I wanted a tattoo…

"No, not really." She stared at us deadpanned. Worth a shot. She bit off the thread she was using to sow Scott's pants. Amazing how he ripped his ass.

"Just tell her the truth." Oh we were talking about Allison here. "Tell her everything and anything you want."

"Everything?" No Scott! Not about you being a werewolf!

"But when you do, you may wanna' button that up." She said indicating to his suit. What happened to his … oh yeah, duck tape.

"Great, now that we got feelings outta' the way, Scott McCall, would you do the greatest honor of escorting your older sister to the Winter Formal?"

They laughed and Scott said, "Of course, Abby."

Yay!

* * *

Danny and his little boyfriend picked (Tyler? I believe) me up because Scott had other plans … something about scaling the roof, I don't know.

"Honestly, we're here ten seconds and you already snag alcohol from Jackson?" I asked Danny and his date disappointingly, then stared at his plastic cup. "Gimme it."

The duo chuckled but Danny gave me his cup anyway and I took a couple of sips before he took it away from me.

I whined and he scolded, "No, Abby, whenever you drink too much, you always try eating your arm off." His date chuckled.

Grrr.

"That was one time!" I yelled as he gave me a '_really_' look. "Ugh! Six times! It was _only_ six times!" They both laughed at me. Ugh. I grabbed both of their wrists commanding, "Dance with me!"

The duo – reluctantly – agreed and after a couple of minutes the cute date went to go get Danny and him drinks. It was slow dancing time! Whoo!

I asked, as I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck, "How come gay guys are always so cute?"

"What kind of question is that?" He chuckled.

"I mean, you're hot. I'd totally go out with you." I replied, casually. Danny's used to my weirdness, always has been and always will be.

"Okay, thank you and I don't know." Danny answered, as we continued to sway to the slow music. "We spend a lot of time in the closet." I laughed, that was cute.

"But how ab- DUDE!" I exclaimed, as Scott literally cut in between Danny and me.

"Shut up!" He scowled and I slapped my hands on my hips, exasperated. Rude.

"What're you doing?" Danny asked, as Scott locked his arms around Danny's neck. So…was he gay?

"McCall!" A familiar voice boomed. "You're not supposed to-" Finstock stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Scott and Danny wrapped up in each others arms. I blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The music stopped and so did the chatter and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Yes Coach?" Scott asked, while wrapping his arms tighter around Danny. What…

"Okay, hold on," Finstock started laughing as awkwardly known to man, then turned to look at the crowd around him.

"Hold you – I was just saying that he's not – I mean I wasn't saying he shouldn't – you guys think – I-I-I was just…DANCE EVERYBODY! Dance! It's a dance! It's a party!" Cue the creepy laughter.

"Thanks dude, I owe you!" Scott said in one breath before disappearing. Danny looked at me bewildered and I just shrugged, then we both turned around to see his date looking at us with a '_what – just – happened_' look.

I backed away while saying, "I'll leave you to your couple – ness. Bye Danny, bye Danny's cute date!" I waved at them and Danny's date waved back while Danny just rolled his eyes.

You gotta' love our relationship.

* * *

Woods. I didn't exactly end up in the woods but pretty damn near it. I know what you're thinking, why was I walking around the woods if Godzilla was running amok? Well, I decided if he hasn't killed me yet then he wouldn't kill me anytime soon.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." I froze, I wonder if my death is written in stone or something.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't really be killing people but I guess we both won't stop what we're doing, will we?" I asked sarcastically, turning around to face Peter Hale.

He chuckled humorlessly. "That stunt you pulled with Allison. Smart. Did Scott put you up to that?"

"Ay, dude, don't bring lil' bro into this conversation. He was protecting the girl he loves, just like I'll protect the people I love, especially my mom, Stiles, and Scott." I tried to be as menacing as possible but let's face it, I'm no Derek.

"Abby, Abby, Abby," he cooed, "when will you understand I just want two things. Scott and you-"

"Why do you want me so bad? I'm human! Not much you can get there." Except sex. I think you can get sex with pretty much everything.

_He_ should have sex with a cactus.

"You've got spunk, you're feisty, perfect skin, perfect body and you hate me in every way possible. You're the perfect candidate for a she – wolf."

Was he listening to Shakira or something?

"You inspire my inner serial killer." I groaned. "Don't you get it!? You're the villain! Haven't you ever read any stories or comics or anything!? The bad guy _always_ loses. Always! There is never a scenario where you end up on top!" I yelled.

Bitch mode has been activated.

He laughed again. "You're funny." I will cut you. "But you see, Abby, those are just stories and comics. This right here, right now…this is _real life_."

I looked at him wide eyed as he started to shift in front of me and then, he growls as loud as the T- Rex from Jurassic Park.

I'm looking into his ruby red eyes and next thing I know, I'm looking into nothing, just black.

All I saw was black.

Shit.

* * *

**Review for more guys! And thank you for the 21 reviews on the last chapter! I WAS ON THE VERGE TO HYPERVENTILATING! **

**Right okay, this is her dress: . **


	18. Code Breaker

**Wow. Season 1 is officially over after this episode. Season 2 is just around the corner. So, hope you enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis would probably chop my head off if I ever said I owned Teen Wolf, so clearly, my head in still here and I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**"Everything will change.  
Nothin' stays the same.  
And nobody here's perfect.  
Oh but everyones to blame.  
All that you rely on  
and all that you can save  
will leave you in the morning  
and find you in the day**

**Oh you're in my veins**  
**And I cannot get you out**  
**Oh you're all I taste**  
**At night inside of my mouth**  
**Oh you run away**  
**Cause I am not what you found**  
**Oh you're in my veins**  
**And I cannot get you out." - In My Veins by Andrew Belle**

* * *

Was I dead? I'm totally dead. I know I'm dead. I'm cold too. It proves that I'm dead. But so much pain…everywhere. It hurt. Everything's hurting, especially my head…oh God! What if I was concussed!? Well, at least I'm not dead.

"Abigail, wake up." A distant male voice demanded.

Screw. Off. I'm concussed.

Wait a minute…PETER! OH MY GOD! If he bit me, I swear to god I'll snip off his little penis with safety scissors!

"Asshole," I muttered. Well look at that, I'm not dead! WHOO!

"And she awakes, I guess I hit you pretty hard, didn't I?" Oh no, I feel dizzy because I just had wild sex with Derek. Stupid. Stupid Godzilla.

"Did you bite-" gulp, "me?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"No." YAY! "However, I want Scott here to witness the biting, maybe it'll change his mind when he realizes his own _sister_ joined me." Not yay.

Wait a minute! I was tied up! TO A TREE! IN THE WOODS!

"Okay, great, so I'm tied up – in the woods and you're gonna' turn me into a beast of the night in front of my brother?" He nodded. "I hope you die in the lowest pits of hell." I grumbled, with a sombre expression.

Human form of Godzilla chuckled and then disappeared in the night.

…Well…I'm screwed.

* * *

"No," Stiles said shakily, "I'm not just letting you leave her here." He looked at the unconscious Lydia Martin on the lacrosse field, who was all bloody from after Peter Hale bit her.

"You don't have a choice Stiles," Peter replied, wiping his mouth with his little handkerchief, "you're coming with me."

"Just kill me! Look, I don't care anymore." Stiles exclaimed.

"You don't care anymore? You don't care about _Abby_?" Stiles head immediately snapped up to glare at Peter.

"What did you to her!?" Stiles yelled, as he got up to glare at Peter.

He chuckled. "Call your friend, tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get. And Abby's safe." For now, Peter added silently as he smirked.

Stiles didn't believe it one bit. Scott was gonna' kill him for all of this. But before any of that happened, he called Jackson.

* * *

Ugh. Should I scream? Would anyone hear me? Why was I tied to a tree? Couldn't he tie me to a chair or maybe a boat?

At least I was sitting down…though my wrists were wrapped in rope and hurting like a bitch, just like my head.

Ugh.

Worst. Formal. Ever.

* * *

"Who's car is this?" Stiles asked, after being dragged away by Peter from his own car.

Stiles was worrying. He was worrying over Scott. Over Lydia. Over Abby.

"My nurses'," Peter replied, getting the keys out of his pocket and was about to open the trunk.

"What happened to your n- OH MY GOD!" Stiles screamed as he stared at the dead body in the trunk. How cliché…

Peter rammed a fabricated briefcase at Stiles' chest as Stiles just gaped at the dead red headed body.

"I got better." Was Peter's only explanation. Peter slammed the trunk down as Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

"Good luck getting a signal here." Stiles muttered, Peter gave him a phone from the briefcase. "Oh, MyFi," Stiles sighed.

This was just getting better and better.

Peter pulled out his Mac and Stiles, being the sarcastic twit he was, had to say, "And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is it just a personal preference?"

"Put it on. Get connected." Peter demanded. Stupid Alpha.

"Ya know, you're really killing the whole 'werewolf mystique' thing here." Stiles got to his work, until he decided to give a lie in the way. "Look, you still need Scott's user name and password and I'm sorry I don't know them."

"You know both of them." Peter accused.

"No, I don't." Stiles disagreed.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heart beat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter hissed, glaring at the teen.

"Dude, I swear to god-" Stiles was cut off by Peter, who slammed his face against the trunk of the car. That seriously effin hurt! Why are they always smashing his face? Jesus Christ…

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles." Peter leaned down and whispered menacing in his ear, "Don't make me persuade you."

…Is this some weird sex thing?

* * *

I'm so boooooreeeeddddddddd ughhhh.

I hate all of this. Boring. Aching. Pain. Food-less. Stupid G-

SQUIRREL!

* * *

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked, frantically typing away.

"Don't think Stiles. Type!" Peter demanded. Rude.

"You're gonna' kill people, aren't you?" Stiles muttered.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter answered.

"Look if I do this, you gotta' promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles declared, being the great friend he was. "And you let Abby go, wherever you're hiding her."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter answer his own question, "It's because their favorite prey is too large to be put down with one wolf, alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need both of them." Abby was just there for his _personal_ entertainment.

"He's not going to help you." Stiles argues.

"Oh, he will because it'll save Allison." Huh, not bad of a reason. "And you will, because it'll save Scott. You're best friend, whom you know so well that you have his user name and password." Peter taunted, he knew exactly where to push the right buttons.

"Then let Abby free once I do this." Stiles commanded.

"Fine." Peter lied. And Stiles went a' typin'.

"…His user name is 'Allison'?" Stiles continued to type. "His password is also 'Allison'?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"You still want him in your pack?"

Peter had the sudden urge to smack himself on the face with his palm.

"Wait, what? That's where they're keeping him? His own house?" Stiles complained. They could've done this rescue mission ages ago!

"Not _at_ it. Under it." Whaaaa… "I know exactly where that is."

* * *

Was that a howl? It sounded like a howl … well, it sounded like a beaver having sex, but that's like a howl, right?

Well, I'm gonna be optimistic about it and scream out a certain little brother. Let's just Godzilla didn't bring his hearing aid with him.

"SCOOOOOTTTTT!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

Silence. No! This bitch better hear me unless he wants a football shoved down his throat!

"SCOOOTTTTTT!" I screeched a second time. GAH! My head was hurting. So. Freakin. Much.

"Abby?" Oh, thank god! "Abby!? Where are you!?"

"Scott! I'm over here! Behind a tree!" Probably sitting on bird shit, but kept that part to myself.

"Oh God, what did he do to you?" I heard Scott as he stepped on leaves and twigs and such as we walked closer to me.

"He wrapped me up like a Christmas ham!" I growled as I felt Scott untie the knot that Godzilla used to tie me to a TREE!

"I'm gonna' kill him!" Scott snarled, after he finished the knot.

"Great, but before that shouldn't we find Derek?" Still hoping he's alive. God, my head was hurting.

Scott helped me up, grabbing me by the waist and leveled me against the tree.

"You're bleeding." Scott stated, wide eyed. He stared at my head, no wonder my head was pounding like a hammer. I immediately touched my forehead and felt a gooey substance, which smelled like copper metallic smell…yup, it was blood.

No wonder Tokyo didn't want him.

BUT WE DIDN'T WANT GODZILLA HERE!

"I know where he is and I'm going to find him, you go home, understand?" Scott decided, pushing me slightly out of the woods. I slapped his hands away.

"I'm not some useless toy, bro! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." I dared. Man, I'm so awesome…even when I have a concussed head.

Ow. My head!

"Do you really have to be difficult right now?" I nodded.

I wasn't gonna' let my brother go into the black uninvited. "Fine." Scott relented. "Just stay quiet."

"Always lil bro," I patted his shoulder and he took off his leather jacket – the one with the hood – and wrapped it around my shoulders. I didn't realize I was shivering until now…I should've worn some leggings with the dress and some flats. UGH!

We started walking through the woods and I debated on whether I should take off the heels or not. But decided against it as I didn't want to make my feet all bloodied out and such.

The Hale house? Really? That's where they kept him? Well, that's bull-

OH! AN UNDERGROUND TUNNEL!

…They just _had_ to build an underground tunnel, didn't they?

* * *

Holy. Shit.

Screw me being tied like a Christmas ham, Derek looked like…"Is this some kind of strange sex thing?" I blurted out, staring at the hanging, shirtless Derek.

Derek looked up from his agonizing state to look at me and Scott. He looked at us relieved, puzzled…and I think angry. Well, he looked angry at me. What did I do?!

"No?" They didn't answer me. "Okay, I'm gonna' sit down because I feel…pain." I muttered to myself, sliding down to the ground and leaning against the rocky wall. I caught the worried glances Scott sent my way…and I think Derek looked the same way Scott did!

OMG! OMG! OMG! FANGIRLING!

OMG! OMG! OMG! HEADACHE! I moaned slightly as I felt _Thor's Hammer_ pound the hell out of my skull. Honest to god, even if I tried to massage my head all I felt was more pain.

Man, this sucked.

"What did he do to her?" I heard a monotone voice say. Derek.

"I-I don't know. I found her tied to a tree." Well, that was a blunt answer, Scott.

I could hear metal clack against other metal, probably Scott was taking off the shackles.

"Wait, I hear something. Go hide, Scott." Derek demanded and Scott did as told as I stared at Scott running out of the room. I was sitting at a dark corner in the room, wearing a dark dress, the chance of whoever coming finding me was slim to none.

"Are you okay?" I hear a solemn Derek ask. DUDE HAVE SOME EMOTION!

"I'm gonna' gauge your uncle's eyes out." Was my only answer.

He didn't reply back because the door opened to reveal a fat, creepy ass dude. And he had a bat. Well, this couldn't end well.

Fatty placed a spot light on Derek's face and asked, rhetorically, "Ready to have some more fun?" Oh, he was as sadistic as Bitch Argent. Ah. "To be honest, my knuckles are kinda' hurting." Which is why you brought the bat, didn't you? "So, I brought some help. I need to warn ya, I used to play ball in college."

"I brought a little help too." I heard Derek say smugly, and then he punched the fatty to the other side of the world, as I groaned, knowing I had to get up soon.

Scott walked over to where Derek was dangling and Derek demanded, "Scott help me with this."

"No." Oh, snap, we got a bad ass over here!

"What?!" Derek snapped.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said, negotiating.

"You really wanna' talk about this, _right_ now?"

"He hurt Abby, he's getting personal. He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." I heard Scott grunt as he explained.

"So what!?" Derek exploded. "I understand why Abby but you can't stop him! Alright, look, I don't know when Kate's coming back so get me our right now! GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Such a sour wolf," I mumbled, man I love Stiles for giving me that comeback.

"I heard that!" I giggled at Derek's pissed off voice.

"I'm not gonna' release you until you help me." Scott dared.

"You want me to risk my life for you girlfriend? Huh!? For your stupid, little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing! You're not in love Scott! You're 16 years old! You're a child!" Nice job being subtle, Derek.

"Maybe you're right, but I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right?"

"Right," I muttered, I mean, how can one accidentally kill a niece?

"Well, he lied." I heard crumples of paper. "Remember this?"

Remember what? No, don't wanna' get up. Too much work.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" What!?

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked, suddenly calm. Hmmm.

"My boss told me three months ago that someone came to the clinic asking for a copy of this picture, do you know who it was?" No. "Peter's nurse." Oh. "They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Whoa. Scott, when you did you grow a pair of balls?

It was quiet for a few seconds until Scott spoke up, "If you promise to help help me then I'll help you unlock your other-" CRASH! BOOM! KA – CHING!

Clearly Derek got out.

"I'll help you." HALLELUJAH!

I cleared my throat, making both of the boys look over at me. "Can I just lay down here?"

"No, we don't know when her other 'men' are coming back." Scott answered, wrapping an arm around my waist as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he hoisted me up.

"Yeah, well, tough noodles." I muttered, as I walked in the tunnel, leaning against Scott. Halfway through the tunnel, I let go of Scott saying, "I'll be fine, hell I _am_ fine!" I exclaimed, as I walked lopsidedly in the tunnel.

* * *

"Hold on," Derek breathed, "hold on!" He said more aggressively. Derek started looking around and said, "Something doesn't feel right."

"When was any of this right?" I mumbled, leaning against a tree. The blood on the side of my head was still fresh, so was the huge slash on my head. Man, I wonder what Peter did! Did he drop me on the cement or something?! Why did it hurt so much?

"What do you mean?" Scott asked Derek.

"I don't know, it's kinda' like it was-"

"Oh no! Don't say 'too easy'." You _just_ said it Scott. "People say 'too easy' and bad things happen."

Derek gave an agitated look.

"You think finding you was easy? You think getting away from Allison's dad was easy? You think finding my older sister tied to a tree was easy? None of this has been easy!"

Derek sighed, "Fine, you're right."

"Thank you," Scott sighed.

Our 'easiness' was cut short when Derek was attacked by an arrow to the chest!

"HOLY CHIZZNITS!" I yelled, and stared across the distance to find Allison and her Batshit Crazy Aunt.

She just shot my future love. Bitch.

Derek was shot again! In the leg!

"ABBY! Duck! SCOTT! Your Eyes!" I heard Derek holler but I didn't even contemplate what was happening because I saw an arrow hurdling straight to my head. I ducked a split second before the arrow sliced through my head.

Oh. My. Cheese Doodles.

I looked at Allison beyond stunned. She almost shot me in the head with an arrow. Derek grabbed Scott and started their way to the house.

"Allison, I can explain." I heard Scott say, desperately.

"Stop lying," Whoa, chick's keeping her ground. "For once, stop lying."

"I was gonna' tell you the truth at the Formal. I was gonna' tell you the truth because everything I did, everything I said was-"

"-was to protect me." Allison concluded. SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!

"Yes." Scott whimpered.

"I don't believe you." Allison said, standing on her ground. Whoa, people has been become more bad ass…that should stop.

"You should." I complained and glared at the pale faced brunette. She glared back at me. "I have a reason to be mad, girl! You almost shot me with an arrow!" Allison looked down at the ground, guilty. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"No one cares!" Batshit Crazy Aunt intervened. "Now shoot him before I shoot myself." BITCH! I'LL SHOOT YOU!

"Y-you said we were just gonna' catch them." Allison stated, quite shocked.

"We did that. Now we're gonna' kill them." She shot Derek in the chest as I squealed. "See, not that hard."

"Dear God, do you have a soul in there?" I growled.

Crazy Aunt turned to me and glared, "Don't make me kill a human tonight." I rolled my eyes at her but my eyes widened as she walked over to Scott.

Oh hell, no!

"Oh no, I know that look. That's the 'you're – gonna – have – to – do – it – yourself' look." OH SNAGGERS!

Bat shit Crazy Aunt pointed the gun at my little brother and Allison tried to get her not to shoot Scott but Kate just pushed her off. Now, she definitely crossed every line known to man! YOU DON'T KILL A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD!

I groaned, knowing what I was about to next would probably cause some serious brain damage. Man, this was the worst night in history of the freakin' universe.

I charged at her.

I tackled her down to the ground – pretty hardly, if I might add. I should join a football team, because that was a pretty damn awesome tack – owwwwwww! That hurt my shoulder, so badly! Now I know what Jackie felt like.

She exclaimed, groaning, "What the hell!?" I struggled to get up before her and I succeeded.

Though, my head was all woozy and dizzy like.

"You," I hissed shakily and pointed at the bitch, who was on the ground, "_do not_ point a _gun_ at my little brother."

"Older, protective sister – nice touch." I don't know what she did with her legs that pushed me on the ground … but she pushed me on the ground.

Damn it! SO CLOSE!

I groaned as my head slammed against the forest ground. It was just my day to get hurt, wasn't it?…I think my lip was bleeding.

"Kate," I looked to my side to see Daddy (Dick) Argent, "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." What? Kill innocent people!?

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." AHA … wait. "There were children in that house. Ones who were human." Wow.

She killed Derek's family. She's not a bitch. She's the fuckin' Devil's Spawn!

"Look what you're doing now! You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy, in front of his sister and with no proof he's spilled human blood. We go by the code-" then he said something in…Latin? Well, this makes everything more dramatic. "Put the gun down-"

Silence. Silence. Silence. Sil-

BANG! I look over at Scott and Batshit Crazy Aunt, she wasn't dead and neither was Scott.

"- before I put you down." THANK GOD! She put the gun down and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Then, there was a creaky noise and I was hauled up to my feet, holding my head from all the head rush around me, as we all looked toward the door and Scott placed me behind him as he had a protective stance in front of me.

"What is it?" Allison whimpered.

Godzilla.

"The Alpha." Scott growled.

Close enough.

Out of nowhere, Godzilla dropped Dick Argent to the ground and then Allison to the ground. I groaned as he slammed me to the ground.

Yup. I am officially brain damaged.

"COME ON!" I heard Kate yell. I heard her yell it once again and I caressed my head, moaning slightly.

There should be a law: no bitches scream while Abigail McCall is brain damaged.

Two gun shots and then a crack. I moved my head slightly to look over at Peter giving Kate a good hold on her neck, and he threw her to the Hale houses' patio.

"Allison!" I yelled as I saw her run to the Hale house after Peter dragged her aunt inside. I groaned and scrambled to get off my back. I slowly ran after her into the dreaded, burnt down house because let's face it, I don't run…I strut.

Oh, screw it!

I ran into the house to hear, "- but that apology, didn't sound very sincere." I ran into the foyer to see Peter creepily smile at Allison and then looked over at me.

Allison turned around and looked relieved to see me but then turned to Peter, remembering he was a murdering Godzilla advancing toward us.

"Nice of you to join us, Abby."

"Well," I drawled out, only to be cut off by a growl. We looked over to our right to see Derek and then we looked to our left to see Scott. I smirked, "Bye,"

I grabbed Allison's wrist and ran out the house as fast as we possibly could.

And Allison ran to her dad, trying to wake him up but after feeble attempts, it didn't work out like that.

I squealed as I heard glass shatter and saw my little brother fly out of the window, with Godzilla trailing him behind. Godzilla picked Scott by his shirt and held him directly face to face but Scott wasn't taking chizz today. He slammed Godzilla by his foot and Godzilla dropped him, as he went tumbling back toward the house.

However, Godzilla wasn't weak, so he got up as fast as he got down. There was a horn, a car horn and headlights. Stiles and Jackie. Stiles immediately threw something at Godzilla, which he caught – it was a flask, with some sort of liquid inside it. Nice throwing skills Stiles.

WAIT! The cocktail, that thing that Lydia made that didn't blow up the first time!

I looked around to find anything, something – a rock! I picked up a good size rock and stood up, away from Allison and Daddy Argent. I hoped and prayed that those baseball practices that I went to when I was little with dad paid off because what I was about to do – well, shit.

"YO! PUP FACE!" I yelled, grabbing Godzilla's attention.

He turned to look at me those big, creepy ruby eyes and growled at me. He was about to throw the flask at me but I beat him to it when I aimed directly at the flask he was holding and BOOM! The rock smashed the glass, which made all the chemicals inside burn the hell outta' his arm. It was all on fire!

HA! See, bitches know what they're doing.

He continuously growled and roared and then Jackie threw another flask at him, which erupted all over Godzilla's body. All we heard were the growls, yells, and roars of pain coming from Godzilla's mouth. He limped his way over behind a tree and collapsed.

In a weird sense, I sort of felt sympathetic toward him. He lost his family and most people do want revenge. But him killing people, that was wrong. He should've known that the bad guy, always loses.

I slowly walked over to Scott – who was still in his wolf form – and gave him the biggest bear hug I could summon.

I whispered, jokingly, "Good boy,"

He chuckled softly in my shoulder and pulled away, looking at my forehead. I shook my head at him, "You got a relationship to fix, bud." He looked over to my shoulder to look at Allison and I let him go, to walk over to Stiles, who enveloped me in a tight hug.

I chuckled, shakily and said, "Calm down, Adderall freak."

"What did he do to you?" He asked, as he slightly loosened the grip but didn't let me go.

"Um, ya know, the usual serial killer stuff. Tied me to a chair, a couple of blows to the head, no biggie." I whispered casually, in his chest.

Stiles laughed, humorlessly and let go of me, saying, "You're such a loser."

I shrugged, "I know." I look over at Jackie and noticed one thing … he was here.

"So, why's wanna' be werewolf here?" I asked, pointing at Jackie. He glared at me but noticed me all bloody and tattered, so he dropped the glare.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked, as I was blown away. Well, this was new.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, awkwardly. Yeah, we were getting close but not close enough to actually care. I cared for him…him – not so much.

All of a sudden, everyone's eyes were elsewhere and I followed their gaze. I looked over at Peter's – all burnt – body to see Derek towering over it.

"Wait!" We heard Scott yell. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family," Scott pointed over at Allison, "what am I supposed to do!?"

I knew that Peter was saying things to Derek, taunting things because next thing I know he gets his claws out and slashes Peter's throat – much to Scott's dismay.

We all looked at Derek, who stood up and looked at all of us…with red eyes.

"I'm the Alpha now."

Still. Hot.

* * *

The next night, Scott and Stiles went to the hospital to check on Lydia. I still couldn't believe that Lydia was bit by Peter. All I could do was hope that she was okay. I mean, I would've gone with them but when I came home with a bloody head, my mom freaked out! So, she has me under house arrest for four days to 'rest it up' as she said.

My excuse was that I was drunk (she didn't take _that_ well) and I fell on the concrete ground.

Hey, she bought it okay!

Currently, I was sketching eyes…green eyes, emerald green eyes…Derek's eyes.

"You okay?" I dropped the sketching pencil on the floor and jumped, hearing the deep voice. I sighed, relieved to see Derek – only Derek, not his Alpha self.

"Yeah," I answered, sighing, "all patched up. I feel fine." He nodded and sat on my wooden spin-y desk chair. I bit my lip from screaming aloud.

DEREK WAS ON MY CHAIR! WHOO!

"Are you gonna' get mad if I called you Gorilla from now on?" I asked, with a teasing smile.

He smirked. HE ACTUALLY SMIRKED! "Yes," he answered.

"Fine, Green Eyes, how's the Alpha business going?" I wondered.

"Nothing special," Derek shrugged.

"Not that I don't want you here, but why _are_ you here?" I asked, placing my sketch book on the bed and scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"You're sarcastic." I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, with a strange expression on my face.

"You make me want to rip my hair out." I gave him an exasperated look. "You constantly nag and complain-"

"Okay, we've established that I've got some seriously bad traits." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest. He got up from the chair and made his way over to me, so I stood up too, glaring into his green eyes. "Any reason you had to list them, Green Eyes?"

"I was doing fine on my own, then your stupid little brother gets bitten and you show up in my life." I furrowed my eyebrows, I'm so confused right now.

"…Okay?" I drawled out.

He didn't look in my eyes, he looked at the bed because what he said next took my breath away.

"I need you."

Derek's eyes searched for my reaction and I just looked at him wide eyed. My mind was running a million miles per hour because to say I was shocked was an understatement. I could even contemplate what happened next.

His lips were planted on mine. My eyes flew up as wide as possible when his lips connected with mine but I kissed him back when I felt that immediate spark between us. I wanted to scream in hysterics because we were _kissing_ but right now all I saw was him. Just him.

God, it was everything I ever wanted in a kiss, it wasn't lustful but endearing. It was fiery and full of passion. My hands lost themselves in his hair and he just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. It was like one of those cheesy movie sequences you always see and you want that kind of kiss in your life. Now, I'm lucky enough to get that perfect kiss. It was amazing for me as our lips moved in harmony and our tongues battled for dominance.

And then, in that moment, nothing mattered.

I felt...warm...

Loved.

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHE! I FEEL SOO BUBBLY INSIDE! THEY KISSED! DABBY KISSSED! WHOOOOOOAAAAA!**

**Alright, end of season 1! Dundundunduuuuuuun.**

**Review.**


	19. Omega Pt 1

**Here it is! The second season of Teen Wolf. I feel sooooo accomplished.**

**Read on and I hope you love it enough as I love cheese. AND I DO LOVE ME SOME AMERICAN CHEESY GOODNESS!**

**So, love it and review it.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft - Chances of me bungee diving are higher, okayz? Don't mess with da thug lyfe of not ownin Teenz Wolfz.**

* * *

**"Overdose and dyin'**  
**On our drugs and our love**  
**And our dreams and our rage**  
**Blurring the lines between real and the fake**  
**Dark and lonely**  
**I need somebody to hold me**  
**He will do very well**  
**I can tell, I can tell**  
**Keep me safe in his bell tower..." - National Anthem by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Higher…higher…higher!" I groaned.

"Little to the left, more…more…"

I groaned even louder, hoping my neighbors won't here.

"When you called me," Derek grumbled, "saying you 'needed me', I didn't expect you to tell me to put up a portrait…of an apple."

"Hey, it captures the essence of the room, alright?!" I exclaimed. Derek – finally – placed the tiny portrait of the red apple next to my window. His leather jacket was off, on top of my bed and he was – of course – wearing something that would make every straight woman in the world drop their pants.

Stupid hot sexy Alpha – who I would screw in any given minute of the day.

And no, we haven't done it yet…it's been like four days! Hell, we haven't even given ourselves a label, we're not even close to having sex till we're senseless.

"What essence?" Derek questioned, walking away from the window and plopping down on my bed. "Your room is blue – that's a _red_ apple."

"Go America!" I replied, pumping a fist in the air. I walked over to the bed and stood next to him, biting my lip anxiously. "Okay, this gonna' sound extremely weird-"

"Unsurprising," he interrupted, smirking slightly. I groaned and threw a stuffed animal at his face, he threw it back at me while he rolled his eyes.

Sooooooo…were we actually in a relationship? I wouldn't know, now would I? All we do – not that I mind – is have some seriously hot make out sessions.

Anyways, back to my words - "Have you seen or maybe spoke to Jackie?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

My sexy hot Alpha's ass froze as he stared at the – really needed to be renovated – ceiling.

"Why are you asking about Jackson?" Derek growled.

I sighed and crawled onto the bed, lying next to Derek. "Because all he was doing was sulking about the bite and now no one can get a hold of him? Little weird if you ask me."

"No I haven't and I don't care if I do." Him and his stupid sexy grumbles. I rolled my eyes, my dear God, he needs to have a little fun. Hmmm.

That sparked an idea.

My ideas are the best. I mean, when aren't they? I'm like the female version of Albert Einstein. Mhmm.

I smiled devilishly. I flipped my leg over his waist and let my thighs straddle his gorgeous Alpha body.

I leaned down to his smug face and whispered, seductively "I _do_ need you."

Derek smirked and didn't hesitate at all press his lips against mine. Oh yeah, when we first kissed…let's just say that _that_ was the most _innocent_ kiss I ever got from him. I guess I bring out the animal within him *wink wink*.

Our kiss just deepened within a few seconds – our tongues dancing with each other. Man, it was like an adventure whenever I kissed him! It was like a new sensation every time our lips touched and I don't think I'll ever get bored or tired of that feeling.

I grabbed a fist full of his _seriously_ tight shirt with one hand and caressed his neck with the other as he decided to flip us over. I slightly parted my lips with his to release a small giggle from the sudden movement but it was only for a couple seconds because his lips were reattached to mine and they moved furiously against each other.

I separated our lips for a second to bite his bottom lip and he grunted – the look of pure lust in his eyes always made him go on a slight frenzy with me. But hey, who am I to complain? Who in their right mind _would_ complain?!

His lips traveled down my jawline to my neck at the same time I released a soft moan and I let my hands get lost in his short hair. I felt his hands trail down my shirt and he played with the hemline before I felt his hands slip under it. I shivered at the touch of his large hands on my abdomen. Then he placed his lips on mine again.

God, I loved this. The way he made me f-

"_I'm wanna' teach you, keep you for myself_-" I groaned.

Stupid _Dead Weather_. Stupid phone. Stupid whoever was calling.

However, the phone didn't stop Derek from devouring my neck. I bit my lip from moaning loudly but a small whimper did manage to escape. Uh. Derek.

I looked at my phone and…MOM! OMG! MOM!

I answered, with a shaky "Hello," I tried to whack Derek off but of course he was stronger, lust filled, and let's face it – I didn't want him to stop.

"Hey Abby, didn't you say you wanted to stop by to see your friend? Oh and, Stiles is here…sleeping."

"O-okay," I bit my lip again as I felt his tongue do wonders to my neck.

"Honey, are you okay? Why do you sound so out of breath?"

SHE'S ONTO ME! COULDN'T TELL HER I WAS MAKING OUT WITH A SERIAL KILLER! Quick, Abby think!

"I uh-" shiver, "I came back from-" lip bite, "from jogging."

"Jogging?" OH CHIZZ! "You hate jogging, hell you hate moving-"

"Well, gotta' go and get ready to see Lydia. Bye mom, see ya soon." I hung up immediately to see Derek's grin. I glared at him and threw a pillow at his stupid cute smiley face.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, "for making that the awkwardest conversation I've ever had with my mother."

"You're welcome." He nodded, as I smacked him with another pillow. I slid off the bed and went to my closet because um…I wasn't wearing any pants.

BOY SHORTS COUNT, ALRIGHT!? Sheesh.

"You need a ride to the hospital?" Derek asked. Aw. Boyfriends do that for girlfriends right? Sooo, are we boyfriend or girlfriend? Naw.

"Nope, I'm good and besides you probably have Alpha stuff to worry about, don't you Bigshot?" I grinned as he glared at me.

"Hilarious," he grumbled.

"I try." I laughed, walking to him and gave him a slight peck. Next thing I know, he's gone.

Hospital…HERE I COME!

* * *

The first thing I see when I walk to the waiting room…Stiles humping a vending machine.

Man, he lowered his standards real low this time, didn't he?

Suddenly, he started rocking it. What the hell was he doing?! First humping it and now breaking up with it?! Wow. He really needs some puss-

A loud crash interrupted my thoughts as I looked wide eyed at Stiles and the vending machine – now on the floor.

I busted out laughing and exclaimed, between the laughs, "Clearly the vending machine won that round, Double S!"

"Very funny," he hissed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked around the now damaged vending machine and stood next to Stiles.

"Why?" Was the only question I asked.

"It ate my dollar!" Stiles yelled, before pouting and kicking the pour machine.

"Wow. You are truly one of a kind." I muttered.

"I take that as a compliment, Abby." I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Anyway, how's the '_she – wolf – that – isn't – actually – a – she – wolf_'?"

"You saw her yesterday." I shrugged. I still wanted to know if she was okay, okay!? "Well, she's-" a loud shriek cut him off. A loud shriek form Lydia's room.

Stiles went running screaming out her name and I ran after him, as Mr. Martin, mom, Stiles and I barged into the room, then into the bathroom. No one was there. The shower was on but she wasn't in here. My mom turned off the shower and I looked over at Stiles …who was looking at an opened window.

Well, shit.

* * *

"This was the one she was _just_ wearing?" Scott asked, as he took the piece of clothing from Stiles. He nodded and I looked at the duo, sitting in the back…wishing I was with Derek.

Hmmm, Derek.

"I'm not gonna' let anyone hurt her. Not again." Aw. Scott. You're adorable.

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find the naked chick!" I exclaimed. Scott nodded, sniffing the fabric…I really never wanted a dog. Now I have one. Huh.

"WOW!" Stiles yelled as we all looked ahead to see Allison.

Yay! ALLISON!

"What're you doing here? Someone's gonna' see you!" Scott . Too much couplyness.

Whereth art thoueth Derek…eth?

"I don't care. She is my best friend-" I cleared my throat and awkward waved my hand around "-_one_ of my best friends." I smiled appreciatively. "We have to find her before the others."

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott insisted.

"How about before my father does?" That could be a problem.

"He knows?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave the house in two SUV's."

"Well," I drawled, "hunting party it is then, no?" I asked sarcastically and Allison nodded, before Scott told her to get in and we were in the back.

"Okay, so if she's turning, will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison, as we were driving around town.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything! All they say is 'we'll talk after Kate's funeral, after the others get here'," Allison explained, "speaking of you're still coming tomorrow, right?" She looked at me with a helpless expression. No shit I was coming!

"What others?" I questioned. "And duh, of course I'll go to the funeral of the person who almost shot my brother." Allison winced. "Sorry, anyway I am coming and what others?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either." She groaned, frustrated.

Wow. Where was the trust?!

"Okay, you're family has got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles accused, though Allison did agree. "SCOTT! ARE WE GOING THE RIGHT WAY!?"

Oh yeah, Scott's head was out the window. Dog like.

"Take the next right!" Scott replied as I snorted. The situation's we get in are pretty damn freaky! DEREK! I NEED YOU!

* * *

Not what I expected…

"She came here?" Stiles paralleled my thoughts. "You sure?" We were standing in front of the Hale house. Huh. When I said I needed him, not what I meant…at all!

"The is where the scent leads." Scott nodded.

We all started to a bit towards the house and Stiles halted, asking, "Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with us," I answered for Allison and I.

"…yeah, we're stronger in a pack…faster…better in ever way…" I was hearing bits and pieces of Scott's and Allison's conversation. They were stronger in a pack.

Yeah, freaky but hey, who am I to judge werewolves and their werewolves – ness?

"Whoa, hey, look at this!" Stiles called. I kneed down beside him, then so did Allison and we looked at this type of rope thing. "I think it's a trip wire."

"Huh," I muttered to myself, and then Stiles pulled on the wire thing … nothing happened. Okay.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah buddy – oh!" There was Scott – hanging upside down…with one leg in the rope wire trap thing.

"Stiles!" I blamed him as we all got up and he gave me an apologetic glance, then looked back to the dangling bro.

"Next time you see a trip wire," he swung around a bit and I snorted, "don't trip it." I let out a chuckle.

Not something I see everyday, huh?

"Noted," Stiles replied, as we started to walk over to the upside down werewolf before Scott stopped us in a frenzy.

"Someone's coming – hide!" Before we did that we looked around and saw - "GO!" Scott exclaimed, making the three of us run to a ditch.

Hey ditch, how you doin' ditch? Wanna' meet my chest ditch? I know we should be one first name basis but let's face it – we're on like third base already.

Stupid uncomfortable ditch.

"Scott," I heard a very familiar voice say. Daddy Argent. Oh no.

"Mister Argent," Scott greeted.

"How you doing?" Oh yeah, ya know, just dangling from a tree, everyday stuff.

"Good. Ya know," he paused, "just hanging out." Laammmeeeee! "This one of yours? Good. Nice design, very constricting."

"What're you doing out here, Scott?" Clearly making small talk!

"Looking for my friend," Scotty answered.

"That's right, Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" Well, which group…friends group or pack group? "Part of your clique, is that the word they use? Or how else do I put it? Part of your _pack_?" NO! TOO SMART FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!

"Actually clique sounds about right to me," GO SCOTTY!

"I hope so." Yeah, so do I, Daddy Argent, so do I. "Because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance – such as yourself – one I could handle." What the hell did he mean by that?! "Not two." Oh. Well damn.

There was a short silence.

Daddy started talking again, "Scott do you know what a -" he said a massive word that was too hard to copy and actually understand it, "is?" I don't.

Ugh, dyslexia.

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott replied. Getting the smart ass comments from me I see. I've taught you well, young one.

"It's a medical term used for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half." That's graphic. "It takes a tremendous amount of strength go cut through a lot of tissue and bone like that." He then used his hand to picture it on Scott's waist. Oh hell no! "Let's hope the demonstration never becomes necessary." DUH!

Him and his little posy of wanna be werewolf hunters walked away, making the three of us come out of our hiding spot.

"You okay?" Allison asked, walking over to her little boyfriend.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said, sarcastically.

"So I have taught you well, young grasshopper." I approved, patting his chest.

"Stiles come help me with this." Allison said, walking over to the pulley thing that controlled the trap.

However, Scott had other ideas as his claws came out and he slashed the rope. "Thanks," the duo turned around from the tree, "but I think I got it."

"Okay, I've made you into too much of a smart ass. Don't steal my thunder." I threatened.

"Never," Scott gasped, jokingly as we all walked around the Hale house.

LYDIA! WHERE IS YOU AT, GURL!?

* * *

**Review's make me very happy and doesn't make me question about whether or not I should eat my arm!**


	20. Omega Pt 2

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Teen Wolf, I'd smack put Abby on that show. But clearly, she's not sooooooo...yeah.**

* * *

**"Am I an honest man and true?  
Have I been good to you at all?  
Oh I'm so tired of playing these games  
We'd just be running down  
The same old lines, the same old stories of  
Breathless trains and, worn down glories  
Houses burning, worlds that turn on their own." We Don't Eat by James Vincent McMorrow**

* * *

Well, that was a bust. Guess what we found last night. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean, why would Lydia go there – of all places? Not possible bro. Not possible at all.

Ugh. But getting four hours of sleep…guess what that makes me. Grumpy Abby. And you don't want a grumpy Abby.

I cursed the alarm clock for getting me up so early. Ugh. School. Why school in the morning? I don't know. Clearly people don't like me…HA! Yeah right. They love me, I mean, who doesn't?

I got ready, putting on a blue cropped knit pullover sweater, some distressed black denim, and of course – my gracious Converses'. I wore my beautiful leather jacket and grabbed my bag before I slugged downstairs to see my brother munching on a sandwich.

What.

"Why in the world are you eating a sandwich for breakfast?" I grumbled, placing my head on the kitchen island after getting a glass of nature's juice – orange juice.

"Why not?" He said, slyly with a smirk.

"Touche little brother, touche. Must we go to school today, little brother?" I groaned.

Scott laughed. "Stop the lousy British accent Abs, you sound like a reject of Shakespeare. And yes, we must." HE IMITATED MY BEAUTIFUL BRITISH ACCENT!

"Ugh. Let's us go, young one." I muttered, before getting off the stool and walking to my skateboard.

So there we were brother and sister, riding to school when suddenly…A FISH FLIES AND DROPS IN FRONT OF US! HOLY SNICKER CHEESE FLAKES!

We came to an abrupt stop and we looked at each other – gaping.

"What just happened?" I questioned, staring at the immobile fish in front of my vision view.

I started looking around to see if anyone threw it or it was just a prank or something. No one. There was nobody there.

So, no one threw this and no one pulled a prank on us. I looked at the sky. Nothing. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"I think – um…that's a fish, Abby. I think it's a bass." He muttered, staring at the dead sushi.

"Oh. My. God." I pointed at it. "SOMEBODY DROPPED THE BASS!" I belted.

And then the rest of the school ride was uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked, disgusted after Stiles told us that Lydia may or may not have eaten a liver from a decomposing body…um…yolo.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I said it was missing. And even is she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles argued.

"Well, at least she wasn't attacked by a bass." I sighed as Scott laughed and Stiles laughed. Yeah. I'm funny.

"Still can't believe that," Stiles said, after finishing his chuckles.

"Anyway, I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said, smirking – probably proud of his non – liver eating ways.

"Yeah, cuz' you're a real model of self – control." I said sarcastically, earning a thump to my head.

"Totally worth it," I grinned.

"Actually, wait hold on." Stiles stopped us, almost causing me to trip over my skateboard. Stupid Adderall BFF. "You're the test case for this so we should be going over on what happened to you." YES!

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"What was going through your mind when you were turning, ya know? What were you drawn to?"

"…Allison."

"Sapppppppppy," I groaned, receiving another thump. "Still worth it."

"Nothing else, seriously?" Stiles grumbled.

"Nothing else mattered to me."

"That's way too cute dude." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Thump. "I SO TOTALLY DID NOT DESERVE THAT!" I yelled, making them roll their eyes.

"But that's good though, right?" Scott continued, "When Lydia was bit, she was with _you_."

"Yeah but she was looking for - "

"Jackson," I interrupted, watching the ass get out of his precious car. "And here I thought he decided to move to Mexico and change his name to Pablo." I sighed as the two chuckled, getting inside the torturous school building.

* * *

"OOPH!" I fell. I tumbled to the ground. A hard shoulder decided to connect my back to the ground. Ugh. Awesome start of the day – really.

"I'm so sorry." I heard a masculine voice say. "_Again_." I opened my eyes. Oh look. It was curly haired blue eyed guy…with another black eye. Huh, wonder if went to the nurse.

He had his hand held out to help me from the ground and I grabbed it, as he easily hauled me up.

I brushed the dust off my clothes and said while doing so, "Ya know, to think the amount of time you've knocked me over, I would know your name."

Curly boy chuckled and said, "Isaac, and I'm sorry for knocking you over…three times."

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." I shrugged, making him smile. Aw, he was so CUTE! I COULD JUST EAT HIM UP! "I'm Abby, by the way."

"I know." I gave him a weird look saying '_how – the – eff – do – you – know – who – I – is?'_ "Your brother? Co – captain of the lacrosse team, everyone knows his twin sister."

I nodded. Right. Twin. Not older sister. Twin.

That's when I realized he was wearing the school uniform. OHHHH HE WAS ON THE LACROSSE TEAM! That made sense.

"You should totally get your eye checked…did you _fall_ again?" I sneered at the curly cutie.

"Um, no, it was actually lacrosse."

"Mhmm." I hummed, disbelievingly.

"I gotta' get going to practice. It was good to actually _know_ you Abby." He said, while walking away.

"Yeah, you too, bye Isaac." I waved and he waved back. Aw, he was still so cute. But where did he get the sucker on his eye? Poor Isaac.

* * *

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski." I heard our dick face chemistry teacher yell. Jackie and I looked over to my idiot best friend. "If I hear you voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Oh. My. God. Don't be a smart ass Stiles. But wait, it's Stiles. I don't expect anything less from him.

"There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly, violently-"

"Harsh threat, Mr. H." I muttered, writing my name – on top of the pop quiz I'll probably fail.

Ah. Such confid-

"Did you say something, Ms. McCall?" Oh lordie. Booming voice.

"Um, other than the fact that you're an amazing teacher? None, whatsoever." I smiled a sickly sweet smile as he glared at me. What sort of love do we got?!

"I'll see you at three Stilinski." I sighed, relieved I wasn't the one to get detention. But wait – ugh STILES! Really? REALLY!?

"You too, Mr. McCall?!"

"No sir," Good answer lil bro.

I started my quiz…well…shit. Drip. Drip. Drip. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? I look up from my paper, to look at Jackie – drip. I looked down at his paper. Blood. Huh. BLOOD!

"Yo, Jackie," he looked and I widened my eyes at the sight of a _black_ bloody nose, "your nose." Black goo was coming out of his nose. Well, he's more of a freak now isn't he? Next thing I know he's up and gone into the bathroom as everyone else stared after him.

Um, stranger things have happened?

…Maybe?

* * *

"Funeral – talk about chills." I groaned, leaning against a locker near Allison's.

"You're still coming right? Camera's, people…I need some support here." Allison mumbled, taking a black dress out of her locker.

"Come to the funeral of best friends' aunt whose family hates me and my little brother to support best friend? Okay." I nodded, while smiling as she laughed at me.

"My family _doesn't_ hate _you_. They hate Scott." She sighed.

"Speaking of Scott, you may wanna' check the little note in your locker." Allison looked at me puzzled but she saw a little note with some cheesy cheese written on it. Yeah, go CHEESE!

So yeah, she was blushing and stuff and here I was feeling awkward as ever. Hmm.

"Well, you gush over that and I'll be…looking at a tree." I started walking backwards as she just giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you after school, bye Abs."

"See ya, Allison." I waved, walked a few feet, and then CLASH! I dropped my papers. Ugh.

"Oh, sorry Abby." I look up from grabbing my fallen papers to see Matt – English buddy! Hey, he was helping me pick up my shit, he was in my good graces!

"Hey Matty, it's cool. I mean, I'm a magnet for trouble." I said sarcastically, as he gave out a tiny chuckle.

Matt was tolerable. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Oh God. The funeral. Oh, how I dreaded this. Me – being smart as I am – went around the _entire_ cemetery, in black heels, to avoid the cameras that were unnecessary. Didn't they have anything better to do? Like have a life!?

"Abigail." Mrs. Argent seethed, "Wonderful to see _you_ here." Mr. Argent acknowledged my existence by nodding his head at me.

Yeah – we're not even on speaking terms. At least he doesn't glare at me as if there's no tomorrow like Mrs. Argent. Yeah, those are killer!

"Isn't it?" I questioned, sarcastically, getting off my chair to wrap Allison in a hug. I asked, concerned, "You okay?"

She shook her head, while I let go of her and held her hand, sitting down beside her. Her parents were talking amongst themselves while I decided to talk to Allison.

"So, what's the verdict?" I whispered.

"The 'others' are coming today – now." She muttered back, anxiously.

I looked at her, stunned, "Do they know about…" 'Scott' I mouthed. She shrugged, looking ever more anxious.

"Christopher," a deep male voice greeted. I look up to see this old dude with gray hair hugging Mr. Argent.

"Gerard," Mr. Argent said back. The old dude had security guards. He has guards. Wow. Was he like…the senator or a farmer? Do farmer's have security guards? Probably.

Allison and I looked at each other, while I clutched onto Allison's hands tighter and she returned the gesture. Old dude snapped his gaze to look at the two of us, "You remember me?"

Oh God, it's those stupid 'remember me' games. Like she totally knew you when she was pooping in diapers and sucking her bottle.

OH SNAP! She remembered him.

Then Allison snuck a glance past the tombstones but dragging old dude's stare with him. Back to the conversation, we go.

"Considering I haven't seen ya since I was three, I don't suppose you'd call me grandpa." HOLY HOLLY! GRANDPA!?"So, if it's uncomfortable, just call me Gerard for the time being. But I prefer Grandpa." He looked over at me, "And you are, sweetie?"

I was about to answer but I got cut off by Mr. Argent, "Abby, she's a close friend of Allison's, came here to support her." I gave a small smile to old dude and Mr. Argent, who once again – nodded.

Awkward is what came to mind during the entire funeral. The paps were awkward. The priest was awkward. The entire Argent family was awkward. I was awkward. The little bird on the tombstone was awkward. Awkward.

* * *

"Ya know, when you said we were hanging out, the woods didn't come to mind." Danny complained, for the millionth time.

"This _is_ hanging out. We're searching for a lost friend." I answered, wrapping my arm around the crook of his held out elbow.

"Yeah but-"

"Would you do this for me? If I went missing?" I asked, abruptly.

"Yeah," he answered, immediately. Man, I love Danny. My life wouldn't be complete without my gay best friend. Like at all.

"Then we're doing this for Lydia."

"Fine, you owe me." He grumbled, as we walked around the woods with our flashlights.

"Yeah, yeah, your favorite mint chocolate chip disgusting ice cream on me." I replied, grinning.

"Hey, mint chocolate chip is awesome, alright!?" Danny boomed.

I rolled my eyes. "It's like eating death!"

"Yeah, right whatever. How would you even know what death tastes like? Knowing you, you may have accidentally licked a dead body." I slapped his chest, while laughing.

"I'm not _that_ disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Says you -" his phone cut him off and he went to answer it, probably Jackson or his boyfriend, Tyler. I decided to walk around but then of course, me being me lost Danny. Peachy, real freakin' peachy.

"Danny!" I called out. Nothing. Great, Abby, props to you. I took out my phone to call him and realized I was near the stream, I really did love this part of the woods. It was really a beautiful – screams. I heard screams of terror, like less than fifteen feet away from me! I turned half a step and I was right, there was a werewolf with long hair and he was being electrocuted by Allison's crazed father.

I walked closer so I could hear the words coming out of his mouth, I walked behind a tree that was quite near them and I heard, "What're you doing here?!"

"Nothing," the man whimpered. "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" The man didn't answer. "ARE YOU!?" I flinched at the loud yelling voice.

"No. I came – I came looking for the Alpha." Derek? "I heard he was here, that's all. Look I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone! No on living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance!" Ambulance? "He wasn't, I swear!" The man pleaded.

"Gentlemen, take a look!" Old dude hollered. "A rare sight! Wanna tell 'em what we caught?"

"An omega," Argent answered.

"A lone wolf!" Scotty. "Possibly kicked out of his pack. Or a survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. Possible, alone by his own choice." Scotty. "Certainly not a wise choice." I gulped. Scotty.

My Scotty. No. They weren't going to hurt him. I wouldn't let them!

He had a sword. An arming sword and stood right in front of the man, who dangling for his life. "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives…" he swung while at the same time he yelled, "on his own!"

I covered my mouth to muffle the screams erupting from my mouth. A few squeals got lose though and a gasp. BUT COME ON! Old dude cut the poor man…IN HALF!

I turned around quickly and I ran, I ran as quickly and quietly as I could.

Unbeknownst to me Derek saw.

I ran … into someone! I look up – DANNY! Oh thank God! I gave him a quick hug and started hauling him out of the woods, ignoring his questions of what was going on.

"I just really want that ice cream!" I answered, walking out of the woods and to his car.

Once again, a stressful day in Beacon Hills. Please, oh PLEASE God let me live till I'm at least 21.

* * *

"I saw a man get murdered." I whispered, playing with Derek's hair as his head lay on my stomach. "An innocent man got murdered right before my eyes." I sighed.

"You can't be like your brother, Abby. You need to make him understand that _that_ is what they do. They will hunt _every single_ one of us down." I flinched. "Unless he's with me." Derek added quickly.

"Trying to convince him to join you is like trying to convince a fat kid he can't eat more than two Oreo's."

He turned to look at me with an amused smirk.

"How come you don't tell me anything about your past?"

"Because you don't tell me anything about yours." I retorted, grinning.

Yet, we know everything about each other.

"I'm terrified Derek." I whispered, turning to look at the ceiling while running my hand through his hair again. It was comforting. I needed comfort and he was there. I just needed him to stay here. With me.

"I'm not gonna' let _anything_ happen to him, Abby." I bit back a smile, knowing that this was the _real_ Derek Hale. Not the one he poses in the outside world as a ruthless, cold heart person. But _my_ Derek.

My Derek. Hmm. I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Review for more guys! :)**


	21. Shape Shifted Pt 1

**So, here I am, sitting in my New York apartment bored outta my mind because the hurricane has cancelled school for Monday and Tuesday. I've decided to post another chapter for you guys! You got lucky. **

**Disclaimer: Hurricane Sandy probably has a better chance than owning Teen Wolf than I do, it'll blow the house down.**

* * *

**"Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take**

_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there in your life_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_

**Ooo, that's right,**  
**Let's take a breath, jump over the side.**  
**Ooo, that's right,**  
**You know that darkness always turns into light.**  
**Ooo, that's right." - What If by Coldplay**

* * *

"HOLD YOUR BOOBS, ALLISON!" I yelled from my window as she kept honking her horn. I adjusted my blue coastal floral bustier which was tucked into my coral low high skirt. Yeah, I know awesomely cute.

I was trying to find my beige wedges. UGH! THEY WERE CHIFFON, OKAY!? AND THEY WERE PEEP TOES WITH ANKLE STRAPS!

They must be found.

Closet? Nope, destroyed that already. Under the bed? Destroyed. Bathroom? Destroyed. Scott's bedroom? Destroyed. UGH. WAIT! IN THE KITCHEN!

I ran downstairs – barefoot, mind you – and looking inside the cabinet. There they were. I was gonna' kill Stiles. I quickly strapped them on and ran out the door, grabbing my white leather jacket and my bag.

"What took you so long?" Allison asked, exasperated and started the car – getting out of the driveway.

"Stiles hid my heels in the kitchen cabinet. Remind me to chop his dick off." She laughed. I don't know why she laughed.

I was serious. I have a pair of scissors.

"You talk with Lydia?" She asked, driving our way to school.

"Yeah and I mostly got insults. So, Lydia Martin is officially back." I clapped twice, with a wide smile to get my strawberry headed friend back.

"Abby um…Scott let something slip when we were together. I mean, I totally understand that you don't want me to know – or anyone for that matter. It's nothing bad, I find it completely normal. But it's okay-"

"Yes, Allison, I am dyslexic. I kinda' am glad Scott told you, don't have to go through the embarrassment of telling you myself." I gave her a soft smile.

"Oh please, Abby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. So what, you have dyslexia and you're 18, big deal. You're still an awesome, loving, caring person. Dyslexia doesn't change who you are."

"Yeah, I am a pretty awesome person." She laughed and so did I.

I don't think I have ever met someone as genuine as Allison Argent.

It's a wonder how creepy her mother and father are, I mean she didn't get anything from there genes.

She drove into the school parking lot and parked the car.

I said, while getting out of the car, "It's not you, it's others. They have words, and they like to throw them out. Those words hurt."

As we walked together, side by side, to the school building she said, "Well, I'm not gonna' be the one to say those words." I smiled at her and wondered, if her and Scott don't get married, I will!

"Lydia's here," I said, pointing behind us as the strawberry blonde walking our way.

After our greetings, Allison asked, "You really don't remember anything?"

"They called it a fugue state which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." We listened to her say as we walked up the school steps. "But, personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds." She said, striking a pose for us as I snorted and Allison let out a laugh.

"You sure you ready for this?" Allison asked, before we got into the school building.

"Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." My eyes widened as I looked at Allison. She looked at me and just shook it off, as I wrapped an arm around the crook of hers. On to school, we go!

Eyes. Everywhere. Dear God, is this the Twilight Zone?

Usually the eyes were on Lydia like '_my god, who is the magnificent creature_' but now they were like '_this bag of potatoes, it has been found_!'

"Probably the nine pounds," I whispered, into Lydia's ear.

Lydia humphed, flicked her hair, and held her head up high as she walked down the halls of Beacon Hills.

That's a whole lotta' confidence for a girl strolling through the woods. Gotta' love Lydia Martin.

* * *

"…I couldn't tell who it was." I heard Scott say. I looked at them puzzled, and walked off the bleachers to Stiles and Scott.

"Tell who what was?" I intervened. I needed to know this too, alright!?

"There's another werewolf he – what are you wearing?" Uh – oh protective younger brother mode has been activated.

"A skirt…" I said slowly.

"Yes, why?! I thought I burned that when you bought it a week ago!" Stiles looked between us and then looked at my legs…his eyes trailing up. I automatically moved his head so that it was positioned to look at the field.

I could practically feel him blushing. Aw, so adorable.

"You did. I bought another one, different color. Scotty, it's a high low skirt, high in the front and low in the back. Deal with my sense of clothing! Anyway, another werewolf?" I asked, ending our argument.

Clearly I was the winner of this shindig. Shindig…I like that word. SHINDIG!

"Uh yeah, Scott smelled another werewolf in the locker room but he couldn't figure out who it was. How about getting them one – on – one? Would that help?" Stiles questioned, turning to look at Scott.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, glancing around everywhere – frantically.

"Okay, I think I got an idea." Stiles stated, before he ran off the other direction…IN ONE DIRECTION! Ha, see what I did there? I'm just so funny, aren't I?

"Why is Matt talking with Jackie?" I asked, suspiciously looking at the other bench full of players.

"Who?" Scott asked. I motioned to them with my head. I looked at Scott and I said, "I'm gonna' stalk Jackie today, okay?"

"Why? It's not like Derek gave him the bite." I shrugged.

"Just wanna' see what's goin' on," he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I ignored it. I walked over to the speaking duo and sat down on the bleacher right in back of them.

SPYING ABBY HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!

"…something that can record in low light…all night long…" Jackson was saying.

"…are you recording?" Matt asked. I guess he asked what he was recording but I wouldn't know because this douche bag was right in front of me doing…JUMPING JACKS LIKE A MAD MONKEY!

He honestly sounded like he was dying…he was on his 14th one.

I walked away from them, Jackie needed a camera. A camera? Something that can record all night? Was he making a sex tape? With who? He's not with Lydia anymore…what is he was making a sex tape by himself?…

EW! OHMYGOD! MY MIND! EW! EW! EW! DELETE! DELETE! I HATE MY BRAIN!

I just knew I had to stalk Jackie even more now.

I walked back over to my boys to hear Scott say, "I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had an idea? _This_ is the idea."

"Oh,"

"There we go." Stiles exclaimed proudly. I chuckled, as I sat down next to Stiles.

"What's the idea?" BRO! I EVEN KNOW THE IDEA AND I DON'T PLAY LACROSSE!

"I seriously don't know how you survive without us sometimes." I muttered, making Stiles let out a laugh and drag Scott onto the field.

"Let's go! Line it up! Make daddy proud." I honestly wonder if Finstock takes something before he coached. Maybe he forgets his nutrients. Yeah, probably forgot to eat an orange or banana or a dick…wait…never mind.

So, there was Scott being goalie, kicking everyone's ass – sniffing them not so discreetly – as Finstock yelled at him to stop leaving his post, and possibly, flirting with Danny.

Armani. Danny always wears Armani and the way Scott sniffed him was clear that Scott knew he was wearing Armani.

Jackie…where are you going Jackie…

He came and sat down on the bench. GASP! Is he a werewolf? DETECTIVE SKILLS ACTIVATED!

I walked over to Jackie and sat next to him, much to his surprise. "Abby," he acknowledged, "…you're wearing a skirt."

"Why is that so hard to believe?!" I groaned. "I've worn dresses before, what's the difference between now and then!?"

"I wasn't really paying attention then. You look really…pretty."

Speechless.

Mind Blown.

Twilight Zoned.

Did Jackson Whittemore compliment me? Me? Abigail McCall? The one who almost stuffed crayons up his nose in kindergarten? The one who always threatens him that she'll cut off his balls and sell them on E-bay?

Well, this was new.

"…Thanks," I mumbled, not looking into his eyes. "Why are you sitting out and not getting annihilated by my bro?"

"I actually want to live and see my 18th birthday, don't think McCall's gonna' let that happen." I went to the beach with my friends, nothing special.

"Right," I drawled out when I saw Isaac being taken away by Papa Stilinski. I muttered, "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" I wondered.

"His father's dead, they suspect it's him. It makes sense, abusive father murdered by abused son." Abusive?! ISAAC WAS ABUSED!?

How could I have been so stupid? The black eyes were from his father. Wait, suspect!? They though Isaac killed him?! ISAAC!?

Jackie suddenly stood up, saying, "I gotta' change, I'll see you later."

I nodded, giving him a quick bye and ran over to where Stiles and Scott were. "Please don't tell me Isaac's the new pup." No answer.

I turn my head to look at Scott, nodding.

"And he's being taken away to a holding cell?" I turn to look at Stiles as he nodded. I sighed, "It's a full moon tonight."

"Yes." They both answered.

"Stiles," Scott intervened my questioning, "remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"He does." We all looked at Isaac being escorted out of the field by the officers. I was beyond worried for him. Beyond!

I'm gonna' kill Derek.

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked, while we were in Harris' room.

Gonna' kill Derek, I will maim and kill him! God, is he stupid!? Isaac? An innocent teenager…like my brother…oh god. This is like history repeating. Hopefully he won't fall in love with an Argent.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles elaborated. I sat alone because Jackie was in the office talking with Papa Stilinski.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?" I whisper/yelled.

Stiles turned around to face me, "Not unless they have solid evidence, or a witness." He immediately looked at the empty desk next to me and asked, anxiously, "Where's Jackson?"

"In the office, talking with your dad." I explained, writing down a couple of notes before looking up at him again.

"What? Why?" I sneered at him. For a dude who's the child of a police officer, he isn't the best detective.

"He lives right across the street from Isaac, dummy." I said, in a 'duh' tone. "He's a witness." I groaned, as I realized what I said.

"We need to get to the principals office." Stiles muttered.

"How?" Scott asked. I widened my eyes in excitement as I ripped a page out of my book and crumpled it up.

"Wait, what're you do-" too late Stiles! I threw the paper ball and it hit Harris square on the head.

There were a few people who chuckled and I ducked, writing down my notes so when he turned around and asked, menacingly, "Who in the hell did that?"

I sneakily looked up and saw Stiles and Scott pointing at each other.

HA! THAT FELT SO GOOD TO DO!

They were sent to the principals office – because of me. Man, I felt so school. However, now I had to continue my stalking of Jackie!

…how was I gonna' do that? I can't use the bathroom. Oh. Mah. Gerd. Thanks a lot Harris.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked Stiles as we made our way to Spanish. Ew. Foreign languages, man they were so foreign.

"Gerard's the principal." That was his first sentence. A very blunt sentence, might I add.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's the principal now and he gave me his first detention." Ooh.

"That's brutal," I winced.

"I know," Stiles groaned, as I patted his back.

"Where's Scotty?"

"He went to go chase after Isaac, see if he could stop the cops before taking him to the cell."

"Alright then, we both know that's not gonna' happen. What about info from the Jackie – o – later?"

"He knew everything, Abs. Jackson knew that Isaac was being abused by his father and he didn't say anything." Stiles sighed, seemingly pissed of at Jackie.

"So, the dick that we knew just became ever more of a dick?"

Before he got a chance to answer, I heard a shrilling voice say, "What was that, Senorita McCall?" MRS. HERNANDEZ!

"Um, tacos?"

* * *

"…stay home the night." Well, I was gonna' do that anyway so no point – Jackie! I HAVE FOUND MY TARGET! HE HAS BEEN AQUIRED!

I turned a corner to see his back facing Lydia and I. She asked, with a sharp tongue, "What's tonight?"

"It's a full moon." I gaped as I listened to the words escape Jackie and I could practically see him satisfied smirk.

So, that meant that Derek lied to me? Derek knew where Jackie was and still lied. Derek gave him the bite even though he's already an arrogant ass., giving it to him would make him ever more of an ass.

Wow. And to think I believed Derek would've never been a dick to me.

I guess it wouldn't have been the first time I was wrong about things.

* * *

**DundundunDUUUUUN! So, what does this mean for Abby's and Derek's relationship? She caught him lying to her. How many more 'secret agenda's' does he have hidden from her?**

**Oh, and note the One Direction reference in there. If you guys haven't listened to their new song, "_Little Things_" you should because it's a real tear jerker, like it did in fact make my eyes watery and made me cry a little because the message is just...beautiful. **

**Review for more. **


	22. Shape Shifted Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Wolf, except Abby.**

* * *

**"Ever wonder about what he's doing**  
**How it all turned to lies**  
**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why**

**Where there is desire**  
**There is gonna be a flame**  
**Where there is a flame**  
**Someone's bound to get burned**  
**But just because it burns**  
**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**  
**You've gotta get up and try try try." Try by P!nk**

* * *

There are a few things I absolutely cannot stand, like really if it were possible – I'd run a giraffe through it. I'm going to list six of them, and if you cannot stand them either then you're a cool bro…if you actually like these things…then fine you like it.

Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

Here it is, Abigail McCall's Intolerable Subjects:

6. Stiles – only when he beats me in Black Ops, any other time – he's my best friend and I wouldn't be able to live without him.

5. Nicki Manaj and Lady Gaga - self explainable.

4. Mitt Romney – completely terrifying.

3. Bullies – I'm kinda' like Captain America, don't like bullies.

2. Water – I don't know how to swim and I don't need to know how to swim, never thought it was important to learn. Oh well.

1. Liars – If someone lies to me, that person screwed me over, that person hurt me…and I'm going to push them out of my life.

You see here children, lying isn't a good thing. Never lie to anyone. Especially don't lie to Barney, Santa, Willy Wonka, The Terminator, the psychotic killer from Scream, and me.

I hate lying to my mom. But I gotta' keep the secret to protect her. Duh. And you people thought I was dumb, pfft, I'm the smarted one in Beacon Hills people- RINGTONE!

"You interrupted me and my spiritual mind, but because it's you, I'll cut you some slack. Hey Allison," I whispered, into the phone.

My eyes staring directly at Jackie and Matt, who just rode up to Jackie's house.

"…Why are we whispering?"

"Um, because I'm stalking Jackie." I answered sheepishly.

It was silent on the other line. Wow. That _did_ sound completely freakish.

"I can explain-"

"I don't wanna' know." Allison added quickly. "I can't get a hold on Stiles, where is he?"

"Probably locked in Harris' cage still," I mumbled, before walked slightly closer to the duo. "Why?" I questioned.

"They were asking me these questions about Lydia, Peter, and then they sent this guy out."

"Guy? What guy?" I asked, quietly, staring at the duo speak. I heard little tiny words like 'Allison' and 'porno'. Well, that wasn't interesting at all…unless Allison was a porn star in her past life…yeah, not interesting.

"He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy." I inwardly groaned.

This day could not get any worse.

"Take a look at the picture I'm sending you." I waited for a few seconds before a picture popped up on my phone.

I moaned, lowly. The day just got worse.

"Hey, Allison, yeah that's wolfsbane - he's gonna' kill Isaac. So, I'm gonna' need you to do me a favor and distract him, as much as you by the time Stiles and I get to the police department. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, totally, I'll talk to you in a few." I hung up and slowly walked my way over to the duo to hear Jackie say, "Documenting history. _My_ history. And I wanna' see it happening…_all of it_. You'll get it back tomorrow."

What drug was he on?! Coke maybe…heroin? Weed, maybe? Nah, weed makes you chill.

OH I KNOW! SPRITE!…wait…well, um -

"Abby?" I almost stumbled over my feet upon hearing the familiar voice. I turn my head to see Matt. Aww, Matt, such a cutie. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know, just strolling through the neighborhood."

"…You live _nowhere_ near here." DRATS! He's been to my house, stupid English projects.

"Yeah, I do, I live…two blocks south, and then six blocks east, then to the next right – there I am." I gave him a thumbs up as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Matt walked up closer to me and asked, almost cautiously, "You're not seeing Jackson, are you?"

Wut.

No. Hooman. No. Hooman Staph.

WATER JUH SAYIN?

Ohmagerd.

LAUGH! I NEED TO LAUGH! OH MY EFFIN GOD! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! JESUS TAKE THE PRNDAL!

I laughed, a short sweet laugh…HA! I SNORTED! PATTED HIM ON THE SHOULDER! RAN AROUND IN CIRCLES!

MY SIDES! OH SWEET JESUS! OH MY GOD! THAT HURTS! OH GOD!

Calm, calm it down, need to answer the puzzled Matt.

"Why," laugh, "would you ever," laugh, "say that?" I was practically leaning against Matt's shoulder, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"I don't know. Now that he broke up with Lydia, I thought that he would've gone out with you or Allison." He replied, shrugging a shoulder – not that one I was leaning on.

"Nah bro, Allison is still in love with my bro and I'm -" I paused. I didn't know what I was. Could I even trust Derek anymore?

I don't associate with untrustworthy people.

"What's going on over there?" I turned my head to look at Isaac's house…there were lights, flashlights. Scott and Derek.

I made up a quick…fib. "Probably police checking out the place."

"This late?"

"They're the servants of the law, they could do pretty much everything." I replied, making him smile, he waved goodbye and so did I.

After he left I immediately called Stiles, telling him to pick me up at Isaac's. Probably Derek too.

Now, onto Phase 2: wait for Stiles.

* * *

…Phase 2 is boring.

* * *

"…kind of thing that leaves an impress-" Derek got cut off by a loud crashing noise, coming from upstairs.

Then another crash. And another. And another.

…OKAY I FELL! SUE ME!

Stupid window. It just _had_ to be next to the sink, didn't it?

Derek sighed loudly as he heard Abby try to put away the numerous amount of pots and other kitchen utensils she dropped.

"I'm gonna' take a mild guess and say that's my deranged older sister." Scott sighed, while he stopped walking around the basement as he heard his sister drop a pot again.

"Good guess," Derek grumbled, "ignore her and continue."

I groaned as I tried putting the stupid pots and forks into the sink. Screw it, I thought, dropping each and every one of them once again.

Nice job being discrete, Abby, I sighed – giving myself a pat on the back.

I walked down the stairs of the basement, the dark and creepy eerie basement … one foot in front of the other. Please tell me there's a stair there, please, oh please – YES!

Last stair? I placed my foot on the floor and stomped on it a couple of time, yup last stair. Man, the dark seriously…_dark_.

"You'll lose her anyway-" I walked into a…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WALKED INTO! IT'S DARK! BUT I WALKED INTO SOMETHING BECAUSE NOW MY BELLY HURTS! UGH y# *hdnfc(#&$*#

Well, whatever I walked into fell – making a loud noise – and it interrupted Derek. Boo – hoo he deserved it.

I heard him sigh, "-you know that."

"Wait," I heard Scott say, "I'm not a part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Does that include him having a flashlight?" I murmured, walking into nothing but darkness – OOOPH!

Hmmm, bumped into someone – leather smell, built chest, my nose throbbing…Derek.

"Sup dude," I mumbled, looking to my side to see Scotty.

FINALLY! SOME CIVILIZATION!

"Why?" Derek asked, slyly wrapping an arm around me – loser. "Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." HOW DOES HE NOT SEE THE HOT ARM AROUND MY WAIST!? And he calls himself a werewolf – even more of a loser.

"Ohh, tense moment." I grinned, while Scott raised an eyebrow at me.

"Abby," he said slowly.

"Scotty," I mimicked.

"Why'd you use the window and not the back door?"

"…Because door's are too mainstream."

* * *

There we were, Abby and Derek, waiting for Stiles. Man, if Stilinski doesn't hurry…I don't know what I'm gonna' do but it's going to involve violence and lot's of it.

"You're wearing a skirt." Derek stated.

"Mhmm," I replied. Like I'd give _him_ answers. He'd probably lie about the answers. Don't know how, but he'd lie about it.

"You're mad at me."

I didn't answer him. But damn he was smart.

"And you're not gonna' tell me why, are -"

"Stiles is here." I intervened, pointing at the Jeep coming our way. Eventually, I got in the back and Derek got in the passengers seat. "Took you long enough." I hissed.

"Blame Harris." I did. I blame Harris for everything. Even Global Warming and Mitt Romney. I really don't like Mitt Romney. "I still can't believe you're wearing a skirt. Hot, but still a surprise."

I smiled cheekily at him, he was so adorable. Why are Beacon Hills boys so adorable?

"Stiles. Drive. Now." Derek growled.

"Or what? She's my best friend, I can check her out if I want to." Stiles argued. Huh, he made a good point. I let him _because_ he's my best friend, weird relationship but still he's my best friend.

"Stiles, do you know what leather tastes like?" Derek questioned…a bizarre question.

"No," Stiles drawled out. Liar. He probably does.

"If you don't drive, I will shove Abby's leather jacket down your throat." Why mine?! Stiles stared at him for a second, staring into his glare and started driving like no tomorrow.

Huh. Wuss.

* * *

Stiles explained, while we were waiting outside of the police department, "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my fathers office, the problem is getting pass the front disk."

Ah, Marcy. Well, she hates me so I'm out of the picture.

"I'll distract her." Derek announced, about to get out of the car.

But Stiles pulled him back, by grabbing his shoulder and saying, "Whoa, whoa you!? You're not going in there!" Derek stared at the hand on his shoulder and then at Stiles, and then at the hand. He looked like he was gonna' rip Stiles' arm off. "I'm taking my hand off."

"Smart move," I commented.

"I was exonerated." Derek stated the obvious.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles argued.

"An innocent person."

"In- you? Yeah, right." Stiles said sarcastically, laughing in disbelief as Derek shrugged. "Okay, fine, what's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek explained, as if talking to a five year old.

"Uh- huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked, making a 'mean' face. I raised an eyebrow at _that_.

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed and then stared at him with those beautiful eyes, perfect facial structures – CURSE MY HORMONES!

"Dead silence. That should work perfectly. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his head, in thought, "Thinking about punching you in the face."

I groaned, "We're wasting precious time here people, move on!" I pushed Derek out of the drivers seat so that I could move into it.

"I still don't get it." Stiles whined.

"His beautiful face, Stiles. That's his distraction." I sighed, agitated, getting out of the car the same time he did.

"…I don't see it." I had to cover my mouth so that the _loud_ laugh wouldn't get out.

Derek went in first, as Stiles and I ducked behind.

"Can I help…you?" Marcy asked, shocked, staring at the smiling gorgeous man in front of her. Yeah, I'm tapping that…after I forgive that.

"Hi," Derek said, with a dazzling smile. Jerk. I sneered at him as Stiles and I waited for the right time to sneak into the office.

"Hi," Marcy breathed. Stiles rolled his head, annoyed. Boo – hoo, he got the adorable looks and Derek got Greek God looks, you could only blame your parents.

"I came to ask a question but I uh…didn't expect someone…" I glared at him, and I swear I saw him shoot a glance my way. That poo – poo head!

"Like me?" Guess who ain't getting a Christmas gift this year…MARCY!

Stiles and I sneaked our way into Papa Stilinski's office easily. Stiles immediately went to the box and typed in the password…he opened it…no keys.

He turned to stare at me stunned.

Me being me asked, "Did you eat it?!" He gave me a deadpanned stare when suddenly we heard the clashing of keys.

"Oh no," Stiles whined, as we both ran out of the room. We both went in opposite directions as we searched for the keys, I heard them…and I heard grunting.

What?

Were people having sex…wait…STILES! I immediately ran where I was from to see Isaac's cell. How did I get here?! Oh snap. He was wolfing out.

DAMN ALL!

Isaac saw me. I knew he saw me because the next thing I know he does is slam the door open.

HOLY CHEESE!

I should've ran. Why wasn't I running?! C'mon legs! WORK!

He stared at me, and then growled at me. I started to back away from him, staring dead into his yellow wolf like eyes as he stepped closer and closer to me. I stopped moving, my legs hit a table and I froze – alarms. There were suddenly alarms and Isaac was gone, well as gone as hiding could've been.

I turn my head to see the fake officer drop Stiles onto the floor and look to see Isaac's cell open. Then, in a flash, Isaac came out of nowhere and rammed the fake dude into the wall. The fake dude tried to stab Isaac with the syringe but Isaac was stronger than him and broke his arm!

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!

The syringe rolled onto the floor as Isaac once again rammed the dudes head into the wall – this time, knocking him out cold.

CRACK! Derek decided to show up and step on the syringe – talk about dramatic entrance.

Isaac backed off the fake dude upon hearing the glass shatter and he turned to look at…STILES! NO! NOT MY BFFL! I was like two feet away from him! He could've just attacked me!

…Why didn't he attack me?

Suddenly, Derek shifted into the Alpha he was and bared his teeth, making an enormous growl erupt through. It sent Isaac whining and he scurried off into the corner, balling up into a fetal position as he changed back into his human form.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek, a little shaken.

"I'm the Alpha." Smug face, activated.

I didn't realize I was gripping the desk with all my might until Stiles slowly unclenched them. My hands were shaking as I gripped onto Stiles' hand. I looked at Derek as he tried to take Isaac away from there.

I asked, randomly, "Stiles, what's the number one thing I hate?"

"Liars," he answered immediately. I even saw the look Derek sent our way. A look of understanding.

"Right. I'm changing it to desks." He chuckled, still gripping onto my hand as I glared at Derek while he escorted Isaac out of the room.

* * *

Papa Stilinski gave Stiles and me a pointed look. We turned to look at the cell door open, Isaac gone, and the fake officer on the ground unconscious. Well, this looked completely horrible.

Stiles looked at the fake officer, "Uh, he did it."

Yeah. That didn't fly by Papa Stilinski.

* * *

**Hmmm, Isaac didn't attack Abby - what could that possible mean? I wouldn't know. I just let my hands do the writing. And Derek now knows the reason why Abby's mad. Hmmmm.**

**Review.**

**A/N: I hope everyone is safe after Hurricane Sandy, all my prayers go out to you. **


	23. Ice Pick

**Thank you everyone who reviews and I apologize but I won't be able to reply to any of them. However, here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I got to pee, when I come back I better have Teen Wolf. *Two Minutes Later* I got an eraser.**

* * *

_**"Call all your friends**_

_**Tell them I'm never coming back**_  
_**'Cause this is the end**_  
_**Pretend that you want it, don't react**_

_**The damage is done**_  
_**The police are coming too slow now**_  
_**I would have died**_  
_**I would have loved you all my life**_

_**You're losing your memory now**_  
_**You're losing your memory now." - Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star**_

* * *

"So, what you're saying is there is an _actual_ Godzilla running amok?" Allison nodded, as she put on her gym shorts. "And your father kidnapped you…to train you?" I asked, while slipping off my floral tube dress, once I took off my combat boots.

She nodded, sighing as she put her tee – shirt on.

Oh lord, the times you need Spider Man…or Captain America…or Iron Man…yeah, Iron Man – the things I'd do to him probably wouldn't even be legal.

"And I thought I had a crazy life – I wonder what kind of life Beyonce has." Huh, that put me in a deep concentration. I heard Allison laugh.

"Well, she probably doesn't have a werewolf boyfriend, a father who's a werewolf hunter, or a lizard trying to kill us all." Allison replied, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and slipping into my shorts. "Your sarcasm is _not_ appreciated."

"Love you too," she winked and walked out of the locker room as I did the same, mumbling things like, "Beyonce probably doesn't have to deal with her," or "Why can't I have Jay – Z? He could rap me to sleep."

"MCCALL! WHITTEMORE! You're up!" Finstock's booming voice announced, the second I walked into the gym. Scott and I looked at each other, then pointed at ourselves. "THE FEMALE MCCALL!" He yelled, exasperated.

Oh. Okay then.

I walked over to Matt who held the harness out for me. I looked at it. I blinked at it. I raised my eyebrows at it. I almost sniffed at it.

"What is this sorcery?" Clearly, I had no idea how to use a harness. Why were people laughing!? I was serious!

Stupid harness.

"It keeps you from hurting yourself…or dying, whichever one is fine for you." Man, people and there sarcasm today. It's just on a roll.

I heard a pissed off kinda' groan. "Abby, just turn around." Ew. Jackie. I did as told though and saw that he already had the harness on.

Show off.

"You're gonna' put it in?" Matt asked, handing the harness to Jackie.

I giggled. "_That's what she said_."

Matt gave me a small smile while Jackie just held out the harness for me. Well then. Fine Jackie, don't laugh at my jokes, I know I'm hilarious. You're just too…icky.

I placed one leg into the harness and then the other, placing my hands on top of his shoulder to keep my balance.

I wonder if Lydia was watching this…I hope she wasn't. She'd probably slit my throat. Ooo. That wouldn't look good on a college application.

Jackie trailed the harness from my ankles to my waist, fastening whatever there to fasten…a buckle?

I don't know harnesses. Harnesses don't like me, at all.

He moved down to my thighs, buckling whatever was there and he was very close to my …um *cough cough* area. I almost shivered – what?!

WHY'D I ALMOST SHIVER!? Please tell me there was a breeze passing through and that it wasn't Jackie who's making me shiver just by barely touching me.

"Done," he grumbled. I sighed, relieved. Man, stupid middle school crush – it's coming back to haunt me. Ugh. Emotional pain.

We started climbing the god forsaken wall and I asked, while placing my foot on a rock, "How come you didn't tell me about the bite?"

"I didn't realize I had to tell you business that doesn't have anything to do with you." He growled, trying to catch up with me.

Rock climbing wasn't that hard, harnesses were.

"Look, I'm just asking, alright? I just wanted to -" oh God, I was being nice, " - to make sure you were okay."

I looked down to see him freeze and saw him look up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Jackie questioned.

"Maybe I don't want an Argent to chop your hairy werewolf balls off." I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him. It's that simple. GOD, PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER!

"Aren't you just a loving person?" He asked, with a sarcastic smile. I looked next to me – wow, he caught up fast – to glare at him.

"Only the best for Jackson Whittemore." I hissed and continued my adventure to the top of this wall. "What do you expect me to say? Should I confess my undying profound love for you?"

"No, an 'I worry for you, Jackson' would suffice." He muttered, somehow meeting my level of climbing excellence.

"Fine," I gulped, I hated my life, "I worry for you, I don't want you to die." I felt like I was chewing bricks.

"See? Was that _so_ hard?" Jackie halted, to smirk at me.

"I'm going to feed you to the sharks." I said, nonchalantly.

"Hot," I heard him say as I passed him. I rolled my eyes while I started coming down from the wall, as he came down a second after me. I gave my harness to Allison as her and Scott gave me a puzzled look and then turned to Jackie who already went to stand near the crowd.

I made a gun gesture with my fingers and pretended to shoot myself, as the duo chuckled at my misfortune. Bitches these days.

I stood next to Stiles, who asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I wonder, raiding an eyebrow.

OH I KNOW I KNOW! An inner voice shouted. You haven't talked to Derek in days – you miss him oh so very much, you're confused of the actual Godzilla, and you're completely terrified of Isaac. Yeah, thanks for the heads up brain. Really needed it.

_Anything for my loving body_, my brain thought back. I sneered at myself.

"Brain arguments?" Stiles questioned, with an amused smile.

"You know it buddy," I playfully punched his shoulder, when outta' nowhere Scott came falling! Well. Werewolf ways weren't helping him, were they?

People started chuckled and Finstock went over to him, probably make fun of him.

Next, it was Stiles and Erica – a blonde, epileptic girl.

I mean, I never had any classes with her so I never got to know her but I tried being friends with her…she didn't understand my humor. Sigh. Her loss. Well, it wasn't that she didn't understand my humor it's that she never let me come close to her. Again, her loss.

I'm a very appealing person.

Stiles walked over to the mat, enthusiastically while Erica was a bit hesitant about it but she went anyway. I looked at Stiles as he climbed the wall with ease and came back down shortly, pumping his fists in the air. I rolled my eyes at him and looked up at Erica who was struggling.

…I think she was sobbing. OH LORD JESUS!

"Erica?!" Finstock yelled. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Lydia, Allison, and I stared at him. Wow.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear." Lydia explained. "She's just freaking out!" Whoa, bitch attitude activated.

"Erica!" Finstock yelled, again.

"I'm fine," she answered, shakily and she still didn't move from her spot.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe." Allison tried.

"Yeah, you know she's epileptic." I added, staring at the frozen Erica – worrying for her safety.

"Whoa, why doesn't anybody ever tell me this stuff!?" Finstock exclaimed.

"You're told every year." I reminded him, solemnly.

"No sass mouth, McCall!" I looked at him, exasperated and he turned to look at Erica. "Erica! You're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." Finstock said, gesturing toward the mat.

She was – once again – hesitant about getting off the wall but she slowly let go and she landed on the mat, breathing shakily.

"That's it. You're fine. You're on the ground. Come on, shake it off." Finstock said, trying to be reassuring. Erica, who was dreadfully embarrassed, made her way out of the gym as I stared at her with a sad expression.

I knew what it was like to get laughed at but I could fix my problem(a little), it was going to be hard to fix hers.

"God, I can't believe she has to live through that." Allison said sympathetically, as we walked into the locker rooms.

"Well, she shouldn't be here if she knows she's gonna' get annihilated." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Be kind," I scolded, as she took off her shirt. "My mom practically knows everything about her." I sighed. "_I_ practically know everything about her."

"How?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She teaches me everything about seizure patents, my moms a nurse – it's bound to happen." I explained, as she nodded – clearly not interested.

"Speaking of Erica, where is she?" Allison asked, as the two of us looked around and didn't see the blonde anywhere. We came to a conclusion. And we ran like hell!

We ran into the gym to see Scott catch Erica who fell off the rock climbing wall without a harness nor a mat. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER!?

Oh no. She was having a seizure. We all ran to them and I immediately skid on the floor, spurring to action.

"On her side, put her on her side!" I exclaimed, and Scott did as told. I held her head, tightly, so that it wouldn't bang against the floor repeatedly.

Allison whispered, "How'd you know?"

"I just felt it." Scott answered, as Erica held onto Scott's hand with all her strength. Man, one day without drama would be fine, God, really.

The rest of the day, everything seemed normal. Erica was at the hospital, my mom calling me and saying she was fine, and Jackie being a dick. So yeah, nothing changed.

* * *

The next day, I was walking down the halls and my white ballet pumps were making stupid noises against the tiles floor. I was on my way to lunch, not hurriedly because what was the point?

Oh yeah, food.

I stopped to look at myself in the trophy area, looking at my reflection. I nodded, satisfied and then sighed, as I straightened my black short sleeve flared skirt dress.

I missed Derek. I wanted Derek here, with me. But no, he was too busy having his own secret agenda's and not being open. God, he needed to know that I'd probably (not) support his decisions but I won't be able to if he doesn't open up to me.

I sighed again. Lunch, here I come.

The second I walked into the cafeteria, all eyes were on me.

…whaaaatttt…

It has happened. I. Am. America's. Next. Top. Model. WHERE'S TYRA BANKS?!

I heard heels. I wasn't walking. I turn to look at my right and…

HOLY PENIS DODGEBALLS! ERICA?!

No weight, no acne, no frizzy hair…all replaced with cheetah print heels, red lips, and leather. I think I just checked her out. Everyone just stared at the newly transformed Erica Reyes as she took a bite of some guys apple and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I mumbled, staring at her retreating body. Next thing I know is that I'm being dragged by a certain Stilinski.

The three of us barged out of the school doors and looked at Erica, as she smiled seductively and got in a car. Three guesses as to who's car that was?

Miguel.

Green Eyes.

Derek Hale.

He shot us a knee weakening smile and drove off the school property. Why was my chest hurting? And my stomach. My eyes…they were watering.

Fuck.

"I suddenly have the urge to vomit," my voice cracked, "so please excuse me." I muttered at my two boys before walking back into the school building and practically running into the bathroom.

"You see how hot Erica was?" "Man, Erica looked sexy." "The new chick? Yeah, I'd tap that." I barged into the bathroom and saw that no one was there. Thank God.

"No, don't cry, nononononononono," tears were already streaming down my face. Ugh! STUPID EMOTIONS! They just had to be bothersome, didn't they?

I grabbed a bunch of scratchy, restroom tissues and started wiping the excess tears from my cheeks. They just kept on falling, making my breath scratchy and shaky and a pain in the ass.

"Stop crying," I muttered to myself, as sobs kept building in my throat.

It was my fault really, thinking that he actually cared for me. Man, how could I have been so stupid? It was just that…everything felt right with him. Everything. The kisses, the glares, the fights, the 'I'm better than you's'.

It's like the worst feeling in the world is losing yourself to someone who doesn't give two shits about you. And I don't want to be one of those sad girls that are crying because he doesn't like me. But I am. I have turned into _one of them_.

I hate it. I hate not being strong. I hate not fighting. I hate feelings.

I don't know a lot of things. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to have for dinner tonight. I don't know if I'm getting into a decent college. And I don't know if dad ever decided to come back.

But what I do know, is that Derek Hale will never need me as much as I need him.

* * *

"I really don't wanna' be the fifth wheel to this thing." I replied, as I put my Chemistry book in my locker.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna' be the same without you." Allison whined. I sighed, after my little session in the bathroom – I felt like hooplah.

"Yeah, and just go around in circle and scream out 'hello world, look at me, Abigail McCall – a skating, sac of potatoes'? Yeah, rather not." I said, grabbing the things I needed to go home.

"So, you're gonna' leave me alone with _Stiles_? _Really_?" Lydia complained.

"He's not so bad!" I defended my best friend. "He's actually a great guy-"

"Awesome, come with us to prove how much of a great guy he is." Lydia interjected, and grabbed my arm – dragging me outside and shoved me in Allison's car.

"…I'm being hijacked." I muttered, into the drivers seat head rest.

"Yes, and you can be happy about it and you won't have to be the fifth wheel. I told Matt to come and keep you company." Lydia explained, and I could practically see the smug grin on her face.

"But why?" I drawled, stomping my feet against the car floor.

"Why not?" Allison argued. "Do you wanna' stay at home all day when instead you've got keys to an indoor skating rink with a guy that wants to take you out?"

"Technically you blackmailed him, so yeah he doesn't wanna' go out with me." I pointed out.

"Technically, shut up." I blinked at Lydia before flicking her across the head. She turned around to glare at me before leaning over the middle and attacking my nose.

"NO STOP IT! YOU NOSE ATTACKER!"

Next thing I know is, Allison had to pull over to break the sissy fight up.

* * *

After hanging out with Allison and Lydia, we all drove to the ice skating rink where I met up with Matt. Not that I don't love Matt, it's just – I wasn't in the mood for any of this. All I wanted to do was coop up in my room and sketch…or be in pain. Whatever the mood suits.

"Why is there such hard technology in the world!?" I growled as I tried to tie the laces on the skates.

"Ya know, I would think that being a girl all this comes naturally." Matt laughed, grabbing my feet and lacing them himself.

"Don't be sexist, you twit." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Alright, come on grumpy – let's get on the ice." He chimed in, enthusiastically putting a hand in front of me and helping me stand.

"So, you ever skated before?" I asked.

Because I sure as hell have not skated, ever. So, this ice is the enemy.

"Not really, but I know the basics – like to actually skate." I laughed as I stepped on the ice and tried to keep my balance. I narrowed my eyes at Lydia who was the Ice Princess.

Dear God, ice is slippery!

I looked over to Scott who was practically making out with the ice and Matt had to hold my hand the entire time. I was tripping over everything! I did fall smack on my face and let me tell you – that was _not_ the highlight of my day. It was a painful highlight.

"MY ASS!" I yelped after I plummeted to the ground.

"I told you to keep holding my hand!" Matt groaned, getting up as well. Okay, so I kind of dragged him down with me…

"And I told you to not trust me with ice!" I retaliated. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand for me. I almost got up but remember kids, ice is a pain in the ass.

As I got up, he fell dragging me down with him. We both groaned in pain then and then we heard, "You guys are hopeless."

I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked at Stiles in annoyance, holding my hand out. He hauled me up, easily and Matt got up too, brushing the ice off his pants.

"AHHHHH!" We all heard, making our heads snap up to look at Lydia who was on the floor and was scratching something on the ice!

Stiles and I ran – well skated – over to her, somehow I didn't fall, which was a miracle. Stiles held onto her while she kept on screaming and we looked at each other frantically, then looked at Scott and Allison.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!?

* * *

"God, where's Boyd!?" Stiles asked, in annoyance searching the lunchroom.

"Where is he usually?" I asked, looking around for…a person named Boyd. Okay sue me, I didn't know who Boyd was. I apologize.

"At that table…which is empty." He groaned. "OH CRAP!" I don't even wanna' know why it's so important that we're staring at an empty table currently, but it seemed pretty important. We ran over to where Scott was at the same time Allison walked out where Scott was, giving me a knowing 'we gotta' talk' look.

I nodded, before we ran over to Scott and Stiles asked, hurriedly, "Scott, do you see that?!"

"What? It's an empty table." Scott answered.

"Right, who usually sits in that empty table?" I questioned. I didn't know who we talking about still.

"Boyd!" Scott yelped, as we all got out of the cafeteria and started walking down the halls of Beacon High.

"I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said, walking quickly beside Stiles and I. "And if he's not at home you call me. You got it?" Scott said to Stiles who was looking unsure. "What?"

"It's just, maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know man. You said Derek's giving them a choice." Stiles explained.

"No, we can't!" Scott argued.

"You've got to admit, Erica looked pretty good." Stiles said. "Another word; sensational comes to mind." I thumped him and he shrugged as if to say, 'no regrets'.

"Yeah, how good do you think she'll look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?" Scott retorted.

"I completely agree with Stiles. Scott, it's their choice. He's not forcing anyone to take the bite." WHY WAS I DEFENDING THE MAN!? Ugh.

"All right, look, all we're saying is that maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles said.

"They all are and you know this thing is going to get out of control, that makes me responsible." Scott said. He turned to look at me.

"Ugh, fine, I'm with you, but I won't like it." I grumbled.

"All right, I'm with you too." Stiles added. "And I got to say this new found heroism is making attractive to you."

"Shut up." Scott chuckled as I laughed.

"No, seriously. Do you want to try making out for a second, just to see how it feels?" Stiles asked as Scott pushed him and rolled his eyes, as Stiles walked out to his car.

"What am I gonna' do?" I asked Scott.

"Go home, please?" I gave him the puppy dog look. "No, Abby, I'm not letting you get hurt in this one."

"But-" I got cut off.

"Go." His voice was stern and strict. Stupid overprotective brother. Always ruining the fun.

* * *

"What do you mean 'he got attacked by Derek'?!" I screeched into my phone. So, Deaton decided to call me and tell me this kind of news. He decides tell me that my brother is hurt and that I need to go the vet as soon as I could.

"I mean what I meant. I need you here so that I could explain a few things to you and your brother." Deaton explained.

"Well, great, thanks for the awesome words." I replied. "Now tell me if Scott is okay or else I will -"

"Abby," a deep, husky voice interrupted me. And it wasn't Deaton. I turned around to see Derek Hale leaning against the window thingy with a smug expression plastered on his face. I wanted to rip it off.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up, glaring at the uninvited visitor. I put my phone in my pocket and glared at the freakishly gorgeous man.

I snarled, "What? Do you want to rip my lungs too? Or is that just for werewolf McCall's?"

"He learned his lesson." He answered, nonchalantly – as if it wasn't a big deal. I was gonna' feed this guy to cannibalistic humans. "I came here to talk to you."

"Well, I'm leaving before I get to listen." I hissed, before I opened my door only to have it slam shut by a huge hand. I turned around and glared at the unwanted asshole. "Let me go, Derek. You've caused enough as it is."

"Just wait, alright?!" I huffed, and turned around to face the door so that I wouldn't look into his green eyes and melt. "I wanna' apologize, okay!? I get it. I lied to you and I'm sorry."

That didn't seem sincere at all. But that wasn't what got me pissed.

"You're sorry?" I laughed, humorlessly. "After beating my brother up, you're sorry? No, in fact, you're not even sorry about that. You're sorry for _lying_ to me. Well guess what?! I could give two shits about you lying to me. _You. Hurt. My. Brother. Derek._"

I don't think I have ever seen anyone looked this defeated before. But I wasn't gonna' let him stomp all over me again. This time, it's my turn to be a pissed off chick.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, as I heard him sigh.

I turned around in a frenzy. I stared at his nose, not his eyes because if I stared at his eyes, we would probably be half naked by now. I whispered, "You hurt my brother. You hurt _me_. I _want_ you to go. Just go."

I closed my eyes for no longer than two seconds and when I opened them, he was gone.

* * *

**I won't be able to reply to any reviews this week because my week's is going to be hectic. So, thank you for anyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I love you all!**

**And review for me.**


	24. Abomination

**Longest chapter? I believe so.**

**Disclaimer: Um...BROTHER WHY'D YOU STEAL TEEN WOLF?! Nahhh, my bro is too much of a pussy.**

* * *

_**"Don't tell me that you, tell me that it didn't happen.  
There's been a mistake.  
There's been a misunderstanding.  
Dirty your hands, tearing my heart into pieces.  
If this is the end,  
would we whisper the wind and release it?  
We don't have to know.  
We don't have it all worked out. We can just keep walking blind.**_

_**Don't give me your word, give me something to hold on to,  
I, don't want to hide it,  
I don't want no big decision.  
I am not afraid, of tearing your heart into pieces.  
If there's a world that never died,  
and were out in the farthest of reaching it?**_

**_We don't have to know,_**  
**_we don't have it all worked out, we can just keep walking blind..." - Walking Blind by Aidan Hawken and Carina Round_**

* * *

"What do you mean 'not to come'?!" I exclaimed, in my phone as I sped down the road.

"The Argent's are coming here to inspect the body, I can't have you here." Deaton explained, calmly.

"You could've told me this before I _actually_ exerted energy to leave my house!" I yelled, while making a U-turn.

"I apologize, I just wanted to inform you that your brother is fine and completely stable in my hands." I scrunched up my face. I was in a dilemma.

Should I or should I not believe Sheldon killer? The man who couldn't save my only pet.

Well, that's not true, I had a pet turtle named Captain Chuckles…but I lost it.

IT ESCAPED, OKAY!? I leave the cage for one minute to give the damn thing some food and it disappears! I blame Scott, he probably ate it or shoved it in a carton of milk – something poetic like that.

I sighed, driving to where Stiles was – the mechanics. I pressed on, "Alright, just please, please, please -"

"I'll take care of him, Abby. Don't worry,"

"That's all I ever do, Doc." I muttered, before saying a goodbye and hanging up on him. And then I started thinking about Derek. Everything about Derek

Derek left. He could've stayed, could've fought for me but I really never gave him a choice, did I? I told him to go, practically vanish from my life, but did I really _want_ that?

No.

I _wanted_ him to stay. He didn't.

I _wanted_ him to realize his mistake. He didn't realize it.

I _wanted_ him to understand that I want an apology – a sincere one. He didn't give it to me.

I _wanted_ him to know how much I missed him. He didn't know.

I _wanted_ him to not be the only person in the world that can make me happy. But he is.

I _wanted_ him to not give up on me. But he did.

Truth is, I never wanted him to go. I just wanted him back. I just want him.

* * *

"Stilinski! Where you at, homeboy!?" I yelled, the second I entered the repair shop.

"Hey, girl, wanna' keep it down?!" I heard the a mysterious person yell. I turned abruptly, to see a mechanic working on Stiles' Jeep.

"Ay, dude, I'm looking for a tall, kinda' skinny kid who owns the Jeep?" I asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"He's in the there." The blonde boy said, pointing at what seemed like a waiting room. I raised an eyebrow at at – no body was in there, considering there was a transparent window barricading the entire wall.

"There's no o -" THUMP!

I turned around immediately to see the blonde mechanic on the floor, withering and barely moving. I tried to quickly make my way over to him only to be thrashed away by a certain sticky, slimy, and scale much tail!

Ugh, my neck – my neck was hurting and my first instinct was to place my hand on the wound but it wouldn't work. MY HAND WOULDN'T WORK! I groaned loudly as I tried to at least wiggle my fingers but nothing – nothing was working!

My legs, no feeling – everything was numb and painless. MY GOD! The Godzilla looking creature just slashed something and the platform holding the Jeep up was lowering, oh God. It was lowering right on top of the man.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Come on, move, Abby. MOVE! PLEASE MOVE!

I wasn't terrified of this creature at all, even if it was killing man right before my eyes – I'm more terrified of if Stiles was okay or if he was hurt. I tried screaming out, in the loudest voice I could summon, "Stiles!"

Nothing. Please let him be okay, please, please, please, please, please-

And the repair mans screams ceased as a pool of blood surrounded his body and started making its way towards me.

A scream/growl interrupted my pleading and echoed through the repair shop. I slightly turned my head to stare at the creature who was glaring at me right in the eyes. It stared. I was wrong. It wasn't glaring, it was _staring…_with familiar eyes.

Real familiar.

"Shoo, Godzilla, shoo!" I hissed and it hissed back, still staring at me as if I was undercooked bacon. Chill my man, take a chill pill…and a pill to contain your poisonous ways.

"Well, if you're gonna' be a rude bitch then bitch away!" I growled back, only to have a human response, "Abby?!" Godzilla wanna'-be screeched once more and scattered out of the repair shop.

"Stiles!? Are you okay?!" I hollered back.

"I can't feel _anything_! Are you okay!? Is it gone?" He screamed back.

"Nothing's working, my body is like on hangover mode!" I groaned, slightly, trying to get the feeling back in my fingers or toes or my boob – anything really. "And yeah, the thing left!" I dared a peak at the body and regretted it immediately.

Crushed. He was utterly and completely crushed. I swore I saw a few bones that actually popped out of his body and it was so gruesome, couldn't Godzilla hang him or something? But not actually CRUSH him. It wasn't the highlight of my day. I was nauseated but I held it in and I just needed to get out of here! LIKE NOW PLEASE!

"Abby!" I heard a breathless teenager yelp as I turned my head to look at Stiles standing – wobbly – over me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted me up bridal style, without much difficulty then

OMFG. I have never felt so useless in my entire life. Pain – well actually no pain, just numbness and…nothing.

He placed me in the back seat of the car, where I slumped over and fell. Stiles laughed at my distress, "How are you?" He asked, worriedly.

"Other than the fact I'm talking with a car seat, I'm peachy." I muffled, as he laughed again. "How come you healed faster than I did?"

"I'm guessing because I only got saliva on me -" Sirens, clearly the cops were here. Thank god. "Don't move!"

"LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" I growled, still slumped over.

That stupid dip-wagon.

* * *

I was quickly gathered up in a hug 45 minutes later after the incident. It was Scott, but I still didn't have any strength – or any feeling to hug him back.

"You okay?! Did he hurt you?" Scott asked, anxiously and starting fussing over me.

"Scott," he was playing with my face, "Scott," he was looking at my neck, "SCOTTIE!" I hollered, making him stop.

"I'm fine," I continued. "I just can't seem to move at the moment. Man, how long does the venom last? And did your wounds heal? And if given permission, may I chop off Derek's balls?"

"I don't know how long and yes, my wounds healed, and I give you permission." He chuckled.

"Sweet," I mumbled, nodding. Scott suddenly got into the front seat of the car, right in time when Stiles got in the passenger seat.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, turning around.

"Still can't move, but anyways, tell Scott what we saw. Some creepy ass mofo, bruh!" I exclaimed.

"She's right. And _you_ were right, it's not like you. Its eyes were almost like reptilian. But, there was something about it." I could tell Stiles was still pretty shaken up about what happened. I would be too…IF I COULD MOVE!

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask. But all you can actually _see_ is their eyes. You know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?" Stiles questioned.

"Like a masquerade thingy?" I wondered, and Stiles nodded. "I got that vibe too, like it – it…" _knew me_.

"Are you saying you guys know who it is?" I shook my head as an answer to Scott's question.

However, Stiles' answer stunned me the most, "No, but I think it knew me."

It was the exact answer as mine.

* * *

Derek was training the newbies. As per usual and as usual, they were all terrible. No distractions, no surprises, every move was expected. At this rate, all of them would die by the end of the week.

After beating down Isaac and Erica, they were both on the floor panting. Derek started walking around the abandoned warehouse with an old, rusted train just sitting there. He said, "Does anyone wanna' try not being completely predictable?"

The second after he said that, Erica pounced on him with a grunt and pressed her lips forcefully against his. Kiss after kiss after lip bite Derek pushed her to the ground and wiped the saliva off his lips.

"That's the last time you do that." He grumbled, disgusted.

"Why? Because I'm the beta?" Erica whined.

"No! Because I have someone else in mind…" he shook away the thoughts of Abby and continued, "for _you_."

"It's probably because of that McCall chick, isn't it?" Erica grunted, once more. Derek growled at her, telling Erica to shut up – for once.

She takes ditzy blonde to a new level.

"Are we done? I got about a 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac complained, stretching himself out.

Derek feigned a sympathetic look and kneels down in front of Isaac, motioning him to give him his arm. The second Isaac gave Derek his arm, he twisted it and Isaac screamed in agony.

"101," Derek hissed. "You think I'm teaching you how to _fight_?! Huh? LOOK AT ME! I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek finished, letting go of Isaac's arm and standing up.

Idiots. The entire lot of them.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What're they waiting for?" Isaac complained, holding his already healing arm.

"I don't know." Derek answered, truthfully. "But they're planning something. And _you_, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night."

Last night was a pain in the ass, really. Abby straight up dumped him but he needed to keep his mind somewhere else. On what that creature was, not trying to figure out how to get Abby back.

Derek continued, "Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I learn! As fast as I can teach you," he finished his little speech and walked into the metallic rusty train.

One thing Derek does know for sure, he _will_ get her back.

* * *

I skid downstairs, barefoot because I was trying to find shoes that matched my awesome as outfit. I was wearing a two-toned white belted corset, that was tucked in a light blue belted swing skirt. I was wearing black tights underneath it and currently, I was trying to find my white closed toe gold studded flats.

FOUND THEM! They were tucked in the sofa. Why? I do not know.

It could have something to do with the fact that I may have tried to stick them up Stiles' ass the last time he won while playing Assassin's Creed.

But it really could've been anything.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Scott ask from the kitchen. I looked up from putting my shoes on to see him making his way toward me.

"Well, I could feel things – if that's what you mean." I sighed. I went to go put on my light gray Pointelle cashmere cardigan.

"I'm guessing that's not all that's wrong?" Scott wondered.

"No, it's just that." NO WAY WAS I GONNA' TALK TO MY BRO ABOUT BOYS! Okay, okay? Okay.

"I'm gonna' get a head start and get me some coffee, k baby bro?" He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing my skateboard and headed out the door.

* * *

"…We'll get through this, I know because I love you." I raised an eyebrow at what Stiles just said to my brother. "I love you more than -"

"What am I witnessing?" I intervened, with a 'what – the – fudge – chicks – are – you – doing' expression. "Hey, if you get married can I be the best man at the wedding? PLEASE!" I whined, sitting on Stiles' lap because they conquered the entire stairway.

"No, I am not confessing my dear love for Scott. I'm sorry, but you and Allison need to find a better way to communicate!" Stiles exclaimed, moving his arms around and making it more comfortable on his lap for me.

Aww, sweetie.

Scott looked directly at me, hoping I could be the messenger. "No. A million Jesus times no baby bro. SWEET! I rhymed! Up top BFF," I smiled a victory smile and held my hand to Stiles who slapped it with his.

"Is she at least coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked Stiles, interrupting our best friend moments.

"Yes, okay!? Message complete." Stiles grumbled as I laughed.

"Right, now tell us about Deaton." I chimed in.

Scott looked around first for any wondering ears and said, "He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of…like records of all the things they've hunted. Like a book."

MY GOD! How many damn things did they hunt? PLEASE NO BAMBI'S!

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles announced. Oh right, a bestiary – made up of the number of animals a person hunted. I remember learning that in sophomore year, Mrs. Wellston drilled it into my head.

Yeah, thanks a lot Wellston. I really wonder how that's gonna' help me in the SAT's. Dick.

I SHALL BE AVENGED! AVENGED I TELL YOU! AVENGED!

"A what?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"A bestiary," I affirmed, while nodding.

He laughed, while saying, "I think you mean bestiality."

I shook my head at him. Aw, slow, slow Scott. How he became a werewolf? The world may never know.

"Nope, pretty sure we don't." Stiles retorted. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"Yeah, kind of like a cookbook for hunters." I added.

Scott flipped out, "How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know about any of this stuff?" He asked, frustrated.

"Okay, sister and best friend. You is the creature of the night, brotha' from the same motha'. It's kind of like a priority of ours." I elaborated. "And also, we don't have a special someone to fu-"

"Anyways," Scott cut off my curse word. Rude. "If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is-"

"-And who-" Stiles added.

"-we need that book." We all said at once. We all looked at each other and I said, pursing my lips, "We've been spending too much time together."

They laughed and Stiles hauled me up, as we made our way up the stairs.

* * *

Why does it have to get so cold at night!? It's like the Arctic…AND I LIVE IN CALIFORNIA!

Okay, so it was my job to get the keys from Allison once she stole them from her grandfather and then Stiles and I will find the book that's bound in leather.

Seems easy enough…other than the fact that we're stealing from a crazy hunter, but it's all good. Yeah, ya know YOLO.

MY ARM! "Ow! You know I don't like being handled!" I growled, staring at Jackie's eyes before the game started.

"It was you who wanted to 'not be in the dark' about my stuff, so now I'm telling you." He explained, with a 'you – better – listen' expression.

"Right, okay, continue,"

"Remember when I told you that of the night of the full moon I was recording myself?"

"No. _You_ didn't tell me, I had to ask Matt, who told me and I asked you, and you said you did tape yourself." I said, giving him a deadpanned expression.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Same crap, look I gave the tape to Danny and he spoke with Matt. They found an editing thing on it and two hours of the video was missing." Jackie spoke with a smile.

"Um, okay, so you think during those two hours you grew fangs and claws?" I wondered, while scratching my head.

He nodded, excitedly and I questioned, "But how could you know for sure?" Exactly when I asked that Finstock blew in that god forbidden whistle.

"I guess _we'll_ just have to wait until the next full moon." Jackie winked at me and ran off to the field.

WAIT! WHY THE EMPHASIS ON 'WE'LL'? JACKIE! COME BACK HERE! Ugh. Stupid.

* * *

Speaking of god forbidden shit, this guy – this freak of nature – was annihilating the entire Beacon Hills lacrosse team. YEAH THANKS FOR BEING A DOUCHEBAG!

Yeah, cuz ya know we totally needed more of those.

Apart from players dying, I looked over at Allison who gave me a nod. I nodded back and got up from the bleachers to walk over to Stiles. I thumped him and gave him a nod toward Allison. He got up immediately and walked away from the benches and I walked over to Allison who discretely gave me Gerard's keys.

Stiles and I ran across the parking lot of the school. I was about to start making my way inside the school when he stopped and looked at a car. A car where Lydia Martin was crying in.

I walked over to him and said, "You go comfort her, I'm gonna' try and see if I can find it. Five minutes, alright, if I'm not out in five minutes expect the worst."

Stiles nodded and skidded his way to Lydia.

I ran into the office and went to Gerard's principle headquarters thingy. I was searching through the shelves and through the drawers, and every other second I would look at the door to make sure no one's there.

"Book! Where is you at, leather?" I growled, looking through the final drawer. Anddddddd…

Nothing.

I groaned and took out my phone to text Allison and Stiles. There was no book there. Pain in the ass dude, just a pain in the -

"Hey, Abby," speaking of pains in the ass.

Hey big boobed, large eyes, curly blonde bimbo who practically ruined my relationship. Also, who currently is holding Stiles by the ear.

"I'm guess I have to follow you two." She gave me a fake smile and nodded, hauling Stiles away. I sighed and followed the duo.

The swimming pools? Great. The last place I ever wanted to be at school, I've been dragged there. I looked up and even more great.

It's Derek Fucking Hale everybody.

Erica let go of Stiles and I stood next to him, as Derek said, with a cocky smirk, "Abby, Stiles,"

"Derek," Stiles responded. Like I would talk to him – no I refuse…but those eyes, wait why was he holding a basketball?

"What did you two see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked.

"A large oil stain," I pursed my lips as Stiles nodded. "Like really large! Like the size of King Kong's dick large." Erica smirked at me as I sneered at her.

Derek scoffed and punctured the basketball in his hands, throwing it at our feet as Stiles groaned, "Holy God,"

"I don't find that threatening." I said, bluntly. "Like, at all."

"I do, okay?" Stiles complained.

"You wuss!" I exclaimed, thumping him upside the head.

"Shut up! Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking um…skin was dark -"

"And scales – like all over the place." I added. "Is that enough?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, is it!? I have somebody that I really want to talk to!" Stiles whined.

"And I…just don't wanna' be near a pool." I informed them sheepishly. Look, I don't know how to swim so I don't really like water!

Derek gave Stiles a glare but his gaze softened once he looked at me. I looked anywhere but him.

Stiles grunted, "Um, alright, fine eyes; eyes were um, yellowish and slitted -"

"I think it had some green in it but I couldn't be really sure cuz ya know, I was paralyzed neck down." I described.

"Yeah, she was – she couldn't move for hours and um, it had a lot of teeth." Stiles chided in. "Oh, and it's got a tail too."

The duo in front of us suddenly glanced up and weren't paying attention. "What? Have you seen it?!" Stiles bellowed. "You two have these looks on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." I followed their gaze and my eyes widened.

"GODZILLA!" I yelled, grabbing Stiles' attention and the creatures because it screeched! HOLY SHIT! I AM NOT GETTING PARALYZED AGAIN!

I was suddenly yanked backwards by a certain hot werewolf and he pushed me against Stiles, while screaming, "Run!"

It immediately wiped off Erica. I think I may like this dude – oh wait, it's coming toward us! Never mind.

Derek turned around for a second to look at it and I noticed something – shit! NO NOT HIM!

"Derek, your neck!" I screamed, running up to him and motioning for Stiles to come and help me keep Derek up. We immediately wrapped Derek's arms around our shoulders and started running around the pools.

"Do you see him!?" Stiles asked, anxiously.

I looked around and saw Godzilla, "On the other side of the pool!" I yelled, still carrying the bulky hot muscle werewolf.

Out of nowhere, Stiles dropped Derek in the pool as I screamed, "STILES DON'T!" Too late. Derek was in the pool. Derek was _drowning_ in the pool.

"GET HIM! I'll call Scott!" I exclaimed, as I fished for my phone – where's my phone!?

OMFG! WHERE IS THE ONLY USE OF CIVILIZATION!?

Oh no. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! FUCK! I left it in Gerard's office! FUCK! SHIT! JESUS YOU ARE SO NOT TAKING THE WHEEL, ARE YOU!?

"Do you see it anywhere?!" Stiles questioned. I looked around and shook my head no.

"Maybe it took off?" Stiles suggested.

The there was that loud screech again.

"Yeah, maybe it didn't." Derek said, holding onto Stiles for dear life. The times I needed to learn how to swim, really bro? REALLY!?

"Stiles!" I yelled, gaining his attention. "Where's your phone?"

"I dropped it before I jumped in the water." I groaned, and started looking around for it. Come out, come out wherever you are.

"Can you get me outta' here before I drown?!" Derek growled.

"You're worrying about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with no nose and razor sharp teeth?" Stiles croaked.

That sounded like Voldemort.

Must. Look. For. Phone.

"Did you notice I was paralyzed neck down in eight feet of water!?" Derek exploded.

"Okay, Mr. Sassy Pants, I don't think it's here." I rolled my eyes and continued looking for the phone. "Stiles, bring him up."

He nodded and was doing as told until Derek told, "W-wait, wait, stop, stop!" I froze as I looked at the opposite of the pool. There it was, crawling around the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" I wondered, gulping. It started making it's way toward me and I scrambled to get away from it as it stopped at the edge of the pool, ten feet away.

It looked at the water as if it was a foreign food and it dipped its hand in it, only for it to recoil it back the second he did.

Can it _not_ swim? Well bro, that's one thing I have in common.

Oh God, it started circling the pool making its way towards – guess who…ME! I was trying to find a phone here! But no, Mr. Godzilla here is not making it any easier for me, is he? No he is not.

"Abby, you have to get in the water!" Derek yelled.

"So I could die!? Rather not, thanks for the offer though." I said, sarcastically as I ran to other side of the pool.

"Stiles! Where'd you drop the damn phone!?" I asked, frustrated as I continued my search while running away from the freak from Tokyo.

"I SEE IT!" I yelled, as I saw a tiny black thing at the other side of the pool. I quickly ran to where the phone was but guess what was behind it three feet away.

If you guessed Godzilla, congratulations – you're not gonna' die today!

I, however, might. Please let me fast Matrix skills work, lord! I took off the flats and decided to run barefoot.

I was about one foot away from the creature and a few inches away from the phone, I could grab it and run.

"Abby! GET IN THE WATER!" Stiles screamed.

"For me to drown!? No! I am getting that _damn_ phone." I glared at the creature in front of me. It hissed at me and my heart was thumping erratically.

Please God, let me be fast enough.

I took one giant step to grab the phone and I did, then Godzilla charged after me as I sprinted across the other side of the pool. I got all around the pool to see it running after me still. OH COME ON! What was this!?

"IN THE POOL!" Stiles and Derek yelled.

"I CAN'T SWIM! DID YOU FORGET I HATE WATER?!" I screamed back, trying to call Scott and to be honestly, I was close to crying.

The thing was after me, I was trying to call Scott, and I did not want to jump into a smaller version of an Olympic pool with no shallow end.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!" I wailed into the phone – it disconnected. He didn't answer me! I'm gonna' kill him if I don't die first. I will haunt his ass if necessary.

I came to an abrupt halt to find the creature ready to pounce right in front of me. I groaned, breathlessly said, "I'm gonna' die."

"GET IN THE POOL, ABBY!" I heard Derek scream and Stiles scream something similar.

It started taking slow steps toward me as I moved back a few steps back. Why am I always caught with the monster!? I looked at my side.

There was eight feet of water just waiting for me and I didn't know what do. If I jumped, I'd be screwed because I didn't know how to swim. But if I didn't jump, I'm gonna' be chow for Godzilla.

…

Damn all.

I took a jump into the pool. The water was starting to envelope me, around my clothes, around my hair, around my face. It was floating through my nostrils and my immediate instinct was to wail around. That's exactly what I did. I wailed around and around and around, swallowing water in the process.

"NO!" I heard a distinctive male voice scream. "ABBY! DO NOT PANIC!" Derek.

"STAY STILL, ABBY!" Stiles.

"Abby, listen to my voice." I was still flapping my arms around. "ABBY! Listen to me. Stop, _stop_, I'm right here and you're gonna' be fine. I'm not gonna' let _anything_ happen to you." Derek.

I stopped, staring at the transparent water as it started making its way to my eyes and ears. My ears, they were getting in my ears. I could feel myself floating down and the panic started to rise in me again.

"Kick the water, Abby, kick it!" Stiles. I kicked at the water, kicked at hard as I could. "Now, cup your hands and pretend your digging a whole into the water. Nice and slowly, Abby." I did as told.

The words '_nice and slowly_' ricocheted around my head. Nice and slowly. Nice and slowly. Nice and slowly.

I was floating! OHMYGOD! I was floating! Okay, okay, we're safe. Oh no, wait, how long can Stiles hold onto Derek – the guy that weighs a million more pounds than him! I'm guessing Stiles understood too because when I slowly turned my body to look at them, he was swimming.

Should I follow them!? How do I…how do I move?! Oh god. Guess who was crawling right in front of me…oh, come on! IF IT CAN'T SWIM, WHY IS IT BITCHING AT ME!?

Suddenly, there was loud growl and it _did not_ come from Godzilla.

Godzilla goes berserk on…MY BROTHER!? Oh thank God. It seemed like Godzilla had the upper hand, but when it smashed Scott into glass and Scott picked up a piece to protect himself – Godzilla looked at itself. It looked at its reflection and then vamoose.

It ran.

Next thing I know is that I was being hauled up into someone's arms. My brothers arms. My werewolf brothers arms, who immediately wrapped his arms around me and pushed me to his chest.

"It's over, it's over, it's over," Scott told me repeatedly as he just held me tighter and tighter.

I was shivering, croaking, and so glad I was out of that dreadful ass water.

Water sucks. Water is like ice. It's horrible. Man, I got something against water.

I looked over at Stiles and Derek, who was breathlessly staring at Scott and I. Stiles and Derek just looked at us in worry, then Derek flashed his eyes to stare in mine. His eyes. His perfect little green eyes, that looked pained.

No. I couldn't. I would stand my ground. I would not fall for his lies. Not anymore.

So, I turned to look the other way.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles questioned, as _he_ now had me to his chest. I had his jumper wrapped around my body and honestly, I just wanted someone to hold me. Now, I could tell you the truth. I am completely terrified of water.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott complained.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, out of nowhere. We all turned to look at him and the ditzy blonde. Oh, _now_ she's all better.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked, agitatedly.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek explained.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott pestered.

"Or who," Derek added.

"What else you do you know?" Stiles questioned.

"Just stories, rumors,"

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's – it's not right like, like a -"

"An abomination," I spoke up for the first time and everyone looked over at me, and yes I was still shivering like hell. No, in fact I wish I was in hell, it's warmer there.

Derek looked at my shivering stance and I saw a glance of worry, but that's all it was. A glance. He nodded and was about to leave.

"Derek!" Scott called. "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argent's."

"_You_ trust them!" Derek grumbled.

"Nobody. Trusts. Anyone." Scott seethed. "That's the problem! While we're here, arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, faster and stronger than any of us and it's killing people! And we don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek said angrily, walking away with Erica on his heels.

Stupid bitch.

* * *

"Scott, Stiles?" They both looked at me and I disentangled myself from Stiles' limbs. "Can I walk home?"

"With that thing still out there?" Stiles scoffed. "No."

"He's right, just get in the car." Scott commanded as I shook my head.

"Please? It's gone, guys. I just want a few minutes, alone. I'm gonna' be home before you, please?" I _whimpered_, something they have _never_ seen me done and it shocked them.

Hell, _I_ was shocked. I don't like who I am anymore. Who was I?

Scott looked at Stiles who looked at Scott and they both nodded. I gave them a soft smile, before leaning up and kissing both of their cheeks. I waved at them and started my walk out of the school parking lot.

* * *

The second I left the parking lot, a tear fell. One single tear shed down my face and it was followed by many more.

I don't know this. This is all foreign to me. The crying, the hurt, the confusing thoughts – everything. This wasn't who I am. I'm a fragile thing now, I feel so useless and I hate it. I hate who I am. I hate me.

That's a whole lotta' self – loathing in one 5'4'' girl.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out her by herself." I turned around, abruptly wiping the tears away. "You crying?"

My vision was blurred, I couldn't see him but I answered anyways. Yeah, a stupid answer, "No, I have something in my eye. A twig, maybe, or branch…or a tree."

The man chuckled, nice voice and nice laugh, hmm.

I cleared my eyes and holy shit, this guy was – wow. LET ME DO ILLEGAL THINGS TO YOU MYSTERY GUY!

His eyes were the first thing I caught, blue eyes – icy blue eyes. Soft, luscious jet back hair that curtained his pale face, passing his earlobes and he wasn't very tall, but he did tower over me. He didn't have a better body for Derek, that was a given but he was pretty built.

Clearly the tall, dark, and handsome look going for him considering he was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black biker boots and oh look, some color – he was wearing a light gray shirt underneath.

"What're you doing on a road in the middle of nowhere?" I questioned the man who dressed a lot like the guy I was trying to avoid.

"You're one to talk." The guy flash me this cocky smirk at to which I raised an eyebrow upon.

"Well, I asked you first." I grunted.

"You're feisty, I always like my woman feisty and technically I _did_ ask first." That smirk was gonna' get punched off his face. I sneered at him. "I'm Damon."

"I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes at the guy and started walking the other way.

"You remind me of someone…" Damon called out to me, "you actually remind me of some girl I used to date."

I stopped and turned around, I said sarcastically, "Oh well, that's great. Reminder of an ex, just peachy."

He jogged up to me, and said, with that same smirk, "Well, it's more like I couldn't get the girl. She never loved me and loved someone else, oh well, right?"

I gave him a perplexed expression, I asked, "Why'd you just tell me this stuff? We don't know each other."

He scoffed, "I'm Damon," he held out his hand to me and I looked at it, cautiously.

I slowly grabbed his hand and shook it, saying, "Abby,"

"Now, Abby, I'm gonna' spare you because I like you." I raised an eyebrow at that. "And that rarely happens, but if you were anyone else, you'd be…" he trailed off, in thought and clicked his tongue.

"Okay, right, Mr. Black Leather Mysterious Random Dude, so this girl broke your heart and you've become a 'dick'." I said, while sitting down on the road and stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Why quotes around dick?" He asked, sitting down on the road right in front of me and doing the same things with his legs.

"Because you're not actually a dick, are you? You're not the bad guy. You're pissed, you wanna' hate the girl but you can't, and you're hurt. Being hurt brings in being a dick."

Damon suddenly leaned forward, as I stared at his icy eyes, "You're going through the same things right, aren't you?"

"Well, I am telling a complete stranger things I haven't told anyone, so why stop now? Yeah, I am." I sighed, and quirked my mouth.

"Huh, so back to my first question, walking in the middle of nowhere crying? If I'm allowed to ask."

"Well, Mysterious Stranger, life _actually_ sucks. My future is so…unplanned. I don't know what I'm doing. At all," I groaned. "I don't know what I want -"

"But you know _who_ you want." Damon said, finishing my thought.

I nodded, once and said, "Seems like you've got life figured out."

Damon scoffed, gave me a grin and said, "Let's just say I've been around for a long time." He didn't seem _that_ old, probably Derek's age.

"Hmm, so what're you gonna' do about the girl?" I asked, as he got up and held out a hand for me.

Damon hauled me up and replied, "Nothing, keep her safe, keep her happy – whatever it takes."

"You're _way_ too forgiving, dude." I muttered. "Yell at her, make her feel the pain you feel."

He chuckled, "Did you do that?"

"…Maybe…" I answered sheepishly. Damon chuckled again. "Okay, I got one last question, what're you doing here, Damon?"

"Finding my brother aka the guy the girl is in love with." There was smirk again, but you could see right through it.

"Ouch," I empathized, "it's gonna' get better. She's gonna' realize she loves you and blah, blah, blah happily ever after."

"I don't think it's that easy. I don't think it's ever _that_ easy." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed, "I know, but it's fun to think like that."

"I'm guessing we're both going to have to leave soon so I'm gonna' leave you with two things." He placed a finger under my chin and whispered, "One," he pressed his lips to mine. Shocked was such a little word to understand what I was feeling and I did kiss him back.

Hey, if a hot stranger is kissing you – you don't question it! But there was no time to feel anything else – no time to understand why a stranger kissed me because he retreated.

"And two," he looked directly in my eyes, his hands cupping my face and said, "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, what you want, what you need." His eyes were dilating…what sorcery is this!? "And you're gonna' promise to stay away from Mystic Falls, promise."

"I promise," I said, in a robotic tone.

"Good, now you're going to forget ever meeting me. Goodbye, Abby." I nodded and I closed my eyes, the second I opened them I felt weird.

Was I – what was I doing? Why was standing on the middle of the road? O-okay?

Huh, where was I going again? Right, home – back to where all the drama is.

* * *

**DAMON HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE. REPEAT, DAMON SALVATORE HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE. **

**BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

**HA!**

**But I don't know, I felt like Damon (a guy nowhere near what show she's on) can relate to her in some ways. Other than the fact of the love triangle but the hurt he feels.**

**Anyways, review guys and I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving and didn't get hurt from Black Friday!**


	25. Venomous Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Please leave a message after the beep:...I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN TEEN WO- *BEEEP* GODDAMNIT!**

* * *

**_"I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_**

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**_  
_**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**_  
_**I'm just the same as I was**_  
_**Now don't you understand**_  
_**That I'm never changing who I am." Its Time by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

"You need to put a leash on your boyfriend." I raised an eyebrow at Jackie's snarl. I shut my locker and stared blankly at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I replied. Man, what was he smoking? Oh, wait. The newly transformed dick.

I asked, "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Kidnapped me, questioned me, and poisoned me from the neck down. Oh, and his other two pups decided to threaten me into telling Stiles' useless dad that I _didn't_ hear Isaac and his father fighting before he was murdered." Jackie growled, clearly exasperated.

I sighed, as I crossed my arms over my cream colored cropped sweater jumper and started tapping my peep toe wedged boots, completed by my white slim jeans. I looked at Jackie and asked, "You okay?"

YES! A miracle, I don't cringe when I try to be nice to Jackie now. Hallelujah.

"Well, other than the fact I was paralyzed last night, I'm fine. Oh, and I can't bench two tons."

Wut.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. Okay, I'm not the smartest light bulb in town but… "I don't think anyone can lift two tons."

"I DID!" He exclaimed, making people around us turn and look.

"Mind. Yo. Own. Bidness." I snarled and glared at them nosy people, yeah, run away bitches. Run away. I turned to look at Jackie, "Please explain your lifting of two tons."

"The other night…" he grinned, "I lifted my car up."

"Like _over_ your head?!" I asked, momentarily shocked. "Like Super-"

"No, Abby, not like Superman – I lifted it up pretty high to get it out of mud." My god, it's like he won the Nobel prize of Lycanthropy.

"Huh, impressive," I said, with a suggestive nod. "So, you find anything on the tape yet?"

"Danny said he could do it today, wanna' come?" Jackie asked, leaning against my locker the same time the bell rang.

"Probably," I answered, before walking away as we waved bye to each other. So, yes, indeed, Jackie and I have gotten closer – weird, right? Because I find it weird. Extremely weird but not his hair. His hair is _not_ weird.

Or lame.

Not lame.

You know what _is_ lame? Walking to class. Man, school is so lame. So are feelings, bro, why are feelings so lame? Why can't they be easy – peezy – lemon – squeezy? Because everyday is just not my day. Especially the days when I can't see Derek…or try not to think of him. Oh wells.

And…insert strangled cry.

"What is _that_ doing here!?" I questioned the second I walk into my History classroom. Stiles and Scott both looked over at me, then saw that I was staring at the leather covered teenager, Isaac Lahey.

* * *

"I only found one thing online that's called a Kanima," Stiles explained, once we were out of History. "Were – jaguar from South America that goes after murders."

"That thing wasn't a jaguar." Scott said, bluntly.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious," I muttered, sarcastically. "And we're not exactly murderers." I added, pointing at Stiles and me.

"Well, you guys did see it kill somebody which is probably why it tried to kill you and is _still_ trying to kill you and probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott said, possibly _enjoying_ his explanation.

"You know sometimes I really begin to question is 'friendship'!" Stiles exclaimed, using quotes and following Scott down the hall. I slowed my pace, why speed up? It was Economics, I could only handle _so much_ of Finstock.

BEING YANKED!

"Ow! Why!?" I whined, staring into blue eyes. Blue eyes. I knew only one person with blue eyes. "What do you want, Isaac?"

"I can't be a little hospitable?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirked. A familiar smirk. Derek's smirk.

"…Not in the boys' bathroom. I'm a bit more classy." I glared.

"Oh, so the girls' bathroom next time?" Isaac grinned, pointing out the door. I bit my bottom lip from forming a smile because that was pretty funny.

But no. MUST RESIST THOSE BLUE EYES!

I am pretty frightened though, by Isaac. Which was a new for me…

However, I wasn't going to actually show it to him that I was scared. That's not me yo. I'm too GEE of a Hoodrat to feel scared, too Hoodrat boii, 2kewl4Isaac yo!

"So, like, do you guys form a cult or something? Like hunt people down while wearing leather jackets on Wednesday's?" MEAN GIRLS, FTW!

He chuckled, "Funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be." I said through clenched teeth, sneering at the blue eyed teen. I sighed, "I'm leaving, this is dumb." I rolled my eyes and pushed my way out of the bathroom, only to have my wrist caught.

"Derek wants to have a little chat with you." Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek.

NO.

"Then tell him to do it himself," I snapped, flinging my wrist away from his grip and barging out of the bathroom.

The nerve of the cult! UGH!

* * *

I immediately walked into Economics from the whole bathroom situation. Man, guys need to stop pulling me into bathrooms, a classroom maybe. But why a bathroom?! They smell…

Yeah. Yeah they do.

"Hey, testicle left and right, what the hell's a Kanima?" Jackie asked – the second I sit down – Scott and Stiles turned to look at him surprised the hell out. He already told me the story, so I was already in the loop. However, before any of us got to answer, Finstock banged something against the desk – catching everyone by surprise, well us even more by surprise but yeah…you get it.

"All right, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you like, McCall," my brother _not me_, I actually do well in Finstock's class, "might want to begin their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure _I_ could pass it." Finstock chuckled, then how the hell did he make it?!

"Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Let's go buddy." He said, pointing to a random student.

Chuck. That guys name is totally Chuck.

The two boys turned to look at Jackie, waiting for an answer. "Paralyzed, from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked, glaring."

"Guilty as charged," I volunteered.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles commented, as well.

"Wait…why would Derek test you? Why would he think it's _you_?" Scott asked Jackson.

"Because he's Derek and he does whatever he feels like," I put in, rolling my eyes.

"Well, do they think its Lydia?" Stiles asked, anxiously.

"I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry." Jackson said.

Chemistry?

Well, she was good in chemistry…maybe they were discussing tutoring ways!?

_Yeah, probably not._

Shut up brain, no one asked you.

_You asked me._

I'll throw you off a cliff.

_That's suicide._

YOUR MOM!

_You have horrible comebacks, it's actually kinda' sad._

"JACKSON!" A scream interrupted my inner monologue. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Finstock offered.

Gosh, Finstock is such a vagina. Like, he's not even a dick. He's a woman's part, not even manly dude. Not even manly, disgrace to men actually. It makes _me_ kinda' sad he's our teacher. Sigh.

"…Um…just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackie stuttered. Oh, Jackie.

Finstock smiled at him. "That's really kind of you." Jackie – being the cocky one he is – gave a humble shrug. "Now, shut up! Shut it!" He yelled at him. "Anybody else?"

Next thing I know, Scott grabs Stiles' jackets and pulls him close, "How do we know it's not her?" Scott questioned.

"Because when I looked into the eyes of the think, okay? And what I saw was _pure_ evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil. All right, maybe sixty. You know, but no more than forty on a good day." Good god, Stiles.

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Scott said, sympathetically.

"I'm aware of that but I swear it's not her. It can't be all right. Lydia's fine." Stiles insisted.

"I gotta' agree with Stiles, I mean, it's Lydia Martin. She isn't capable of killing…_anyone_." I added, helping out a friend.

Ooooooo, Economics, what fun…

"Okay, anyone want to try answering this in English?" I suddenly heard Finstock say and it made me look up to the front of the class, at Lydia. She looked shaken up and had glossy eyes, as if she was crying.

"What is that? Greek?" Scott questioned, looking at the bored.

"No, I think it's English." Stiles explained, showing it on his phone by taking a picture of it and flipping it, as it spelled 'SOMEONE HELP ME'

Right, cuz, that's not horrifying at all.

* * *

"Okay, we know for a fact that Derek isn't going to touch her without any proof, right?" I asked, as Scott nodded and we entered the Chemistry room.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But, when and where?" Stiles questioned, as we all looked at the perfect child.

"I think here and now," I simply said, looking at the back of the room where Erica and Isaac stood. Well. Shit.

The two guys immediately went over to the strawberry blonde and I went to my normal seat, next to Jackie.

"I'm not liking this Jackie, not one bit." I grumbled, starting to play with his pencil.

"What're you gonna' do about Lydia?" He asked.

"_We_ are going to be with her at all times, understand?" I said, pointedly at him.

"But I have other _important_ things to do." Jackie whined.

"Too bad, you're helping." I finalized. I heard him sigh but he didn't protest. Point one for Abby!

WHOO!

Ew.

Harris is talking, stupid Harris. "Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris said, patting Stiles shoulder. That dick.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

Noble prize for dick goes to ADRIAN HARRIS EVERYBODY! Don't give him any applause, he'll probably grind and eat you for brunch.

Apparently, we were rotating partners. Joy.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…" But Harris was drowned out as most of the guy population raised their hands volunteering. I glared at the back of Erica's head. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." He said, proud of his decision.

Oh god. And guess who I was working with during the first station. No really, guess. It's not that hard. It's pretty easy. It's not Jackie.

What was that? A little louder please. Oh yeah, you have gotten it right. DING DING DING!

Isaac Lahey, everybody!

For your reward, you get air.

* * *

**I know, not the greatest or longest, but I tired, okay?! Review guys, and thank you!**


	26. Venomous Pt 2

**Thank you for the reviews for the last 'eh' chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Chinese Hitler wouldn't even be able to own Teen Wolf, how could I?**

* * *

**"Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we played it**

**And there's no remedy for memory your face is**  
**Like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
**Your soul is haunting me and telling me**  
**That everything is fine**  
**But I wish I was dead**

**Everytime I close my eyes**  
**It's like a dark paradise**  
**No one compares to you**  
**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side." - Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Talk to me, and I'll chop your balls off with a machete." I seethed, the second I sat down next to Isaac.

He chuckled, "How else are we gonna' do the assignment?" I narrowed my eyes at the blue eyed werewolf.

He just had to have blue eyes, didn't he?! Ugh. He was so adorable, though, I could never be afraid of him. Was I really scared of _him_? Isaac Lahey? Or was I scared of what Derek _made_ him? Isaac Werewolf Lahey?

Dilemma's.

"_I'll_ do it, you just be a good pup and stay hushed." I commanded, only to have him laugh even more. "I will kick you in the face. Not just for laughing, but for trying to kill my friend."

Isaac smirked at my badass ways and just let me produce the chemicals into making…what the flipping pigs was I making? A rock…or a football? Yeah, somewhere along those lines.

"I used to have a crush on you…" I froze, then shook my head and continued doing my work. "Freshman year, sophomore year…" I froze again, but this time not from the words coming out of his mouth but from his hand sliding down my neck. "Then junior year came and I decided I was gonna' talk to you."

Hand started sliding down my side. LORD JESUS OF URANUS!

His hand suddenly found my thigh and guess what replaced his nails? Yeah, the claws have emerged and so, I shivered from his – weirdly sensitive – touch.

"But you suddenly became well known and I realized that if you didn't notice me for two years when you weren't known, why would you notice me now? So, I gave up on you -" I stopped his curious hand from going anywhere near my…um…womanhood.

"Continue giving me this sob story, and I'll rip your fingers off." I growled. "And your new found cockiness? Truly disgusting,"

These were the longest five minutes, ever.

"Now I can see why Derek's all over you." I snapped my head to look at him. "You could keep _anything_ entertained." Isaac grinned, removing his hand away from my thigh and going to another seat, as I whisper/yelled after him, "CONSIDER YOURSELF UNFOLLOWED AND UNFRIENDED!" He laughed. That fart.

I wonder who my next partner is gonna' be.

Oh god, I'm just full of good luck today, aren't I?

"Hello blondy," I muttered, as Erica sat next to me. That's it, after her I'm going back to Jackie.

"Abby, good to see you." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah, can't say the same about you." I sighed, and turned around to see Scott with Lydia. I looked back at the curly blonde ditz who was actually doing some work. Okay, don't lose you cool Abby. YOU COULD DO THIS!

"Why can't you and the other little dogs leave Lydia alone?" I groaned.

"Because we have orders -"

"To kill her?" I summed up. She nodded, with a smirk and continued with whatever we were supposed to be doing.

"You know, Abby," I ignored her. "We could've been friends. I mean, your sarcasm is pretty damn kind." Erica said, sarcastically.

"You don't remember freshman year, do you?" I grumbled, great, now I was going to have a to tell a story. "We sat next to each other in Bio, I tried being friendly and you wanted nothing to do with me. It's gonna' be the same now, except I won't want _anything_ to do with you. You're not gonna' be able to follow any orders now, Erica. I will protect Lydia, _with my life_. That's what _friends_ do." I snickered, smirked and waved at her as she just glared at me.

I got up and immediately ran to my original seat, right next to Jackie. I sighed as I plopped down.

"You look happy," Jackie commented, as I glared at him.

"Isaac and Erica – two bitches that don't know when to stop." I said, exasperated and saw that Lydia was now with Isaac.

Well. Shit.

"Yeah, what was _that_ with Isaac? Him having a crush on you for two years? Ouch." Jackie chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him. What was he? Spider Man now? "Super – sonic hearing." He explained, tapping his ear. He handed me some sort of blue chemical to mix with a transparent one.

How I'm passing chemistry? I do not know. God's miracle.

"It was cute, who knows? I may have gone out with him if he wasn't such a dick now." I said, as I started at the duo now working.

"Seriously?" Jackie asked, actually looking shocked. I shrugged, I didn't really care. He was cute, sweet, and dorky. Reminded of the '_was_'. "Whatever, you're _way_ out of his league."

"Aw, thanks Jackie," I said, smiling and then pinched his cheek. He smacked my hand away as I giggled, gotta' admit that I could be a little happy with Jackie around. But then we continued working. Well, _he_ continued working as I supervised. I gotta' say, I do some pretty good supervising.

"If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris said. I looked down at our creation and gave a nod of approval to Jackie. "Now, for the part of that last experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

Jackie picked up the crystal with the science tongs thingy and picked out the crystal from the beaker. He placed it out in front of me and I asked, "Why me?"

"Ladies first," Jackie's lips curled into a smirk.

"No, what if we didn't do it right?" I whined.

"I know _I_ did it right," I sneered, "just take a bite, nothing's gonna' happen." Hmm, sounded reassuring enough, eh, why the hell not?

I took a bit out of the crunchy ass crystal and huh, it wasn't that bad. Tasted like sugar, I looked at the board…ohhhhh, we were making sugar crystals. _That_ makes sense. Jackie took the other half and then, out of nowhere, Scott jumped out of his seat and yelled, "LYDIA!"

"What?" She snapped, before taking a bite out of the crystal.

"The crystal's covered with saliva," Jackie figured, looking a little tense toward his ex – cough cough – not for long.

"What!?" I exclaimed, he nodded and Scott looked defeated before saying, "Nothing," and sat down.

I cringed as Lydia took a huge bit out of the crystal and…nothing happened. She stayed perfectly mobile.

Damn.

* * *

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott said, immediately after we walk into Finstock's office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked, as I leaned next to Stiles.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott replied, and Allison sighed.

"It's not her!" Stiles interrupted, unconvinced.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test man. Nothing happened." Scott said, apologetically.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "as long as Derek _thinks_ it's her, he's gonna' try to kill her. Either we convince him he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." I finished, I wasn't going to let my friend die at the hot werewolf's hands.

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here at school." Scott said.

"Okay, fine, but what about _after_ school?" I groaned, pissed off. Scott looked at me annoyingly, and I sighed, pushing my hair back.

"What if we _can_ prove Derek's wrong?" Allison suggested.

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, trying to convince Derek something is as bad as trying to convince a rock that it's not a rock." I added.

"Negativity is _not_ helping! There could be something in the bestiary." Allison tried.

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin, that none of us can read! Good luck with that!" Stiles said, sarcastically.

"Actually I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said, in a thinking mood.

"Uh, I can…talk to Derek. Maybe he can give us a chance to prove to us that it's not her." I quirked my mouth. I didn't like the idea of my little brother going to Derek again. Last time he did that, he came back scarred. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. I am not letting him get hurt again. Nu – uh, no sir, not one bit. Never in a million fagillion years. EVA!

"You can't heal like I do." I rolled my eyes. Really? _That_ was his argument. Then, Allison started searching through her bag and pulled out her crossbow. Well then.

"I can take care of myself." Allison stated, confidently.

"Granted, we can't heal like you being Lon Chaney or Godzilla over there, but we _can_ protect ourselves, Scottie." I added. He suddenly looked like a wounded puppy.

Oh no, the McCall puppy dog look. Those are lethal.

"What?" I asked, standing next to Allison and frowned at the look he was giving us.

"I almost lost you, Abs – that night of the pool. I wondered what would've happened if I didn't come in time. I thought I was too late. I was scared that you drowned. I can't risk _you_."

"Oh please, you're never losing me." I said, waving it off and giving him a smile. "I'm Abigail Badass McCall, I wouldn't just leave and miss all the fun stuff." He cracked a grin and then looked at Allison, the wounded look back.

I started walking backwards toward Stiles, feeling the mushy to come in.

"If anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three." Allison nodded, and he looked over at me, I gave him an assuring nod too.

Scott turned to walk out the door and then – ARROW ATTACK!

I immediately dashed and ran underneath the desk, while screaming, "FORGIVE ME SHELDON FOR I HAVE SINNED, BY LOSING A TURTLE!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," I heard Stiles say.

"Abby, get up." Allison's voice said, "it was just Stiles." I glared at the ground, I will give him revenge. REVENGE I TELL YOU!

"Sensitive trigger on that." Stiles said, sheepishly as I peeked out from beneath the desk and I glared at Stiles' buzz cut.

If I live by 21, I will be shocked at myself.

* * *

The library. I didn't even know the school had a library. Seriously, when was the school _this_ large?! Anyways, apart from my complaining, Danny, Jackie, and I were waiting for Matt.

"What's taking him so long?" I groaned, leaning back on my chair and plopped my legs down on Jackie's lap.

"He'll be here, Abs, calm down." Danny said, trying to pacify me. I whined into the desk, only to hear a chair being moved. I looked up and said, "Matt! THANK JESUS!"

"Shhhhhh!" I turned around to see the librarian glare at me as I made a 'I – will – kill – your – cats' look.

"Anyways," Matt intervened my fight with the librarian. He looked at Jackie and asked, "So, who do you know that can get into your house?"

"What do you mean, like, break in?" Jackson replied, confused.

"Or someone who has a key. Who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it." Matt elaborated.

"I could do it. I write my own software and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door." I glared at Jackie, for being an idiot and he just shrugged – not caring, then placed his arms over my legs.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Danny, who was _very_ interested in Matt.

"I could've done it too considering it's my camera. Actually, we could have done it together." Matt said, thoughtfully. Danny gave a nervous laugh/smile and I playfully nudged Jackie, who was stifling his laughs.

"All right, I've got to go to my next class but back later to help if you guys want it." Matt said, slapping Danny on the shoulder and I could literally see my cute Danny blush.

"Definitely," Danny said, giving Matt a dazzling smile. Then, he looked over at the two of us, who has knowing grins on our faces, "What?" Danny asked.

"Got a little crush goin' on there?" Jackie asked, nonchalantly.

"No," Danny quickly said. We both gave him an 'are – you – fucking – kidding – me' look. "Shut up! It doesn't matter anyways."

"Why?" I asked, giving him a small boost smile.

"Because if you haven't noticed he's completely obsessed with Allison." Danny stated. Huh, he _did_ seem to flirt a lot with that brunette. Hmmmm. "So, whatever,"

Interesting.

"Anyways, this is gonna' take a couple of hours." Danny said, typing away.

"So, you can't tell me who did the editing?" Jackie asked, agitated.

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?" Danny asked him, and exactly when Stiles came in with Lydia. Well, I guess it was now our shift to look after her.

"Yeah," Jackie said, his eyes trailing Lydia, "actually I do." Then, I jerked my head toward Stiles and Lydia giving Jackie the clue that we gotta' go now. He rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

"Alright Danny, you do that while Abby and I go…uh, so some studying." Jackie said, coming up with a lame excuse as to way we _both_ had to leave together. That dumb shit.

"Yeah, gotta' knock up them books." I added, before giving Danny a kiss on the check and dragging Jackie away.

"I don't get why I have to be a part of this too." Jackie sighed and I groaned, as rows of books flew past us.

"Because she's your girl-" I got cut off. Ugh. Pain.

"_Ex_ – girlfriend," he seethed.

"You're lying to me and yourself if you say there's not a part of you in there that still cares for her." I growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling to a halt.

"There isn't!" He snarled. "I'm only coming here because _you're_ forcing me to."

Okay, _now_ I was pissed.

"Prove it," I hissed.

"Prove what?" He grumbled, sneering at me.

"Prove that you don't care about her, at all." I snapped, glaring at him. I waited for a few seconds and didn't get any answer, but I did. I did get an answer. "That's what I thought," I smirked, knowing I had won. "C'mon, we gotta' go to Stiles and -"

Lips, I was cut off by _lips_…that were pressed against mine.

WHAT THE CHINESE HITLER?!

Out of nowhere, Jackie took a hold of me by the back of the neck, wrapped an arm around my waist, and smacked his lips against mine. Huh, his lips were soft and wet, maybe I should kiss him back…wait! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! OH GOD! NO! NO! NO! WHAT I WAS I THINKING!?

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! OFF! OFF! OFF!

And shove.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I – not so subtly – whisper screamed at him, while wiping my lips.

"You said prove it, I _did_." He replied cockily and then licked his lips. "Strawberry, nice choice," he winked.

"I hope you realize that Lydia still does care for you, you jackass." I growled.

"I don't care." Jackie scoffed and I rolled my eyes. That stupid sandy blonde liar.

"I'm gonna' forget _this_ ever happened and we're walking away." Jackie groaned as I grabbed his wrist and started walking toward the other duo. I do not want to speak of it.

NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER!

* * *

"If we're doing a study group, why don't we just stay in the library?" Lydia complained, as we got out through the back doors.

"Because libraries are too noisy." I answered, while Allison, Jackie, and Stile looked at me 'are – fucking – kidding – me' look. "I have sensitive hearing." Lydia just rolled her eyes at me.

Nailed it.

"We're actually meeting someone else." Stiles recovered.

"Well, why don't _they_ meet us at the library?" Lydia, stop being smart.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Stiles exclaimed. "A bit too late!"

"Wait -"

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackie said, sternly while grabbing her arm and started dragging her out of the school, towards Stiles' Jeep.

This is gonna' be a fun day.

* * *

"Where _is_ Scott?" Lydia asked me, as we got out of the Jeep and I threw Stiles my keys to the house.

"Meeting us here," she nodded, as I added quietly, "hopefully." Jackie got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, walking up to me.

"Seriously, thank you for doing this." I said, sincerely to Jackie and added, "That kiss _never_ happened. _Ever_."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, nonetheless and replied, "I have to talk to her anyways." About what? I do not know and I don't wanna' pry.

The second all of us got in, Stiles locked everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. Stiles looked at all of us and then looked at Lydia, who was clearly waiting for the explanation about the extra protection.

I opened up, immediately, "Burglars, a lot of them." She nodded, looking convinced. However, what Stiles did next – GOD DAMN IT! He placed a chair underneath the door handle and looked at me, sheepishly.

I sighed, "And a murder, a bloody, gruesome, chainsaw massacre murder at the Stevenson house." I scratched my head as I looked around at everyone and looked at Jackie, jerking my head toward the stairs.

He sighed, "Lydia, follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Seriously," she said, exasperated and followed him, "what is going on with everyone?" After they were gone, I smacked Stiles upside the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, "What the hell!?"

"You just _had_ to add the chair?" I questioned, sarcastically and Allison laughed at the two of us but then abruptly stopped. "Guys, we have some company."

"Scott?" I asked but she shook her head no and looked out the white curtains. Stiles and I did the same on the other side.

Oh lord, Jesus.

"Do you guys see four werewolves or is it just me?" I asked.

"Nope, no, I see them too." Stiles assured me.

"Okay, good, Scott time?" I looked at Allison, who nodded and I gave my phone to her as she called Scott – telling him to move his little werewolf ass.

It's been a half hour. They've been waiting there for a half hour. DID THEY NOT HAVE TO PEE?!

"This doesn't seem safe, at all." I commented, looking out the window.

"Really? I wonder what gave you that idea." Stiles replied, with a snarky voice.

"Don't use that tone with your elders." I told him strictly. I looked at him as he rolled his eyes and then I thumped him. He rolled his eyes again. Then, he looked over to Allison who was calling someone using her phone.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I think it's…" she wiped a tear from her cheek, "I think I have to call my dad."

"But you and Scott -" I tried to say.

"I know," she answered, shakily. "But what're we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"I got an idea," Stiles suddenly said. "Shoot one of 'em."

"It's like you want to die." I grumbled, staring at him with an incredulous look.

"Look, we told Scott we could protect ourselves. Let's do it, at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles said, with clear enthusiasm. "They don't think we're gonna' fight but when one of them is hit, I guarantee they'll take off." That's probably not true. So, if one's hit – the others are just gonna' come after us, not run away!

"Ugh," I groaned, "just shoot one of 'em." I said, backing Stiles up.

She peeked through the curtain and window, asking, "Which one?"

"Derek, preferably in the head." I smacked him and he rubbed his chest, glaring at me.

"If Scott can catch an arrow, I'm positive Derek can too." Okay, so I was a little worried about Derek's safety. Sue me, gosh. "Just shoot one of the other three."

"You mean two."

"What?" I questioned. "No, I mean three." Stiles and I immediately looked through the window, Stiles asked anxiously, "Where the hell's Isaac?"

Stiles and I started looking around everywhere, when suddenly, Allison was knocked on the ground.

Then, so was Stiles while I was left standing – Isaac went over to Stiles and he was clearly in his wolf form. OH HELLLLLL NO! Ain't no one gonna' hurt my Stiles. Fudge, what I was about to do next was gonna' make me the biggest asshole in the history of the world.

Please, forgive me…Derek.

Isaac started dragging Stiles off the floor and I quickly walked over to him. I stood right in front of Isaac, with the biggest, seductive smile I could've ever summoned.

He glared at me and growled, "Get out of my way."

"Now, why would I do that when there's a big, sexy werewolf standing right in front of me?" I asked, rhetorically as I let my fingertips wonder around his chest. I could feel his chest heave in and out but he didn't drop Stiles. IT WASN'T WORKING!

Ugh, time for Plan B. Bitch Abby.

"Ya know, what you admitted in Chem today…that took a lot of guts. I admire it. And I found it…" I trailed my hand to his curly hair, taking a huge grip of it and reeling him in close to my face, "extremely sexy." Stiles had this look of confusion but figured out what I was doing. Yes, I know, I was a dick but come on bro! HE HAD MY BFF! And he still wouldn't let go of Stiles.

Shit, Plan C. Crazy, Insane Abby.

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pressed my lips against his. And let me tell you this, he did not hesitate at all. He went straight for the dive and I gotta' admit, he was – for a newbie werewolf – an extremely good kisser. Not as good as Derek but pretty damn good, and really gullible too but holy shit! A LITTLE TOO PHYSICAL!

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted by the thighs and pressed against the wall! NO! TOO SEXUAL FOH MOI! I snapped my eyes open but didn't stop kissing Isaac back. I looked at Stiles who looked puzzled as to what to do next!

SCOTT! BRING SCOTT!

Isaac broke the kiss and his lips immediately found my neck, peppering it with kissed as I made motions with my eyes toward the back door. Stiles was wailing around, wondering what the I was talking about. 'Scott!' I mouthed at him and he understood, _finally_. I rolled my eyes, this was just too bizarre. I mean, yes, I was enjoying this but I legitimately picture Derek.

Fuck.

I'm a bitch. I am a certified bitch and a certified dick. Man, worst fun day ever.

A loud growl erupted in the house and Isaac broke contact with me, thank god. But what I didn't expect was for him to take a protective stance in front of me.

Ahhh, poop *sad face*. I'm even more of a dick.

So, the interrupting growl was clearly my brother and he went bat – shit crazy on Isaac's ass. He, also somehow got some of the venom from the Kanima which escaped my room – the room with Lydia and Jackie – and placed it on Isaac. Erica was already poisoned, so HA! Bitch had it coming.

Oh wait, _I'm_ the bitch here. Poop. Stupid guilt, why'd it exist?

But anyways, after Battle Royal we all walked in front of the porch after Scott threw Isaac's and Erica's body onto the lawn. I slapped Stiles, once again, upside the head.

He looked at me with an incredulous expression, "What!?"

"I am _never_ making out with a werewolf to save your sorry ass again!" I grumbled, as he just laughed but he did say, "Thank you, Abby."

"You're my BFFL, someone's gotta' have the seductive ways in our group." He chuckled, again and we all looked at Boyd and Derek, who missed all the fun.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." Derek said, smirking. "You're not an Omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Why are all werewolves cocky assholes?

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott growled, determined and that's when all heard it.

The hiss.

We scrambled off the porch to see the Kanima make it's way on top of the roof and turn to look at us. It suddenly let out an ear splitting shriek and scattered away. What. The. Hell.

"Get them out of here." Derek said, to Boyd and addressing toward Erica and Isaac. He glanced toward me, but I avoided it – for some strange reason, feeling guilty.

Suddenly, I hear, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Lydia?! I turn to look at emerge from the house.

Holy shit.

"It's Jackie." I stated the obvious as everyone looked shocked as hell.

Well, another interesting night at Beacon Hills. I hate interesting nights at Beacon Hills.

* * *

Bed. Whereth art thoueth bed? Cometh to me bed. Before I got to collapse on my comfy ass bed I heard, "We need to talk."

"I need to sleep." I replied, actually collapsing on me bed and moaned in delight. I sighed, and plopped up on my elbows. I looked at Derek, warily, "What do you want?"

"To talk,"

"I don't want to." I answered, stubbornly. I turned my body, so that I was on my stomach and buried my face into a pillow. I suddenly felt my bed start to move and I snuck a peak from my pillow, to see Derek Hale, lying down next to me.

Oh no, it was happening. My walls for him were breaking. NO WALLS! STAY UP! I command you to!

Damn it. They fell. Poop.

"You kissed Isaac." Derek stated, with a blank expression. I stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Only to save Stiles, and why should you even care?" I asked, exasperated that we were even having this conversation.

I heard his scoff, so I turned to my side to stare at him – disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes, I knew this was a complete waste of time.

"Are you done? Or do you wanna' talk more? Because honestly, all I ever needed was for you to need me back but I never received that." I grumbled, staring at the ceiling again. I felt him move again and I sneaked a peak to look at him doing the same thing at me. He stared at our ugly, needed to renovate, ceiling.

"I don't care about anything -" I interrupted, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I know you don -"

"- except you." And cue the erratic heart, the eruption of butterflies, and the triggering of the damn tears. I snapped my head to look at him but he wasn't looking at me. He just stared at the ceiling.

"I'm trying, Abby." For some reason, it took my breath away by him saying my name.

"I'm being one some cheesy son of a bitch just to have you because I _really_ don't want you out of my life. My life's been a whole lot better ever since you came along." A lone tear shed, falling across my face. Stop crying, face. STOP. "I've hurt you and I've screwed up a lot and I'm the bad guy, I'm selfish. I want what I want but I want you."

He was making me cry.

WHY WAS HE BEING SAPPY!? Too many poop faces needed today.

Then, out of nowhere, his hand found mine. In the most gentlest, sweetest way ever – Derek Hale held my hand.

* * *

**I wonder what comes to there relationship now, because Abby still hasn't forgiven him yet. Hmmm. GOD DAMN IT ABBY! And anyways, I honestly love this chapter. I feel like best work I've done in a while. REVIEW!**


	27. Frenemy Pt 1

**I hope you guys had amazing holidays with your loves and your pets! **

**Disclaimer: Santa couldn't even give me Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**_"I came across a fallen tree_**  
**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_**  
**_Is this the place we used to love?_**  
**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_**

**_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_**  
**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_**  
**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_**  
**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_**

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go_**  
**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_So why don't we go_**  
**_Somewhere only we know?_**  
**_Somewhere only we know?" - Somewhere Only We Know by Keane_****  
**

* * *

"I hear him," Derek seethed, anxiously and abruptly let go of my hand. Well, that's a real mood killer.

"Who!?" I questioned, before he jumped out of my window.

"Jackson," he jumped. Um. Okay, I don't know what this means for our relationship now…but okay. I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks and then – BAM!

Aw man, my door.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, to see Stiles and Scott.

"We're chasing Jackson!" Scott exclaimed, then immediately pulled me out of my bed and pushed me out of the door.

"I'm in my PJ's!" I tried to get out of this hold. "Why am I needed!?" I grunted, as Scott locked our door.

"Because you're the closest to him," Stiles explained, as he gave his sweater considering…I WAS WEARING A TANK TOP FOR CHRIST SAKE!

We got inside the Jeep, as Stiles stepped on it and I said, "What does _that_ matter? He almost killed me twice, I doubt he'd hesitate to kill me again."

"…Maybe he thought you were a different person." Stiles tried. I raised an eyebrow at that accusation.

"Maybe you have a vagina but we'll never know for sure, will we?" Stiles turned to glare at me as Scott just laughed. Yeah, brotherhood.

Following. Following. Following. Oh Derek. Oh Alpha Derek. Hot. I don't understand why I'm here. And jerk forward into the front seat. "OW!" I'm concussed.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked, but Scott was out of the door before I could've stopped him. He jumped over the fence and ran after the newly transformed Jackie – Godzilla.

I looked over at Stiles and asked, exasperated, "Now what?"

Stiles turned to look at me with a serious expression, "Find out if I have a vagina."

I don't think I laughed that hard in a very long time.

* * *

"Is that him!?" I said, pointing toward the glass and hitting Stiles on the mouth.

"OW!" He wailed, massaging his jaw. "And yeah, let's follow your deranged brother."

"It's in our blood," I nodded. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed us when I suddenly said, "We should play _Slender_ again."

Stiles started shaking his head, violently, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! No. NO! No. No. No. NOOOO!"

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'." He nodded. "But come onnnnn, it was such a fun time!" I yelled, enthusiastically.

"I don't care, you dropped your Thai soup all over my -"

"Vagina?" Stiles glared at me. "I already said I was sorry, like a million times! I mean, it's not like I could have shrunk it."

He stayed silent.

"No. NO! I did _not_ shrink it!"

"IT COULD BE POSSIBLE!"

"Are you stupid?!"

"I searched it up!"

"ON WHAT? BING? THAT'S NOT RELIABLE, STILES!"

"YAHOO-ED IT! Not Bing!"

"That doesn't make it any better! Yahoo is _worse_ than Bing! AND YOU NEVER HEAR, 'YEAH, I YAHOO-ED IT.' Google it, you little sh-"

"Gay club?"

"Water juh sayin?!"

"Look, Scott!" He pointed out the window, while hitting my jaw. Dick. I smacked his hand away, saying, "Yes, I see the younger brother." We were in a sissy fight, while walking toward Scott.

Yolo.

We saw Scott standing behind the club – the club where Danny usually goes to and sometimes drags me to go with him. Is it a gay name? Probably, I have no idea.

Stiles placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and Scott went cray cray, then Stiles apologized, "Sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?"

He sighed, "I lost him."

"What?" I asked, astounded. "You couldn't catch his scent with your dog powers?"

"I don't think he has one." Scott told us.

"That's reassuring," I added, sarcastically.

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone," Scott stated, bluntly.

"Gee Golly, I wonder what gave you _that_ idea." I said, with my eyes wide open and my mouth in the form of an 'o'. He just glared.

Fugly.

"That explains the claws and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles added, sarcastically. "Scott, come one, we're just skin and bones, okay? Sarcasm is our only defense."

"He speaks the truth yo," I backed up Stiles.

"Just help me find it!" Scott cried.

"Not 'it', Jackie," I corrected.

Scott sighed, "I know, I – I know." Just FYI, I was freezing here considering I was wearing plaid cotton boxer short and Stiles' sweater. So yeah, I was about to get hypothermia.

"All right but does he know that?" Stiles asked.

"I really doubt he does." I added, while quirking my lips. "Did anyone else see him back at the house?"

"I mean, I don't think so. But, he already passed Derek's test, anyways." Scott explained.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How _did_ he pass the test?" Hmm, good question Stiles which I do not know the answer of. Sigh.

"I don't know," Scott said, frustrated.

"Maybe it's like an either/or thing, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima, not a Kanima?"

"What was the point of asking the question if you knew the answer?" I asked, sneering at my BFFL.

He blinked. Close enough.

"When it's Jackson," really brother? I thought it was when it was a boob.

"Uh…dude," I turned to see Stiles backing up and I decided to follow him, even if I was freezing to death. He was looking up, why was he look- Oh.

"Scott," I muttered, looking at the Kanima slip in through the window.

"See that?" Stiles asked, as we saw Jackie's tail go in the window.

"He's inside," Scott stated.

"What's he gonna' do in there?" Stiles questioned as I looked at number of guests trying to get into the club. Please no Danny. Please no Danny. Please no Danny. Please no - "Armani,"

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, while following the other two males toward the back alley.

* * *

"Ya know, I've seen movies like this. It's not going to well. I'm gonna' get raped, and Batman's _not_ gonna' save me…or take me to his nest, which he really should. I mean, he is really fit and strong and how good do you think he is in be-"

"Abby!" Stiles and Scott yelled at the same time.

"Well then," I snapped. They took away my superhero fantasies, no fair. Stiles struggled to open the door handle. Well, he's human bruh, not much you can get from that, except babies.

I wanna' have Derek's babies. Yeah, I do, and noneya bitches can stop me.

"Ah, come one. Maybe there's like a window we could climb through or some kind of…" Stiles started but Scott already opened the door by yanking off the door handle. "…handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?"

"Because -" STILES! HE INTERRUPTED ME!

"Don't answer that." I put my hands up in surrender. It's their fault. I wanted to go to sleep but no, now I'm at a gay club. Talk about rude awakenings.

* * *

Lights, disco, more lights, a lot of sounds that made my ears wish they couldn't hear, and then I realized why I hated when Danny dragged me here. Guys. Everywhere. Cute ones too, but all were looking for _more_ guys.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said, over the music.

We looked over at Stiles was being fawned over by tranny's. That's um…that's nice. "Man, nothing gets passed those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" I let out a giggle, before walking over to my main man, Jeremy – who was the bartender for this joint and was the greatest gay guy on the planet, next to Danny, of course.

"Abster, what's your perky ass doing here?"

"Jayster, hoping you can score me a few drinks for me and my friends."

"…For you, anything, for them ID." Scott and Stiles looked at me, exasperated and I shrugged. I did my best. Jeremy don't go past shit yo. He cray.

They both took out their…drivers license. Idiots, is what they are. Jeremy look at the cards and them looked at them, "How about two cokes?" He chuckled.

"Rum and coke, sure!" Oh, Stiles. Jeremy gave him me a 'what's – wrong – with – him' look. I just waved it off as a shirtless bartender gave me my beer. Was it too late for beer? It's NEVER too late for beer.

I took a sip out of it as I looked at Stiles awkwardly bob his head at the music and say, "Coke's fine actually. I'm driving anyways." Jeremy left, with another lasting look at me and I winked at him.

"How -" I cut Scott off.

"You think Danny hasn't dragged me here before, oh please." I answered his silent question.

Then the same guy who gave me a beer, gave Scott and Stiles their coke. He nodded his head toward Scott's drink and said, "That one's paid for." Then, he motioned his head behind him to a guy that was shamelessly checking out my brother.

"HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, YA FOOL!" Guess who screamed that out. Your one and only.

"Oh shut up," Stiles said, outta' nowhere.

"I didn't say anything." Scott replied.

"Yeah, well, your face did."

"What are we speaking of here…?" And I was ignored. I didn't care. I had a beer with me. WHOO!

"Hey, I found Danny," I looked over Stiles' shoulder to see Danny dancing with a shirtless fella, who wasn't his boyfriend…oh yeah, they broke up. But…why…are…they…all…Taylor Lautner's?! Don't they _own_ shirts?

I looked up, "Oh look, Jackie's on the high." Scott looked up too and saw the 8 foot lizard scaling the ceiling.

"Get Danny," Scott commanded.

"Wait, what're you gonna' do?!" I asked, anxiously and then claws ejected from his fingers.

"Works for me," Stiles said, as we both hunted down Danny. Stiles went one way and I went another, but seriously, this music was not the kind I want to listen to as I try to get to my gay best friend.

"DANNY!" I yelled as loud as I could but the speakers were too loud and the people kept mushing into me. All I wanted to do was push them away! Ugh people, they're too much to deal with. They're so irritating too. Yeah, I'm talking to you. You heard me.

Oh god, where did he go!?

"DANNY!" I hollered again and of course, no response. Man, where could he be? I mean, it's not that big of a cl - "OOOF!" A shoe. I tripped on a shoe.

Did anyone see that? I hope not. Oh God, what…wait, who was I laying on?!

"DANNY! THANK JESUS!" He just looked down at me. "OH NO! You've been hurt!" I yelled, as I gathered myself off the paralyzed boy and said, reassuringly, "Everything's gonna' be fine, sweetie, okay?" I saw him slowly nod his head and I sighed, relieved.

I then took a hold of his hand and softly stroked it.

"Abby!" I heard Stiles scream, breathlessly.

"I'll stay with him till the paramedics come, go to Scott." I whispered, so that Danny didn't hear. He nodded and he took off into the bodies of many sweaty people.

People. Not my favorite.

* * *

"Now explain Abby, what're you doing here? You're supposed to be studying." Danny lectured, while he was being rolled by a gurney. Even when he was paralyzed neck down, he lectures me and I love him.

"Yes, but when do I do what I'm told? Riddle me that, good fella." I said, poking a finger at his chest.

He chuckled softly and the paramedic said, "Sorry, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Um, alright, just one question. You okay, bud?" I asked, running a hand through his short hair.

"Did it happen to my ex, too?" Danny questioned, with a sullen expression. I turned around to see Tyler with a breathing bag thing.

I smirked, "Shoosh yeah!"

"Then I'm great," I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, while saying, "Saturday, movies at yours."

"Totally," I rolled my eyes and walked away. He's the only person I know who still says 'totally'. Like, why?

I walked over to Stiles' Jeep and got in, in the back…with a bloodied Jackie. Well, tonight got a bit more exciting, as if it wasn't exciting enough.

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny." I sighed, but hey, movie and pizza date on Saturday! WHOO!

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies see me." We both nodded at Stiles' request but before we could've even moved a police car pulled up right in front of us.

"Aw man," I whined, and then looked at Jackie.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Could this get any worse?" Stiles asked, frantically and then Jackson groaned. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles yelled at the unconscious boy.

"Get rid him!" Scott exclaimed.

"Get rid of him!? _This_ is a crime scene, _that_ man is the Sheriff – put the pieces together, Scott!" I grumbled.

"Do something!" Scott yelled, as Stiles groaned and got out of the car. Just as he got out of the car, Jackie leaned up, moaning, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," I answered, pushing him down, considering I was practically sitting on him.

Scott and I were looking intently out of the window, when Jackie moaned again. Jesus Christ, this asshole. I looked at Scott and he motioned for me to do something. WHAT ELSE COULD I DO!? I was straddling the man and my hand was on his mouth for God's sake.

Ugh. These days.

* * *

"What about your house?" Stiles asked as we sped down the road.

"What about not?" I asked, rhetorically and I was still sitting on Jackie, BTW. "We have a very bizarre mother who's going to be very curious as to why there's an unconscious lacrosse player in our house."

"We need to take him somewhere, somewhere we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." Scott elaborated.

"I still say we kill him."

"We're not killing him, Stiles." I said, sternly. "Killing people equals no – no in our universe."

"But he does it!" Stiles whined.

"He doesn't _know_ he does it. There's a difference."

"You're just backing him up because you had a crush on his in middle school."

"NO! NEVER EVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER - !"

"It doesn't matter!" Scott intervened. "No one's killing anybody."

"Except Jackson," I thumped Stiles. "Okay, okay, I got an idea!" Stiles said, as a light bulb switched in his mind. Oh look, thumping does help.

"Is it illegal?" Scott and I asked simultaneously.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles questioned, rhetorically.

"Being optimistic," we both said again and we gave each other a 'stop – mimicking – me' look.

"Don't bother," Stiles retorted. Well, rude skinny boy.

* * *

A van. We're locking him up in a van. What joy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, I have a little game for you. It's called "Review The Shit Outta' This", yea, not very original but whatever. Okay, anyways, I know you guys love this story as much as I do, so I'm gonna' make a deal. I'm planning on updating five times this week itself, _only and IF ONLY,_ ****I get _15 - 20 reviews_ on every chapter I post. If I don't then no chapter, if I do - you guys will get lucky. **


	28. Frenemy Pt 2

**Absolutely LOVED the amount of reviews I received, please continue with what you're doing.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf tells me how to live my life. I'm a slave.**

* * *

_**Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_**  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**  
**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._**

**_Give me love like never before,_**  
**_'cause lately I've been craving more,_**  
**_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_**  
**_Maybe I should let you go,_**  
**_You know I'll fight my corner..." - Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_**

* * *

This world should be filled with Abby's. It would be such a better place full of sarcasm and amazing hair. It also wouldn't have people trapped in vans. Like Jackie is, and his screams were not…pleasant.

Threats. They were threats toward Stiles and Scott. Boo – hoo. It was their idea.

"Whatever, unlike you…illegal people, I'm gonna' keep him company." I announced, while walking backwards toward the screaming lacrosse player.

"Wait Abby -" I cut Stiles off. HA! Two people could play at this game.

"No. I just need one of you to do me a favor and actually get me clothes." I said, stopping for a second.

"What about school?" Scott asked.

"I'll go when Stiles gets here, okay?" I asked. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, before nodding at me.

"Thank Jesus," I sighed, relieved.

I walked all the way to the van and opened the door, while saying, "Keep screaming, it'll _totally_ help you." I gave him a sarcastic nod as he glared at me.

I rolled my eyes before sitting down next to him, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Abby," he seethed.

"Jackson," I grinned.

"Get me outta' here," oooooh, growl, nice touch Jackie.

"Sorry Major, I've been given orders to _not_ let you leave the premises." I said, in a military tone. I then pouted, "And they didn't trust me with the key."

"_That's_ believable," Jackie said, laughing.

"Shut up," I sneered, smacking his arm. It got silent for a few seconds, before I asked, "You okay?"

"I'm chained up in a van made for psychotic people, how do _you_ think I am?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." I mumbled, before crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He sighed, "But I have a reason to be pissed. I'm _chained_. I don't know for how long."

"At least you're not alone in this, I mean, you got this hot chick sitting next to you. Consider yourself lucky," I smiled, flicking his nose. He rolled his eyes but smiled, nonetheless.

"Abby," I gave a hum of telling him I was listening. "Are you…you're uh… you're gonna' stick by-"

"You?" Jackie gave me a curt nod, while staring at the floor. I giggled and answered, "Yeah, I am. I'm your friend, Jackson." He looked up at me, because yes, I was using his _full_ name. "Friends don't leave each other."

"Even after all the times I've been a dick to you?" Jackie asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked, "I'm a very forgiving person, Jackie. If you need someone, I'm here – even if I am a sarcastic prick. It doesn't mean I don't listen when I have to."

"You're a good person, Abby." I shrugged one shoulder and scratched my nose. "People are gonna' take advantage of that."

"HA! Who says I'm gonna' let them?" He rolled his eyes and I laughed, while resting my legs on the opposite steel benches.

Silence. Silence. Comfy. Silence. Silence. Still can't believe Stiles' vagina shrunk. Liar. Silen-

"You cried." Jackie stated.

"…Whaaaa?" I raised an eyebrow. False accusations are not welcomed in my home, no it is not.

"The other day, you cried." Oh god. The day Erica came in new and transformed into a bitch without being epileptic.

Nuh. He must not know of my weak state in public rest rooms! I REFUSE!

"You're crazy, Jackie," I laughed it off. "I'm Abby, I don't cry -"

"Yeah you do, just because you're _Abby_ doesn't mean you're not _human_."

"Look, I didn't cry in the bathroom, okay?!" I growled, before scowling at myself.

"I never said you were in the bathroom." My mouth formed into a shape of an 'o'.

"Can we just drop this?!" He put his hands up in surrender and then looked at the steel ground.

…

I started tapping my foot.

…

I started biting my lip.

…  
I started playing with the zipper of Stiles' jacket.

…

Ohmagerd.

I exploded. "WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

"You told me to drop the subject." Jackie said. I sighed, fine, he wins. Whatever, I'll tell him.

"I was jelly." I pouted. He chuckled and I shot him an evil look but he continued laughing. Meanie.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he took a deep breath from laughing and asked, "why were you 'jelly'?"

"Because Derek turned -"

And now include the sound of keys into the conversation. Now Stiles. Well, there goes telling a sob story. Thank god. "Hey, I brought you some-"

"LET ME OUT!" Jackson screamed. "_NOW_!"

"Ya know, I put those pants on you, alright buddy? One leg at a time, and being up close and personal with your junk wasn't the highlight of my day." Stiles said.

Jackie looked over to me and asked, "You couldn't have done it?"

"And get near yo junk? Ya mama don't do dat, hunbuns." I got sassified.

"Ya know, we're actually doing you a favor." Stiles said.

"_This_ is doing me a favor?" Jackie hissed, while shoveling his chains around.

"Yes! You're killing people…to death." I raised an eyebrow at Stiles' words.

"Really Stiles? I thought they were being killed…alive." He threw some sort of fabric at me. "CLOTHING! THANK THE PEOPLE OF CANADA!" I yelled, before running out of the van.

But before I left to put my clothes on, I went back inside and gave a kiss on the cheek to the imprisoned friend and Adderall friend.

I scolded, "Be nice," they rolled their eyes at me and I ran out of the van.

Oh and hey, the Canadians saved people, okay? I don't know how. But they did. I mean, they have a lot of snow. That's gotta' count for something.

* * *

Huh, Stiles _does not_ know my fashion, considering he got me a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white plaid shirt, though I think the shirt was Scott's – it went up to my knees. But whatever, I mean he could've done better with the shoes.

Which means, HE COULD'VE GOT ME SHOES!

So, I was stuck wearing my gray classic Ugg cardy's that I wear when I go to sleep. Damn.

RUN GIRL! RUN! I thought to myself as I flew past the doors and lockers of Beacon Hill. I was late to my third period class and in case you were wondering, I took Stiles' Jeep. Oh lord! Five minutes late to my third period class. DAMN!

"Sorry I'm late Mrs.…um…not Reyes." Allison's mama. What is this? I don't understand. Crazy Bitch Mama Argent glared at me with her freakishly pale blue eyes.

Yes. I was completely frightened of her.

"Oh look at my wrist," I started, holding up my wrist that had no watch on it. "I…you…um she…SEE YOU AT CHEMISTRY!" I screamed, and made a run for it.

Well that ended nicely.

I slowed down my pace and took deep breaths to calm myself, as I started to walk around down the hall. I was on my way to the bathroom and yes, I was ditching the shit outta' that class.

As I was walking there, cameras…as in surveillance cameras. They were practically in every corner. Oh my god, the Argent's are taking over the world. Dear god. We're gonna' die. Argent's will destroy us a-

YANK!

"Oh come on dude," I whined, as I was being grabbed by my arm. Oh look. A closet this time. People are starting to get more creative. Props to them.

I turned to look at my captor. "Derek," I breathed. "What're you doin-"

"I almost killed Jackson." That was really blunt.

I blinked. "I know, we all saw you chasing him yesterday after you said what you had to say to me."

"No, I sliced his neck -"

"And he healed, Scott told me. He also told me that Chris shot him a billion times and he still survived. So, I kinda' figured you would do something and nothing would happen." I said. I tilted my head and asked, "Why'd you tell me all this now?"

"No more secret agenda's, I'm going to be open about…everything." His eyes. How could I forget his eyes? Those vibrant green eyes that just struck you…those eyes I'm falling for, even more with each passing day.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I closed it. Then, I opened it. Nothing.

Derek spoke, words that I probably couldn't have said. "Don't act like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into when we happened. You knew I was going to hurt you, you _knew_ that!"

I did. I did know what I was getting myself into. He continued, "And now, _we're_ facing the consequences of being apart because I know you need me as much as I need you."

Derek shut his eyes suddenly, thinking, "…That's a lie. I need _you_ more than you need me."

I clenched my teeth and unclenched, then whispered, "What do you want me to do, Derek?"

"Not call me Derek anymore," he said, sighing. My eyes opened wide as I stared at him, mouth agape.

In a span of less than 24 hours, Derek Hale has made me speechless more than I've ever been in my entire life.

BUZZZZZ. BUZZZZZ. BUZZZZZ.

Stupid phone. Ruining important moments. No wonder Jacob Black hates phones, I'm right with the kid, ruining his moment with Bella. Rude.

It was a text from Stiles that told me to meet the others at the cliff. Wow. Mood killer. I looked up from my phone to see an expressionless Derek. "I uh…I gotta' go."

He nodded once.

"Um, you should be extra careful there are camera's all over the place." He nodded again. "I'll see you later…" he nodded, "_Grumbles_." I sped out of the janitor's closet before I could see his reaction but I was a blushing and smiley mess. Hey, he was going to have to fight for 'Green Eyes'.

And now…

THE JEEP AWAITS ME!

* * *

Okay, someone wanna' explain to me as to why I get a text from Jackie – which wasn't his number – telling me to meet him at the Sheriff's Department? No. Yeah, why would you-

Oh god, I was talking to myself again. Nuh. Brain. Staph. Okay, to more important subjects here. Derek Hale.

He's always been an important someone in my life. I mean, he came outta' nowhere but wow. He's left a huge impact on it. No, he _has_ a huge impact on it. Derek Hale was the man I was falling for, the man I was falling _hard_ for.

He makes me happy, he hurt me, he makes me laugh, he makes me cry, he protects me, he leaves me, he misses me, and I miss him.

Was I gonna' take him back? After _everything_ he has done to hurt me? I don't know. I don't know the answer to a lot of things, remember?

Oh look, now I got a text from Stiles telling me to meet them at the Sheriff's Department.

Well. Department here I come, and not the Preserve.

Ugh, life decisions.

* * *

"Okay, wassup' peeps?" I say immediately the second I step into Papa Stilinski's office. I saw Jackie – well he did text me –, his father, and of course, my favorite Sheriff in the world.

I sat down next to Jackie, and I wondered how the hell he got out from the van but hey, if you can believe, you can achieve. Wise words said by my freshmen English teacher, man I loved her. She made everything better, like if you're having a bad day, she'd make us read poetry till we felt better. And when -

"Abby," I looked up to see Papa Stilinski.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little peeved for being interrupted by my thoughts.

"Do you know anything about Jackson's um…kidnapping – I guess?" He didn't seem too sure of the question himself. However, my eyes did widen in shock and I looked over to Jackie who always widened his eyes, as if to say -

"No, I didn't even know." I stated and Jackie blinked, while I raised an eyebrow. What was going on?!

"See, dad, I told you she didn't have anything to do with it. It was just the other two, McCall and Stiles." I snapped my head to glare at Jackie and he gave me a look that said 'deal – with – it'. I huffed a breath through my nose and just waited for the others to come.

It didn't take them _that_ long.

But they were sure as hell surprised to see Jackie sitting down next me. They looked at me and I shrugged, they were the ones that told me to go there too.

"Scott, Stiles, perfect timing," Papa Stilinski said, "have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore, escrow." What's that…?

"That means lawyer," Jackie spoke up. Oh. OHHHHHH! Oh. Damn.

They've just been…lawyered.

* * *

**Not that long, but DEFINITELY not boring.**

**Update #2, three more if I get enough reviews. **


	29. Restraint Pt 1

**I have a few Author Notes down there, it'll be best if you guys check it out!**

**Teen Wolf: *cries while eating caramel popcorn, knowing I'll never even get to touch a wolf***

* * *

_**"I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.**_

_**I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.**_  
_**I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**_

_**Of all the things I should've said,**_  
_**Though I never said.**_  
_**All the things we should've done,**_  
_**But we never did.**_  
_**All the things I should've given,**_  
_**But I didn't.**_

_**Oh, darling, make it go,**_  
_**Make it go away.**_

_**Give me these moments back.**_  
_**Give them back to me.**_  
_**Give me that little kiss.**_  
_**Give me your hand." - This Woman's Work by Greg Laswell**_

* * *

So, let's get everyone filled in here. Stiles, Scott, and I were in a vacant office because we asked Papa Stilinski if we can have some alone time before Daniel or Dinkleberg Whittemore went on speaking. Allison called Scott which is why we're in an office. Get it? Okay.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said.

"Or he doesn't remember?" Scott suggested.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"A fugue state-"

Scott then said, "Then he'd forget everything, the murder-"

"-getting rid of the blood." Allison added.

"It did help with one thing though, the video – maybe someone helped him forget that." Stiles said.

"Right, whoever is controlling him." Scott said.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah," I spoke up, "he still thinks that he's somehow transitioning into a werewolf and that being with Lydia delayed the whole thing. But he doesn't know anything, he's more clueless than we are."

Yes, I was in fact protecting a friend.

"Well, how do we convince him that he's not a werewolf?" Allison asked.

"…Find out who's controlling him," I mumbled, pushing my hair back.

"You think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"Yeah, it's _us_, he'll talk to us." Stiles seemed pretty sure of himself.

Although…

* * *

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore," well, Papa Stilinski was giving it good to Stiles and Scott, "you will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault him physically or physiologically."

They just got _restrained_.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Stiles – the idiot he is – spoke up, "What about school?"

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty foot distance." Papa Stilinski answered, while giving the two boys a disappointed look. Oh god, did I mention my mom was here too? No. Well she was. And she was going to kill us _all_.

"Okay, but what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time -"

"Stiles," I warned, quietly.

He didn't hear me. I wish I banged his head against the table.

"-and there are only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other…?"

It was so quiet right now. It was so quiet, it was so freaking quiet. Holy crap, I think I just heard a _fly_ fart…like a soft angelic whistle.

"I'll just hold it." Yeah, that's a smart idea Stiles.

Okay, so being pushed by my mother out of a police department isn't the highlight of my life. Even if I didn't do anything. It was still horrible.

"It's not just this." Mom started, as Scott and I stood next to each other. "Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think you'd read quite this soon."

"I just wanna' put out there that I didn't receive a restraining order." I said…oh, no, never mind just got a killer look from my mother.

"Just because you didn't get a restraining order doesn't mean you haven't been acting up as well."

I lifted my hands up in exasperation. WHAT DID I DO!?

Oh, now she was counting them off. That seems fun. "The completely bizarre behavior," guilty, "the late nights coming home," guilty, "having to be beg Mr. Harris to for _you_, Scott, to make up that chemistry test that _you_ missed." Not guilty. WHOOO!

"…I missed a chemistry test?" I rolled my eyes at Scott. Come on bro.

"Really, Scott? _Really_?" This was heated. "I have to ground you. I am grounding you. _You_ are grounded."

"Am I…?" I intervened.

"Yes." I had the sudden urge to rip out all my hair.

"But-"

"No 'buts',"

"But what about work?" Scott asked. I pointed a finger at him. HE GOT BUTS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

"Fine, other than work. And no TV." Mom scolded us.

"TV's broken, anyway," I chimed in.

"Then no computers,"

"We need it for school." Scott said.

"Then no uh…" mom turned around and saw Stiles leaning against the wall, "no Stiles."

"Wha – no Stiles!?" Stiles exclaimed, while lurching forward.

"NO STILES!" Mom hollered, making all three of us jump and Stiles sheepishly move back. Holy Oily Hair. "And no more car privileges, gimme' your keys." Scott hesitated for a few seconds until, "GIVE 'EM TO ME!" Scott jumped and jumbled to get his keys out of his pocket.

He handed them to her and then mom looked at me. I scratched my head and said, sheepishly, "Um…they kinda' fell down the drain…" And yes, that is the truth.

"All of them?!"

"No, just the car key." She sighed and glared at me. "I was washing them because some sort of unknown substance got on them, I think it was like special jelly-"

"I don't wanna' know."

"Smart choice, mom." She rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle the car key out of Scott's key rings. She continued jiggling around with them and sighed, "Oh, for the love of God,"

"Mom, you want me to-" Scott tried to say but was cut off by her stern voice of disagreeing.

"Is this about Allison?" Mom asked Scott. It'd be weird if she was asking me because um…I wasn't in love with her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Mom said, sighing. "Is this about your father?" This time she looked over at me. HA! That's a funny joke, however, I looked behind her and saw Stiles nodding. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Screw you too, Stiles.

"We'll talk about this when we get home. I'll be waiting in the car." She said. Scott and I nodded, watched her walk away and we walked over to Stiles.

"We're the worst children ever." I grunted and pouted.

"Yeah, I'm not the best either." Stiles sighed, looking over to where Jackson's dad (Chuck?) was yelling at Papa Stilinski.

Rude asshole.

* * *

After a long, _LONG_, speech about our father never coming home because he was a dick, we eventually made it to bed and had a nice night of sleep. Allison picked me up from school and we made talk about Lydia translating the rest of the Latin. Man, how smart was she?

Eventually we told the boys that we would all meet up at the library, so that's where we were headed now. Allison and I carefully walked in there, sneaking a peak at the numerous amounts of cameras all over the place.

I muttered, "I think your Grandpa's just a pedo and wants to see girls naked." I narrowed my eyes at the little device, only to be hit on the head.

I gave Allison a frustrated look and she motioned me to move. Ugh. Brunettes.

Oh wait, I was a brunette. Was I insulting myself? Nah. I'm 2kewl foh dat, son. Yo bitches be poppin' on sum scurry shit. My god. I am a disgrace to ghettos.

We walked down an isle filled with books only to see Scott and Stiles at the isle beside us. She then took out a tablet from her purse and handed it over to Scott.

"It's everything Lydia could translate and trust me, she was _very_ confused." Allison said.

"Well, whatchu you tell her?" I asked, leaning against a book case.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." She answered, as I raised an eyebrow.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said, seemingly proud of stating this sentence.

"Wow, tell me more about this amazing life that you have." I said, sarcastically. He shot me a dirty look and I just winked at him.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really, but Stiles is right about the murders." Allison answered.

"YES!" Stiles whisper/yelled while pumping a fist in the air.

"So, they call the Kanima a weapon of vengeance?" I asked and she nodded.

"There's a story in there about the South American priest," she turned around to make sure no one's listening, "who uses the Kanima to execute the murderers in his village."

"Alright, okay, so maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles pointed out.

"…until the bond grows strong enough that he could kill whoever he wanted to kill." Allison said, exasperated.

"All bad, all very, very bad,"

"Indeed Stilinski, indeed," I muttered.

"Here's the thing though," Allison explained, "that Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be -"

"Not until it resolves that in its past which manifest it." Scott read.

"Wait, a lot of big words in that, what does that mean?" Stupid dyslexia. I blame my fathers' side. Yup, all dad's fault. All of it. Blaming him for Global Warming too.

"It means that he won't be able to turn into a werewolf until he admit to his past, I guess." Stiles elaborated.

"So, he needs like a million hours of therapy?" I asked and he nodded. I poke my tongue against my cheek and whispered, "How about his parents? His _real_ parents?"

"Does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, then looked over to me.

"He never told me anything about his parents." I shrugged. What? We're friends, not long lost cucumbers.

"Although, Lydia might," Stiles said, looking at Allison.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Allison asked.

"Well, Jackie doesn't hate my guts nor have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." I suggested.

"What do I do?" Scott pouted.

"You have a make up exam, remember?" Allison reminded him. She then took a hold of his hand and said, "Promise me," Scott sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

My younger brother looked over at me and said, protectively, "He does anything, you run the other way, okay?"

"Hey, I'll be fine bro -"

"Abby, if something happens to you while I'm taking a stupid test, someone's gonna' need to take care of _me_. If anything happens -" I cut him off. HA! CUT YOU OFF BRUH!

"Like what? It's Jackie, not Wicked Witch of the West."

"Look, if anything weird, bizarre -" he got cut off, again! HA!

"Anything evil," Stiles exclaimed, putting his head through an empty row of books. I raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Allison and then she shoved his face out of book shelf.

Better than what I planned to do…with butter.

* * *

"Walking to the locker room, today, with no money in my poOOOooockeeeEEEeets…" I sang, as I walked to the boys locker room. I HAVE REACHED THE HALLWAY OF LE LOCKER ROOM!

I was about to go and open it, but at the same time I was about to open it – BAM! I let out a squeak when it opened on its own but I find out it's only Matt, who gasped in surprise.

"You scared the hell outta' me!" Matt chuckled, as I rolled my eyes. He opened the door out of nowhere, okay? It's his fault.

Matt then said, "Hey, uh, you hear about the underground shell? Apparently they've got some big names spinning."

"You mean like a rave?" I asked.

"Is it still a rave if you don't roll?" I raised an eyebrow. "I just call it a party."

"Right, okay, what is it that you needed?" I was getting peeved yo.

"Oh um, I was just wondering if Allison-" really? REALLY? This guy was asking me about Allison. Ohmagerd.

"What about her?"

"Well, actually – never mind, I'll ask her myself." I nodded slowly and watched him walk away. Strange boy he was, cute, but strange nevertheless.

Cough. Cough. Coughs were coming from the locker room. DEAR GOD! It sounded like someone just swallowed a dick for the first time. Oh wait, Jackie!

I walked into the locker room and called out, "Jackie, you in here buddy?!"

"In here," I heard his voice coming from the showers. One was clearly on and I prayed to god he wasn't naked. I walked over there and slowed my pace only to see - "MY EYES! MY GOD, JACKIE! COVER YA JUNK!"

"You're the one that walked into the boys locker room." His voice was all…playful, yet menacing. Weird and freaky.

"I thought I heard you dying, you butt-munch." I said, turning around and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the nude image of Jackie out of my mind.

"Did you wanna' talk about something?" Jackie asked, closer than he was ten seconds ago.

"We um…we can talk later…after you find some pants." I muttered, about to leave but then a hand shot out and blocked my path. Guess who…if you guessed a wet Jackie, you guessed right.

Yeah, remember when I said I didn't wanna' get anywhere near his junk? Well, I'm extremely near it now!

"Let's talk now." There was that playful – menacing voice. Creepy…

"Y-you are _not_ okay." I said, staring at his face and not…anywhere else.

"You're right, I'm _better_ than okay." He suddenly stayed silent for a few seconds and then he smirked. "Your heart's beating like crazy."

"Um, okay…I um, I gotta' -" I was backing away from him but he was always one step closer. WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

Well, freaking me out that's for sure. Scott. Derek. Scott. DEREK!

"You're stuttering." I didn't know what I tripped on but I tripped on something and he caught me. However, I immediately untangled myself from his grip and kept on walking backwards.

"Because you're creeping me out, Jackie." I whispered, trying to stay away from Jack – no, this wasn't Jackie. This was the Kanima.

"Really? Because it seems like you're _scared_." He suddenly pushed me against a wall and I swallowed a scream erupting from my lips. "Of me,"

"Jackie, please…just stop!" I yelled. His arms were trapping me against the stupid white wall.

Oh god, claws have sprung. "Ya know," his claws were sliding across my face, "being near me is dangerous," his hand moved down to my neck, "yet you choose to stick by me." Down my breast – NOPE!

I took a grab of his hand and pushed him, as hard I could. And he fell but he dragged me down with him. God damn it, he was on top of me!

"Abby?" I raised an eyebrow at his accusation. Who did he think he was talking to?! "What're you doing here?!" Jackie quickly scrambled off me.

Then he quickly went to get some sort of cover, while I panted and scooted backwards until my back hit a wall. I _did not_ want to be near any Whittemore's junk anymore! EVER! My eyes are scarred. Okay, my poor brown eyes are scarred.

BANG! Man, doors were gonna' have a horrible time surviving these days - "DEREK!?"

Oh my god, who's voice was that? Why does it sound just like mine? Oh wait, it was mine!

"What're you doin-" then Scott appears out of nowhere. WHAT THE HELL!?

I looked at the duo and then looked at Jackie who was scramming to put shorts on. Well, this wasn't a really good position to be in. Not at all.

"Wait, guys, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! He didn't do anythin -"

Scott slammed him into the lockers, aggressively and well…all the lockers fell down. Jackie hollered, "I have a restraining order!"

"Trust me, I restrained myself." Scott growled.

Derek appears, picking Jackie up by his throat and slamming him against the lockers.

Suddenly, Derek got up close and person with Jackie and said, menacingly, "I'm _not_ restraining myself."

Oh lord, are you taking the wheel? Because I can't. I, honestly, don't know what to do but I knew I had to get Derek out of here before he was caught. Derek suddenly, with a strong hold on Jackie's neck, threw him across the locker room – right next to me. I squealed as Jackie got up, shaking and cracking his shoulders.

Then, Scott got more involved and started having Battle Royal with Jackie. Oh lord Jesus.

I immediately got up and pulled Derek by his arm, "Get out! Before Gerard sees you!" He had a look of hesitance but I pushed him, "I'll be fine, go!" Derek sighed but eventually did disappear and I let out a breath of relief.

…when did the sink break?

OH GOD! THEY RAMMED THROUGH THE DOOR! I ran over there and quickly helped Erica to get Jackie off of Scott as Stiles and Allison controlled Scott. I pushed him against the wall and let Erica have a good grip on him, considering I'm human and she was well…bitten by an alpha.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON!?" Oh god, Harris.

This just keeps getting better and better, really, any more surprises today?

JACKIE! STOP MOVING! Ugh, he was like a fish, stupid fish. "Hey! Enough, what do you idiots think you're doing?! Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, wanna' explain yourself?! Stilinski!?"

Silence.

Silenceeeeeeeeeeeee- "You dropped this." We all looked at Matt who was handing over Allison's tablet and Harris snatched it away. Whooooo.

Shit got real.

Harris used the tablet to point at people and said, "You," Scott, "and you," Jackie, then he paused, "…actually all of you, detention three o'clock." He included Matt. All Matt did was give him a freaking tablet, not an elephant.

Well, the seven of us in detention. Oh, how nice.

* * *

**A/N 1: Okay, guys, in the last chapter when Derek said '_Not call me Derek anymore_', he meant the nicknames! Abby barely EVER calls Derek by his actual name, she always has a nickname for him. I think **demonchild2004** was the only one of the few who understood what I meant. _Grumpy_, _Mr. Grumpy Pants_, _Grumbles_, and everyone's favorite, _Green Eyes_. What Derek is saying there is that he missed those nicknames because he knows he was called those names when Abby wanted to be with him and now, it's always 'Derek' and he hates it. But I hope I helped you guys understand. **

**A/N 2: Right, I made a realized I made a huge mistake while making the last chapter. Apparently, Derek didn't really know that Jackson was the Kanima and Abby kind of spilled the beans. So, I'm just gonna' say that Derek kept this information to himself and he sent Erica and Isaac to try to get as much information as they could but it turns out that its Stiles that gets the information about Derek's parents. So yeah, that's how this episode's gonna' go, guys.  
**

**A/N 3: Last one, I promise, I'm in a huge dilemma here. I know most of you Teen Wolf fans know that Colton Haynes, Jackson, is no longer going to be working on Teen Wolf. Something about his contract, yeah, I don't know but here's the thing, I made Abby's and Jackson friendship tight. And, I don't know what to do with this because Abby and Jackson are close now b****ecause here's the thing, they're clearly going to make the third season without having a subplot of Jackson and if I had him, I don't know where I would put him.** Sooo, I'll leave it up to you. Whether you want Jackson in the third season - I'll see what I can do - or leave Jackson out and have her become friends with one of the new twins? 


	30. Restraint Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will.  
**

* * *

_**"Hold me in your arms,  
Love me like your best friends did,  
Promise I won't hurt you kid,  
Hold me really tight until the stars look big,  
Never let me go.**_

**_All the world is ours,_**  
**_Like they say in Scarface kid,_**  
**_You can push your drugs and I can make it big,_**  
**_Singing CB Jeebies have a real good gig,_**  
**_Hey you never know._**

**_Cause baby we were born to live fast and die young,_**  
**_Born to be bad, have fun,_**  
**_Honey, you and me can be one,_**  
**_Just believe, come on._**

**_If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,_**  
**_It's a game boy,_**  
**_I don't wanna play,_**  
**_I just wanna be yours,_**  
**_Like I always say,_**  
**_Never let me go." Never Let Me Go - Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

Detention at its finest.

We all walked into the library after school, Stiles – for some reason – cradling his book bag. Then there was Erica who made me mad by just breathing my air. No, stop it Erica. You're into my personal space.

I sat down next to Jackie, across from Allison and Matt because there was no way I was going to sit next to Erica. I mean, I'd rather eat a bird raw then sit next to her. Ugh.

"Oh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackie spoke.

"All these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools," Stiles said, pointing at himself and Scott.

Harris sighed and then said, "Fine, you two over there." He pointed at the table across from them and diagonal to us.

Well, it just got really boring…and quiet. It's time. For what, might you ask? To be…ABIGAIL MCCALL!

"You know what I find extremely weird?" I questioned our table. They all turned their attention to me, and let's face it, they're expecting something _weird_.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Boy bands," I answered. The trio sent me a confused look and I nodded, quirking my lips. "Look, they just always sing about this one girl that's hot and special, right? That just makes me so confused."

"…Why?" Allison asked.

"Because I start to wonder, like, do they try and share her or just completely gang bang her o -" Matt suddenly started choking on the chips that he was eating.

Then, Jackie started moaning and we all looked over to him, to see him clutching his head as if he had a headache. He abruptly got up and said, in pain, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris sympathized, getting up as well.

"I just need some water." Jackie answered, leaving the room.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said, threateningly before following Jackie out of the room. Huh. I didn't think I was _that_ funny.

I looked at Allison and she motioned me to move over there as I gave a whiny look but then she gave me a stern look. I sighed and walked over to the table with Erica.

"…car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Erica explained, as I sat down next to Scott.

"Wait, I'm sorry as in Jackie's parents were killed in a car accident?" I intervened and she nodded.

"So, not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Erica smirked.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles sighed.

"You know what, I think it could be in his inbox. He keeps everything." I raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she…_helping_ us? I suddenly got a text. Who in the holy hell would text me now?!

Oh Stiles.

STILES!? I looked across the table and he motioned me to look at the message. I sighed and unlocked my screen, and read a message saying that Erica admitted to having a crush on him.

My eyes widened and I looked at Erica, then him, then Erica…I could see something.

Maybe…

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." A loud bitch Argent voice was heard from the PA.

"What did you do now!?" I growled, punching my brother on the shoulder.

"Nothing," Scott whined but got up anyway and walked out of the library.

"Anyways," I looked at the beta and my BFFL, " um…hey guys?" They both looked up at me, awaiting my new thought. "Do you think it's fair that Pluto has to live in a dog house, while Goofy, who is _also_ a dog gets to drive around and play freakin' gulf with Mickie the freakin' mouse?!"

"uh…"

"Disney has got to get their shit together!" I said. I put my head down on the table and then moaned into it.

"I think I found something." Erica said, taking me out of my Disney trance. I picked my head up and listened intently. Although, she didn't get to say much considering Jackie walked in…all sweaty and sick.

No! Jackie. Poop.

My eyes followed Jackie as he sat down at his original seat and then Erica proceeded, "Passengers arrived at the hospital, DOA. The estimated time of death, 9:26pm, June 14th, 1995."

"But Jackie's birthday is on the 15th…" I said slowly, processing the new information given. Erica and Stiles looked at me stunned as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

Then, Harris got up and started packing, so I guess it was time up for us too. So, we started pack up as well, however, he started chuckling, "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He patted the numerous number of books and walked away.

"Dick," I muttered.

"What was that?" Harris said, halting and turning around.

"Nothing, a wind, or a pirate, never be too sure about those things." I said awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes at me but opened the door and left as I sighed.

"Dick." I said even more loudly.

HA! He didn't hear it that time!

* * *

"So," I started, after shoving a book in a random place, "because he was born on the 15th, it means he was born after his mom died, right?" I asked Allison, Stiles, and Scott.

"Right, by C – section," Stiles added. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So, was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles explained.

"So, his parents could have been murdered?" Scott questioned, shocked by the information.

"If they were, it falls in line with the Kanima myth, seeks out and kills murders." Stiles replied.

"But that's just it though," I interjected, "Jackie's being controlled. What would the controller have anything to do with Jackie's parents?" A light bulb flashed on top of everyone's heads.

Yeah, ya see, I'm not all dumb…well, I kinda' am but my friend was in danger so I refuse to be stupid. Whoo. Go me. Hoo – Rah.

I said, after much thinking, "We can't keep him in the dark. We have to talk to him!"

"Wait, Abby, he's not gonna' list-" I walked away, not listening to Allison and Scott was right beside me. However, we both stopped as we saw a book.

A lonely ass book, an _opened_ book just out there in the middle of the isle.

Us siblings looked at each other and ran over to the isle to see MATT! Oh lord, Matt! He had a slice behind his neck and OH SHIZZNETS! Jackie! He was gone! We both knelt down beside Matt and realized he was paralyzed too. Well, Jackie has struck again.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard right above us and glass shattered everywhere. Scott immediately went into protective brother mode and quickly wrapped his arms around me to cover me from all glass. Then, when he saw a gigantic book case being shook and a million books falling where I was squatting, he yanked me away by the waist.

Reasons why to love Scott McCall? He's one kick-ass brother.

"ERICA!" He growled, in his wolf form. Scott hauled me up and at the same time, we heard a female scream and it didn't belong to Allison.

Oh. God. Erica.

We immediately walked away from the bookshelves to be with the others, but as soon as we got out, Scott faced Jackie. I ran away from them and went to the isle where Allison and Stiles were crouching at. Stiles shoved me in back of him, which was right next to Allison, to keep me out of Jackie's view, I guess. I mean, he tried to kill me a million and one times soooo, I have a reason to be afraid.

Jackie, who was half Kanima, shoved Scott violently into a stack of books but the second he got up, he ran over to us, sitting right in front of Allison. Then, we all watched as the half shift Jackie – who was in robot mode – took piece of chalk and started writing on the chalk board.

He wrote out, '_Stay out of out of my way or I'll kill all of you_.' Suddenly, Jackie jumped outta' the window.

"Well…" I spoke, shakily, "that's one hell of a sweetheart, ain't it?" It went ignored. Yeah, I would've ignored it too.

Stiles and I got up, following Allison and Scott out of the isle. Allison and Scott went to go look at the window, when I turned around to see Erica. I immediately smacked Stiles, making him look at her too.

Stiles and I ran to the blonde and Stiles quickly held her in his arms as she shook, vigorously. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure!" Stiles said, frantically and grabbed Allison's and Scott's attention.

Scott quickly walked over as Allison went to go check on Matt. "We need to take her to a hospital." I proposed as she held onto my hand really tightly. That was gonna' bruise nicely.

"Derek! Only to Derek!" Erica wailed, in a shaky voice as my heart clenched.

Ow. My heart. Why? Jealously? I suppose. Once again, Abigail McCall was jealous of Erica, why? I don't know.

Then Scott said, looking through the book, to Allison, "When we get her to the hospital -"

"To Derek," heart. STOP IT!

"Go." Allison replied. However, Scott was hesitant as he quickly made his way over to Allison over Stiles' and mine various protests. Mine being, "CHICKEN BUTT! GET OVVA' HEA!" Very creative.

"You okay?" I turned to look at Stiles, who was giving me a worried look.

No. "Yes," I lied, giving him a tight smile.

I looked down at Erica who was giving me a disbelieving look. Damn you heart, I thought you were on my side. It wasn't like I could _tell_ Stiles that Derek was causing damage to my…life. Derek's just, he's better now and I wanna' be with him so bad but can I trust him? I don't know.

Scott came out of nowhere and took Erica in his arms, as Stiles and I ran out of the library.

Well, if detentions were always this exciting I would never mind coming to serve justice. I don't even know what I said. Ya know what, shut up.

* * *

"What happened to her?!" Derek asked, the second Scott brought her in. Stiles and Scott quickly made their way in as I locked the door to the entrance. I quickly dashed my way through to the trio and sat next to Scott, as Stiles held Erica.

"Is she dying?" Stiles questioned.

"She might I -" Derek never answered the question, only pulled up her sleeve to her leather jacket. "This is probably gonna' hurt," he said, anxiously. Then, he twisted her arm and her screams filled up the entire train cart. I immediately held onto Scott's hand as tight as I possibly could because I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

"YOU BROKE HER ARM!?" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process!" Derek explained. He sighed, "I still gotta' get the venom out! This is definitely gonna' hurt!" More screams! Just more and more screams. I never thought I'd feel this sympathetic toward someone, especially not Erica Reyes.

Her screamed eventually ceased into gasps, clearly meaning that the venom or pain was going away. She then whispered to Stiles, "Stiles," she gulped, "you make a good Batman."

I wasn't going to lie. That sentence made me warm and fuzzy all over. That was – I think – one of cutest things any girl has ever said to Stiles, because it was true. Stiles did make one hell of a Batman and I was pretty damn proud of him.

Eventually, Derek was done with what he was doing and walked out of the train cart, with Scott following him. I took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, who was already looking at me and I winked at him.

"Are you _okay_?" He asked, once again as he still held onto an almost unconscious Erica.

"Stiles, I'm peachier than a peach, alright? I'm finer than gold. I'm higher than a plane." I gave a thumbs up.

"Huh, right, okay, this time the truth." I gave a dumbfounded look. "Really? When are you gonna' stop lying to us?"

"What is this that you are speaking of?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"L-lies," we suddenly heard Erica whisper.

I glared at her. "Keep your ears outta' my heart, thank you very much."

"So, you were lying? Of course you are. You can't tell me, after everything you've been through, that you're 'peachier than a peach'." Stiles grunted.

"I -"

"No, Abby," I pouted. "And don't gimme' a puppy dog look either. You say that you hate liars, when did you become one yourself? Granted, I lie to my dad and you lie to your mom, but that doesn't count, they don't know what we're going through. _We_ know. We don't keep things from you. But you're keeping things from us. Why?"

This was the fourth time in my life I ever got a speech from Stilinski. Once when he caught me drinking in freshman year, the second time when he found out that I was going out with an older guy, and before this time, when I ate the last _Moon Pie_. I could really use one of those now.

"I – I don't wanna' talk about anything. There's nothing _to_ talk about." He placed the sleeping Erica on a rocky bed and walked over to me. I said, quietly, "I wanna' walk home. I want some me time."

"Abby, come on-"

"I'll drive her." A deep voice in interjected. I looked up to see Derek Hale walking in our conversation.

"Alright," Stiles nodded, not surely, "I'll talk to you later, Abby." I gave him a curt nod. I curled my knees to my chest and refused to look at his green eyes.

"Alone, I said _alone_." I growled.

"I'm not gonna' let you go out there alone with that thing still out there." I sighed and got up.

This was gonna' be one weird car ride. At least it was in a hot car.

* * *

Silence. It wasn't even the comfortable kind. It was just awkward silence. And I couldn't stand it.

"How'd you know?" I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the locker room today, how'd you know I was in trouble?" Well, not that much trouble but I felt like he was gonna' rape me. Ya know, the usual.

It was silent for a few seconds as I waited for his reply. House flew by, so did trees, I think we were faster than a freakin' cheetah. We were going pretty fast, even though it wasn't such a long -

"Your scream," I turned my head to look at him. "I heard you scream." He took a pause, "And I had to get to you."

My walls. Oh no. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONO! Each and every one that I've ever put up for him were tumbling. They were just falling. One by one, I felt them. I felt them fall. I felt myself fall.

What do I do? What do I do?!

_You _know_ what you wanna' do._

Shut up brain, you never helped me before.

_Brain? Man, you really are stupid. I'm your heart._

That would explain as to why I thought something smart.

…_You going to do it?_

HA! Yeah right, I -

"Pull over," I said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me.

"I said pull over, Derek." He didn't pull over. "Pull over!" I yelled, and he pulled over on to the curb. I quickly got out of the car and started walking past the many houses and trees.

"Abby!" I ignored him. It was the only thing I was going to do from now on. Just ignore him. "Abby!?"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ig- "OOF!" Aw, my nose. A chest. A hard, well built chest. I looked up to see green eyes. _His_ green eyes.

"You can't just ignore the problem until it disappears!" He yelled.

"I can try," I tested, walking around him. I didn't get far though, because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. I was so close to him. So close to him and I didn't want it any other way. I just want to be his.

But he was making it blood difficult for me to run away.

"You face every problem right in the eye, yet you can't look _me_ in the eye." I sighed, and stared through him. He was right. I couldn't look him in the eye because -

"If I looked you in the eyes, I'd break." I said, in a rush.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you want to be with me as much as I do?!" Derek exclaimed, still not letting me go.

"Because you hurt me, Derek!" I admitted. "Your secret plans, your lies, you hurt my brother when you knew he couldn't defend himself against you!"

"And I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I told you, you _knew_ what you were getting yourself into! You _know_ I'm not a good guy. You _know_ I trust no one." Hence, me. "But here I am, trying to win you back because I want to be with you. That's all I want. But it's not what _you_ want."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. What could I have said? Then, with one prompt movement, he let my wrist go. He let _me_ go.

No. No. No. No. No. NO. You know that feeling you get when you're so close to something and then you lose it in less than second? I've got that feeling.

It _was_ what I want. It _is_ what I want.

"You," I whispered. I looked up to see him stop but he didn't turn around. "I want you, Green Eyes."

Derek turned around. He turned around and in a second he was standing right in front of me. He grasped my hips and gently pulled our bodies together, as the heat between us, radiated, made us glow as cliched as it sounded. Then, the pressure of his lips were against mine and that was enough to blow me away.

For a moment, I couldn't comprehend anything, my brain shut down. While the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. My arms squeezed his head against mine, my fingers traced their way through his raven black hair while he explored my waist. His hands gently squeezed my hips and by god, I now know what it felt like to be on Cloud 9 as his tongue explored my mouth.

And in that moment, I swear we were…us.

* * *

**heuwfhuiehfxibdcnidbviuerqji eurjmcwxkmawncjksdvbuirbvqoi e[cb!1!11!11111!**

**I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST HAPPENED! AND I LIKE IT! AND I WAS SERIOUSLY DEBATING TO WHETHER OR NOT PUT IT UP! AND LIKE! I WAS THINKING IF IT WAS TOO SOON BUT THEN DEREK WAS TRYING HIS HEART OUT TO GET HER BACK AND IT BROKE MY HEART SO I JUST HAD TO! I HAD TO!**


	31. Raving

**Last day of the gameee! Anyways, since it's the last day I decided to give you an entire episode and also, it's because I'm seriously in love with this episode! So, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I somehow won Jigsaw's games I wouldn't have Teen Wolf. Sigh.  
**

* * *

_**"I woke up, I was stuck in a dream  
You were there, you were tearing up everything  
And we all know how to fake it baby  
And we all know what we've done  
We must be killers  
Children of the wild ones  
Killers  
Where we got left to run?  
Killer [8x]**_

**_Set my body free_**  
**_The silver tigers in the moon light running_**  
**_And the wind in the trees_**  
**_Singing do you believe?_**

**_And we all know how to fake it baby_**  
**_And all we know is gone_**  
**_We must be killers_**  
**_Children of the wild ones_**  
**_Killers_**  
**_Where we got left to run?" - We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko_**

* * *

Getting a rave ticket was the highlight of my Thursday. Okay, well, I actually wasn't on planning on going to the rave because well, it seemed stupid as shit but apparently Jackie was gonna' be here. So, I told my brother that I would just wait and see what happens and I would have to report back to Derek's Lair.

Yes. The railroad depot his _lair_. Why? The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.

Speaking of Derek, since yesterday when that kiss happened, we've been really good. Like, really good. _Extremely_ good. But passing it through Scott and Stiles? Not so good. There was a lot of yelling, then soft whispers, and then more yelling. I just wanted to tell them the truth from now on. It ended with me saying, "Who poured your milk to your cereal when you were little!? I did. So, I know what I'm doing, okay?!"

Yeah, not a good argument but come on, I'm me.

That got them really confused but it got them to shut up as well. They were my boys and their opinion meant a lot to me. But they finally did let me live my 18 year old life, hey, I was a legal adult, they weren't!

Anyways, I was third on line about to get my ticket with the money _Derek_ gave me. And let's just say that caused a screaming match too. Guess who won? That butt wagon.

I also had to get Isaac's and Erica's tickets. Isaac, just FYI, hates my guts…it wasn't a fun acquaintance.

There was no sign of Jackie. Yet. He was gonna' be here and I was gonna' talk to h-

"Psst, Abby!" I ignored it, probably no one. "Abby!" I let out a deep breath. "Psst, ABBY!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled, turning around to see Matt right in back of me. Why did he sound like he was a million miles away?!

"I think I came at a wrong time-"

"Where you here this entire time?" I asked, with widened eyes. So, this guy was just standing in back of me for a half hour and didn't even try to converse with me. DOES HE UNDERSTAND HOW BORED I WAS!?

"Uh…yeah?" That sounded like a question.

"Well," I muttered. I decided to start a conversation, "Sooo…twerk often?"

"What?!"

"Just trying to make friendly conversation." I reassured, slapping his shoulder.

"Oh," he nodded, "you suck at it." I gave him a deadpan stare and rolled my eyes. "So, uh, you going solo to this thing?"

"The rave?" He nodded. Well, I couldn't really be seen with Derek because the Argent's would probably kill me too. Great joy that would be. "Um, no, I'm going with Danny. You ask Allison?"

"Yup, and she said yes." My eyes bulged out of my head. "Yeah, I know, I was shocked too." She said yes…why would she say yes?! YES?!

"Hey Jackson," I snapped out of my 'what – the – hell – was – wrong – with – Allison' trance to look over where Matt was looking.

Oh god, he was possessed. He had to be. Even if there was a woman with her boobs on top of him he wouldn't notice.

"…not here to punch me again, are you?" Matt said, shakily. Jackie walked up to Matt and Matt said, "Wanna…wanna' go in front of me on line?" What!? Unbelievable. He was gonna' leave me with a psychotic lizard. He's a _true_ friend. I hope you caught the sarcasm there.

And there he stood. Godzilla. Right behind me. Lord Jesus. Help a brotha' out!

Oh thank god, just one person in front of me. Okay, sneak a peak at Jackie. It wasn't like he was going to kill me in front of everyone…was he? Nahhhh.

I turned to look at him but he wasn't look anywhere…other than forward but not at me. No. He was looking at the ticket seller. Why was he staring at a dark skinned ticket seller who wore too much lipstick for her own good?

"NEXT!" A loud voice shouted from in front of me. Ticket seller's got a loud voice.

I gave her the huge load money while saying, "Four tickets," she gave them too without looking up at me. Okay, rude.

I slowly backed away and looked at what Jackie was doing. Creeping the ticket seller out, that's what he was doing. When the ticket seller gave him his ticket, he held onto her hand which didn't only creep her out but me too.

Because WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?!

* * *

"He was there – where's Scott?" I asked, the second I barged into Derek's Lair.

"Come, we gotta' go meet him at the vet's office." Derek answered, taking a hold of my hand and dragging me out of the Lair. What was the point of actually going in?! Ugh. Excretion of energy.

"Why?"

"We gotta' talk to the vet." I nodded as if I understood it all. I didn't. But whatevs. "Oh god, what's he doing here?!" I exclaimed, while staring at the certain beta werewolf I made out with to protect Stiles.

He was in my passenger seat too.

"I need him." I mimicked Derek's words in a voice that sounded nothing like him. He glared at me and I winked at him, "Getting in the car." I said, as I got in the _back_.

THE BACK!? I'M IN THE BACK! Most people want me in the front…well, that's not true, most of them want me in the _trunk_. No one asked you.

After three years of silence, I broke it. "He's going to kill someone tomorrow. He was totally possessed, like some exorcist shit."

"Jackson?" Isaac asked.

I nodded, "Yup, he completely freaked the ticket chick seller. It was actually really depressing to see."

"Maybe you should've seduced him," Isaac muttered. I turned to glare at him.

"I said I was sorry and you were killing my BFFL, okay?! It was necessary." I explained. I then added, "And if you keep bringing this topic up, even though I apologized a million and one times, I will shove a cows tongue down your ear, get me?"

"…uh…" I knew he had the urge to say yes.

"Das wut I thut yo," and then there's thug me.

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked, as he saw Isaac tagged along as well.

"I need him," Derek simply answered.

"I don't trust him," Scott said. We all got inside and I went through the tiny little gate, that apparently was mountain ash. See, mountains were good use for something.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac snapped back at my little brother.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek intervened, not helping with their little fight at all.

"Dear god! Can we please stop talking in the third person and get down to business?!" I said, now separating all three of the guys. "Is Deaton going to help us or not?" I asked, in a softer tone.

"That depends," I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. "Sorry Abby," I waved it off. "Anyways, are you planning on to kill him or save him?"

"Save him," Scott and I said while at the same time Derek spoke, "Kill him,"

"Save him," Scott said, forcefully. I looked at Deaton and nodded, "Save him." Then, we all gathered up in the vet's office and he took out a tray of spices…did he just like, carry spices around his life?

#Swag.

I leaned on the side of the table, next to Scott and Isaac moved to touch one of the bottles, but Derek grabbed his arm before he could touch anything. "Watch what you touch," Derek scolded.

Awww, daddy Derek. That's so cute!

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked. What that like a serious question?

"No. I'm a veterinarian." Deaton corrected as I formed my mouth in an 'o'.

"You just got sassified," I said, laughing and Deaton smirked at me. WHOO! I MADE A VET SMIRK!

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that will be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton sighed.

"We're opened to suggestions," Derek said.

"Yeah, like _any_," I added, while biting my nail. Scott removed my hand from my mouth as I pouted. Okay.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried." Derek reminded him and turned to Deaton. "I nearly took its head off and an Argent emptied an entire clip into it. That thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any signs of weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"One, it can't swim,"

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

Scott scoffed, "No. He's captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He told them as he moved to look in the drawers behind him. He came back with a small medal and we all sat up straight to look at it. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"Well," I spoke up, "I really doubt Jackson could've done it to the wife. His mom died pregnant too and she could've been murdered. He probably couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, the baby dies too." Isaac said.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked. I'm still such a softy when it came to Isaac and his father. It wasn't right and it really did open my eyes to the world that we live in.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac sighed as I stared at him in pity. It was wrong, I know, but I couldn't rewrite his history.

"Wait," I pointed out, "if the controller and the controlly are bonded then wouldn't that -"

"I think I know what you're saying Abby," Deaton intervened, "so if the fear of water wasn't coming from Jackson, then what if it was coming from the controller?" He then took out a black powder from the tray of spices. YES! It's a _tray of spices, _okay?! Deaton started pouring the black magic powder around the medal, as he said, "Meaning what if something that affects the Kanima, also affects the master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked, not understanding him.

"Meaning we can catch them. _Both_ of them." Scott simply stated.

"Sooooooo, Plan Abby is set to go?" I asked them eagerly.

"…why is it named after _you_?" Scott sneered.

"Because," I smirked, "I'm the only one with boobs. TATA!" CRASH! CLINK! Oh, glass.

"ABBY!" Scott scolded.

"That was a faulty vase!" I exclaimed awkwardly, before running away.

Ah, nice day at the vet.

* * *

I went to school with a cute outfit on. Maybe it was for Derek, maybe it wasn't … maybe it was for the rave because I really didn't feel like going home and changing. I wore a lipsy sculpted bust ruffle dress, a gray two buttoned cropped sweater (left unbuttoned), and my favorite beige chiffon wedges.

CUTEST AS CAN BE!

"There's gotta' be come other way we can get tickets, right?" Scott complained, as we got out of Stiles' Jeep.

"It's a secret show and there's only one way it's a secret." Stiles stated the obvious.

"You guys can't just sneak-" Interrupted. Once again. By Matt.

"Hey!" We all turned around to see Matt, "Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it, okay? No one got hurt!" Stiles told him.

"I had a concussion!" Matt argued.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt!" I really didn't want to be the voice of reason here so I let them continue with whatever they had.

"I was in the ER for six hours!" Matt complained. I could practically see steam come flying out of Stiles' ears.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head," Stiles crouched down and put his hand right above the sidewalk, "is about this high on our list of problems now!" And there goes the eruption.

"Whoa, okay buddy, come on," I said, grabbing Stiles off from the floor and holding onto his arm.

Scott shook his head and asked, "You okay, Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. So, you didn't get any tickets last night either?" Matt asked.

"Wait, you didn't get any?" I wondered, he was…oh yeah, he let Jackie skip him. Stupid Matt.

"No, are they still selling them?" Scott asked quickly.

"No, but I managed to find two online." How the hell did he manage that?! "You should keep trying, sounds like everyone's going to be there." He explained, and now walked away.

"I don't like him," Stile said disdainfully, the second Matt walked away.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one." Stiles shot me a confused look. "He made me deal with possessed Jackie yesterday on my own."

Stiles rolled his eyes at me as I sneered at him, and then flicked his nose. Stiles spoke, while rubbing his nose, "Anyways, are you sure about this?"

"Last time whoever is controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, what do you think he's gonna' do this time?" Huh, Scott's getting smarter.

"Be there to make sure it happens," Stilinski and I said in sync. We looked at each other and sighed as we started walking into school.

Whoo. School. No, screw you school. Go kill yourself.

* * *

After that very uneventful day, Stiles drove us to the Deaton's office. Apparently, we had to get supplies from him and well, I didn't want to move. But I had to. The average life of an American teenager. There should be a show like that, I'd watch it.

"Ketamine?" Scott questioned, as Deaton held up the bottle in front of us.

"It's the same stuff we use on dogs, just a higher dosage." He placed the syringe and bottle on the table, and continued, "If you can get close to enough to Jackson it can slow him down enough to buy you some time. This," he held up the same black powder as yesterday, "is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for _you_, Stiles. Only you."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure," Stiles said, anxiously. "Can we maybe find a slight less pressure full task for me?"

"It's from a mountain ash tree, believed from many cultures to protect against the supernatural." Deaton elaborated. "This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so what? I just spread this around the whole building and neither Jackson or whoever is controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped," Deaton said, reassuringly.

I looked at all the guys, and asked, "Where does that leave me?"

"You lure him in." Stiles stated. I gave him a puzzled look, and then he looked at my body and I said, understanding, "Ohhhhhhh, well this doesn't seem too hard."

"Think of it like gun powder though," Deaton spoke, "it's just powder, until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"Are you saying he has to burst into flames for the powder to work?" I narrowed my eyes at the powder. It's our enemy.

"Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing until they imagine where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and the mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton finished. I wasn't even going to lie. I felt like clapping, that was absolutely beautiful.

"Force of will," Stiles muttered to himself.

"If this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said, encouragingly.

"…You watched a lot of Disney movies when you were a kid, didn't you?" I asked, breaking the moment.

Yeah. He did.

* * *

This was just like the gay club. But with more lights. A lot more lights. I honestly wished I was blind for the entire party so that I wouldn't bear these lights. Anyways, Danny dropped me off because Scott and Stiles had to their part of the plan.

And I was currently dancing with some guy I just met. I think his name was Gus. Or Perry. Well, I gotta' figure this out. "I'm having a great time, Perry!" I yelled over the music.

"My name's Connor!"

"…close enough!" Well, we kept dancing. And from over his shoulder I saw Jackie, Isaac, and Erica dry humping the crap out of Jackie. So, clearly I wasn't needed and I was gonna' have some – HOLY CRAP! THEY WERE DOWN AND JACKIE WAS UP! YUP! YEAH! I WAS NEEDED!

I quickly walked away from…Darren? Yeah, I don't know. I suck, I get it now I must move through the numerous amounts of sweaty human.

Ew, god, they were wet meat. Slimy, excruciatingly wet ugh, ya know, I could seriously use a drink now but it was _so_ far away. OH! I see Jackie! And he was walking my way! PERFECTION!

…But who was he looking at? I snuck a look and…oh god, the ticket seller. She was his next murder. Well, shit.

I quickly walked in front of him and wrapped in arm around his midsection. I yelled, "Jackie! How's my favorite lacrosse player!?" I didn't even wait for an answer. I just continued talking, "Let's dance! I freakin' love this song! Come on!" I immediately wrapped one arm around his and the other around his hip, _underneath_ his shirt.

And he didn't resist at all. As easy as taking candy from a lizard baby! I felt his hot lips on my neck while I continued to move my body to the music and let my hand get lost in his hair. I looked over Jackie's shoulder to see Isaac coming toward us. I smirked at Isaac and he smirked back, because in a flash movement the syringe was within Jackie's neck. He subtly carried Jackie's body through the crowd and into an empty room. I ushered Erica inside and closed the door, when I got a phone call from Stiles?

I picked it up immediately, "Hey, wassup?"

"I got like fifty feet of ash left and I'm running out! I don't know what to do! I'm just standing out here and I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm on my way!" I hung up on him and looked at the other two betas. "I'll be right back, don't try anything on him yet, okay?! I don't want any of you getting hurt." They both nodded at me and I gave them a quick smile.

I dashed through the party goers, seeing Allison, Danny, Matt _with_ Allison, some blonde chick, Lady Gaga, some guy with a cookie suit, and…HARRIS!? Is that Harris!? What the hell…

I quickly ran outside to see Stiles bouncing up and down. I looked at the ground and saw that it was all covered with ash. I was breathing heavily as I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Why?" I mustered out.

"I just believed." He bounced across the barrier and I bent over, my hands on my knees and out of breath.

"So, you're Peter Pan now? Faith, trust, and a little pixie dust." I giggled at my own joke.

"Hahahaha," he laughed sarcastically, "come on, let's go!" Oh no. More running. I don't know how Olympic people do it. They defy all laws of physics, does 10 back flips, jumps a million feet in the air, and lands perfectly on balance.

And then there's me, who falls on my face while trying to put socks on.

* * *

"N-no, just me! Just me! Don't freak!" Stiles yelled, as he got into the abandoned room we found and I stood in between the beta's.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked, leaning down in front of the unconscious Jackie.

"Well," Isaac said, with a smirk on his face, "let's find out." And now he was clawed. However, as soon as he swung Jackson had a tight hold on Isaac's forearm and we could all hear Isaac's arm breaking. I went over to him and removed Jackie's tight hold on Isaac's arm, then Isaac went over to the others as he held onto his arm. I stood in front of Jackie and tilted my head.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?!" Stiles told them, anxiously.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac moaned, obviously still in pain.

"Well," I spoke, "this is all we're gonna' get. Let's just hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight." I sighed and stared at my unconscious friend.

I jumped when his eyes opened out of nowhere. "I'm here." That wasn't Jackie's voice… "I'm right here with you."

I knelt down right in front of Jackie and asked, "Who are you?"

"Us." That narrows it down. "We're all here." I raised an eyebrow at that. I turned to look at the trio behind me and Stiles came, kneeling down right beside me.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackie replied.

"So," I said, "all the people who you've kill so far-"

"Deserved it!" Jackie exclaimed.

Stiles spoke next, "So, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if pressures applied."

"So, the people you're killing are all murderers?" Stiles asked.

"All…each…everyone one." Jackie elaborated.

"Who uh…who did they murder?" I questioned.

"ME!" He growled.

"…what?" I raised an eyebrow at that word. His eyes. OMG! Those once Jackie eyes turned into bright Kanima yellow eyes.

"THEY KILLED ME!" I squeaked as Stiles jumped and I stood up, moving backwards until I hit a body. Oh, Isaac. Eh, he can't hate me forever. Stiles moved next to me and I grabbed his hand in fright because Jackie was…turning.

"Okay, alright, more Ketamine! The man needs Ketamine, come on!" Stiles yelled, frantically looking at Jackie who was gaining consciousness quick.

"We don't have anymore!" Isaac answered, worriedly and showed Stiles the empty bottle.

Stiles snapped his eyes shut in annoyance, reopened them, and looked at Isaac. He stated, harshly, "You used the whole bottle."

This fight was truly boring. Then Erica got all of our attention by shaking Stiles gently and making us all look forward.

I whimpered, "Well, uh, Godzilla has stood up. We should probably run!" We all ran out of the door, Isaac keeping me in balance between him and Stiles. We all hurried to close the door as we all piled on top of it.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door!" Stiles commanded.

Or.

The Kanima could just ram through the wall.

Whatever is easier for him.

"Ticket seller," I chimed, suddenly getting everyone's eyes on me.

"What?!" Erica asked.

"The ticket seller!" I said, while running backwards. "He's gonna' kill the ticket seller!" I quickly started running as I heard my name being called all three of them and I turned around to see Stiles running behind me. NO! I could try and save her! I could _try_!

She was part of the screw so she would be in the back and I ran there as fast and quietly as I could. I saw him! I saw the green scales on him but guess who was already had fingers jabbed in her throat?

The ticket seller.

I strangled a cry and watched as Godzilla quickly disappeared and the ticket girl started to topple.

"ABBY!"

I ignored Stiles voice, I just ran over to the girl and caught her before she fell hard. Her neck was bleeding excessively, all over my body as her head was in the nape of my neck, and all I wanted to do was help her. But there was nothing left to do other than put her down.

"Abby, it's too late." I heard Stiles say above me. I bit my lip and sighed as I gently placed her on the floor.

"I know," I wiped my bloody hands on my dress and took the hand Stiles held out for me.

He pulled me up and asked, "Now what?"

"Scott, we go to Scott and Derek." I replied, taking his hand and dragging him along the rave where people were leaving.

"Why?" Stiles asked. I shot him a confused look. "Why did you try to save her?" I shot him an 'are – you – fucking – kidding – me' look. "I mean, even when you saw the Kanima kill her."

"Oh," I understood and I shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I just, I didn't want someone else to die." He wrapped a comforting arm around me and I said, "Remember all those times when you asked if I was okay?" He nodded, dropped his arm and held my hand. "I'm not. I'm really not. And _please_, don't ask why."

"Well, you know I'm gonna' do it anyway," he said, as we pushed through people so we could get downstairs. "Why?"

"I'm not smart, Stiles." I muttered, then he suddenly stopped. I bumped into him and he looked down me with worried eyes. "I try to be, but I'm not. It's not just that, it's everything I find wrong with myself and it's gnawing at my brain. I don't know what to do."

"…My dad got fired today because of me." I snapped my head to stare Stiles dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, that didn't make me feel any better."

"I didn't think it would, I just wanted to tell someone." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around me.

"Ya know, just because Scott's my little bro, it doesn't mean I don't think the same about you. It doesn't mean I don't worry about you as much as I worry about him." I pulled away and grinned at him.

"Your my boys. My original ass – wipe chicken legged boys. It's gonna' be okay Stiles, they can't keep the Sheriff away for too long. IT'S PAPA STILINSKI! OKAY!? He mah main bruh." Stiles chuckled and we quickly ran out of the warehouse…with no one there.

Oh, wait, I hear footsteps. We both turned around to see Derek running our way and he skidded to stop right next to me.

"Hey," Stiles said. "So, we kinda' lost Jackson inside but it's -" he was cut off when Isaac and Erica made their way out. But couldn't exactly cross the barrier Stiles put up for them. "Oh my god! It's working!" Stiles said excitedly. "I- this-! I did something!"

"Yes, and I'm completely proud of you." I replied, giving him a side hug. "But where's my brother?"

Suddenly, Derek looked concerned. "Scott," was the only word he muttered.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Break it," Derek told Stiles.

"What!? No way!" Stiles argued, clearly not wanting his hard work to go to waist.

"Scott's dying!"

"WHAT!?" I screeched incredibly loudly. I turned and gave Stiles a pleading stare, he nodded. Stiles obliged to Derek's request and Derek ran inside as fast he could.

* * *

These minutes. These few excruciating minutes. These few minutes I was holding to Stiles hand as hard as a woman giving birth would. In a few minutes, I was hoping to see my brother. Alive.

"Is," a raspy voice said and I looked up immediately to see Derek hauling in Scott, "that _your_ blood?" Scott. That idiot Scott. My idiot brother Scott. Stiles and I quickly ran to them and I gathered my little brother in my arms. He was tucked underneath my neck and kept whispering that he was "fine,".

But he wasn't. No, he wasn't and neither was I. In my eyes, he was still a kid. A kid who goes through war everyday and I can't save him from it. I can't save him from anything.

And for that, ladies and gentlemen, Abigail McCall is the worlds number one worst older sister.

* * *

The ride home with Stiles was silent. I didn't expect there to be any talking. I didn't say anything weird. I couldn't really think of anything to say. That's strange, coming from me. I mean, I couldn't really have a conversation with the starting topic as 'hey, do you think Jackie's gonna' slice another neck tonight'?

My eyes _really_ opened today. Today made me realize how much danger Scott's life was in because he was a werewolf. Today made me realize how I have to bend over backwards for Stiles and Scott, until my last breath. Today made me realize that the Kanima's winning, with every kill that freakin' dickwad of a Godzilla makes, it was winning. And it made me ill, physically and emotionally ill.

After my lame goodnight to Stiles, I quickly ran upstairs because I just wanted to be blood free. So, I just ushered myself into the bathroom and I slowly undressed. I didn't know what I was gonna' do with the dress.

Burn it? Probably. The shoes? Burn it too, I guess. I mean, I couldn't exactly go to a cleaning lady and say, 'hey, I'm sorry, I kind of got my period on this, wanna' wash it off'…actually…yeah, no. That's too weird, even for me.

Yes, warm shower, time to get the blood out of my hair, my fingernails, my neck, and my boobs. Yeah, my boobs.

I held my hands up while trying to get the blood and let me tell you, even though I'm not freaking out or having post – traumatic stress or whatever on the outside, doesn't mean I'm not in the inside. I'm keeping it all in. All of it. Because, right now, the only thing I wanna' do is cry and scream at the world. That's all. But I'm not doing that. Nope. I'm Abigail McCall. I don't do that.

But washing my hands and thinking about the gashes in her throat, catching her, watching her give me a last look…made me feel responsible. Somehow, it was my fault that she died and one part of my brain believed it and the other part didn't. I wanted to bang my head against the wall repeatedly until I felt better…or until I couldn't feel anything, whichever came first.

It's like one day at a time, I'm gonna' start losing the people I love. No, I did not love the ticket seller chick but staring at her in that…weak state is making me wonder…if anyone I care for is going to have go through that. Because if that ever happened, then I would, I…I don't what I'd do but it would be damn drastic. I don't think I'd ever be able to go through that much pain. Ever.

But I almost did today, with Scott.

That was the most horrid thing I could've ever imagined. Just the thought of him actually dying made me want to dig myself a whole in the ground and bury myself six feet under. So now, I've come to a conclusion – losing someone is the worst pain anyone could ever feel.

* * *

I walked into my dark bedroom (the moon was enough light), in a gray long sleeved Henley nightie and towel drying my hair. My dress was on the floor and I sighed at it. It was an amazing dress too, to bad I had to cremate it. I threw my towel into the bathroom and picked up my dress, while biting my lip.

"_That_ was a really nice dress." I turned my gaze over to my window, where Derek was leaning. He walked over to my bed and lied down on it as I gave him an incredulous look.

"What're you doing here? Go back to Vet - Town and get better," I shooed with a wave of my hand.

"I'm fine," I shot him a disbelieving look, "I am." I was about to open my mouth about Scott, however Derek answered my unasked question. "He's fine too, he's getting treated." I nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to get the stain out." I sighed, again as I threw my dress to the side. "That stain is always going to be there reminding me of how much I tried but never succeeded." I moaned, collapsing on my bed, right next to Derek.

"We're not talking about the dress anymore." He stated, wrapping an arm around me and drifting me over to his chest. I let my breaths be in sync with his as I felt his chest move up and down.

"…Why can't I do it?" I whispered.

"What?" Derek asked, running his hand through my damp hair.

"Stop the people I care for from being hurt, no matter what I do or how hard I try…they're injured."

Chuckle. Did he just chuckle? DID HE JUST LAUGH!?

"Why are you laughing at me?" I whined, moving away from his chest and onto my pillow next to him.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because you don't realize how important you are." I raised an eyebrow at him and he dragged me back onto his chest. "We're injured, fine, but we get healed, everyone does. Ya know what's worse from being hurt? Being killed," I flinched, "but we're not dead because there's always a reason for us to survive, Abby. For Scott, it's your mom, Allison, and you. For Stiles, his dad, you, and Scott. It's just -"

"And you?" I interrupted, turning my head to stare at his gruff facial hair. "What's your reason to survive, Green Eyes?"

Derek stayed silent for a few seconds. He stared at me and then at the ceiling, he abruptly said, "It's getting late, you should go to sleep."

He was about leave but I pulled him down, "Stay," I mustered out into his chest and he obliged without an hesitation.

I smirked in satisfaction, he may not have told me but I got my answer.

* * *

**Well, I guess this is my fifth and last update till who knows when. BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW YOUR ASSES OFF PEOPLE! JUST KEEP THEM COMING! But anyways, I hoped you loved the numerous updates because I know I loved writing them for you! **

**Review. And have a Happy New Years!**


	32. Party Guessed

**I apologize for the massive wait! It's just I had midterms and regents and my face was buried in text books. Sooooo yeah, not the greatest time and I decided to give you guys a full episode today because it's also one of my favorites! Makes me cry every time I watch it, especially during Sheriff Stilinski's and Stiles' part. **

**Anyways, I gotta' say I'm pretty proud of this chapter, there's not much romance - no romance at all, really, but it's really heartbreaking. Hell, it may make you want a tissue box near just in case.  
**

**Disclaimer: Can spiked Lydia Party Juice gimme Teen Wolf? No. #Sodone**

* * *

_**John Green once said, "I don't know any perfect people - only really really flawed people who are still worth loving."**_

* * *

_**I wanna rock-n-roll  
I wanna give my soul  
I'm wanting to belielve  
I'm not too old  
Don't want to make it up  
Don't want to let you down  
I want to fly away  
But I'm stuck on the ground**_

**_So, help me decide_**  
**_Help me to make up_**  
**_Make up my mind_**  
**_Wouldn't that save you_**  
**_Wouldn't that save you_**  
**_Wouldn't that save you_**

**_Watched it all go by_**  
**_Was it really true_**  
**_Is that what it was?_**  
**_Was that really you?_**

**_I'm looking back again_**  
**_Tracing back the threads_**  
**_You said I was a mess_**  
**_Or was it just in my head? - Save You by Matthew Perry Jones_**

* * *

"What do you mean pictures of _you_?" I asked the second I got inside Allison's room. I received the numerous messages and calls from her telling me about Matt and her discoveries.

"I meant what I meant. Pictures. Of. Me. On. His. Camera. And some were…near." she looked outside and my eyes widened. I quickly jogged over there, closed the windows and then slid the curtains shut, then collapsed on the bed.

K. Now I'm officially afraid of a teenage boy. With a camera. I'm planning on saving '_murder plan_' as a draft on my computer.

Ugh. The morning wasn't a good one either, well, my brother was sound asleep in his bed so that was a good sign. But, Derek was gone from his side of my bed, I mean he told me that he was going to be gone the entire day because it was a full moon but I wanted him near me.

Poop.

"Anyways, aside from crazy stalkers," I spoke, changing the subject and staring at _her_ beautiful ceiling (still needed to get mine done), "what were you working on?"

"Um, History paper." I bounced off the bed and practically ran the three feet distance to her.

I grinned, "Can I help!?"

"No, Abby," she said, strictly. I pouted and Allison just shook her head. "The last essay you wrote, you finished it with '_u feel me_?'"

"And who was the one that got an A on that essay?" I accused, raising an eyebrow.

"Abby," Allison laughed, "you got a D plus on that essay."

"But you admit!" I yelled. "I did, in fact, get a _plus_." She laughed again and I joined her, once again collapsing on her bed. I then remembered, "Did you get anything for Lydia?"

"Crap," Allison grunted, "no, remind me to get her something before -"

"Clear your schedule, guys," a peppy voice interrupted. Lydia Martin, in all her glory. "This is gonna' take awhile."

Oh lord. Bags. A million and sixty two bags.

"Did you plan a freakin' carnival? How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" I asked, then cringed as she dropped the outfits next to me. There goes my bed privileges.

"It's my birthday party," she grinned as I rolled my eyes. She took out a gray dress with stripes, held it against her body and said, "I'm thinking host dress." Then, she placed it back, "evening dress, then," she drawled, then with a wave of her hand, "after – hours casual."

"I noticed you didn't out any invites." Allison pointed out. And here comes the inevitable.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison, everyone knows, right Abby?" Lydia asked, and I nodded slowly while looking at the two girls.

"I was wondering, ya know, that this year…things might be different." Allison explained, vaguely.

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asked, nonchalantly searching through her bag.

"Just things have been off lately," she sighed.

"Yeah," I added, "things and people, like Jackie." Lydia immediately turned to glare at me. Man, I should really stop talking when it comes to this stuff.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" I gulped. Why do I always get into tense situations? That's threatening. Life threatening. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" I asked, tilting my head and then thinking about throwing myself out the window.

MOUTH. SHUT. UP.

"_Everyone's_ coming," I nodded, rapidly. Then, she went back to her dresses and picked up a tan colored dress. "This one's _America Rag_, I love it! For me, not for you guys." She picked out a black floral dress, "This one's _Material Girl_ and it's for you, Allison."

Hold up! Our friend just bought us dresses…DRESSES. Eh, who am I to say no to free clothes.

"Abby, _Guess_," Lydia said, rummaging through the bags.

"Guess what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No silly," she laughing and handed me a Tall Arabelle light blue dress in silk chiffon. "_Guess_, the company."

"Oh," I muttered to myself. "I totally knew that." I look at the piece of fabric in my hands and fell in love with it's simplicity, and it's casualness. I hurriedly thanked Lydia a million times and she just waved it off. There was a knock.

DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUN.

Oh. It's crazy older bitch Argent. Whoa. Her blue icy eyes still give me the chills. It's not even funny anymore. Don't look her in the eyes, Abby. Don't look her in the eyes-

"Miss Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asked, holding a blue, knee – high dress against her body.

"It's lovely," Argent answered. ANYWHERE BUT THE EYES! "Allison, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us?" Probably about the Kanima.

I don't wanna' deal with green scaled creatures today. I wanted to have fun! I think I forgot how to. And that's bad, especially for Abigail McCall.

Lydia was showing me the numerous number of dresses she got, as I blocked out Allison's mother/daughter bonding time. What? It wasn't interesting. I heard the word 'talk' thrown in there so many times I lost count.

Anyways, back to plan: Be Suffocated By Lydia and Those Dresses.

* * *

"What the hell…is _that_, Stiles?" I asked, when I got into the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep. There was a big gift. Gigantic gift. Like, a build yourself canoe was in there.

"Lydia's gift," he said, bluntly. I blinked at him.

"So, let's get this straight, shall we?" Stiles gave me a puzzled glance. "For my birthday, you gave me a penguin _Pillowpet_ -"

"-because you love _Pillowpet's_." He interrupted.

"Right, and for Lydia's birthday you get her-"

"-hold up, I took you out to dinner," he did, "I bought you that charm bracelet with Minnie Mouse all over the place, which you wear _everyday_. And_-_"

"I get it." I intervened, laughing. "_And_ my necklace," I picked the little bronze chess piece Knight, "you bought it, _because_ I hate chess."

"Hey, you wear it all day, everyday so no regrets." I laughed again and leaned over to peck his cheek.

"You're truly an amazing human, Stiles." He gave his cheeky smile and I smiled back. There was a quiet silence, a comfortable but quiet silence between us and then I brought up, "Hey, remember that kid?"

"No, Abby, I don't remember that kid whom you are speaking of." Stiles regarded, sarcastically.

"In Freshmen year, that kid-"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! _That_ kid," Stiles remembered. I nodded, rapidly.

"Yeah, him, the kid that made life amazing." Stiles laughed and I continued, "Come on, I feel bad though, he had to move away because he got bullied so much." I pouted.

"Abby, he had it coming. He said he was sexually attracted to owls. _Owls_." I couldn't help but snort, come on, he was _the_ kid. "And because of him, we couldn't share any personal things. Ever,"

"That kid was amazing, okay? Made my Freshmen year." We both laughed because it was true. What was his name you might ask?

Well, of course it was a legendary name. I mean, he had the greatest name in the world. Would you like to know it? Would you?

Yeah. I would too.

* * *

After Stiles told me everything about what he found out, from the 2006 swim team, I concluded that those basic bitches were in trouble. So, we gotta' help them and try to save them and blah blah blah. Isaac's dad died because he was the coach and now the Kanima was after the members, why? I do not know.

Currently, I was walking down the stairs to the pool, after I finished using the bathroom because I ran out of the Jeep, screaming, "Gotta' pee! Gotta' pee!" So. Yeah. Urinal needs.

I saw that Allison, Scott, and Stiles were just lounging around there and I joined them. I looked around and interrupted whatever they were saying, "Uh, guys, Jackie's not here."

"Yeah," Stiles spoke up, "no one's here." I bit my lip and looked around. That's depressing.

"Maybe it's early," Scott suggested.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town's whack-job." Stiles explained, bluntly. That's depressing too.

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said, sympathetically.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott added, as I held back a laugh.

Stiles got all defensive, "I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar…yet."

"Yet, he says," I muttered and he glared at me, as I snorted.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott concluded.

"Guys," I grabbed their attention, "look at her. She deserves to have a chance to be back to normal. She wouldn't have been the town whack-job if it wasn't for us." I just wanted to have some sort of fun, okay?! And if it was at Lydia's party? Then so be it.

Scott sighed, "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who could get this thing going, like _really_ going." Stiles added.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." I blinked at him. Right, cuz ya know, that wasn't a vague statement at all.

Hm. I guess it was actually the time to party. ROCK ON PARTY GOERS!

* * *

"How do you not feel this?!" Isaac growled, over the yells of Erica and Boyd and as Derek strengthened the chains on Isaac's legs.

"I feel _every_ second of it." Derek answered, as he continued his work.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac demanded.

"Find an anchor," Derek explained, "something meaningful to you, find yourself to it, keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked. Derek faltered a little, because he honestly wasn't sure for himself. He didn't know what it was anymore, he thought it was anger but it wasn't. Not anymore.

"It's anger for most, but it doesn't have to be like that for everybody." Derek said, trying to focus on his work and not the fact that anger was _not_ his anchor anymore.

"You mean Scott?" Derek tightened the last chain and looked up.

"Yeah," he answered. "Alright, that should do it." Isaac tested it out and it worked, he couldn't move at all. Then, the two guys shared a look, as Boyd's and Erica's breathing grew heavier and stronger. Derek looked past him to see two growling betas, mentally hoping that they wouldn't lash out…or yeah know, slice him up into little pieces.

Serial Killer Mode has been activated.

* * *

"Lydia, this is the 80th drink you've gave me!" I yelled, over the loud music. She just rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's the third and I know you don't like being sober." She winked, "So drink up." I rolled my eyes. "And besides," she added, "you owe me, you added a leather jacket to that outfit."

"…is that a bad thing?" I wondered, taking a huge gulp of the delicious coral colored drink.

"Nope, looks absolutely adorable," she answered, winking and walking away. I looked at her retreat and realized I needed to pee. Again. Wow, I have a small bladder…well, I was only 5'4'' but _that_ didn't matter! Shouldn't all bladders be the same or something? No. Kay.

Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom. Bath- whoa, dizzy in the heady.

I had to hold the wall for support, whoa! Losing balance fast, alright, room, empty room, where the hell are you empty room!? I immediately opened a door that was closest to me and I thanked heavens that it wasn't occupied by sex crazed teens. I locked it because there was a bathroom here too and I didn't want anyone else to destroy my bathroom privileges.

The room was dark, real dark ugh, light, oh switch! I flipped it on and my eyes adjusted to the light as I sighed, in content. I finished up all my drink and I made my way to the bathroom, well I tried to…until I see something with my peripheral vision.

I turn to face that side quickly, to see a dark shadow, I saw his back. Um. Okay. I thought I locked the door, guess I was wrong.

"Yo, occupato, get out," I slurred, a little tipsy. Then in quick movements, he turned around and I dropped my empty glass on the floor.

"…daddy," I whispered.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" I squealed at his loud voice and backed away, only to have my back hit a wall. Same brunette hair, same brown eyes…same, all of it, as the rest of his family. "Don't you dare, you worthless waste of space!" I flinched, and then, he was standing barely seven inches away from me.

"What're you doin-" I got cut off.

"- you're _pathetic_, you know that?" I clenched my teeth and blinked rapidly to make sure the tears that were threatening to fall, didn't.

"You're always going to be irrelevant in my life, oh wait, I'm sorry," he chuckled, humorlessly, "do you even know what _irrelevant_ means, you stupid dyslexic bitch?!" That struck. That hurt so badly. I looked at the ground as the tears finally made their way to my cheeks.

"You." I let out a shaky breath. "You're _nothing_, Abigail. You're absolutely nothing. You _deserve_ nothing. You messed everything up. _Everything_!" I flinched again and the tears kept streaming down my face, as I tried to hold the sobs in. "Wanna' know why I left?" No. "I didn't wanna' deal with you or your _fucked_ up problems." _No_. "Yes, you're a disappointment, Abigail. You're _the_ disappointment."

I looked up at him with the most pained expression I ever had. But what happened next? I was not ready for it. He flushed. Into a puddle of water. I gasped and breathed for air as I replayed everything that he said but then…wetness. I looked down and let out a yelp, water was everywhere and it was _rising_, from nowhere!

It was rising in max speed, just kept on increasing and increasing and I didn't have anywhere to go. I was wailing around, any thought of the day when I was trapped in the pool swept away from my mind. It reached my mouth and I was on my tip toes to breath, but it was still increasing.

Above my mouth.

Above my nose.

Above my eyes.

Above my head.

Then, it was all dark.

I opened my eyes. Nothing, I looked around, breathing heavily and nothing was there. No verbally abusive father, no water coming from nowhere, no nothing, just one empty room. Kinda' like me.

_You're_ nothing_, Abigail. You're absolutely nothing. You_ deserve _nothing. You messed everything up._ Everything!

He was right. I did mess everything up. I clenched my hands into fists as I bit my bottom lip in anxiety.

…_stupid dyslexic bitch. _

"No…" I mumbled, incoherently.

I was a stupid dyslexic bitch. I was stupid, I was completely and utterly stupid, everything about me is stupid, which is why my father left us. Which is why…everyone eventually is going to leave me too, just like he did.

"No…" the tears just streamed down like rivers.

_I didn't wanna' deal with you or your_ fucked _up problems…you're a disappointment, Abigail._ _You're_ the _disappointment._

"NOOO!" I shrieked, past the room, past the loud music, past the house itself. I screamed again, and once more, and then punched the closest thing next to me, which was a full body mirror. The glass cracked from underneath my fist and I cradled my hand. Didn't know how I was going to explain that to Lydia but that was the last thing on my mind currently.

It hurt. My hand was throbbing. It seriously hurt. But so did everything else. I slowly leaned down against the floor, releasing more tears than I've ever did. I just brought my knees to my chest and let my body shake with sobs, they just came out one by one.

I released it all out. All those years when I pretended nothing was wrong, nothing at all, I let it out. All of the hurt, the pain, the anger, the suffering, it caught up with me – too quick and too soon.

And I abruptly felt some distinctive part of my mind give up.

* * *

As Derek was trying to tame Erica and Boyd, he heard a scream. A familiar scream, then he heard it again and he got momentarily distracted enough for Boyd to kick him in the guts. There it was again. It sounded so recognizable, he heard it three times and then he knew.

Abby.

It was Abby's scream. It was Abby's voice. It was all Abby.

But Derek couldn't _do_ anything now. He was trying to fight off two bloody thirsty betas – one who got away – and all he could think about was Abby. And whether or not she was safe. That's all that mattered to him, the Kanima, Gerard, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott just flew out of his mind when he heard that scream. Her scream.

* * *

I was running home. I didn't even bother listening to Scott's or Stiles' voices. I was just running and didn't care about anything, just like how they didn't care about _me_. It's useless. Everything was useless. _I_ was useless.

"ABBY!" I heard behind me. Scott. I sighed, shakily and finally got a control of the tears. I didn't both turning around, instead I slowed my pace and got into a soft jog.

"ABBY!? Would you stop!?" I didn't. Instead, he sped up and stopped right in front of me. I couldn't look him in the eyes. They were the same brown eyes that scared me, hurt me, and made me want to die. "What did you see?"

"What?" I asked, looking up suddenly. Ignore the pain, Abby, ignore it. You've mastered it. been doing it all your life.

"What did you see, Abby?" Scott sighed. "We all saw something. Everyone. Our drinks were spiked. What did you see?" He repeated.

"It doesn't matter anyways, trust me, it's better left untold." I managed to let out in one breath.

_Worthless._

"Abby, you didn't just run out of that party for no reason! And your hand's bloody." I gulped, I felt the tears coming back. What was this!? I couldn't do it anymore. I can't.

"Why'd he leave, Scotty?" He gave me a puzzled look but I didn't even point out who I was talking about. "He just left, he picked up his _fucking_ bags and he left," I chocked on a sob, "without saying so much as a 'tata'." I let out a strangled sob.

"It's because of me." Scott started shaking his head, while muttering 'no' and I just wailed, sobs coming out of me, "Everything is because of me, I screwed up-" he cut my off. He engulfed in a hug and I just clenched his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder as I felt the earth crumble beneath me.

Just like my life.

* * *

**The dress guys. Just remove the spaces.  
w w w . c g i / i m g - ? . o u t = j p g & = l & t i d = 3  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and thank guys for the amazing feedback. Love you!**


	33. Fury 1

**Hey guys, I hope I'm not too late with this one? I try guise, I try!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't eat a Tampon, so I probably don't own Teen Wolf either.**

* * *

**_"When I talk you should listen_**  
**_All of you belong to me_**  
**_Come on, we should get it going_**  
**_Now what I want is specific_**  
**_Respect what I have done for thee_**  
**_The ruler and the killer baby_**

**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_To the ruler and the killer baby_**  
**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_You don't talk, you don't say nothing, OK?_**  
**_To the ruler and the killer baby_**

**_Listen to me_**  
**_Keep your mind on the mission_**  
**_Remember you belong to me_**  
**_Come on, we should get it going_**  
**_Now what I want is specific_**  
**_You putting on a show for me_**  
**_The ruler and the killer baby..." - The Ruler and the Killer by Kid Cudi_**

* * *

I was whimpering, softly into my younger brother's chest. "Matt's the Master," Scott silently whispered.

WAKE UP CALL!

I immediately shoved Scott away, wiped the tears away, and manned up. I glared at him, "Why didn't you _lead_ with that?!" I growled.

He blinked. Scott just looked at me as if I was a nun wearing a bikini. "You were crying, was I just supposed to ignore that?!"

"Yes! Now come on, I need supplies from-"

"But Stiles is supposed to pick us up-"

"Tell him to pick us up from home, these are necessary supplies. They're gonna' come in handy. Or you could go and I could meet you guys there?" I offered.

"Matt and Jackson is still out there, I'm not gonna' let you run around Beacon Hills alone." I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Come on, get your stuff, I'll text Stile to pick us up from home." I nodded and we quickly sprinted to our house a couple of blocks away. Might as well show him what the supplies were…god he was gonna' FREAK.

* * *

"YOU BOUGHT A GUN!?"

He totally freaked.

"Look, Scotty, I didn't _buy_ the gun." I replied, calmly as I placed the Glock 19 on my bed. I quickly rummaged through my closet to get a pair of jeans and turned to look at him. "Papa Stilinski gave me it."

"Sheriff Stilinski _gave you_ a _gun_?" Scott questioned, disbelievingly. I shot him a dirty look and motioned him to turn around, he obeyed. I quickly took off the amazing dress and hurriedly slipped on a loose black and blue plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and my Chucks. "AND YOU HAVE A KNI- oh wait, you already had a pocket knife."

I shot him another look. I slipped the pocket knife…in my pocket and gun tucked inside my jeans.

"What if it blows off in your pants?!" Scott panicked, clearly not liking the idea of me having a gun.

"Scott, the safety's on, calm yo dick. Papa Stilinski gave it to me when all the killings began because unlike you two kids, I'm legally allowed to carry around a gun." I smirked and winked at him.

"But what makes you think we're gonna' need a gu – DON'T POINT IT AT ME!" He quickly cowered, making me roll my eyes and placed the gun back inside my jeans.

He could heal. That idiot. And it wasn't like I was going to shoot my own brother…maybe.

"If we're gonna' go after Matt today, we're gonna' need some sort of weapon." I pacified, as I saw Stiles' headlights in front of our house. We quickly ran down the stairs with Scott saying, "Yeah, Matt has a weapon. The _Kanima_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Look, we can either hunt him down naked or with some kind of protection." Scott motioned to himself.

"Nope. Nope. A million times no." I growled, as I got into the back of Stiles' car.

"ABBY. HAS. A. GUN." Scott yelled, the second he got in the car. Stiles turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A GUN!?"

"Okay, come on, you guys can trust me with a gun." I said, leaning against the seat.

"I could barely trust you with a toaster, let alone a gun!" Stiles exclaimed. I thumped him and he yelped and yes, the entire ride there was arguments about whether or not I should be carrying a weapon.

Oh come on! I could totally help like this.

Maybe.

Probably not.

Well…

* * *

Derek woke up from a shrieking noise blaring in the inner drums of his ears. His eyes snapped open to see Deaton leaning over him and he was taking deep breaths. He slowly got up, while saying, "That sound," he breathed, "what was that?"

Deaton held up a dog whistle and gave the Alpha a cheesy smile. Derek scoffed and looked around, remembering that he was in his own house but Peter…wasn't. He tried getting up but stumbled the second he did and Deaton caught him.

"You're going to be weak for several hours." Derek tried to keep his breathing steady, looking down at his arm and then at the newly ripped hole in the ground, reminiscing the fact that Lydia did all this.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha." Derek felt the relief come out of him. "But," Lord, "as usual, not a particularly competent one."

"Where is he?" Derek questioned.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton answered.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here," he dared, "and why you're _helping_ me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton explained. "Helping _you_, was a promise I made to your mother."

Derek backed off, having a bit of realization come into his mind.

"You're the one my sister talked about, she said you're a…kind of Advisor?" Derek asked.

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely, right now." Deaton claimed. "What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence. He's cunning, he's gonna' come at you Derek, he'll try to twist his way inside your head. Praying with your insecurities, telling you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. _Do not trust him_."

"I don't trust _anyone_." Derek sassed.

"I know. If you did you might be the Alpha you think you are." Right in the feels, Deaton. "Fortunately, Abby trusts you but the one person that should trust, doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." Derek muttered.

"He's with Abby and Stilinski right now, you need to find them, you need to find them as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a _long_ time, he always has a plan. And something tells me…" Deaton looked down at the area where Peter sprang up from the dead, "that it's going exactly as planned."

* * *

"Derek," I growled into my phone, outside of Stiles' bedroom. "Are you okay? There's so much going on now, you need to pick up. See you, bye." I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket and worried if my boyfriend was _alive_ or not. I mean, he wasn't answering his phone and he didn't show up at the party and Isaac didn't know where he was and I was freaking out! Okay!?

I am freaking out.

I bit my lip as I walked back into Stiles' room and heard him exclaim, "Everyone knows that police look for ways to connect victims to murders, okay? So all you have to do it look through their transcripts and find out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter - Kara - wasn't in Harris's class." Papa Stilinski argued.

"So, they like," I spoke up, standing next to Stiles, "dropped the charges against him?" Spoken within sarcastic words, mind you.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." My god, Padre Stilinski you are relentless. "Abby," I looked up, "Scott, do you believe this?"

"Yeah," I nodded, moving my head like a bobble head, not helping him at all.

He looked over at my brother and Scott explained, desperately, "It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just got to trust us. We know it's Matt."

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay?" Stiles told him. "Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and enough of the victims were in Harris' class they'd arrest him!"

"Alright, fine, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team its coach dead?" Papa Stilinski looked at all of us separately.

"That's a good question," I mumbled.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Stiles yelled. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, 6 years."

"Seems legit." I commented and they all turned to glare at me.

"Okay, but does Harris have a motive?" Stiles questioned. Hm, that was a good question too. Clearly, Harris did not because Papa did not answer.

"What do you want me to do?" Papa Stilinski asked, reluctantly.

"We gotta' look at the evidence." Scott replied.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." So like, sassy Papa has stepped in.

"Trust me, they'll let you in!" Stiles helped.

An amount of incoherent words slipped out of Papa Stilinski's mouth and then, "Trust _you_?"

"Trust – trust the siblings?" Stiles pointed in our direction. I gave him a wave and patted my waist. I had a gun, okay, I was prepared.

"Them, I trust." He agreed. "Let's go." He told them.

PREPARATION.

* * *

We arrived at the empty station…well, I tripped in…ONLY BECAUSE STILES DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD A DOOR.

I glared at him as he gave me an innocent smile and I glared at him even more. I looked at the front desk and my eyes widened, my favorite human in the world. "HEY MARCY!"

"Abby," she growled, sternly and I pouted, looking away.

"Aw, Marcy, come on. Don't hate. So I accidentally forgot to turn off the sink in the lounge room and maybe, kinda', sorta' flooded the room. Can't you forgive me?" I gave her my puppy dog face.

She blinked.

She glared.

She loves me.

Marcy looked at Papa Stilinski's and said, completely ignoring my existence, "It's 2 in the morning."

Papa Stilinski sighed, "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important."

"We should look at the hospital evidence first, okay?" Stiles whispered, as Scott and I looked at him.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one, you remember?" Stiles explained to him.

I nodded, "The pregnant girl, Jessica."

"Yeah since Matt, had to kill her himself somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles told us.

"Thank you." Papa Stilinski said. "Guys." He said and we followed him back into the offices. HA! We're cool.

They went into one of the rooms where they kept all the evidence in story and closed the doors. Papa Stilinski started playing the security camera from the hospital.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six – car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." He told us because we didn't see Matt yet.

"Well," I grumbled, "he had to have passed one of the cameras in order to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on this freakin' footage somewhere!"

"Stop! Stop, did you see that?" Scott asked us quickly. "Go back!" Papa Stilinski did as told.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Papa Stilinski said, clearly unconvinced.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles elaborated, making motions around his own head.

"Are you crazy?" He scolded his son.

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" I smacked my best friend on the back of his head and he yelped, as I shook my head at his idiocy.

"Millions! Literally!" Papa Stilinski contradicted.

"Okay, guys, seriously?!" I broke up the father – son fight and looked at Papa Stilinski, "Can we scroll forward? There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." He sighed, but he complied.

"Right, there. Stop, stop see? There he is again!" Stiles said, pointing at the screen.

"You mean there's the back of his head again!"

"Okay, look, he's talking to someone."

My eyes widened.

"Yeah! Our mom!" I yelled, immediately taking out my phone and fumbling to call her.

No momma! NOOOOOooOOOOOOooooOOO!

* * *

"Yes mom, I do understand the amount of patients you get in a day. But this one's different. This one's 16, he's got dark hair, looks like normal teenager." I spoke to her through speaker phone.

"He looks evil!" Stiles put in. I looked at him with a dead face. Really, Stiles? Really?

"Guys, I already talked to the police about this."

"Wow mom, okay, I'm gonna' send you a picture of him." I quickly took a picture of the psychotic killer and sent it to her. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, do you recognize him?" Scott intervened.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall." She said. Papa Stilinski seemed to pretty convinced now. By mud. "Guys, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Its- its nothing mom, I'll explain later. Duty calls!" I stuttered out.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." The sheriff told them as he immediately started searching through the files.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." I told them. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave!"

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." Papa Stilinski told us.

Stiles asked, "When?"

"A couple hours before you got there." He told him.

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern, what's four?!" Stiles exclaimed, knowing that his father had to believe him now.

"Four's enough for a warrant." He told us. "Scott, call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant." Papa ordered and Scott nodded, then he looked at me and Stiles, "You two go to the front desk and tell Marcy to let your mom in when she gets here." I nodded and we both quickly went to the front desk.

"Um…" I drawled out, "Marcy?! Marcy!? You went to get coffee or somethin'?" No answer. Okay. Rude Marcy.

Stiles moved in front of me but suddenly froze, I raised an eyebrow at him and followed him, only to regret ever doing so. I yelped and turned around, snapping my eyes shut quickly after I saw the bloody and mauled up body of Marcy. I gulped, breathed in and out and opened my eyes.

Just to see Matt with a gun in his hand and the barrel of the gun pointed directly at my forehead.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Stiles immediately went in front of me and pushed me in back of him. Matt scoffed and practically dragged me out of Stiles' grasp and pushed me in front of the duo.

"Ugh, really?" I grunted.

"Ladies first," Matt chuckled.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna' be chivalrous?" He laughed again, pushing me with the gun into the room where my brother and Papa Stilinski stood, looking shocked at the scene before them.

"Matt," Papa Stilinski spoke up, "it's Matt, right? Matt, whatever is going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how _right_ you are." Serial killer voice much? Very much. OMFG. Kanima! We're gonna' die. See you in a bit, Sheldon.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Papa Stilinski tried to pacify him.

"Actually, I wanna' hurt a lot of people." Matt corrected him. "You four weren't on my list, but I can be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on their cell phones like McCall's doing." Scott quickly dropped the cellphone back into his pocket, shocked. "That – that could seriously get someone hurt."

"Or ya know, hurting someone can get someone hurt." I stated, with a raised eyebrow. Look evil right in the eyes, I thought to myself, and they'll look right back.

Matt instantly raised the gun at me again and I didn't even flinch. "You're gonna' cut back on the sass, Abby."

"And here I thought we were friends, Matt. That – that could seriously get someone hurt." I mimicked and subtly wrapped my hand around the gun against my back but someone's hand immediately stopped me. I froze and looked at Stiles, he didn't look at me but I could practically hear his mind screaming 'NO'.

"Everyone," Matt said, oh now he was impatient, "NOW!" All the guys quickly took out their phones, except for me. "Abby, take out your phone."

"I don't have it on me." I lied, smoothly. He shot me a disbelievingly look. "Frisk me then, right in front of a Sheriff. Well, molesting someone might be the least of your worries…" I trailed off.

After hand cuffing Papa Stilinski to a pole in the cell area place thing and after walking past three more bodies that Jackie completely annihilated, we walked back into the office. The two boys started shredding up all of the evidence, while Matt pointed a gun at them.

Ya know, I don't know why I couldn't pull my gun out but if Stiles didn't want me to, I wasn't going to.

I sighed, watching as Scott shredded papers and Stiles deleted files. I bit my lip, anxiously, I didn't get any word from Derek, my best friend's dad is locked up, and we're being held by a teenage boy who's got a psychotic killing lizard.

"Deleted and we're done." Stiles told him. "All right, so, Matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first – whatever that means – I think we're good here, right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go. You continue you on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." Stiles offered me a glance and I gave him a glare, he slowly shook his head.

Then, we all heard a car pull up and lights drown toward the windows. "Sounds like your mom's here, guys."

"W-w-wait, Matt!" I interjected. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything." I practically wailed, just for my mothers safety. We all heard a door open and my eyes widened. "Please Matt!"

Matt let out a dark laugh and looked at me, then my brother. He pointed at my brother, "If you don't move, now…I'm going to kill Stiles," I clenched my jaw, "and then your sister," I glared at him, "and then your mom." I gulped.

We all obeyed, without resistance, and walked over to the door that connects to the main hallways. "Open the door." Matt hissed.

"Please," Scott hesitated.

"Open. The. Door!" Matt demanded. Scott quickly opened the door, only to see Derek. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God," I whispered. Derek collapsed. I blinked. I looked up. Oh. Lord. Jackie. I spoke too soon, thanks Kanima, you really helped.

Matt bent over the Alpha and Derek sneered, in disbelief, "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Wow, you and your girlfriend are completely alike with sassy attitudes." Matt grinned, shooting me a look.

Okay, now he was just irritating an Alpha…ya know, a beast with claws and teeth and whatnot. "Ya know Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanima's, it's like a freakin' Halloween party every full moon -"

"Would you like a gold star for that observation or…" I trailed off, sarcastically.

Matt huffed at me, "You really shouldn't be taunting a man with gun in his hands." I sneered at him, if only he knew what I was carrying around. Ugh. Stupid Stiles. "But you and Stiles, what do you guys turn into?"

"Me? Chuck Norris with a BB gun," I grinned at him as he glared at me.

"The Abominable Snowman, but, uh, it's more of a wintertime thing, ya know, seasonal." Stiles added. Matt then moved his head in a bizarre motion and out of nowhere, the Kanima sliced Stiles' neck. Then, down went my best friend as he squealed out, "You bitch."

Well. He tried. And now, he was lying – face down – right next to Derek. The guy who could barely stand Stiles.

Scott went to move and help him but Jackie held up a finger and shook it. O-okay then? Nothing more weird than Godzilla giving us the 'no-no' finger.

Matt bent down in front of the paralyzed duo and said, "It must kind of suck though, Derek, all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am." Damn, even when he's paralyzed he's hotter than biscuits. Yum.

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles' voice muffled across the floor, cheering Derek on. I raised an eyebrow, yup, we're all going to die.

Suddenly, the sound of a cars tires interrupted Matt. I quickly grabbed onto Scott's hand in fear and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. But I wasn't too comforted.

"Is that her?" Matt asked, smiling as he got up from the spot. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, do it!" I exclaimed, anxiously. He looked at me shocked and I shot him a helpless look. Matt wouldn't stop. He really wouldn't and he's going to hurt one of us until he gets what he wants."

"Oh look, she's come to her senses." He smirked, pressing the gun to my cheek, I wanted to shrink away from the cold metal, but I couldn't and we heard a growl coming from Derek. Matt just laughed and forced us McCall's out of the room, with the gun at our backs.

We saw mom walk into the police station and Scott called out, "Mom,"

She let out a breath of relief, "You scared me," she started walked over to us, "where is everyone…" mom trailed off when she her eyes widened and saw that her two children held at gunpoint.

"Mom," I said, calmly, "just do what he says. He promised he won't hurt you."

"She's right," Matt added, as us siblings turned around. What I didn't expect was for him to shoot my brother in the abdomen and my moms shrieks filled the station and Papa Stilinski's yells through the corridors. "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt _you_."

Matt started to walk up to the now bleeding Scott and I, without thinking, instantly took out my gun, aimed it at his head, and whistled at him.

"Two can play at this game, Matt. " I smirked and Matt grinned, also lifted his gun up.

"…Abby," mom gasped, covering her mouth as she saw his son get shot and her daughter have a gun point at her head.

"Just let my mom go and I promise you, I won't shoot you." I calmly said.

"I'm gonna' shoot you either way." In less than a millisecond, he shot another bullet. Next thing I know, my mom is screaming again, Scott yelled out my name, and Papa's Stilinski's voice is heard even louder this time. My brief shout echoed through the halls of the police station because that seriously hurt like a bitch. I cupped my shoulder, trying to stop the blood from pouring out and ugh, pain!

"What the hell?!" I growled. "Have you not seen movies?! You're supposed to compromise, not shoot!" I complained, quickly taking off my shirt and wrapped it around my shoulder.

It was a flesh wound, thank God, but it really hurt.

"Abby, shut up or the next bullet goes through your head." Matt threatened as I rolled my eyes. Flesh wound, big whoop – ow. Okay, pain.

Matt turned to look at the other two with us and started yelling at my mom but she begged to see her wounded children. He, of course, wouldn't let her and screamed at Scott to get up. Before that, I quickly reached for my gun, that I dropped and placed it in it's original area.

Matt pushed me where Stiles and Derek were still laying. I sighed, as he walked away with my brother and mom to the holding cells. My arm was absolutely killing me as I slid down the desk, next to Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, worriedly. I gave him a weak smile and a reassuring nod, I looked over at Jackie was just looking like a dazed robot. Okay then. I looked over at Stiles who was still face down against the floor, I shook my head and leaned over Derek to twist Stiles, so that he faced up right.

He muttered, "Thank you," I nodded and sat back down.

"He shot you." Derek stated. I looked down at my shoulder and sighed, slowly moving the newly made wound. "I'm gonna' kill him."

"Have fun with that, sweetie," I murmured as I scooted over to the duo and sat above their heads. I carefully took a hold of Derek's head and placed it on my lap, then did the same thing with Stiles' head. They deserved some sort of comfort.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, smiling warmly up at me.

I grinned, "Better than the two of you," he glared at me and I winked at him. I started playing with Derek's hair, when suddenly, Matt and Scott emerged through the door.

"The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?" Scott wondered, as I heard the mix of fear in his voice.

"You – you think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt asked him, obviously. "I- I want the book!"

"What book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing!" Matt commanded.

"I don't have it, it's Gerard's." Scott explained. "Why do you want it, anyways?!"

"I need answers." Matt said, vaguely.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this!" Matt yelled, pulling up his shirt. Oh look, he's got hair on his – OMFG HE'S GOT SCALES! Lawd. Another Godzilla?

* * *

Eventually, the duo who wasn't injured in any way left, leaving the Godforsaken creature watching us. I was mindlessly playing with Derek's hair and sighing every few seconds, praying the unbearable pain would go away from my arm. It didn't. Ugh. Life.

"Hey," Stiles quiet voice snapped me to pay attention. I looked down at him and Derek, Stiles continued, "You know what's happening to Matt?"

"You know the book's not going to help him." Derek answered him. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

I spoke up, confused, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does." Derek said, looking up at me.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked.

"Killing people himself." Derek added.

"So, like, it's Karma? Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he _becomes_ the Kanima?" I concluded, looking for confirmation.

"Balance," Derek agreed, nodding his head against my lap. YAY! Go me!

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles wondered, softly.

"Not likely," Derek replied as I scoffed. He shot me. I really doubt he's going to believe anything we say.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yup," Derek answered.

"Well that's reassuring," I muttered. I whimpered a bit when I accidentally moved my arm the wrong way but then sighed and pretended the pain wasn't there. "Are we just gonna' sit here and wait to die?" I proclaimed.

"Unless, we can figure out a way to push the toxins out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process." Derek suggested.

"What're you doing?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek and then looked down at him. I grimaced when I saw Derek's claws digging into his skin, making himself bleed.

"Aw, gross," Stiles groaned. I suddenly remembered the pocket knife and my eyes widened.

"Green Eyes," Derek looked up at me, "I have an idea. But it's gonna' suck. _A lot_."

* * *

**A/N: I haven't been able to get to the PM's or Reviews because they're really time consuming, just like writing this story. But it shouldn't mean you guys should stop reviewing. I appreciate every single of one you who even read the first chapter, I am extremely grateful toward you guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be continuing this story. **

** I just wanted you to know; thank you. For everything you guys have done and I love you for it! So, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review, I will try my best to get back to your review and messages! Love you!**


	34. Fury Pt 2

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! I HAVE HIT 600 REVIEWS! I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO RIDICULOUSLY HAPPY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND TAKING THE TIME OUT TO ACTUALLY REVIEW. THANK YOU!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ummmmmm, I'm watching the Oscars in my bedroom, not next to Robert Downing Jr. Pls.**

* * *

_**"...When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale**_

_**I want to hide the truth**_  
_**I want to shelter you**_  
_**But with the beast inside**_  
_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_  
_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide..." - Demons by Imagine Dragon**_

* * *

_**For the Dabby moment:  
**_

_**"Here we are  
Isn't it familiar  
Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time  
And it's strange  
All we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside**_

**_I should go_**  
**_Before my will gets any weaker_**  
**_And my eyes begin to linger_**  
**_Longer than they should_**  
**_I should go_**  
**_Before I lose my sense of reason_**  
**_And this hour holds more meaning_**  
**_Than it ever could_**  
**_I should go_**  
**_I should go_**  
**_Baby, I should go..." - I Should Go by Levi Kreis_**

* * *

So like, I was using one hand to practically rip open my boyfriends' leg and the other for him to squeeze. He was squeezing it easily so that meant he was getting some sort of feeling back.

"Are you getting any feeling back?" I asked, softly, stroking Derek's hand and slowly pressing the small knife against his thigh releasing amounts of blood. Thank god he won't die from blood loss. Whoa!

He grunted in pain, but nodded, nonetheless, "Below my waist, I can feel the pain." I looked at him, feeling guilty but he shook his head.

"Can this couple stuff be saved for later?" Stiles whined. "I could feel my toes!" He suddenly said, all happy and such.

"Great, would you like to be selected from the goblet of fire? Because I can easily stab you in the thigh." I smirked as he gave me a horrified expression.

"You're Satin trapped in a 5'4'' body." I smirked and smiled evilly at the paralyzed boy.

"There's a place in hell reserved for me. It's called the throne." I stuck my tongue out at him and he sneered at me.

And then BAM! The lights were gone and the alarms erupted.

"Wha – Abby!?" I heard Stiles scream. I rolled my eyes, I didn't go anywhere. I was still on top of Derek. God, dumbass.

"You're an idiot -" I got cut off by numerous gun shots, a bunch of smoke that came outta' nowhere, and the only thing that was on my mind was, "SCOTT!" I yelled. OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG please tell me he's okay.

Suddenly, I got shoved and I looked over at Derek's – now sort of mobile – body and he yelled, worriedly, "GO!"

"But Scot-"

"I'm here!" Scott emerged through the door and quickly leaned over the two boys.

"Take them!" Derek exclaimed, slowly getting up while Scott looked unsure but, "GO!"

"Derek n-" I tried.

"NO! Go Abby, I'll be fine!" I gulped and got hauled up by Scott, dragging me out. I was running behind the duo as Scott was carrying the immobile Stiles and well, Jackie was chasing us.

What fun.

I might as well keep him slower than us so after every door we passed, I locked it but of course, he just kicked it down. However, the last door was steel, considering it was in another holding cell. HAH! TRY BREAKING IN THIS YO! So, I quickly locked it and looked over at the duo, heaving in and out.

I spoke up, "I'm gonna' go to Papa Stilinski and mom, they must be outta' their minds right now."

"Are you crazy?! They're all out there. Jackson's and Matt are out there, I'm not letting you." Scott argued.

"Scott! This isn't the time to protect me. Our parents are in trouble, I have a weapon, I'll be fine." I sighed, took a deep breath, and quickly ran out the door.

* * *

"Where's Derek? If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way." I froze when I heard the threatening voice of Allison Argent. I turned to see her aim a freakin' arrow at my brother.

OHHHHHH HELL TO THE NO – but wait, why was she looking for Derek…

OMFG They were here for him! OMFGOMFGOMFG! No, this is Derek, Derek will be fine. Derek is always fine. He'll be fine. My Green Eyes will be fine. Fine. It's all going to be fine. Then again, when was anything fine? No! NO. NO! I'm thinking positively, everything was going to be fine, it had to be.

MOM! Okay, I gotta' get to her. I need to go to my mom. I need my mom.

I hurriedly ran to the holding cells to see Matt smack Papa Stilinski in the back of the head with the gun. But it pissed me off. It pissed me off to no extent. It made me run.

Remember what I did with Crazy Bitch Argent? Remember I charged? Well, girl, I iz about to charge again!

I charged at the teenage boy and I slammed him against the cell, he groaned while my mom screamed in surprise. I took him by the neck and then slammed him against the cell again and then the wall. I didn't slam him with a lot of strength considering I wasn't strong. At all.

But hey, the kid felt pain! I was good.

I whispered in his ear, "I may be a useless, weak girl but you _do not_ get to hurt the people I care about." He suddenly chuckled, grabbed my wrist and hurled me to the wall, making _me_ moan in pain and making my mom yell out my name.

That was going to leave a huge bruise. Ugh. That sucked.

I glared at him, then looked behind him, and smirked. Matt looked at me puzzled and looked behind him to see Derek Hale, in all his werewolf glory. God, he was hot. And he was all mine, slurp. Dude. Slurp.

As soon as Derek growled, however, Jackie came outta' nowhere all Kanima transformed and Matt ran for the woods. Then, it was battle royal with the Kanima and Derek, oh lord. Please, please, please let Derek – oh no, he's down…OH NO, KANIMA RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

I quickly took out my gun and shot it with all the bullets I had left in my clip but nothing slowed it down. I gulped when he snarled, his teeth less than an inch away from my face. I really wonder how many times I looked at evil right in the face. Like, why.

My heart was beating, I was sweating, and tears were starting to form in my eyes. It suddenly took me by the throat and lifted me up, against the wall. I gagged in protest, as I tried to receive any amount of oxygen but I couldn't, not with his strong lizard hand wrapped around my throat. My hands immediately went up to his, trying to peel him off of me. But my feeble attempts were nothing compared to his solid strength.

I heard my mom wailing my name, might as well comfort her because I sure as hell couldn't comfort myself. I looked over at her, giving her a slow shake of the head. It'll all be fin – SCOTT!

Scott lodged his werewolf claws into Godzilla and it released me, making me fall to the floor. I coughed and gagged, retrieving the sweet air I desperately needed. I looked over at Scott was who kneeling down, with the Kanima and Derek gone.

He was hiding from mom. He was hiding _who_ he was from mom.

"Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby," mom cooed, I looked over at her for a brief moment and then back at Scott. "Scott? Scott, are you okay?" He looked up. Mom's whimpers suddenly came to a cease. They both stood up, Scott still in wolf form and mom looking as if she saw the dead come back to life. I looked at the two of them in my position on the floor, wondering what was going to happen next.

Mom started walking backwards, cupping her mouth, wailing out, "No, no, no, no, no…" I looked at Scott and then, with a wounded look on his face, he ran.

Did I…did I just witness my family…_break_?

* * *

"Mom! MOM!?" I yelled after her, but once I let her out the cell, she broke into a run. She didn't even turn to look at me.

I bit my tongue, all I hoped for now was that Stiles and Derek was okay.

Please, just, please at least give me that.

* * *

I slowly trudged upstairs of my house. I heard sobs coming from my moms bedroom. I bit my bottom lip. I looked over at Scott who, hung his head, wiped his eyes, and quickly went into his room, then locked the door. I didn't know…I didn't know what to do.

At least, I knew Stiles was okay because I dropped him and his dad home. I didn't get any word from Derek and I was absolutely freaking out. Matt's dead, from drowning in the creek and the Kanima is _still_ out there.

It was safe to say I was terrified, completely and utterly terrified.

I walked over to my mom's bedroom door and knocked on the door twice. Nothing. Just more sobs.

I said, quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "Mom, please, please talk to me. Please, I need you." Nothing. "Mom?" Nothing. "Okay," I whispered to myself before walking away to my bathroom.

I had to dress my wound, it was all bloody and dry but I didn't really feel it anything really. It was all numb. I quickly washed away all the blood, quietly screamed to myself as I put antibiotics on it, and wrapped a bandage around my arm. I sighed, this day couldn't get any worse. I took off my tank top, it wouldn't do any good now – considering it was all bloody. I threw it away, worthless – just like me.

I didn't forget the words that my father said, I don't think I ever will.

With one last look at my arm, I took a random tank top and put it on before I walked into my room, softly shut the door, pressed up against it and slid down to the floor. I curled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin on top of my knees and clenched my jaw. What do I do? How could I fix this? Ugh. Why is this so hard to -

"Abby," a deep, familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up so quickly that my head was about to snap off my neck.

Derek. Tattered and wrecked, but alive and well and mobile. I immediately got up from my position and tackled him with a bear hug, thankful that something went right today. His arms wrapped around me tightly, lifting my petite body off the floor easily and pressed his lips to my neck.

I pulled away from him and was set down on the floor again. I looked him straight in the eyes, my hands cupping his face, and his eyes, my God, his eyes. I guess after everything that was going on I forgot how beautiful his orbs were. I forgot the feeling of his arms around me. I forgot how his stubble felt. I forgot so much about him because of everything that's going on and I needed him to make me remember -

"I can't be here, Abby."

And then reality struck.

My eyes widened, and I gulped, "What do you mean by that?"

He closed his eyelids, tightly, almost as if it pained for him to say it. He reopened them, "If I spend too much time with you then they're going to come after you as well. I _can't_ let that happen."

I was going to ask why but he cut me to it. "The night I saved your brother from the rave, I had to bite Victoria Argent to get her away from us. Now, she's dead and her family's looking for vengeance. They're coming after me and my entire pack."

"No, Derek, no that wasn't your fault -"

"Do _you_ wanna' explain that to a bunch of werewolf hunters or should I?" I sighed, shakily. "Hey, hey, listen," he placed his hands on my neck and pushed away the hair from it, "it's only going to be until this entire thing blows over."

Which could take weeks, maybe even months, I silently added. But I swallowed and gave him a tight smile and nodded, as if I could take the separation. The thought of knowing he could be hurt or dead and me not knowing scared me the most.

Derek suddenly pulled me into another hug and I felt his heart beat against my cheek. His rock hard abs, moving up and down like a boat, giving me the greatest comfort anyone could ever give. I placed my palm on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Soft and steady. Steady. He kept me steady, sane. I wanted to be with him forever, as cheesy as it sounded. \

But I love him. I am ridiculously in love with him.

It's clear, my feelings for him are crystal. I just love him. A lot. And now he's going away and I don't know if he's going to be…fine.

Derek slowly pulled away and with quick movement, pressed his lips against mine. The softest, sweetest, shortest kiss I was every given. No tongue, no hunger, no passion, gone as fast it came. I gulped, removing the lump forming in my throat.

He kissed the side of my head and whispered, "You're my anchor, Abby."

I bit my lip and whispered, shakily, "Am I supposed to know what that means?" He let out a brief, breathy chuckle against my neck and I shivered, clenching my eyes tightly, clenching his shirt even more tightly.

"You'll figure it out." Derek grinned, pulling himself away from my grip. I replaced the grip of his shirt onto my upper arms and hugged myself. He placed one last kiss on my forehead and started to walk toward my window.

"Wait, Derek," this thought has been killing me since Lydia's party, "what're you afraid of?"

Derek froze, looking like he was just going to ignore the question. But he turned around and looked me in the eyes, "Honestly, I haven't been worrying about the hunters, or the pack, or Scott, or even the Kanima. What really scares me the most," he took a pause, "is the thought that I won't be able to protect you."

Derek gave me a soft, sad smirk and then disappeared through my window.

He was gone.

* * *

**Man, I know you guys will hate me for the lack of Dabby but he's just trying to protect his girl. That's all. Even it means staying away from her. He's going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Trust me, they'll be together soon :) **

**Review guys! **


	35. Battlefield Pt 1

**Hey guys, yes, yes I know I'm extremely late but I've got some personal stuff going on. It's taken a huge toll on me, but hey, I'm posting this chapter up, am I not? But I really wanna' thank everyone who reviewed even when I was extremely late with this update. So, MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE ON OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Aren't we passed this?**

* * *

_**"I'm the colorless sunrise**_  
_**That's never good enough**_  
_**I'm the wind that's in your hair**_  
_**That ruffles you up**_  
_**If you can find a reason**_  
_**You can let me know**_  
_**I won't blame you**_  
_**I'll just turn and go**_

_**I'm coming home to you**_  
_**Every night...**_  
_**Coming home to you**_  
_**Every night...**_  
_**My mind is made up**_  
_**Nothing could change that**_  
_**I'm coming home to you**_  
_**Every night...**_

_**Searching to find myself**_  
_**But all I find is you**_  
_**I can hardly stand myself**_  
_**So what am I to you?**_  
_**If you can find a reason**_  
_**You could let me know**_  
_**I won't blame you**_  
_**I'll just turn and go..." Every Night by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

"_You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout." Stiles explained to Ms. Morell, as he anxiously fixed the net to his lacrosse stick. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's…it's actually kind of peaceful."_

"_Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace, in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked._

"_I don't feel sorry for him." Stiles detested._

"_Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?" _

"_Just because a bunch of dumb asses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Stiles took a slight pause before he spoke up again. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. _

_ Not just of her though, I mean he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing, y'know like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." _

"_One positive came out of this though, right?" _

"_Yeah…I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know, it's just like tension when we talk, same thing with Scott." Stiles sighed. "I wish I could say the same thing about Abby, I wish I could say _anything_ about Abby."_

Abby reloaded her .22 pistol with an entire clip. She had three targets on three trees, each of a twenty feet distance. For a week and five days, she's been going on in the woods and practicing. For a week and five days, she's been doing whatever she could to fend for herself, she's been training. She's been shooting.

For a week and five days, she hasn't seen Derek – there was no contact at all.

"_Have you talked to either of the siblings since that night?" She questioned._

"_No, not really," he answered, "I mean, they got their own problems to deal with."_

Abby wanted to tell her mom everything, from start to finish but her mom didn't let her in. She wouldn't let Scott in, she didn't talk with her children anymore and Abby barely talked with anyone anymore. Allison wouldn't talk to Abby and Abby wouldn't talk to Allison, their friendship – without anyone saying anything – was over.

Part of Abby, an extremely _guilty_ part, blames Scott for everything's that happened but it's not dominant over the part that blames herself. She's the elder, oldest out of all them and she can't do anything right, she can't protect _anyone_ – not even her brother or her best friend.

She hated herself for that.

"_Abby – she uh – she usually talks to me but she stopped. Scott hasn't been talking with Allison but that might be more her choice." Stiles paused before speaking up again. "Her mom dying hit her pretty hard but I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia seems like she's the most normal."_

"_How about you Stiles?" Ms. Morell asked, observing him messing around with his lacrosse stick. "Feeling some…anxiety for that championship game tomorrow night?"_

_Stiles had the net inside of his mouth while asking, "Why would you ask me that?" He looked down at the net and took it out of his mouth, "Oh, but no, I never actually play. But hey, since one of teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?"_

"_You mean Isaac?"_

"Keep shooting, the squirrels are gonna' gang up on you." Abby froze when she heard the familiar voice. She abruptly turned around and raised an eyebrow as she saw who he was.

"…_One of the three run-a-ways, you haven't heard from them, have you?" She probed._

_Stiles stared at her desk, empty – no papers, just her asking a million and six questions. "How come you're not taking any notes on this?"_

"_I do my notes after the session." She explained._

"_Your memory's that good?" _

"_How about we get back to you?" Ms. Morell changed subjects. Stiles froze momentarily, rolled his head and didn't meet her eyes. "Stiles?" Mr. Morell pressed._

"_I'm fine," his lie rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming fear that something terrible is about to happen." Stiles told her, as vague as he could. _

"_It's called hyper vigilance," she explained, "the persistent feeling of being under threat."_

"Isaac." Abby stated, shakily, as she slowly stood up from her crouching position of shooting all of the targets.

"I'm not gonna' hurt you." He smirked, taking small steps toward the small girl.

"Yeah," she drawled, "I've been hearing that a lot lately." Isaac raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. "People are selfish enough to hurt other people and I believe that everyone's going to hurt each other. Physically or mentally, either way, I'm prepared."

Abby had this constant fear of something creeping up on her and she would've been unprepared but now she wasn't.

"But I'm _not_ going to hurt you." Isaac still had that scheming smirk on his face, like he knew something she didn't. Abby was going to take no shit today, so she raised up her gun and aimed at him.

He didn't even flinch.

"_Maybe it's not just a feeling though, right, it's…it's like a panic attack. It's like I can't breathe."_

"_Like you're drowning?" She asked._

"_Yeah," he admitted._

"_So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment…what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water hit?" _

"_Y-you do anyway, it's a reflex." Stiles elaborated, not sure where she was going with this._

"_But…if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"_

"_Not much time."_

"_But more time to fight your way to the surface?"_

"_I guess," he agreed._

"_More time to be rescued."_

"_More time to be in agonizing pain." Stiles argued. "Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"_

"_If it's about surviving, isn't a little agony worth it?"_

"_I mean, what if it gets worse later? What if it's agony now…and it's just hell later on?"_

"_Then think about something Winston Churchill once said:_ If you're going through hell, keep going."

She shot once.

The bullet flew right past him, dodging his head by at least three inches. And he didn't even flinch. The only reaction he had was his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"What that your test?" He asked, walked towards her even more.

"More or less, yeah," she answered, throwing her gun in her small duffel bag where she decided to keep all her weapons. It was easy to get more, after everything that happened at the station, Papa Stilinski stocked her up. Guns were officially a part of her.

They made her more badass. And she liked it.

"I could've killed you." She stated.

"But you didn't, you're too much of a good person." Isaac said, as they walked side by side away from the woods.

"Yeah, well," she sighed, not knowing what to say anymore. "But you know I'm sorry, right? After everything I've done, I'm sorry."

"I know, I forgive you. I mean, I was trying to kill your best friend, we're even." Abby snorted at him.

"Anyways, how did you find me?"

"Well, the only sounds I heard were bullets, it wasn't that hard."

"Oh yes, the magnificent bullets." She sighed, admirably. "So, where you headed?"

"To meet your brother actually, at the vets' office. You going there or you wanna' come with me?"

"Technically, you're coming with me because I have a car, so get in loser, we're goin' vetting."

Isaac's eye literally twitched.

* * *

I sighed as I got out of the car, as Isaac got out at the same time. So, apparently, Jackie is okay as if nothing happened to him and he went to all the practices.

Like, dafuq bro? You just went on a killing spree, you don't act like everything's okay when actually everything is terrible.

Ugh. Kanima's. Can't live with 'em…yeah, that's it.

The only good thing I got outta' the conversation was that Derek was okay in his little hiding area, which I do not know of.

"Abby," Isaac's voice made me stop from opening the door to the vet's office. I turned around, staring at the younger boy expectantly. "I actually had a reason why I wanted to see you."

I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"I wanted to say goodbye." My eyebrows reached the top of my hairline.

"Goodbye? Why would you say -" and then it snapped in my head, the 'other wolves', "you're going with them, aren't you?" They were all leaving Derek. They were running away, weak and scared and they weren't fighting. Stiles and I have much of a bigger chance of dying but we're still here, helping.

I crossed my arms over my Adidas cropped gray hoody and crossed my legs, that were covered in super skinny black jeans and stared at him.

"Yeah, I am," he answered as he walked right in front of me.

I looked down at my worn out black converses, "That surprisingly hurt more than I thought it would." I sighed and, without looking at Isaac's reaction, barged into the vet, yelling out, "Guys, I've brought company!"

Deaton and Scott emerged from the back, Deaton smiled at me and was shocked to see Isaac but said, "Welcome Isaac, we're open." I smiled at the taller teen as he walked past the mountain ash gate and I followed.

Too many interesting turn of events, it's killing me.

The second we walked into the medical room placy thingy, Isaac asked, leaning his hands again a table, "Why does it smell like that?" He was referring to the poor pup lying on the cold, hard steel table, whining.

It literally broke my heart.

Deaton and Scott looked at each other and scoffed.

"What?" Isaac questioned.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Scott nodded, "one day he could tell the difference of which animals were getting better and which…were not."

"He's not getting better, is he?"

Deaton quietly shook his head and Isaac asked, "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma," Deaton answered, "Does a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" I walked up to the poor dog and motioned Isaac to come next to me. He gave me a puzzled look but I grabbed his arm and dragged him next to me.

"With my brother being a werewolf and all, Mr. Vet over here taught him a few things. This, what I think, is the best. Gimme' your hand." Isaac still looked confused but obeyed, placing his palm on top of mine, which was incredibly smooth. "Everything's enhanced for you right, like, strength, speed, _healing…_?"

He nodded, still wondering where I was going with this. I flipped over his hand, so that his palm was facing the dogs body.

My hand sort of interlaced with his fingers, sort of, not a lot and I asked, slowly lowering it down to the pups' body, "Ever think how you could help others?"

I let go of his hand once his hand was completely on top of the crying dogs' body. Slowly, his veins started to turn black as the black goo went up his arm and the dogs' breaths started to become somewhat normal. I looked over at Isaac who stared at all this in awe as my mouth formed a warm smile.

In in a few seconds, he removed his hand and asked, worriedly, "What'd I do?"

"It's okay, Isaac," I said, reassuringly, "you took some of his pain away."

"Only a little bit, but sometime a little can make quite a difference." Deaton added. Isaac took a step back and pressed his wrist against his mouth, looking down as if he didn't want anyone looking at him.

"It's okay, first time I did it, I cried too." Scott reassured. Isaac looked up, a tear trailing down his face. But he smiled. Isaac smiled, he looked down at the young dog and then he smiled again.

OVERLOAD OF CUTENESS! MY GOD! ISAAC'S SMILE IS BETTER THAN EVERYTHING!

I think – I think I just found Isaac again. The one that I knew.

* * *

"Hey Doc," I asked, following him out of the room as he took the puppy back to his pen, leaving the two boys to speak to themselves.

"Yes, Abby?"

"I was just wondering if there was any kind of powder or substance that's actually fatal to the Kanima. I mean, now that Gerard has control over it and is threatening to kill my mother, is there anything?"

Deaton slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry Abby, the only ties the Kanima has is to the master. If Gerard has shown any weakness to anything then I could help but since there's nothing to depend on, I can't help you."

"Nah, it's cool Doc, I just wanted to see if I could help." I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Abby, you and Stiles are helping an ample amount. You just don't see it." He gave me a mischievous smirk and walked away back into his office.

Um.

Okay.

I walked out of the pens of dogs and saw Isaac about to walk out the door. I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Let me drive you."

"No," Isaac scoffed, "then I'll be giving away Derek's hideout."

"Wouldn't exactly be a bad thing," I tried, sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and was about to open the door, when he turned back to look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you mean by 'that hurt more than you thought it would'?" My eyes widened, I thought he would've forgotten about that by now. Goshhers.

I dragged him outside and I took a deep breath and said, "I care about you, Isaac. I've always had a soft spot for you and I wish I could've gotten to _know_ you. I still don't really know who you are. But I know you're a good guy, Isaac. I hope you find what you're looking for."

He had an unreadable expression on his face, like he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. I let out a small chuckle and smiled at him, leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. And I walked away, turning to wave at his stunned face.

I got in my car and drove to the game.

* * *

Why was I going to the locker room again? Oh yes, because Scott sent me a text me telling mom was in there. Well. Stranger things have happened.

The second I turned the corner, I walked right into…

"Jackie," I breathed. He was here and he wasn't a ferocious lizard and he didn't want to bite my lady parts off. I think we're on good levels.

Jackie looked down at me before walking around me. I quickly grabbed his wrist and he turned to stare me down.

"_Jackson_, please," I practically pleaded. Maybe I could reach into him? Try and get him to stop killing people? It's a hope, okay.

He grasped my hand and let his wrist free of me, however, he wasn't there just yet. Jackie backed me up against a wall and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, before leaning in. He whispered, in my ear, "If you see me coming toward you, _run_."

Jackie pulled back and I stared at him, mouth agape.

"As. Fast. As. You. Can." Jackie demanded, before staring me down, once again and walking away. I shook my head, as if I was in a trance and I ran after him, calling out his name a couple of times. His _full_ name.

Jackie turned around.

"I can't believe I'm giving another speech today, they're _exhausting_. I mean, have you given two speeches in a day? You shouldn't, they're really breath taking -"

He started walking away.

" - NONONONO wait, this speech has a point, I swear. Okay, Jackie, look you're going to get through this. _Alive_. Okay, I am going to see you Monday morning walking into school with that stupid cocky smirk and your jelled hair in perfect position. And you are going to be conceited and dandy and you're gonna' make every girl faint and you're just -" I stopped, breathing in and out, running a hand through my hair, and I looked up at Jackie who looked like – like he wanted to be free.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and threw my arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. I buried my head in his shoulder, slowly breathing through my mouth, and just tightened my hold on the lacrosse player. I felt his hands slowly find their way around my waist and just held me and his hold got stronger with every passing second. I just needed him to be fine. And I didn't think that would happen tonight.

Something big was going to happen tonight, Gerard has something planned, a plan that included Jackson.

I whispered, into his shoulder, "You're going to be fine."

I don't think I'll ever say this again but Jackson Whittemore means _so_ much to me, more than I'll ever admit.

I couldn't lose him.

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS! **


	36. Battlefield Pt 2

**Hey guys, I'm not as late as before, thank God but I am late, I feel like I am, so sorry! BUT HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I hope I don't give you anxiety after this. I apologize beforehand. Oh, and there's a little something in the bottom I want you guys to read, it's important!**

**Disclaimer: We are past this, ok.**

* * *

_**"****I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**_

**_When the day has come_**  
**_That I've lost my way around_**  
**_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_**  
**_When the sky turns gray_**  
**_And everything is screaming_**  
**_I will reach inside_**  
**_Just to find my heart is beating_**

**_You tell me to hold on_**  
**_Oh you tell me to hold on_**  
**_But innocence is gone_**  
**_And what was right is wrong..." Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

"MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!" I hear the second I walk to the field. Ah, Papa Stilinski - never gonna' get tired of his shenanigans.

Wait, son on the field – STILES?! My head almost snapped off my body because I turned so quickly to see my booboo BFFL Stiles on the field, all jumpy and stuff, but still on the field!

"BEAT THOSE BASIC BITCHES, STILES!" I yelled and got a disapproving look from mom, a thumbs up from Papa Stilinski, a laugh from Scott (whom I was walking toward),…and Stiles got murderous looks from the opposing team.

Well. I tried.

I sat next to Scott on the bench and he laughed at me. "If that doesn't boost his confidence, I don't know what will."

"You just signed him off to a death contract." Scott chuckled, again. I rolled my eyes, he'll be fine and dandy…maybe. "Hey, Abs," I looked over at him and he held out his palm, I tilted my head but put my palm on top of his. "We're gonna' get through this, you know that, right?"

I gave him a soft smile and interlocked our fingers together. "I know, Scotty, we're gonna' be fine. We're all gonna' be fine. We have to be." I sighed, but still had that smile on my face. Abruptly, Scott's grip tightened, not by much but still, I caught the difference.

"Scotty, Scott, what's wrong?" He started looking around, frantically but stopped when he caught the eyes of Gerard Argent.

Scott didn't answer me, he was just listening intently to whatever Gerard was saying. Man, the times I wish I was a werewolf, uGH! Rude.

Suddenly, Scott's grip tightened immensely and I let out a little squeak, "Scott, what did he _say_?" I demanded.

"He threatened you, and mom, and Stiles, and everyone else. If I don't help him find Derek, he's going to kill everyone."

"That doesn't sound very nice," I muttered, turning to glare at Old Dude. He just smirked at me and I raised a fist at him and gave him a mean face, yeah dude, I WENT THERE.

"Abby, Abby, stop, don't provoke him even more."

I groaned, "He started it, with the killing and stuff, it was all his fault. Maybe we should've gotten him a pony or a job that paid 10,000 dollars in an hour." Scott laughed.

"It's a legit statement, yo!"

* * *

Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, oh Stiles, what're you doing man? He's probably warming up or ya know, waiting for that ball of firing passion to float through his system. Even if the first quarter is kinda' over.

Ugh. This couldn't get any worse.

When the referee blew his whistle to signal that the first quarter was over, Scott got up – only to be pushed down by Finstock.

"Sit down, McCall!" He yelled.

"I am," I sassed and he glared. Ooooooo.

"Coach, we're dying out there!" Scott tried to pacify him into letting him play.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit – no, Abby, you may _not_ stand." I smirked at him, he knew me, he actually knew me. So sweet.

"Isaac?!" I exclaimed, when he came out of nowhere and sat down next to me. Okay, so I'm very confused right now. But I can figure this out. Oh look, I figured it out. "You – you came to help." I grinned, as he quickly put on his lacrosse gear.

He smirked, leaning in just a bit and stated, "I came to win." I literally felt admiration burst through my entire body, holy crap, this guy was amazing.

Let's take a peak at Old Dude, shall we? OoooOoo, he looks threatened. GOOD. Old people are supposed to give out hard candy and we eat it, even if it tastes like doodoo, but no, times have changed.

Now, old people have giant lizards in their back pocket.

"You have a plan yet?" Isaac asked Scott.

"No, right now it's just: keep Jackson away from killing anyone." Scott answered, dreadfully.

"Well, that might be easier if you were actually in the game. We have to make it so that Coach has no choice but to play you."

"And how do you plan on doing that? He's got a bench full of guys waiting before he ever thinks about putting Scott on the field." I groaned, and then apparently Scott had an idea and so did Isaac and wait, what?

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked Isaac, okay, now I get it.

"I can try," he said, putting on his helmet and smirked at me, before getting up and annihilating his own teammates.

Well, there goes the entire bench of people Finstock had in stock, because now? JACKIE WENT BATSHIT ON ISAAC. Scott quickly ran across the field to Isaac and I was up and pacing in worry. It was probably just Jackson being the bum he was and injected venom in Isaac, because he wasn't moving.

"Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Mom said, coming out of nowhere and grabbing my arm.

"Mom, you need to go." I said, sternly.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." She stood her ground, oh God, mom, why are you so righteous? "But everything I've said before – forget it. All of it. If you and Scott can do something to help, then you do it." She looked over at Scott, who was looking over at us. I looked back at mom, who hasn't spoken to me in over a week. "You have to."

"We well, mom, we will," I assured her and she nodded, before going back to the stands. I looked over at Scott and nodded at him, and he did the same to me. Are we having a mental conversation in our head or…? Oh no? He wants me to talk. Ok.

"Do you go to Isaac or should I?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed at himself. "So, I stay here and look over Jackie?" He nodded. "You know he's got fangs and claws, right?" Scott nodded and then motioned a gun. "But they're in my locker – should I get them?" He nodded once more and I immediately went to go get my essentials.

* * *

I quickly ran across the field and into the school, I heard numerous amounts of cheers and people calling out Stiles' name. I wish I was there. I wanted to be there, I wanted to cheer my best friend on, keep screaming his name until my voice box decided to dry out – but I wasn't. I needed to do something.

I ran to my locker as fast as I possibly could, trying to undo the lock with shaky hands and with no breath. I managed to unlock it and quickly grabbed the duffel bag out, taking out two of my Glock 18 pistols and tucked one inside my boot and the other inside my pants. I also had my pocket knife in my pocket so it's all gooooood.

I got what I had to get and stuffed the bag back in my locker, quickly locking it in. I saw the little numbers from what light the stadium was giving off. I wanted to get it over with because I didn't feel safe out here alone and I was only praying that Scott and Isaac were okay.

However, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I knew _I_ wasn't okay.

Okay, so maybe it was all gooooood.

"_Your best allies always been anger, Derek, but what _you_ lack most is _heart_. That's why you've always known that you need Abby -"_

I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the door to the field. I had to get to Scott, I had to. I couldn't use my guns, I'd be wasting valuable bullets. I would need them and I wouldn't use them for useless reasons, like the people chasing after me. Gerard and his men couldn't reach me, no they weren't fast enough.

" _- more than you need anyone."_

I ran through the doors, but I heard them. They were getting closer and closer and closer. WHY WAS THE STADIUM PITCH BLACK?! They were right there, why did I stop!? I could hear them, oh my God, I could _hear_ them. Their breaths, their grunts, their monstrous footsteps. A little further, please God, help me, a little further. Only a little, I need to move a little further.

"_Even as somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple -"_

No, no, no, no, no, no, they were grabbing my hoody. Their hands were so close to me and I couldn't run anymore. My legs were hurting, my lungs were about to fall off, people kept shoving me. Oh my God, all the screams, the loud screams, how was he going to hear me?!

" _- yet undeniable power -"_

They caught me. Their hands were wrapped around my waist and around my chest. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. If they were coming after me, they'd be after Stiles, and Scott, and mom, and Isaac, and Lydia, and oh my God, no, Derek, NO! I kicked and thrashed as much as I could but they just held on tighter.

" _- of human love."_

"SCOTTTT!" I yelled as loud as my voice could go. I yelled again as loud as I could but I didn't get any answer back. Tell me he was okay, please tell me he was okay.

One more time, "SCOTTFSHTTTHJE!"They muffled my mouth with their hands and then I saw nothing.

Pitch blackness.

* * *

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa McCall called for her youngest child during the frenzy on the field. She was hoping Abby was with him too because she couldn't find her daughter anywhere.

"Mom?! Mom!" Scott grabbed her from the crowd and looked at her frantically, to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Scott." She clearly wasn't, she had tears brimming in her eyes. "There's someone down on the field. I can't find _Abby_." Scott's eyes widened, what if it was Abby on the field? He knew he shouldn't have let her go there alone. He ran to the center of the field as quick as possible and what?!

Jackson.

He – with everyone else – saw Jackson on the floor and his mother shoved through the crowd, kneeling down to look at Jackson, stating he had no pulse. She pulled up his shirt and everyone gasp to see the gauges made in his stomach.

Lydia burst through the crowd in hysterics, screaming out his name, repeatedly, and Scott felt a nudge beside him. It was Isaac, "He did it to himself."

Scott looked down for a second to see Jackson's bloody claws. None of this added up, none of it, why would Gerard want Jackson to kill himself? What would Gerard benefit from -

"_SCOTTT!_" A shrill, terrified voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Scott immediately looked around, he'd recognize that voice anywhere and Isaac was able to hear it too.

Abby.

"_SCOTTT!_" Isaac and Scott looked at each other in desperation and worry. They heard her, but they couldn't smell her, they couldn't sense her, and there were too many hysterical people to actually find where she was.

"_SCO-_"

Silence.

"ABBY!" Scott screamed, looking around frantically. Melissa looked up at her son, suddenly worried about her daughter. She could hear the desperation in his voice, she could hear the terror, and she got up, not looking over Jackson but caring about her baby girl.

"ABBY!?" Isaac and Scott yelled out at once, shoving everyone around. Her yells ceased, her voice was gone, they didn't hear it anymore and it scared them to no level. They started searching around the field, both of the betas calling the teenagers name but it served useless as everyone kept running around and roughly shoving into them.

Scott stopped, placed his hands on top of his head, and scanned the entire field.

Melissa looked over at his son, seeing so many emotions cross his face, desperation, crushed, distraught, trapped, fuming, overwhelmed, and many more, more than she could guess. His eyes were watery, as if he didn't know what to do.

He was looking at every face to see if one of theirs was Abby. None of them.

She was gone.

Suddenly, Sheriff Stilinski scream, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!"

And now, Stiles too.

Scott needed to give Gerard what he wanted. Now.

* * *

**You're welcome. Made your lives fifty times better and did everyone see the teaser for season 3?! BECAUSE I DID AND MY LIFE HAD NO MEANING UNTIL I SAW THAT TEASER AND I WAS IN HYSTERICS AND TATTOO AND SCOTT AND TWINS AND CREYS. **

**ANYWAYS. MY PREPOSITION: If this chapter get thirty reviews, meaning at least up 685 reviews, then you guys get the next chapter in three days, no more waiting than two days. And that's the last chapter and it's going to cover the entire episode of Masterplan. It's a good thing guys, three days, thirty reviews. All I'm asking for.  
REVIEW.**


	37. Master Plan

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. It's not even the last chapter but it's the longest. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing. I'm almost at 700 reviews, can you believe it? Because I honestly can't! Thank you guys so much. You always keep me inspired and happy with your reviews and it just makes my day knowing that someone out there is reading this story and just takes the time out to tell me if they loved it or even hated it. So, thank you. I love each and every one of you.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T EVEN OWN NICE NAIL POLISH. PLS.**

* * *

_**"I'm waking up to ash and dust**_

**_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**  
**_This is it, the apocalypse_**  
**_Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**  
**_Enough to make my systems blow_**  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**  
**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_**  
**_Whoa,whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive_**

**_I raise my flags, don my clothes_**  
**_It's a revolution, I suppose_**  
**_We're painted red to fit right in..."_ Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

******For the Dabby moments:**

******_"Wake up and look me in the eyes again_  
_I need to feel your hand upon my face_  
_Words can be like knives_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And then the silence surrounds you_  
_And haunts you_**

**_I think I might've inhaled you_**  
**_I can feel you behind my eyes_**  
**_You've gotten into my bloodstream_**  
**_I can feel you flowing in me_**

**_Words can be like knives_**  
**_They can cut you open_**  
**_And then the silence surrounds you_**  
**_And haunts you_**

**_I think I might've inhaled you_**  
**_I can feel you behind my eyes_**  
**_You've gotten into my bloodstream_**  
**_I can feel you flowing in me..."_** - **Bloodstream by Stateless**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up in the dark room was that my ribs hurt. My ribs seriously hurt, like I could breath _sort of _fine but I think they were bruised, if anything. And my head, ugh, my head, I actually feel worse than I felt when Peter tied me to a tree.

It was hurting so bad, _everything_ was hurting me. Especially my head, and head wounds aren't supposed to hurt but this was giving me a lot more pain than I ever thought it would. I could actually still feel the blood dripping down the side of my head.

Fuck.

My lips were swollen, I remember I kept biting them anxiously, wondering where they were taking me and my left shoulder felt dislocated – but it wasn't. I remembered thrashing around and hitting my shoulder on something hard, like, a car or wall maybe? I don't know, all I know is that my shoulder hurt like a skimming bitch.

While we were getting here, Gerard said (menacingly, mind you) that he had Stiles in another car with his fello crazy hoodlum employees. Of course, that made me scream even louder but nOOOOOoooOOO they just had to put tape all over my mouth. They took the tape off when they stuffed me the Argent's basement. Tied to a chair. NEXT TO ERICA AND BOYD.

No fun there.

Could this get any wor-?

"Ow, ow, ow -" Spoke too soon. Looks like Stiles made an appearance because he came tumbling down the stairs. My lips were practically begging me to keep close because they were in so much agony. Oh, I didn't mention this, they punched me on the cheek to stop me from moving. That, and they struck me in the back of the head. So, big bruise in the cheek area. I feel really concussed. Ugh.

I didn't care though, my best friend was hurt and I wanted him to know I was there.

"S-Stiles," I stammered. It was still dark. Ugh.

"Abby?!" he groaned out, I heard shuffling around and he was clearly standing up from his tumble ways.

Suddenly, the lights went on and my eyes flickered, adjusting to the light. I don't know if Gerard was still here or not, but I was frightened. I know they took both of my guns, so I had to no kind of weapon but the pocketknife and what good would that do?

"Abby!" He gasped, then he looked over next to me to see the hanging Erica and Boyd. Stiles immediately came over behind me and started undoing the extremely tight knot. I, honestly, couldn't feel my fingers – the rope was digging into my skin.

However, he froze when we all heard someone clear their throat. Okay, this guy has clearly got some kind of mucus in his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Stiles." We looked up to see Gerard at the top of the stairs and I felt Stiles leave my hands, to see his shadow over me.

"What're you doing with _them_?" Stiles grumbled, pointing over at the two betas.

"At the moment, keeping them comfortable." Right, because they're just at home, aren't they? "There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong. So, I resorted to Abby, Derek's mate." I snapped over to look – well, glare – at the Old Dude. "But she clearly knows nothing, after much…_persuading_." He smirked. That piece of shit.

I literally saw Stiles' fists clench at that sentence.

"Fine, what're you doing with me? Scott can find _us_, he can find _me, _alright? He knows my scent, it's pungent, ya know, more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine -" Ew.

"You have an act for creating, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend, bloodied and beaten to pulp, how does that sound?" Well, my breathing suddenly became erratic and my eyes widened.

That sounded bad, ok! THAT SOUNDED VERY BAD!

"I think I'd prefer a landscape." Okay, now _I_ was gonna' punch Stiles. However, it looked like Gerard was taking no shit today.

I raised my voice, "No, no, no, please, please!" Stiles looked over at me and shook his head with a look of 'I – got – dis'. No, Stiles, you don't.

"What're you 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room -" He was met with a backhand from Gerard. I let out a yelp and then a "NO!" Okay, sue me but tears spilled out of my eyes.

Gerard knelt down to Stiles level, grabbed him by the shirt and then punched my BFFL in the face as he tired to stop him, with feeble attempts. My tries were no better, as tears were streaming down my face and I kept yelling, through my thick throat, "GERARD! Please, please, please, please don't! Please! STOP! Please! NO, _JUST STOP_!"

I was trying so hard to pull the rope away from my wrists, but it just kept digging deeper and deeper into my wrist.

When I heard another punch, I screamed out, "STOP! _PLEASE_, STOP!"

He didn't listen. He just continue to beat my best friend senseless. And I couldn't do anything but watch it all happen.

* * *

I couldn't believe they hot wired my car and brought me here in it. For Gods sake, how did I not know I was in my own car!? I was dragging a limping Stiles with me into my car. I wasn't crying anymore. I mean, all I wanted to do was cry but I couldn't. Stiles wasn't saying anything to me, he was practically mute. He didn't look too good with all those bruises but neither did I, so I think it's all fine.

"They didn't," my snapped over to look at him, "they didn't – oh my God, I cant even say it." I raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him, expectantly. "They didn't – touch you -"

OH MY GOD. Okay, I get it now. "No, no, no, they didn't. No, they didn't, I'm positive."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, Stiles. Your dad must be wiggin' out and you gotta' go to him." I said, through a very thick, tearful throat. I wonder what my mom was going through, I wonder what Scott was going through…I wonder if they even knew I was missing.

"Okay," he whispered. "Abby?"

"Yeah," I murmured back at him.

"We're gonna' get through this, right?" I looked over at him and I could really see the tears brimming in his eyes. I quickly took his hand and interlocked my fingers with his. He gripped tightly to me, as if he was scared I would vanish into the dark or something. No, I was going to stay right here. I was going to stay.

"Yes, we are going got get through this, okay? We're going to walk through the Beacon Hill High Monday morning and smile. We're going to smile." I reassured.

"Really?" Stiles said, shakily, his hold tightening.

"Yes, really, we're going to smile and it's going to be real. You'll look over at me and _dread_ that fact that you can't have me because an Alpha will maul you in your sleep." He scoffed but I was serious. "And I'm going to look over at you and wonder why I chose you as a best friend. Then I'll remember that you're my rock, that you're my _hero_. I can't live – I can't breathe without knowing that _my_ Stiles is going to be okay, because he is. He's going to be _okay_."

I pulled over in front of his house and he asked, looking over at me, clenching his jaw, "Really?"

"Really," I tried grinning but my cheek wouldn't let it. I leaned over the middle of the seat and kissed his jaw, where Gerard got him real good. I ran a hand through his hair and then kissed his temple, "You're going to be okay."

Stiles suddenly grasped me into a bear hug, gripping me tightly as far as I could go because we were still in the car. I wanted to cry in his shoulder because I haven't talked to him in over a week. And the one time I even speak to him, he gets beaten and bloodied in front of me.

Ever have one of those days where you wish you were gone? That's me everyday, bro.

I was practically biting his shoulder to stop the tears from falling over and it worked, because eventually I saw the light turn on in Stiles' bedroom.

I let Stiles go, breathing shakily and said, "Go, Adderall Freak, your dad needs you."

Stiles nodded, giving me a chaste kiss on my forehead, and walked out of the car. I watched as he quickly walked across his lawn and into his house, I sighed, relieved. He was safe. Stiles was _safe_.

Now, I had to go to the school, I had to get my bag. I needed some sort of weapon. I had two .22 pistols, two ballistic knives, one more Glock, and a taser, I think. If any of it is still there, from when Gerard decided to jump me. Ugh, old people.

I just – I needed to know I was safe too.

* * *

When I reached the school's parking lot, I didn't get out yet. I saw Derek's car though, meaning that he was there, probably with Scott and Isaac. I didn't know why I didn't get out, I just didn't. I took my hands off the steering wheel and just sat there, fiddling with my fingers.

I just sat there - thinking.

What was going to happen now? How was I going to face Scott, and mom, and Isaac, and Oh Mah Gerd, Derek? How was I going to face the man I love? I couldn't but I had to. I was strong, right? This is what strong people do. They make sure they don't let other people fall down.

But _I_ was. I was crashing so quick, that I didn't know how to catch myself. I was falling into oblivion and I was scared that I would reach rock bottom, no not even rock bottom, it would be rock bottom, fifty layers of crap, and then me.

I suddenly sniffled, feeling wetness inside my nose. I immediately wiped my cheeks to find tears. I was crying, oh God, why was I crying?

_Maybe it was the fact that your used – to - be best friend knew what happened to you and didn't even care._

Oh God, heart, you're back?

_Nope, wrong door._ _It's your brain, dumb ass._

For a brain you're an extreme twat, I thought back. And I don't know if Allison was even there or not.

_Oh no, she was there. You know she was there, listening. _

No, I don't!

_Yes, you do. She heard every scream, every punch, every cry, she heard you walk out with Stiles -_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled, clutching my head – even with the throbbing pain – just to stop the voices. I gasped for air, before letting a sob out of my throat. Werewolves, they could hear everything, so I quickly covered my mouth – trying to stop the numerous amounts of sobs falling out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it, I was bawling uncontrollably, wondering why isn't this over?

Why?! Can't any of this be over?

I clenched my jaw tightly, so that the blubbering would stop. My hands were shaking, immensely, due to the fact they were extremely red from the terrible rope burn. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and sighed, shakily and gulped, clearly my throat of any remaining sobs. I cleared my throat and made sure that I didn't have any tears on my cheeks, then stepped out of my car.

I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm really just fine. My cheek was hurting, that's all. I just needed some aspirin and a good night sleep and it'll all be fine.

I took a deep breath in and then let it out, walking to the school as steadily as I could. I opened the door with jiggly hands and hurriedly walked over to my locker. My hands were still shaking and it wasn't easy to get the lock. My trembling hands tried to open the shackle but it wasn't working.

I groaned loudly, smacking the locker. However, I doubled over, screamed in pain and clutched my wrist to my chest.

"Yup," I groaned, in pure agony, "_that_ was stupid."

"Abby?!" I heard a multitude of voices say at once.

"Oh God, please tell me it's someone with usable hands." I whined, getting up from my position to see Scott, Isaac, Derek, and WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS!? Peter?! HALE?!

I sighed in relief, another thing gone right, well – not the Peter part. Maybe I was dreaming him? Yeah, I was dreaming of Peter Hale _while_ I was awake. Seemed accurate enough.

Even though he was twenty feet away from me, I could see Scott's eyes. His worried eyes to see his sister all beaten up and tattered, it looked like it scared him. Scott looked terrified, I have never seen Scott look so…frightened, it scared _me_. I shuffled my way over to the guys and gave my world class dazzling smile to Scott.

"I'm fine, Scotty, I'm really fine." I grinned but that wasn't enough to pacify him. Scott looked at me, he just stared at the older sister chick in front of him. I dared myself to look over at the others.

Mr._ I – Come – Back – From – The – Dead_ looked bewildered.

Isaac looked like someone stomped all over his face and ripped his heart out with a pair of tweezers. Okay, that hurt to look at – next person.

And Derek, oh, my Derek, he looked hostile (well, I wasn't gonna' blame him there) and wounded and helpless and desperate. He looked like, he wanted to rip up all these lockers and shove them down Gerard's throat. So many more emotions spread across his face that I couldn't even count. Derek didn't even look me in the eye, he looked at the back of Scott's head.

I decided to look back at Scott, who was tearing up and I couldn't stand it. I quickly gathered my little brother into my arms, squeezing him to death without my caring about the pain in my entire body. He was clinging onto me, like Stiles was with my hand, Scott had his head buried in my shoulder and was clutching onto his 5'4'' older sista.

"I thought I lost you, oh God, I thought you were gone." Scotty mumbled, lips trembling, into my shoulder.

"I'm right here, Scotty, I'm not going anywhere." I promised, just hugging him tighter.

"Isaac," Derek spoke up, in a low voice, and I looked to him, over Scott's shoulder, "go get some ice." Isaac's distraught face nodded and he hurriedly ran to get ice, from where? I really don't know. Maybe he was going to take some peas from the lunch room.

Mmmmmmm, peas.

Scott pulled away, abruptly, and strictly said, "You're going home, do you understand me?"

"Scotty," I help his face in my hands, "you can't tell me what to do. I'm coming with you. You need human weapons and I'm the only one that has them." I gave him a cheeky smile.

"No, Abby!" He yelled, making me widen my eyes, seeing a new side of him. "You're going home! You're going to go home. You're going to lock the doors and windows and you're going to be with mom. You're going to stay safe, you're going to be alive, and I don't give a shit about what you say!"

"Well, that's ironic because I don't give a shit about what _you_ say. Scott, _I'm fine_. I am not going to let my brother suffer, okay?! I am pissed off. I hate Gerard. I hate what he's doing. He hurt the people I care about and I swear to freaking Christ that I hope he gets eaten by freakin' mammoths and bat- shit grandma's and crazy -"

"Alpha's," Peter FREAKIN Hale decided to throw in. I looked over Scott's shoulder to see Peter pointing at Derek who was staring at the ground. Oh boo, no.

"Right," I drawled out. I looked at Scott, "Who brought the zombie to the party?"

"That's beside the point, look Abby -"

"No, _you_ look. I barely spoke to you, Scott. And I didn't talk to Stiles once this week and the one time I do? It broke my heart. I'm _angry_, Scott. Anger beats strength by miles and I deserve to get my revenge." I wasn't one to think about revenge, I didn't roll like that but yo, come on, they hurt my BFFL. They got personal. They should've just taken me, not Stiles because since that dickwad touched a hair on my Stiles, I will destroy him.

"She's right, revenge is the best dessert."

"Okay, who said the zombie could talk? Zombie stays shut."

"I still have my strength."

"I still have an Alpha boyfriend." I sassed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Touche," Peter grinned, "Now I remember why I like you."

"Can't remember if I ever liked you, oh wait, no, you tried to kill me. In several occasions." Oh, yeah, beat that former uncle Alpha dude. Isaac! He ran down the hall to Derek and handed him the ice pack…with actual ice…hm…

"Take Peter and Scott in my car," Derek said, giving the teen the keys, "and do _not_ crash her." Yes, he's like every other guy in the universe who calls his car a female, I do too. HAVE YOU SEEN THAT SEXY DEREK MOBILE!?

Scott gave me a look and I sighed, "Scott, I'll be fine. I have an Alpha protecting me, you guys go. We'll meet you three there – wherever there _is_." Scott nodded, and was about to leave with the three of them but before he did, he gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. I relished this tiny moment because right now, that was all I could hold onto without crying.

Uh – oh, being alone with Derek is already a tearjerker.

* * *

Derek was driving. Well, I didn't really put up much of a fight because he just took the keys from my back pocket, once he helped me take out my duffel bag – which was now in the trunk. Now it was just silent.

The awkward kind.

I sighed. I looked over at him to see him staring at the road like every inch of it was covered in boobs. I pressed the bag of ice closer to my face, suddenly feeling weird about my boobs.

"Are you gonna' say something? Look at me maybe? Or yeah, whatever?"

I waited a few seconds. A minute. Two minutes. Unbelieve-

"I should've been there." Derek hands suddenly clenched around the steering wheel. "I heard you scream and I immediately needed to get to you. Peter stopped me, told me they would catch me if I went to get you. I didn't care, I needed to save you. Peter stopped me again, saying that once they have me, they're not gonna' let _you_ go. They would _kill_ you. You'd be holding them back, you would've been a liability. I'm sorry, Abby, I'm so, so _sorry_."

I stared at him for awhile because I don't think I've ever heard Derek Hale so vulnerable before. Then, switching hands with the ice, I reached over and unwrapped one of his hands that were denting the steering wheel, and held it. I intertwined our fingers together and held his hand on my lap, softly stroking his palm.

Then, I immediately felt him relax – a bit. Not much, but a bit.

"I heard you cry, Abby." I turned my head quickly, staring at him in disbelief. "You got here and you cried. It was short. It stirred something in me. I wanted to be with you. But you didn't want anyone to know." I sniffled, gripping his hand tighter and he returned the gesture. "And, I hate myself because I know that I caused this. All of it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent because in all honesty I didn't want to cry anymore. I knew he was wrong, I didn't have enough strength to tell him that though. I was just…too corrupted to deal with anymore of this. I didn't know if he wanted an answer because we pulled over, right in front of his house. I remember the first time I was ever there – inside his house, watching him exercise.

Possibly one of the best memories ever.

* * *

"Look," Derek said to Zombie Peter who was now crouching in front of the staircase, "I told you I looked everywhere."

"You didn't look here." Peter announced as he…opened a stair. Well, you don't see that everyday.

He pulled out a case from inside and his nephew asking, "What is that? A book?"

"No. It's a laptop." Zombie over here is stealing my sass. "What century are you living in?"

"Is it me or did Zombie decide to become more sassier after he walked out of his own tomb?" I asked, no one in generally but I did get a bunch of noises in agreement.

"Anyways," Peter glared at the greatest brunette ever AKA me, "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argent's aren't the only ones who keep records." He got off the staircase and hurriedly walked over to the living room, as we all watched him. Derek soon followed him.

"_Mama just killed a man/ Put a gun against his head/ Pulled my trigger, now he's dead __-_" Bohemian Rhapsody decided to play. Wait a minute…it was a ring tone…my ring tone for when mom called.

"Wait, is that my phone?" I asked, looking around the three guys who stuck around me. Isaac and I both looked over at Scott who pulled out my phone from his back pocket. "Unbelievable, they take everything _but_ my phone?! UGH! Mom's calling BTW."

"Then pick up," Isaac stated bluntly. I blinked at him. That would be smart.

I picked up, only to hear hysterics, "Abby?! Scott sent me a text saying that you were okay! Is he lying?! Are you sure you're okay?! He said you had a bruise on your cheek, is it serious!? How about Stiles? Is he okay, too?! Abby, oh my God, I'm a wreck, I didn't know if you were hurt or worse and I was sobbing, praying that my child was alright and now this Jackson -"

"Wait, what? What happened with Jackson?" I asked, worriedly, looking around at everyone. All the males stopped what they were doing and looked over at me, in panic.

Derek and Peter quickly looked back to the laptop and Isaac and Scott looked at each other…lovingly…um.

"He's dead, Abby, or _was_ I don't know." HOLY SHIT! WHAT!? OH GOD, DON'T CRY ABBY. YOU'LL BE FINE! And breath. "Look, I don't know if he's dead. Anymore." This time, Isaac and Scott looked over at me, oh yeah, _now_ they want answers. "Something, definitely something, happened and I don't know what but I think you guys are gonna' wanna' see this for yourself."

"Okay, okay mom we're on our way." Again.

Man, I am starting to hate cars.

* * *

"Mom," she was checking my face for anymore bruises or cuts (thank God she didn't see the rest of my body). "Mom, stop fussing." She didn't listen, she was just in tears, grabbing my face in different directions. "MOM!" I whined, loudly, causing her to stop and for her to take a deep breath and she walked over to the not – zippered body of Jackson Whittemore.

I stood next to Isaac and looked down at the body.

Oh ma lawd, heavens.

Jackson's body was covered…by gelatin – well his venom, really. But, I really doubt it was edible though.

"What's happening to him!?" I screeched.

"I- I thought you were going to tell me. Is it bad?" Mom exclaimed.

"It doesn't look good." Scott announced as I rolled my eyes at him. Thanks for stating the obvious, Scotty. Suddenly, Jackson's body twitched and Isaac grasped my arm, pulling me back. "Whoa!" He swallowed, his eyes getting wide.

"Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off the body. I rolled my eyes at him once again. But like…I am not getting anywhere near him right now soooo…YOU ZIP MAMA.

"Okay, okay, okay." She repeated moving forward to zip it up. "Okay, okay, here we go." She started to zip it up but it abruptly got stuck near his chin. Scott's eyes widened when Jackson's mouth opened and let out a hiss – with really bad dental hygiene - and I backed up again, closer to the wall.

"Mom, zip!" Scott pleaded, as Jackson started moving again. She repeated said okay. "Zip! Zip, mom, zip!" OH THANK GOD.

"Well, that was an experience of a lifetime." Mom muttered, anxiously rubbing her hands together.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," I groaned into the phone and finally on the fifth right, Derek answered. "Okay, so we're here in the hospital and we looked at Jackie's body. He's like, webbed in his own venom. And he's moving and opening his mouth and he's got fangs and it's scary, okay."

"Alright, are you okay?" He asked, genuinely. I smiled, even if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I love you. UGH. No, I will not say it too soon and screw everything up.

"Hold on, I think Peter's got something." I heard muffles and stuff and then heard, "…Beta shape." That was Peter. "Bigger and badder," also Peter.

"…_that_ has wings!" Um. Okay, Derek. I looked up to see Jackson moving around in his bag, oh lord.

"Abby, you guys need to bring him to us." Derek said, urgently.

"Um, yeah, I don't think we have time for that. He's moving. A lot. Scarily."

"Get him out of there now. Go _now_." And then he hung up. Well, this just got a bit more interesting.

"I guess we go now." I whispered, staring at the moving Jackson – well…creature that may have wings in a few short moments.

* * *

So, um we're discreetly moving through the parking lot of the hospital. Well, they're discreetly moving through the parking lot of the hospital, I was keeping watch – telling them to move and to when not to move.

"Wait, wait, wait," I whispered, when I saw a nurse pulling out her car from her parking space. When she was out of sight, I told the duo to move and we all shuffled to get to the car, which was parked far – by Scott. Idiot.

Suddenly, Scott dropped his part of the body and Isaac and I looked at him, gaping. "Scott!" I growled and he immediately tried to pick it back up, until a car pulled up behind him. He got up, shielding his eyes from the cars' headlights. Scott quickly shielded my view from a certain, Chris Argent.

Well. What a fucking surprise.

"You're alone." Scott stated.

"More than you know," Chris replied, distraught. Well, that clearly had a double meaning to it.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris announced. I looked down at Jackie, my heart was hurting. Ow. Jackie.

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." Isaac added, motioning over to Jackie, who was still partly on the ground.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris argued. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Bro, I think we all lost her but that's just my opinion.

"You're right." Scott agreed in no time. "So, can you trust us to fix this?" Dickhead took a few seconds to think about it before giving us a half nod. "Then can you let us go?"

"No." THIS BITCH. "My car's faster." Never mind my previous thought.

* * *

"Is that my gun?!" I growled, when Chris opened the trunk – about to take out his stash of weapons. "Correction, my numerous guns?!"

"Those are yours?" Chris asked, stunned. He handed me my two Glocks that Gerard decided to store in Chris' car. "What're you doing with Glocks?"

"You're not the only one with a gun fetish." I answered, tucking one in my shoe and the other one in the waistband on my jeans. I looked back into the trunk and my eyes caught something, I dug deep in and pulled out a Ruger SR45 Pistol. I smiled to myself, "Can I have this?"

"Sure, I have a million at home. I don't see why not. Is there a clip in there?" I nodded, checking to see if there was and smiled at Dickhead. Okay, so maybe he was sort of a kind guy. Sort of.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac announced, bring back our attention to the other male humans. I looked in the car and noticed that he indeed did stop moving. Okay bipolar lizard, be like that.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked Scott as he looked across the barren street. Scott was about to reply when he abruptly looked forward to see the Alpha on all fours, running toward them. Then, he jumped in the air, did a back flip, and landed back on his feet.

Okay, unnecessary. Hot. But unnecessary.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris made sure to say, there will be no Dickhead vs Alpha tonight.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek accused, then he turned to the betas and told them to get Jackie inside. Once that was done, we were all inside the abandoned area and we all scooted around Jackie's body.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek questioned, looking around him as if he was waiting for someone to come. I am so confused right now. Oh my god.

"Peter and Lydia." Yup, that cleared no confusion up, whatsoever. Derek didn't answer, he just leaned over to Jackie's encased body and start to unzip his bag. "Whoa, wait a second! You said you knew how to save him!" He did?

"We're past that." OOOOOO HELLLLLL NOOOOOOO. My baby ain't gonna' kill no friend lizard.

I was about to speak up when Scott interrupted, "Wait – what about -"

"Think about it, Scott!" Derek intervened. "All right? Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! And he set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No," Chris spoke, making all of us look at him, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" A new voice yelled, out of nowhere, and we all turned to see Gerard (Old Butt) Argent standing in the center of the warehouse.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead!" Derek quickly went to go slash Jackson's throat when he suddenly awoke and plunged his own claws in Derek's chest. I let out a strangled cry, clenched my jaw, and immediately reached for my gun tucked in my waistband.

Jackson then stood up and threw Derek across the warehouse, my gun still pointed at Jackson's back but I couldn't bring myself to shoot him.

"Well done to the last, Scott." What? "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." WHAT!? I immediately pointed my gun at Gerard, I was about to shoot an old man -

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air and it made Scott and I both duck, but it hit Isaac straight in his shoulder. I saw a shadow in back of Gerard. Allison. She then disappeared before I got to do anything, however, when I heard a hiss – I knew there were worse troubles.

Jackson was about to run toward Chris but he shot him once, then Jackson looked over at me – oh I'm so sorry, Jackson – and I shot him as well. He screeched, about to bolt toward me but I shot him again, making him screech again and he started twitching, like he was having a seizure. Jackson jumped behind Chris' car and we both started shooting at it, when he suddenly jumped over the car – coming back as the Kanima – grabbing Chris' gun with his tail. HIS TAIL.

Chris started running because he knew he was the Kanima's next target. I needed to reload and when I look up all I see is the Kanima throwing Chris across the room. Godzilla, however, turned around to scream at me and I was ready. Not really, but I had three guns on me, I could hold him off until -

DEREK?! Well, he healed fast as he jumped over a bunch of crates, completely transformed into his werewolf self. I hear two growls and snarls beside me to see Scott and Isaac transitioned too. Scott motioned his head at me to stay back and I nodded once, taking a could of steps back.

Derek ran over to the Kanima and started fighting, missing a strike but Godzilla managed to hit Derek. Scott came and started to help the Alpha while Derek climbed up the construction equipment, Isaac joined the fight and tried to hit Godzilla. However, Godzilla grabbed him by the throat and threw Isaac back. Derek jumped down from the steel equipment and clashed his fists right in the back of Godzilla's neck. He tossed him but my Alpha caught himself and stood up. Godzilla, however, was too strong and attacked Derek once again.

Scott came behind Godzilla and kicked his spine, making it stumble into the wall but as Scott came up, he threw him into the wall of the warehouse. Derek was back up and tried to swing at him but Godzilla slashed his chest with his claws and fell to the floor, leaving him partially paralyzed. Isaac saw Derek get hurt and got up to help him but was stopped by Allison.

OH GOD NO! She just slashed Isaac with two knives in the front. HELL NO. I immediately dashed over to the brunette and shoved her off the young teenage boy. She groaned in frustration as all of her knifes fell from her hand. I snuck a glance at Isaac, who wasn't really wounded, probably looked like one slash got to him before I made it.

She looked up and glared at me, as I glared at her. This was not going to be a stare down, because I took the first swing. I had an amazing right hook. She doubled over in pain, holding her mouth and looked up at me in shock.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" I said, in a sickly, sweet voice. Allison spat out blood and looked up at me, taking a swing at me but missing because I dodged it. See? I told you I've been practicing.

The curly haired brunette quickly took another swing at me but missed, once again. She crouched in less than a second and stood back up with her knife or blade type thing and immediately swung at me. She missed. I grabbed her arm, twisted it around her body, making her squeal in pain, and it made her drop the knife.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted…by my neck. Oh god, scaly tail. Godzilla. She glared at me, once again, icy brown eyes seeing through my pleading eyes. She picked up her weapons once again, about to walk over to my – sort of paralyzed – Derek. I was down, wait, what? I was touching the floor. Godzilla wasn't on me anymore.

Godzilla was off my neck and went quickly too grab Allison's neck, but softer. That poop.

"Not yet, sweetheart," a distant voice yelled.

"What're you doing?" Allison asked, caught off guard, wondering what the hell her grandfather was talking about.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered, I was still confused, my god.

"What do you mean?" I spoke up, watching as all eyes turned on me. Oh come on, I can't be the only one confused here. Except Allison. But she's no longer cool.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother?" Gerard asked, looking at my younger brother. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac stated. I looked over at Gerard, shocked. Oh my god.

"I am. I have been for a while now." Gerard told us. "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard looked down at Derek, who was struggling to get up because he was fighting the venom. It all made sense now. He wanted a bite from the Alpha so that he wouldn't die. But where does Scott come in all this?

Allison suddenly gasped, as the Kanima strengthened his hold on her throat. "You monster!" Chris yelled in anger.

"Not yet,"

"What're you doing?" Allison whispered, only to have her throat more enclosed by Godzilla's hands.

"You'd kill her too?!" Chris yelled, in disbelief and fear and pain evident in his voice.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard sharply stated, as if he drew a sword into Chris' heart. Then, Gerard looked over at my brother and said one word, "Scott."

Scott started to take a few breaths before he changed completely human and he walked over to Derek, standing above him. Scott looked at Allison and then he looked at me, before flaring his nostrils for a second and my eyes widened. Then, he looked back to Derek.

Oh my god, this was all a plan, this wasn't real. I understood now. The little pig face he gave me was his sign that all this was fake, he used to use that face all the time when he was meant to say he was lying. Oh god.

IN YO OLD FACE, GERARD.

Scott suddenly grabbed Derek by the neck and hauled him up. Oh, wait, I'm Derek's girlfriend, I need to be in character too.

"Wait, Scott," I pleaded, "If you do this, Gerard's going to kill Derek right after. Then, _he'll_ be an Alpha. Please, don't!"

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott?" He asked, with a very clear smug grin on his face. "He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison! Do this small task for me, and they can be together."

"Scott don't!" Derek yelled. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry," Scott said, guilty but looked over at Allison with a wounded look, "but I have too!" He grabbed the nape of Derek's neck and pulled it, making Derek bend backwards with his mouth open. Gerard rolled his sleeve up, clearly ecstatic about getting a werewolf bite and he placed his arm in Derek's mouth. He clamped down on Gerard's arm and he screamed in pain, then Scott let Derek go, softly – thank god – and Gerard pulled away, laughing, victoriously. He held up his bitten arm as if it was a trophy he wanted everyone to see…wait…

Everyone was silent, clearly not wanted to break his Alpha parade.

But then there was me, "Hey, Old Dude, you're bleeding black." Gerard turned to glare at me but instead, looked at his arm, which was clearly bleeding black stuff.

"What is this?" Gerard asked, with pronunciation in ever word he said. "What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Scott said, looking over at the confused Derek. "I had a plan too."

Gerard looked at him, stunned and immediately went to go get his tiny thingy of pills. "No!" He growled, taking them out of the container. "Mountain Ash!" He screamed, as he crushed them and black powder flew out of his fist. He abruptly fell to the floor, with black goo coming out of his eyes and nose, then he threw that black shit up – like a fountain.

Not a pleasant sight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." Scott proclaimed. Ouch. That left a wounded face on Derek and me, that did hurt. Wow.

"KILL THEM!" Holy Cheese. Why is he still alive?! "KILL THEM ALL!" Oh.

Unexpectedly, Isaac got up and pulled me away from where we were standing because two seconds later, Stiles' Jeep rammed right into the Kanima. Holy god, we could've died! Thank you, Isaac.

Oh, look, Lydia decided to show up.

Stiles, with his eyes closed, yelped, "Did I hit him!?" Ah, he's hopeless.

Godzilla jumped on the roof of the car and made Lydia and Stiles scream, like a girl. They both got out as fast they could move and Stiles ran over to where Scott was. However, Lydia kept screaming Jackson's name, while she stood right in front of the Lizard Man.

She held up an object in front of her face, abruptly stopping him from ripping her to shreds. A key. My face softened as I saw Jackie's eyes change back to his normal ocean colored ones. He took the key, held his arms up, and nodded at Derek, as if to say he was ready. And before anyone could do anything, Derek's claws were in Jackie's abdomen while Peter – who literally came out of nowhere – had his claws in lodged in Jackie's back.

Lydia ran over to Jackie's body, as Derek and Peter walked away from it, and the duo both sank to the ground, Lydia holding onto Jackie. I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and I looked up to see Derek, tattered and hurt and needed to be fixed, but he was here.

"D – do y-you still -?" Jackie tried to ask through broken breaths.

"I do! I do still love you! I do, I do still love you!" She cried, holding onto Jackie, knowing she couldn't bear to let him go. The key fell and Lydia just held Jackie's limp body, slowly laying him on the ground.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, making us all look over at the floor that once contained a body. But didn't, huh.

"He can't be far." Chris reassured. He was right, Gerard was dying – how far could he have gone?

Lydia stood up, shaking with sobs and Stiles moved to comfort her but stopped when we all heard a noise. Nails. No, _claws_, scraping against the floor. We all looked past Lydia to see Jackson's wounds healed, remarkably fast and I gaped when I saw his eyes open, revealing a blue color. He started to get up, slowly, and he was completely shifted into a werewolf. He stared at the ceiling before letting out an ear – shattering growl and then he shifted back into a human, staring at Lydia. I couldn't see her face as her back was to me but she quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, tightly, making me smile and made me lean into Derek's hold.

This was some night.

* * *

I walked into my room with damp hair, white and black plaid Hollister shorts, and no shirt, just a regular blue cotton bra. It was only because I didn't have a shirt waiting in the bathroom for me, I forgot about it and I needed to put antiseptics on my cuts. They were all actually pretty small, they just bled a lot and they probably won't leave any scars.

Okay, wanna' hear the truth of my shirtless stature? Maybe I was waiting for a certain Alpha to make a visit. Or maybe he was already asleep, I mean I was pretty tired too but I just wanted to see him.

For more than one reason.

"Don't look decent on my account, please." I heard a smug voice say behind me. I suppressed a smile when I turned around to see Derek leaning against my wall. He was clean, no blood or sweat or disgusting, dirty clothes. He was fresh.

"Who said I wanted to look decent?" I bit my bottom lip in anticipation. He smirked and walked over to my bed, took off his shoes, and laid down. I grinned, this was easier than expected. Yes, I was seducing him, okay. I wanted him. I wanted all of him.

I walked over to my bed and laid down beside him, turning to look at him – just to see he's already staring at me. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and then I straddled him.

"Abby, if you keep this going, I won't be able to stop." I smiled, leaning down in front of him – tracing his chest with my fingertips.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" I whispered, against his lips before he crashed his lips with mine.

(MATURE CONTENT – DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO - 3rd PERSON)

She removed his shirt immediately, revealing his perfect, rugged, sexy, toned body to her. Derek smiled at her for a moment and then pushed his lips onto hers forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss wildly. He grabbed onto her back, holding her close to him. She pushed herself onto him, her hands ending up on his face and then slowly down onto his arms. His lips were begging for hers to part and she did. Their tongues battled for dominance, Abby biting down on Derek's bottom lip, achieving making him release a moan.

Derek brought his lips slowly down her neck, sucking her skin gently. Abby found herself moaning his name and he let his manhood harden. Derek flipped her over so that she was on the bottom and one palm on her waist, the other on her cheek and the small, passionate kisses were driving her absolutely mental. She wanted more. She wanted all. She wanted _everything_. Her hands trailed down to his waist finding the waistband of his jeans. His button, the button of his pants – her flimsy hands immediately unbuttoned the last obstacle on him.

Her shorts were gone in swift movements from his skillful hands, their clothes came off as quickly as people could put them on. Derek's warm hands immediately unhooked her bra as well, slowly sliding it off her arms, kissing her fingertips as he slid off the insignificant material and threw it off to the side; later it will be something to giggle over, her blue bra dangling precariously from a stack of random books. At the moment, though, he drags his tongue across her breasts and Abby isn't even contemplating laughter. He continued going down and he kissed her navel as she moaned. As he slides down her stomach, leaving one hand playing with her breast, the other sliding between her legs.

It was very hard to keep him from taking her right then and there. But he had to hold his patience. Slowly, he gradually removed the last barrier between them, giving him a clear view of her tempting core. With sinful lips, he made his way down to the apex of her thighs.

Then, Abby moaned loudly at the amazing sensation she was feeling. It was like nothing she ever felt before. Derek's tongue made her feel like she was in a rocket ship, going straight to heaven – rather than the stars. He lapped up all traces of her essence, loving the way Abby was calling his name, made him feel more powerful than ever. He looked up at her and she almost had a heart attack at the sight of him licking his lips in satisfaction. He moved up and kissed her on the lips, before he positioned himself between her legs knowing that they were both ready. Derek was close as it was and he knew she was too.

A surprised gasp tore from Abby's lips as she felt him pressing his tip against her. As if he hadn't heard her, he kept rocking his tip against her, making her squirm against it – wanting him inside as far as he could go. Moans left her lips as he kept it up, his eyes watching her. She felt embarrassed; positive that her face looked ugly, twisted up in it some sort of sensational passion. With a sudden thrust, Derek was inside of her.

He withdrew almost completely before thrusting back inside with an easy, but deep movement of his hips. Her mouth opened, and she gasped as she back arched, into his thrust. She cried out, dug her nails into his back, when he repeated the motion and he watched as her eyes dilated in pleasure as he began a forceful rhythm inside her. In and out- again and again.

It wasn't making love to them, it wasn't sex to them. It was much more complex than anyone could ever see. They both realized today, that this moment was connecting them in _every way possible_. Abby didn't trust anyone with her heart except to this man and he gladly accepted it, knowing he would do whatever it took to take care of it. Derek wasn't the type of guy to trust anyone until Abby came into his life, changing him. He couldn't be happier. She couldn't be happier.

(MATURE CONTENT ENDS – BACK TO 1st PERSON)

The sheets were a mess, so was my hair – ew, messy hair. I was in Derek's arms, with every second, his grip getting tighter. How? I don't know. He was asleep. Well, we did just finished our dirty deed and I was exhausted too, but something was keeping me up. A good something. A happy something. I don't think I've ever felt this happy.

I like this feeling. He must have known that I was a deeply unhappy person because he filled this gap in me, in such a way that makes me forget I was ever incomplete. I just find something in him that not many people see. I found light. Light that makes me feel…better.

I'd tell you all of this Derek, but you're asleep.

* * *

**And then there's that. It's not the end just yet, there's still more to Master Plan or anything but I'll just name them: Dabby's Fluffy Moments. It's just a bunch of Dabby fluff really, or sibling bonding, or even BFFL's bonding. Season 2 has officially ended and now we must wait for Season 3, but I will keep writing to keep you guys entertained. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**REVIEW. :)**


	38. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I know I haven't been on this for awhile. And there is only one word to blame.

Studying.

I've been studying and studying and studying and studying. So, writing isn't the first thing on my mind because I have finals next week and I have a bunch of Regents the couple of weeks after.

So, I won't be updating for awhile. It'll probably three weeks that I won't be updating and I'm sorry for that! I still love each and every one of you and I really don't want any of you to stop reading.

I will update, you guys just gotta' give me time to just study and work hard even more.

Oh, and not to mention, I was really disappointed with the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. I didn't get as many as I hoped for and it was the last episode of Season 2, I really thought you guys would've exploded with reviews but you didn't.

Sigh.

On a brighter note, I hope you guys have been watching the teasers AND THE NEW TRAILER OUT FOR SEASON 3?! I MEAN COME ON, RIPPING MY HEART OUT AND STUFFING IT IN A GRINDER WOULD HURT LESS THAN THAT MOTHERFUCKING TRAILER.

Jesus Christ.

Okay so yeah, this is my reason for being absent and I hope you all stick by me – just for a few short weeks.

Love you all!


	39. Master Plan Part 3ish and Dabby Fluff

**SURPRISE CHAPTER JUST BC TEEN WOLF'S TONIGHTTTTT! **

**So, here ya go, surprise! But I still won't be able to to get to do any chapter any time soon because of my finals and stuff. I only let this one out because I already written it halfway and it's like, the 3rd part of Master Plan. It was necessary. **

**Anyways, READ ON. **

* * *

**"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**  
**And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**  
**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**  
**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**  
**You wanna be loved**  
**You wanna be loved**  
**This feels like falling in love**  
**Falling in love**  
**We're falling in love**

**Settle down with me**  
**And I'll be your safety**  
**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm**  
**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms..." - Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

A blissful smile stretched across Derek's face.

His first instinct – the second he woke up – was to move away from the rays of sunlight, shining through the gap of the curtains. It didn't take him long to realize that he couldn't because there was a young woman on his chest, her right hand over his heart, lips parted slightly, and sleeping soundly.

He had to admit, he hasn't been this happy…in well, a while. Derek Hale being happy was quite a change, a good one. Last night, was something he anticipated would happen but he didn't expect it to be this _amazing_.

Derek looked down at the brunette resting peacefully, slightly pressing a small kiss on the crown of her head, his eyes slowly closing.

Derek Hale is many things; violent, obnoxious, a leader, protector, impulsive, ignorant, sarcastic, self – destructive, powerful, seductive, distrustful, a great cook, and as much as he refuses to admit, lonely.

But in love?

Could be.

He looked down as Abby started to move around and flickered her eyes open, to see green eyes looking down at her. She yawned, while at the same time stretched out her arms like a cat and the only thought that went through Derek's mind was that she was the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

Oh god, he's turning into a lovesick sap. Jesus Christ.

"Morning," she whispered, closing her eyes in content.

"Morning," Derek replied, his lips to her hair. He started moving around, shifting his position so that he could get a better view of her.

She was staring at him, tiredly but with a wide smile on her face. God, her bright smile, her tiny button nose, wide brown eyes, luscious brunette hair, petite height…oh shit.

He's fallen.

"What?" Her smile faltered, seeing as he took in every part of her body.

"Nothing, nothing, I just feel really…good." Derek answered, wrapping an arm around her midsection.

Her smile was immediately replaced, "Feeling's mutual," she sighed, contentedly. Abby's position suddenly changed as she turned to stare at him, mischievously.

Derek asked, cautiously, "Baby, what're you thinking?" Her heart actually _accelerated_ at the sound of the nickname.

She lowered her face to kiss him. Abby muttered, against his lips, "I'm think we have yet to have morning sex, better get to it."

Derek laughed.

* * *

"I had a nephew, adventurous, hyper, happy, like all kids and he always told me how he wanted to be just like me when he grew up. I was always confused, why would he want to be me? I wasn't some amazing doctor or businessman and he was human, while I wasn't. I asked him one day, why did he want to be me. He told me that he wanted to protect people." I smiled, sounded like Derek. "His name was Joseph. He was ten."

My breath hitched, hearing the age. Ten, he was _ten_ years old. Fuck you too, Kate.

After our dirty deed number three-o – yes, three times (mind-blowing three times … I would be lying if I said I _did_ feel anything below my boobs) – I got Derek to do the impossible. I got him to open up to me, it was a miracle really. He told me about his life in Beacon High and his years in college.

He was in boxers, I was in his tee – shirt, we were wrapped in each others' arms, and we talked, I really couldn't be any happier.

He was against my headboard, with me on his chest as he drew random patterns on my left thigh. "Derek?" I got a hum in response for me to continue. "Why do you still live there?"

"It's the last sense of home I've got." Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Derek… vulnerable. I loved it. "I don't really have anyone anymore."

I interlocked my left hand with his right and looked up at him, with a soft smile. "Well, you've got me. And I don't plan on going anywhere."

Derek smirked, before scoffing, "Good, because I don't plan on letting you."

"Oh my god, we're so cheesy." I gaped in horror as he just laughed. "Speaking of cheese, I'm gonna' go make us omelets." I slid out of his hold and walked into my bathroom, without closing the door.

Was Scott here? OMFG WAS MY YOUNGER BROTHER? DID HE HEAR MY SEXY TIME WITH ALPHA MAN? Oh lord.

"Derek, is Scott here?!" I yelled, quietly, looking around. "Or mom?"

"They both left early morning." He answered. I sighed, relieved. "Hey, Abby, can you cook?"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"It's a _yes _or_ no_ question." Oooo, sassy.

"I'll get back to you on that one then."

"Lemme' guess, you burnt popcorn, didn't you?"

"Is that another trick question…?"

"You have no idea how to use a stove, do you?"

"Stop asking me questions I don't know the answer to!" But I did.

"Why are you making us food?!"

"Let me be a good girlfriend, please!"

"That's not necessary!"

"Oh. My. Freaking. God."

"This is going to end nicely."

* * *

After one and a half destroyed omelets, Derek took over, making something without burning it. So no, it wasn't an omelet, pancakes actually. And let me tell you this, seeing Derek Hale work the skillet without a shirt was the greatest sight ever.

HAHA! In your faces bitches!

I was sipping my orange juice, after we ate our meal and I was telling Derek about my childhood. "I couldn't say lasagna when I was little, so I ended up saying 'spaghetti cake' and my brother started calling it too, and ever since then in this family, we do not – absolutely not – call lasagna _lasagna_."

"Nice to know even when you were a toddler, you were the same. You didn't change at all." I smirked at him.

"Nah, there was a point in my life when the only thing I wanted was to be a different person." I sighed, looking down at my empty plate.

"Because of your dyslexia?" I shrugged.

"I guess, I don't know. I mean, my parents got into more fights, I couldn't really comprehend much, my relationship with my family members became strained – so everything just got harder. My dad walked out on us and I always blamed myself. I still do. And if you're about to tell me that it wasn't my fault or that it was his own decision, I don't need that. I don't. I don't want advice, I don't want sympathy, and I definitely don't want anyone to worry." I concluded my little speech and by the end of it, I was clutching my fork as tightly was I could.

His hand slowly crept over to mine to pry the fork away and placed it near him. I exhaled, slowly, and looked up, staring in his eyes. I put all my focus on him, then snapped, "You were _wrong_ yesterday."

"…what?"

"You did _nothing_. You caused _nothing_. Everything that has happened was because of me. It was because of the choices _I_ made. It all led up to one thing; making sure that everyone was okay, making sure that _you_ were okay. Derek, I will risk my life for the people I lo -" TOO SOON, MOUTH, TOO SOON " - care for. I know it's hard to -"

"Don't you get it?!" I jumped at his sudden change of voice. "You just might! Everyone I ever come in contact with ends up getting hurt or dead. _You_ could be one of them. I'm a dick, Abby, because I'm _selfish_. I will gladly let everyone die to protect you."

I was speechless. Derek really needs to stop doing it because I have a few good points but when he opens his mouth, everything vanishes.

He sighed, placing his head in his palms, "You wouldn't understand."

Okay, so, my timer just dinged. I stood off my stool and exploded, "_I_ wouldn't understand?! Derek, I will do anything in my power to protect these people because they're my family. Then, there's _you_. After everything that's happened, you keep me grounded because I know you're safe! You have _no_ idea, Derek! You have no idea of what I feel for you!"

I pressed my sweaty palms against the kitchen counter, my back turned to him. I pinched my eyes closed, feeling word vomit about to pour out. And here's my vomit

"No idea how much I care for you, how much I think about how you're so amazingly handsome – don't get cocky, you just got lucky, how you manage to make me happy and sad, how you make me feel alive…_better_, how much you make me worry and scared."

I turned around, reopened my eyes, and stared into his eyes. I couldn't tell what was going through him, his eyes didn't speak and neither did his mouth.

I sighed, "I know I'm not an easy person to deal with, trust me - I know. I'm lucky I have some people left in my life, AKA _you_. But you need to understand that I'm a really fucked up person and I'm really gonna' need you." I bit my bottom lip, "Yeah, yeah, I'm whiny -"

" - Sarcastic," Derek interrupted, getting up from his stool, starting to make his way toward me, "you constantly nag and complain, you're insecure beyond anyone's knowing, you don't like talking about your feelings or emotions or whatever, you're overwhelmed and vulnerable but you don't display it," he cupped my face in his hands, "you're beautiful, you're kind, you're funny, you're smart, you're perfect to me. I want you, Abby. I want _us_. And I am not willing to give that up."

Once again, Derek Hale has made me speechless.

He kissed me.

I pulled away, rested my forehead against his, and smiled at him – with teary eyes. I smiled at him because no one ever made me feel this way other than him.

* * *

A pack of Alpha's. A pack of Alpha's. A pack – plural – blood thirsty Alpha's and Derek needed his pack to be strong to fight against them and -

OH MY GOD.

My head's hurting.

Okay, so I was in my car at the moment, about to meet Scott and Stiles. Derek had Alpha business with Isaac and Peter, he needed to explain to Isaac what he just told me. A pack of Alpha's.

Why couldn't it be like, a pack of dogs or bunnies or even sloths? Come on, they're peace making animals – not werewolves.

I was still sore, BTW. And I don't know why Stiles sent me a text telling me to meet him and Scott at the lacrosse field we always used to go to before every year school started. Okay then, whatever floats their boat.

…Man, I wish I had a boat.

I pulled up next to Stile's Jeep, watching him and Scott take out lacrosse gear from the trunk. I got out immediately and joined them, making both of them exclaim my name. I giggled and practically pounced on Stiles – who looked immensely better, just a few cuts here and there but nothing that won't heal in a matter of a few days. I let go of him and walked over to my brother, trapping him in a bear hug.

After everything that's happened, they deserve hugs ok. They're my BFFL lover's. Ok. Well, not Scott…just Stiles because that'd be weird…

I let go of Scott who was…sniffing me. "Why do I smell Derek all over you?"

"Um, when don't you?" I asked, not – so – casually. HE SMELLS THE ALPHA SEX. OH GOSH.

"No, I mean yeah, but now it's more…" Suddenly, his eyes widened, "you didn't?!" I blinked and then looked over at Stiles, who looked confused.

"NO! NononononononoOOOOooOOOOo!" I tried to make him think otherwise but that didn't work out considering Stiles understood now.

"OH GOD! You didn't?!"

"OH. MY. GOD. If you two don't shut up about my sex life, I swear to you I will castrate you and give a penis to Lydia and the other to Allison. Then, I'm gonna' make them freeze it and make Lydia's little pup eat it, understood?!"

Immediately, simultaneously, both of their hands cupped their crotch.

"That's what I thought, now what were we talking about?"

"Stiles' master plan in getting Lydia," Scott pointed over at my BFFL.

"Oh, how's the ten year plan going?" I asked, wrapping an arm around the crook of his and we all walked out into the field.

"Well the ten year plan for making Lydia falling in love with me may have to stretch for another fifteen," he sighed. "But the plan is still in motion."

"Perseverance, I like it." I commented, as I sat down on the green, luscious grass.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott questioned, oh Scotty.

"Yeah, okay," he flipped his stick in the air. Why don't you just stand in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy?"

"Team Captain? Isn't that a bit too prestigious? Are you trying to be a pretentious slut? Man, calm your horses."

He blinked.

"I will shove this stick in your ear." Well, I'm glad that hasn't changed.

"I dare you."

Ten seconds later…

"SCOTT, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I was running around like a madwoman while Stiles running around like a madman, trying to stick a lacrosse stick in my ear.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and I heard, "Sweet Scott, you're on my team."

"No, I'm on no one's team. Stiles go over there and Abby, sit." We both pouted and did as told, fun ruiner.

Scott then looked around, as I stayed a good distance away from the players. "Hey? You know what I just realized?" I stared at my brother with questioningly. "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" I asked the question running around through Stiles' and my mind.

"I mean: no lacrosse, no popularity, no ___girlfriend_," he listed at them. "Nothing."

"Dude!" Stiles yelled, offended. "You still got me."

"Yeah, and me!" I added.

"I had you before Stiles, and you're my sister Abby, we're practically branded to each other for life." I shrugged, he was right.

"Whatever, you still have us and we're not going anywhere." Stiles stated and I nodded along with him, while Scott smiled at us.

Man, I love smiles.

"Now, remember: no wolf powers," he warned at Scott, who agreed, but Stiles was completely serious. "No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyes sight, no hearing: none of the crap."

"Okay!" Scott banged the goal with his stick. "C'mon!"

"You promise?"

"Just take the shot, ya turd!" I yelled, as Scott nodded enthusiastically.

…

"I said no wolf powers!"

I don't know about you, but I kinda', really love my life at the moment.

* * *

**Enjoy the Season 3 premiere of Teen Wolf, guys, I know I will. **


	40. Tattoo Pt 1

**So, I'm backkkkkkkkk, with Season 3! Whoaaaaaaaaaaa! And a whole lotta' drama coming up in this. I think, maybe, maybe not. Who knows? You'll just have to read on, won't you?**

**Author's Note at the bottom, guys. You should read it.**

**Disclaimer: It's Season 3, Abby doesn't exist, screw you Teen Wolf. Don't arrest, I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_**"Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit**_

_**Feelin' lit feelin' light, 2 am summer night.**_

_**I don't care, hand on the wheel, driving drunk, I'm doin' my thing  
Rollin the Midwest side and out livin' my life getting' out dreams  
People told me slow my roll I'm screaming out fuck that  
Imma do just what I want lookin' ahead no turnin' back  
If I fall if I die know I lived it to the fullest  
If I fall if I die know I lived and missed some bullets**_

_**[2x]**_  
**I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold**  
**I'll be fine once I get it, yeah**  
**I'll be good.**

**Tell me what you know about dreamin' dreamin'**  
**You don't really know about nothin' nothin'" - Pursuit of Happiness by Kid Cudi**

* * *

"Have you spoken to her?" Allison asked, once they got out of the topic of whether or not her boots matched with her outfit. They did, BTW.

"Who?" Lydia asked, stopping at a red light.

Allison hesitated for a second, before releasing a sigh, "Abby,"

"Um no…" Lydia drawled out before her brunette friend gave her a look. "Okay, I have…everyday."

"You think she'd forgive me?"

"Um," Lydia, once again, drawled out. "Well, you did try to kill her. On several occasions – oh and her Alpha werewolf boyfriend."

Allison sighed, devastated. She thought that maybe Abby would look past whatever Allison has done to hurt her to be friends again. She missed Abby being one of her best friends but she understood why. It wasn't something that can be easily forgiven. It's Abby, she forgives but doesn't forget. "But, she _is_ coming back today!" Lydia added immediately. "So, maybe you could ask her yourself."

"Coming back from where?" The short – haired brunette wondered.

"Derek and Isaac, she's been with them trying to find the other two. She's also been um…training, like hardcore fist fighting her Alpha boyfriend and his pack."

Training? Allison thought.

Lydia wasn't done talking, "She's been into all this Ninja Kung – Fu kick ass werewolf phase. Her own words, 'I don't want to feel helpless', so she practically begged Derek into helping her and eventually, he gave in. They've been gone for four months and she's been kicking ass since, trust me, I've seen a video she sent, she brought down Derek and Isaac and it's like Scott but female version, oh wait, they're siblings…so like, human version."

Allison couldn't believe it. Abby wasn't one to fight - at all - but she was the type to hurt anyone who's hurt a loved one. However, it kind of frightens her that she doesn't need any weapons to take down a werewolf.

So, her only response, "…Oh."

Lydia quickly changed subjects because she sensed she said too much about the topic, "So, about the guys we're meeting -"

"It's a double date, isn't it?" Allison asked, deadpanned.

"It is not a double date, it is a group thing." The strawberry blonde stated. Allison rolled her eyes.

It was good to be back in Beacon Hills.

* * *

It was good to be back in Beacon Hills.

However, I could feel it. I could feel the whole world judging me from afar.

The moment she said, "That will be $4.27." I knew I would be judged. Because putting 73 cents back in your wallet is one of the most nerve wracking experiences ever. Who's idea was it to put a Bubble Tea place right next to a tattoo parlor? Honestly, what goes through people's minds?

'Oh yes, I would like Bubble Tea before I get punctured alive with a needle with ink on it. Yes, yes, Bubble Tea will do.' Like. What.

Well, I wanted Bubble Tea and no one will stop me from getting it. Except for the numerous judges that enjoy making me squirm while putting in 73 cents in my wallet. Sigh. Now, off to see my brother get punctured with ink.

He doesn't exactly know I'm here yet, so SHUT UP. It's a surprise. Stiles doesn't know either, I was just texting Stiles casually wondering what they were doing and he just tells me that Scott's getting a tattoo – a stupid one. To say I missed these boys would be an understatement of the century.

"Never fear, the greatest female in the world is here!" I announced, making an entrance through the Tattoo parlor, "…with Green Tea Bubble Tea!" Scott was about to take a seat on the tattoo chair or whatever and Stiles was looking through pictures of tattoos. The duo froze whatever they were doing when I yelled and they both glanced behind them, with triumphant faces.

"ABBY!" Scott exclaimed, immediately suffocating me with a hug. Stiles dropped the book and decided to join the hug fest and now I was dying. I didn't care! Four months without my lil' boys, they grow up so fast, sniffles.

"What're you doing here?!" They asked simultaneously.

"I live here." I stated bluntly. They both let me go, but before they did Stiles kissed my cheek and Scott kissed my forehead. Jeez, this was the best welcome ever.

No really, I couldn't think of any other perfect welcoming.

"Wait, you're here, is Derek or Isaac here?" Scott asked, dragging me further into the tattoo parlor. He sat down on the chair and gave the big, bearded stereotypical tattoo guy a drawing.

"Um," he didn't know about the Alpha pack, Derek didn't want Scott to worry about it, so I won't tell him. "They're still searching for them but tomorrow is our first day of Junior year, so I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled at them while they smiled back.

"Your hair got longer!" I squealed, running a hang through Stiles' now 'not – buzz – cut' hair but a full head of hair.

"So did yours!" He mimicked, playing with my curly brunette hair that was past my breasts. "You look good, something's changed about you…" Stiles started stroking his imaginary beard.

"I figured out that I've got more balls than you." I smirked, straightening out my coral skater skirt. I crossed my arms over my spot print Chambray shirt after I slipped off my black leather jacket.

"Oh please, when we were walking to your place, you saw a piece of plastic on the floor and gave me an entire lecture of saving the planet, yeah, real ballsy Abs."

"Who's the one who let an old lady pass us? You. And because of you, I wouldn't have had to yell out, 'Jesus lady, you're old! You barely have any time left! GOOOO you're dying!' And she wouldn't have thrown hard candy at you!"

"I was trying to be kind! And that was _good_ candy! How about you? You got a paper cut and you thought you were gonna' get your finger amputated because apparently the papers were zombies and they were gonna' rip you into pieces!"

"Yeah well -"

"Boy," a deep voice interrupted our 'ballsy contest', "Good thing you drew me a picture." I walked over to the tattoo artist and looked at the picture, and then stared at Scott. I just stared at him for a good five minutes. I stared.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes at him. Two bands. That's his new tattoo: two bands. Can you believe this is what I get when I come home? At least get a sparrow or something, look like Johnny Depp. Jesus.

"Ay Scott, you sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles held up a picture of a dragon – which looked a lot like the Kanima. I shivered, even four months later that thing gave me the creeps.

I did miss Jackie though, last time I spoke to him was a week ago. We were on Skype and he told me all about living in London. He hated it. He wanted to be here, with the other werewolves, with the love of his life and I couldn't blame him, he's away from everyone. We talked a lot, hey, I can't help it. I miss the turd.

I smirked at Stiles, "Why don't _you_ get it? It'll give the world an illusion of how ballsy you are." I winked at him and he was about to throw the book of tattoo designs at me and I squeaked, running behind the tattoo artist.

"These are the ones you deal with on a daily basis?" The tattoo dude sighed, asking Scott.

Stiles and I shared a look, before looking down at the big dude. Dat bum.

"I don't know man, are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent." Stiles said to Scott, trying to talk him out of it. Hey, I would too. Two bands? Come on.

"But why two bands?" I asked.

My younger brother shrugged, "I just like it."

"Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning or something?" Stiles added.

"Getting a tattoo means something," he argued.

"I don't think that's -"

Big dude interrupted Stiles. Ok. Rude. "He's right. Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatau' means to leave a mark, like a 'rite of passage'."

"Yeah, see, he gets it." I just shook my head at the stupid McCall.

"He's covered in tattoo's Scott." Stiles stated.

"Literally," I added.

Big guy over here rolled his eyes at us and looked over at my brother, "You ready?" Scott nodded. "You, uh, you ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope,"

And there goes the permanent ink.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though so – wha -"

And down goes the Stilinski.

I sighed, "No balls." I walked over to the possibly concussed Stiles and exclaimed, "I got him!" I dragged him over to the corner of the wall and sat next to him, letting his head drop down to my shoulder. Well, this was a grand welcoming. My best friend faints at the sight of a squirt of blood.

I believe I have found the male version of Bella Swan.

* * *

After that stimulating act of 'rite of passage' was over, we all walked over to the Jeep – which I missed dearly. So, like the very _mature_ 18 year old I was, I ran over to the Jeep with squeals, "JEEPY! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" I hugged the hood over and over again. Clearly, I handled my excitement quite well.

The second we got in the Jeep, Stiles asked, turning around to face me, with an ice pack to his head, "How did you get here again?"

"Um, a cab," I cut him off before he said anything. "Look, Derek's car – well, _our_ car – has a full tank. I need it tomorrow to get to school and I didn't feel like wasting it, so I just took a cab." Yes, I know right. _Our_ car. The two of us – boyfriend and girlfriend – sharing a car. Cuter than cats, right?

He nodded, understandingly and I looked over at Scott, "You okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"It burns."

I rolled my eyes. Really Scott? Your _new_ tattoo you got less than ten minutes ago _burns_? It doesn't feel like peachy sun shines? What a shame. I bit my tongue.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a-a needle." Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Stiles and I shared a look of 'oh my god, werewolves' and looked over at Scott, who suddenly jumped. "Oh, ugh God! It's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Ow, oh, I'm taking this thing off!"

"No wait, Scott, please -!"

Scott ripped off the bandage but holy -

" - whoa," Not what went through my mind, Stiles but okay. The tattoo completely burned itself off of Scott's skin, healing it fully. I grabbed my brothers arm and started twisting it, seeing all aspects of it, while he just stared at his arm in a distraught way.

"It healed." He pouted. I let go of his arm and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way.

Stiles made a sour face and groaned, "Oh thank God, I hated it." The McCall siblings glared in his direction. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

That didn't stop the thump coming his way.

On our ride home, oh home, how I missed home. Anyways, I was wondering. Well, when don't I wonder? I always wonder. I mean - oh snap! I forgot to text Derek and tell him I made it safely to Beacon Hills! Thank you, wonders. I sent him a text immediately and looked over at the two boys.

"Hey Scott," he looked at the rear view mirror to look at me, "have you spoken to Allison since…?"

"No we agreed to give each other the summer. No texts, no calls." Scott sighed as Stiles pulled up on a stop light. Okay, sensing my brother's pain it was plain as day that he missed his ex. I wouldn't blame him. Four months without talking to the one you love? Hell, is the only word that comes to mind.

"So, how do you know she won't be back in school then?" Stiles asked, looking over at Scott.

"No, she's going to be here – I think." I guessed. I mean, I've been speaking to Lydia daily and she's always keeping me posted. So, last I heard was that Allison was back from Paris but going back to school? I don't know.

"After everything that's happened? I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott sighed, once again and Stiles' eyes bulged out of his head, looking to his right. I looked too and activate immediate eye bulge.

"I think she is." Scott looked at Stiles, who shrugged. "I'd say pretty definite. Like 100 percent."

I took a hold of Scott's jaw and moved his head to the right, and activate eye bulge number three. Bulge is such a strange, yet sexual word. Like, using eye bulge – not sexual. But a bulge in the pants, very sexual. I mean, what are they trying to say here?

My bulge interpretation was intervened when Scott wicked out, "Oh – oh my God!" Stiles gave Lydia a small wave, who just blinked at him but when I busted through the middle, giving Lydia a big smile and wave, she gave me the same and motioned me to call her in a bit.

"Can you just drive, Stiles, please?" Scott pleaded, leaning even more low in his seat. If that was even possible, holy lord.

"Scott, it's a red light. I think we should talk to them, just say something." Stiles started leaning over Scott, despite his protests – I was merely a victim in this situation, "I think we should say something. I'm going to say something." He rolled down the window, screaming out, "Hey!"

But Lydia drove off, full speed even though the light was still red. Um. I looked over at Stiles, who pursed his lips and said, "You know, they probably didn't even see us."

Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head, Stiles.

Stiles waited until the light turned green to continue driving his Jeep through the dark. It took Scott two seconds to ask, "What're you doing?"

"Driving," Stiles answered, bluntly.

"We're right behind them."

"Do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them!" Scott said, anxiously.

"Well, what else is there to do?" I put in.

"I don't know! Anything!"

Halt. Like, literally halt. Stiles pressed his foot against the break and we halted. Oh my god. I flew to the front, banging my cheek against the dashboard. Oh my god, screw me.

I groaned, "That sucked," as Scott pulled me up and placed me in between the two guys. We all looked ahead of us while I massaged my cheek. When the girls ahead of us stopped two, the two guys looked at each other while I tilted my head to the side wondering what the hell they were doing.

I squinted my eyes, staring at something further away from all of us. GO 20/20 VISION!

"Guys, what the hell is -" I got cut off by screams. Screams from Lydia and Allison. The three of us scrambled out of the car and made our way toward the two girls. Stiles and I made our way to Lydia, who immediately grasped mine and Stiles' arms. I replaced her hold of my arm with my hand, holding her shaky one.

"Are you hurt?!" We both asked the strawberry blonde.

"It came out of nowhere." She gasped, "It ran right into us!"

"I'm okay," Allison said, clearly an answer to Scott's question.

After a few seconds of silence, Lydia exploded, clenching my hand, "Well, I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?!" Stiles and I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "I saw its eyes right before it hit us," Lydia explained, "it was like, like it was crazy!"

"No," we all looked over at Scott, who was looking over the deer, "it was scared." He touched its neck, okay, he is _so_ bathing in hand sanitizer tonight. Thoroughly. "Terrified, actually."

"Okay, what the hell can scare a deer so much to make it run _into_ a car?" I asked the million dollar question no one knew the answer to.

* * *

"Mommy!" I squealed, running into her arms when Stiles dropped me and Scott off. She chuckled before giving me a bear hug.

"I was wondering why there was a black car in my driveway."

"Don't be a hata, mama," I mumbled into her shoulder. I haven't seen the birth-giver for four months. Holy moly, longest time I ain't seen my mama.

"Who's hating? That is one smokin' ride." My mom just said smokin', oh my God. She let go of me, walking toward the Camaro while my brother and I shared a look.

"Hey, you think if you were never born I could get Derek?" BULGE. BULGE. BULGE. I think my eye just twitched. What is going on. I don't know. But I think I like it.

"He's hot, right?" I squeaked, excitedly talking about my super hot Alpha.

"Not hotter than his car, look at this!" She declared, using hand gestures toward the black beauty. Okay, maybe I don't like it. And here I thought my mom and I were gonna' fangirl over my boyfriend, one can only dream.

"Look at Derek! He's like, God's child! This is metal!" I argued, poking my tongue toward my cheek and crossing my arms across my chest.

"_This_ is forever, Derek will get _old_." I blinked at her.

"Ma homie, the _car_ is going to get older than my man!"

"Child, I will take away your allowance." She threatened, pointing a finger toward me.

"CHILD ABUSE!" I accused, pointing a finger at my mother.

"Done," Scott exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and barged into the house. Ahhh, it was good to be home.

* * *

I adjusted my strapless bra before slipping on my strapless navy blue dress with white polka dots, that stopped mid-thigh and with a white lace bow embellished around the waistline. I slipped on my side bow white wedges – I clearly felt very bow-y today. I walked over to my dressing table and picked up a light shade of pink, swiping it on my lips with a strawberry flavored lip gloss as an overcoat. That was Derek's favorite – don't judge, he sent me a text saying he was on his way from God knows where.

Last place we were at was in Uptown Beacon Hills, looking all over for Erica and Boyd – training everyday for three hours and frequently, he let me out on the 'field', meaning he let me come search with him. I quickly placed on some eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner before giving myself a look of approval and walking out the door.

I walked past Scott's room to see him doing pull – ups with one arm. Four months of training, I can't do that. I looked at the pile of books and my eyes widened, so he wasn't joking around when he told me he was going to be on top of things.

"Holy crap, you've been practicing. PSAT'S?" Scott smirked, before plopping down and nodded, throwing the book aside with the rest of the others.

"Have _you_ been studying?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Believe it or not, I have. Derek's been helping a lot, actually." I smiled, remembering all the times he made me study after the many other…um…_sessions_ we had.

"_Derek_? He's been helping you study?" He wondered, disbelievingly. I nodded, with a big smile. He has and he's surprisingly a great teacher at like, school stuff. "Huh," Scott said, momentarily stunned.

"Anyways, I'm out, getting my caffeine – something I haven't had in two days. That's a lot of days, Scotty. A lot of days."

Scott chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you at -" he got cut off by a ding. He looked over at his laptop and said, "Ephemeral – lasting for -"

" - a short time!" I exclaimed, before walking out of his room and running down the stairs, to my Michael Khors black tote bag. I snatched it up from the couch and took the keys to the black beauty, quickly leaving to run to it.

* * *

Sipping my low calorie Hazelnut coffee, I got out of the Camaro and locked it, plopping the keys into my bag. I guess I beat Scott to school because I didn't see his new dirt bike anywhere. Apparently, he had a new bike now, it's like he was trying to give my mom a heart attack. Huh.

I was about to walk across the parking lot, when suddenly I heard an engine roar two inches away from me. I jumped and stared, wide eyed at the street bike a foot away from me. I gasped as the biker almost ran over my feet when making a turn to park his bike. Oh look, he had a little friend too.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing both of their attentions. They both took off their helmets and oh my God. Twins?! Go to the one that almost ran you over, Abby. I walked over to the twin on the left and hissed out, "Bike much?!"

He took off his helmet, whoa… not bad, sandy brunette hair that seemed to go all over the place, brown eyes, complex jaw structures…Derek's hotter though. Much hotter. Four days without seeing my man, this is what has become.

"Walk much?" He sassed back, smirking. Ok. Hell to the no. Only loved ones are allowed to do that, dude.

"How about you think of original comebacks, okay new boy?" I sneered at him before stomping away from the twins.

When I was a good few feet away from them, I turned back to look at them to see the one who almost ran me over wink at me. I glared even more at the leather coated kid and continued my walk into the school. There was something bizarre about this whole 'twin' situation, new twins out of nowhere? Ugh.

Nice way to start Junior year.

* * *

**Okay, A/N: I noticed I made the gang all in Junior Year, the last couple of seasons. Yeah, okay, let;s rewinds and pretend that I never wrote that. They were sophomores, the ages won't chance. They're still whatever age they are but they are in JUNIOR YEAR NOW. Isaac had a crush on her in 8th and 9th grade and then in Sophomore Year he admitted it to her, ya know, the episode where they're lab partners and his hand is like, exploring Abby's body? Yeah, that. Okay? No confusion, right?**

**Alright, coolio, anyways, REVIEW GUYS!**


	41. Tattoo Pt 2

**Second chapter to the season premiere. **

**Guys, I'm gonna need you to read the two authors' notes at the bottom, alright? Please and thank you. (New Yorker Manners) Pfft. "Manners"? We have none.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already. If I owned it, I wouldn't even have Ms. Blake as a character.**

* * *

**_"It's amazing, I'm the reason_**  
**_Everybody fired up this evening_**  
**_I'm exhausted, barely breathing_**  
**_Holding on to what I believe in_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_No matter what, you'll never take that from me_**  
**_My reign is as far as your eyes can see_**  
**_It's amazing, so amazing, so amazing, so amazing [x2]_**  
**_It's amazing_**

**_I'm a monster, I'm a killer_**  
**_I know I'm wrong_**  
**_I'm a problem_**  
**_That'll never ever be solved_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_And no matter what, you'll never take that from me_**  
**_My reign is as far as your eyes can see_**  
**_It's amazing, so amazing, so amazing, so amazing [x2]_**  
**_It's amazing_**

**_I'm a monster, I'm a maven_**  
**_I know this world is changing_**  
**_Never gave in, never gave up_**  
**_I'm the only thing I'm afraid of..." -_ Amazing by Kanye West ft. Young Jeezy**

* * *

"Danny!" I chirped, happily pouncing on him the second I saw my favorite boy. He laughed and welcomed the ferocious hug.

"Here's my favorite straight girl." I giggled, just deepening the hug. He let go and threw an arm around my shoulder, asking, "So, how was Vermont?" Oh yeah, since he doesn't really know anything at all about wolf life, I told him while we spoke – every few days - on the phone that I was staying with my grandparents in Vermont.

I miss Vermont. Man, we should've looked in Vermont. Maybe Erica and Boyd were there!

"Boring, mountains, water," I sighed, devastated as if it was the most boring place on the planet. It was eh, I give Vermont a solid eh. "Grandparents still old, roads still cement, water is still H20."

"Wow, very riveting," I slapped his chest.

"Your input's not necessary." I growled as he just laughed. See, this is why I missed Danny, he was the only normal thing in my life and I really don't want that to change. At all. Ever.

"FUCK ME!"

No. Neither of us said that. We turned around to see a guy – Larry, probably – getting destructed by coins that were flying out of the vending machine. Um.

Danny tapped on some chick's shoulder, "What's happening?"

"Joseph," close enough, " - being the idiot he is – put in a twenty dollar bill in the vending machine and now…"

"He's crying." I stated. Should I help him? I looked over at Danny, who shook his head and immediately took a hold of my hand and dragged me out of the scene.

"Did that just -"

"Yeah, that _did_ just happen." Danny said, completing my thought.

"You!" Some blonde chick with black highlights squealed, stomping her way over to me. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if that white stuff on her nose was powder or cocain. Um.

"Me?" I wondered, pointing a finger at myself.

"Yeah, you!"

"What about me?!"

"You did this!"

"…The white stuff on your nose?"

She gasped, covering her nose. "Yes! You got me addicted to this!" I blinked. "Oh great, you don't remember! Last year?" I blinked once again. "You gave me a Sour Patch packet with coke in it and now I'm addicted."

OH. MY. GOD. Hold in the laughs, Abby. Hold the laughs.

"I am so very, very sorry I got you addicted. Maybe you should find some help?" I suggested, still trying difficultly to hold in my laughter. She just 'humphed' and walked away. Then, I busted out laughing.

"Abs, what the _hell_ was that?" Danny wondered.

"Last year, like a month before school ended, I didn't like her – Stacy. She just chewed gum very rudely and I just – I couldn't take it anymore, I sat next to her in Spanish, it sounded like she was chewing on cement! So, I gave her a Sour Patch packet, full of that sugar sour stuff inside and told her it was coke. I didn't expect her to snort it! Next thing I know, she acts high, telling people to try it, and that she was cooler than everyone and oh my god, my life was made that day."

Danny was laughing so loudly, no sounds were coming out. It was literally just air trying to escape his lungs but he couldn't and he looked like a retarded seal really.

"B-but that w-white shit on h-her n-nose," he cried, clutching his sides and I gotta' admit that made me laugh as hard as him.

I think I like this day.

* * *

I walked into English, sending a text to Isaac asking him where the hell he was because he wasn't answering any of my phone calls and Derek has been MIA since last night and ugh, werewolves. So done.

I sat in front of Stiles, smiling at him and he gave me one back before turning back to his phone. I looked to my left to see Lydia, next to Stiles and I looked to my right and oh…Allison. She turned to stare at me and I blinked at her, before looking away.

I could've sworn I heard her sigh…

Suddenly, I got a text, thinking it was from Derek or Isaac but then, everyone's phone rang or buzzed and I didn't think either one of them sent a text to my entire English class. I unlocked my phone to see who sent it um…unknown number?

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," a woman's voice echoed throughout the classroom, reading the same message from her own phone. "This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

And the greatest new teacher entrance in the world goes to…whatever this teachers' name is.

Everyone quickly got to work, so this teacher really means no bullshit. But like, twenty minutes within the lesson, Ms. Blake calls out, "Mr. McCall," Scott jumped at the sudden voice and then Ms. Blake motioned him to step outside, Scott obeying immediately.

I turned around to look at Stiles, puzzled. He seemed just as confused as me. Well, that got me nowhere. I turned back around in my seat, getting comfortable while crossing my legs together.

I wonder if Derek was already here, I mean, he said he was on his way. I know he wasn't far from me when I left Uptown without him. He was just a mile away from me, telling me to leave because school would start soon. I didn't know if he was sure or not but he told me to go, that he'd meet me here as quick as he could. So, after much hesitation I left him and Isaac.

And now, Isaac. He _always_ answers my texts and calls but he hasn't since two nights ago. I even tried calling Peter and he said he had no idea where the young beta was. I hung up as quickly as I could because I wasn't in the mood for his zombie sassy ways. That's why I needed Derek to answer because I didn't know where Isaac was and I am incredibly worri -

Smack!

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

Every single child looked at what hit the window, whatever it was it left a blood stain – HOLY SHIT.

I'm in a horror movie, there's six thousand crows coming our way and – SMACK! Another crow. Lydia, Stiles, Allison, and I all looked at each other anxiously not knowing what was going to happen -

The continuous bangs turned into shatters of glass and the crows just flew through. Instantly, everyone fell to the floor as Ms. Blake yelled at everyone to get down, completely obeying her order.

Paper were flying everywhere. Desks were used for protection. Screams were heard from all over the room. Shrieks of the birds mixed with humans'. Allison and I found each other and we huddled together for protection, wrapping our arms around each other. A few birds came our way but we immediately fought them away with our 'skills', I guess.

Seconds, minutes, or hours, but eventually all the caws died down. Literally.

I slowly got up from my spot, using a desk as support and I held out my hand to Allison, helping her up as well. We both looked at each other before I looked away and stared around the room.

Dead birds or bird feathers, everywhere. There was no spot on the floor that wasn't covered with some sort of bird material. Mother of pearl.

I looked over where Stiles and Lydia were and I met Stiles' eyes, instantaneously. I had a feeling what went through his mind, but it wasn't the same thoughts as mine. Because I think I have an idea what this is, what _all_ of this was.

They were here. All of them.

* * *

"You know, it sucks that they decide to take a dump on people but now they're destroying lives? Like, who's the genius that thought of that?" I grumbled as I patched up Stiles' head. We both weren't terribly injured, I had tiny scratches on my arms and legs that will go away in a few short days. They were already bandaged, I was just working on Stiles.

"Evolution," I sneered at his bluntness and pressed my thumb against his wound, making him yelp and squirm in pain.

"Yeah, I went there." I announced, before throwing away the plastic that covered the bandages. "I'm gonna' make sure Lydia's okay, oh and try to get a hold of Scott, please?" He nodded and I walked over to the strawberry blonde, who was being bandaged up by an EMT dude.

"Hey," I said quietly, making her turn around. She smiled softly at me and motioned me to sit next to her. "You're gonna' get used to all this, eventually." I stated. "It's Beacon Hills, I don't really remember a dull moment."

"I think I'm starting to like dull moments." She mumbled, as I laughed. I picked out a feather from her hair and let it fall.

She sighed and I asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure, we were all just _attacked_ by _crows_ but I'm pretty sure I'm okay." I gave her a deadpanned stare. She sighed again, "Something big is gonna' happen. And of course, we're all gonna' be caught up in the middle of it but I can't stop thinking about J -"

"You don't have to say it. I get it but who's fault is it that his lover isn't talking with him?" I stared pointedly at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and then pouted, "You're supposed to taking my side on this, Abby." I laughed, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her tight to my side.

"You're sad and that's okay but you're trying your best. No one's gonna' make you mute, especially not me and you know for a fact that I listened to every single one of your rants this summer, why would I stop now? You're my best friend, I'm here for ya blondie."

Lydia smiled at me, before glaring mockingly at me, "Strawberry blonde, get your facts straight."

"Pfft, like it makes a difference." She placed a palm on my face and pushed it away, while I just laughed it off.

Lydia Martin in one hell of a gem.

That's when my phone buzzed and I grabbed it quickly, seeing who it was. Derek! I saw the message, '_We're here_'. Thanks for not being vague, sweetie. My god.

I sent back, '_the loft? who's we?_'. Five seconds later, '_Hale house_'. And I understood immediately, I looked back at Lydia who stared at me expectantly.

"I need to go, Derek's here, tell you later?"

"Shopping trip tomorrow, you forget, I will suction cup your boobs off!" She threatened. Dear Boobs.

I nodded before dashing over to Stiles and grabbing his wrist, as he looked confused more than ever.

"They're at Derek's place," I said, dragging him out of the school doors, hoping that would be enough explanation. It wasn't. Too bad. "Just follow me!"

* * *

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked, looking around the abandoned, burnt down house.

"No, your sisters exact words were 'I will rip your small intestine out of your mouth, and I will rip your large intestine out of your butt, and use you as a skipping rope.' Naturally, I chose not to live here."

Scott gaped at his sisters use of scarily vivid vocabulary, it _did_ sound like Abby. Holy hell, these two were perfect for each other.

Huh, seems like I came to barge in during the right time. "Yeah, and you better remember it." I walked in like a pro, with Stiles stumbling behind. Okay, so maybe I went fast and furious on his ass but come on, I have a hot ride now.

I continued, "Also, the county took over it but my reason sounds so much cooler, so we're sticking with that. Anyways, what's going on?" I drawled out before my eyes widened at the sight of Isaac, unconscious on a dusty table wearing a hospital gown.

"What happened?" I asked, stunned, walking over to the poor teenage boy.

"Attacked by an Alpha," Derek explained simply. I glanced at him and he gave me a look – which went unnoticed by the other two males – of 'yes, baby, it was one of the crazy Alpha's we've been tracking down'. Ah, indeed.

"What do you need from here?" Stiles asked.

"Something than can heal a wound from an Alpha," Derek answered, searching through the floorboard.

"Yeah, but it _did_ heal." Scott stated, sounding confused.

"Not on the inside," Derek informed, getting out a few wolfsbane from the hole through the floor. It was moments like these where I saw Derek instantly worried, like he couldn't risk to lose anyone else he cared for. This was Derek. The one that I got to see unlike everyone else but that's okay, who am I to tell him to change? I love him for him, not how anyone sees him but for how _I_ see him.

And no, I didn't tell him yet. Sigh.

Stiles' voice broke my concentration, "Who was it then? The Alpha that did this?"

Derek let out a small sigh.

"A rival pack," and the two teens faces fell, not liking that answer one bit. Derek looked over at Scott, "It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did," he spoke, honesty lacing his voice. "I owe you one." Derek got up from his crouching position and looked the two boys, ordering them, "Go home, go back to being teenagers." He walked over to where I was, leaning against the table where Isaac lay.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, worriedly, almost inaudibly but I caught it.

"Of course, just murderous crows, no biggy," I waved it off and saw him roll his eyes before gently taking a hold of my neck and kissing the side of my head. I smiled and asked, watching him play around with the wolfsbane, "Need any help?"

"Separate it for me?" I nodded, taking over the remaining wolfsbane, started to do what he asked and looked curiously as he continuously crushed them into this liquid thing – water? I don't know.

"Hey Derek," we both turned around to look at my brother and Stiles, who was still here. Huh. "If you want to repay that favor for me now," he stared at my Alpha, who raised an eyebrow at him, "there is something you can do for me."

* * *

"Two bands, right?" Derek asked, as he motioned it around Scott's biceps and Scott nodded. I was really not okay with this. At all. Why, tattoo, why?! "Hm, what does it mean?"

I shifted uncomfortably next to Stiles because I didn't want Scott to get this tattoo…BURNT ON HIM.

Scott sighed, "I don't know. It's just something I trace with my fingers." My younger bro started drawing it out on the dust, like he was actually concentrating on it.

"Why's it so important to you?" Le Alpha wondered.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Of course, bring the big tattoo dude into this.

"To mark something," Stiles added, out of nowhere with a cheesy smile. Derek and I both glanced at him with raised eyebrows, and he shrunk under our looks. I rolled my eyes and patted his head, comfortingly.

"That's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I was 18, I always wanted one." He sent me a look and I suddenly caught a glimpse of 6 year old Scott trying to draw a dog on his stomach, telling me that was his new tattoo, I smiled at the memory. "I just decided to get it _now_ as some kind of reward."

"For what?" Derek asked, interested.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes and I was just trying to give her the space she wants. And four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a…"

" - like an open wound." Stiles and I said simultaneously and Scott agreed. Stilinski and I both shared a look before I thumped him and he just rolled his eyes, used to the abuse. Eh.

Derek nodded once, before grabbing the utensils, "Pain's gonna' be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, that's just great," Stiles said, sarcastically. I just anxiously bit my bottom lip, still not liking this idea.

"Do it," Scott tempted.

"Sweet cheese," I muttered, after seeing Derek light up the torch.

Stiles piped out, about to leave, "Oh wow, that's enough for me, I'm gonna' take that as my cue to wait out -" I grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, you're staying right here because you and me? We're gonna' hold him down and if you faint, God help me, I will rip your eyes out and replace them with your testicles."

"Oh. My. God." He grumbled, before he grabbed one of Scott's shoulders and I grabbed the other. We both pushed my brother down as far as we could on the chair and when the fire touched his arm? It started to sear and burn into Scott's skin.

Not a pretty sight or pretty sounds coming from Scott, okay look, nothing about it was pretty!

* * *

Scott eventually woke up from his semi – unconscious state with a gasp and looked down at his newly formed tattoo. "It worked," he smiled, enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I said, in the same tone of voice, "guess who's never getting a tattoo ever again." Scott rolled his eyes at me, before getting up and Derek throwing a shirt at him.

"What? Don't joke. I'm serious!" He just scoffed, and walked out with Stiles. "I am!" I yelled, stomping my foot like a three year old. Ugh! I walked over there and said, "I'll meet you at home later, I just need to talk to Derek about a few things."

They nodded, both about to leave, when Scott hesitated, staring at the door. Uh – oh. "You painted the door," Scott called out. Derek and I shared a look, wondering how this backfired in less than five seconds. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," was all Derek said and that led me to smacking my forehead because that was the stupidest response ever.

"Why only one side?" Scott questioned him further. However, without anymore questions, Scott busted out his claws and started mauling up the paint.

"Scott," Derek warned, marching over to stand next to me and stared as my brother tore apart the paint that covered the Alpha Pack symbol. Well. Damn.

"The birds at school, the deer last night." Scott said, putting the pieces together. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer and got bit by the Alpha…" Scott looked at Derek and me, accusingly, before asking, "How many are there?"

I sighed, looking over at the boyfriend, who sighed as well before he answered, "A pack of 'em, an Alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles intervened. "How does that even work?"

"I hear that there's some kind of a leader," he answered Stiles' question, crossing his arms across his chest. "He's called Deucalion."

"They have Erica and Boyd," I added, making the boys shift their glances toward me. "That's why Isaac, Peter, Derek, and I have been searching for them. Look, we would've told you guys but there was no point in making you worried. Stiles, you were working on getting into first line and Scott, you were working on becoming a better…everything." I shrugged, quirking my lips as I told them my reasoning.

Scott stepped closer toward Derek, "So you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek answered, truthfully, knowing the answer immediately. Scott looked surprised, considering this was probably the first time Derek Hale has ever asked for help.

"Where is she?" A new voice asked, cracking through the silence. Everyone of us snapped our head to look over at Isaac, who balanced his weight on his elbows, propping himself up. "Where's the girl?"

The four of us shared looks before Derek asked the question floating through everyone's mind, "What girl?"

Um.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, for the last chapter, I'm gonna' reply to all the reviews tomorrow because I don't have time today, considering it's almost 12 AM here in New York and I have a test tomorrow. I need my test sleep. So, yeah, I'm gonna' reply to all of the reviewers tomorrow.**

**A/N 2: Soooooo, here's what I notice about myself. I always love writing the chapters _right after_ the show finishes because it gives me a million new ideas. And I always finish quickly, however, I won't update unless I get reviews. Like, for example, I'm done with the second episode already: Chaos Rising. Yes, yes, I like reviews, sue me. But no, I don't post chapters for the pleasure of reviews, I post them because I love writing. However, as strange as I am, I want other people to love my writing too and I won't ever know if you do unless you guys review. **

**The second note is important guys. **

**REVIEW! For Chaos Rising! LOVE YOU!**


	42. Chaos Rising Pt 1

**Chaos Rising. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I loved this episode beyond the universe, I don't know, watching it gave me chills. Like, literal chills. **

**Anyways, thank you for the amounts of reviews, it actually made me tear up! KEEP IT UP GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? Oh? I do? Sigh, all the guys in Teen Wolf - including Deucalian (sue me, I find him hot) - would be in my room.**

* * *

**"_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_**

**_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_**  
**_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._**  
**_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_**  
**_And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_**  
**_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_**  
**_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_**

**_I have finally seen the light,_**  
**_And I have finally realized_**  
**_What you mean._**

**_Ooh oh oh_**

**_And now I need to know is this real love,_**  
**_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_**  
**_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_**  
**_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_**  
**_Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_**  
**_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_**

**_And now I have finally seen the light,_**  
**_And I have finally realized_**  
_**What you need..."** - _**Madness by Muse**

* * *

"It was as if that great rush of anger had washed me clean, emptied me of hope, and, gazing up at the dark sky spangled with its signs and stars, for the first time, the first, I laid my heart open to the b-ben-nign indifference of the universe." I recited, as my head lay on Derek's torso and he played with strands of my hair. It was _The Stranger_ by Albert Camus, Derek's favorite book and his favorite passage. So, I decided to read it out loud.

I continued, "To feel it so like myself, indeed, so brotherly, made me realize that I'd been happy, and that I was happy still. For all to be accomplished, for me to feel less lonely, all that remained to hope was that on the day of my execution there should be a huge crowd of spectators and that they should greet me with howls of e-exe - c - …"

" - Execration," Derek and I said simultaneously. I looked up at him puzzled, wondering what it meant. He answered my unasked question, "Hate or curses,"

"_That's_ what execration means?" I asked, bewildered. He nodded and I thought, huh, that's enough of _The Stranger_. "Green Eyes, remind me again why that's your favorite book?" I wondered, while readjusting myself on his bed so I could lay my head on the pillow next to his and his arm draped lazily around me.

Yes. His bed, I was in his loft and one day, I will make this the greatest looking loft ever. I'm just too lazy now, with all this Alpha shit going on.

I have a love/hate relationship with this place.

Every time I stub my toe on the couch or table - I hate it.

Every time – which is frequent – I get to have a _very_ fun sleepover with Derek – I love it.

But it doesn't really make it much fun whenever Isaac's upstairs sleeping and sigh, so sometimes there is no activity filled sleepover. Sometimes? We actually _sleep_.

Derek shrugged, "I just do." I really doubt that was the full answer, like at all.

I laughed, "That's a terrible answer."

"Oh? Abby, half your answers are, 'because I said so'," I sneered at my boyfriend, who just leaned forward and kissed my nose. He's so lucky I find him hot. Gosh.

"You wanna' hear a funny story?"

"You still have some left?" He asked, seemingly stunned.

"Anyways," I ignored that question, "this actually happened a couple of year ago, to me. We were all at the beach and I was just walking the shoreline, eating a sandwich and was trying to prove my mad rock skipping skills. So, of course, I had a handful of rocks and I just – I don't know, instead of one of the rocks, I threw my sandwich in the ocean and bit into a rock and I just froze up. Babe, I could've sworn that a part of me died that die." I sighed at the memory.

Worst time at the beach. Ever.

Derek was laughing, yes! Okay, wanna' know a secret? I always tell him funny stories when I notice he's stressed. I don't blame him, with half his pack missing? I would be pretty fudged up too but it's just – I don't like seeing him like this. I rarely see carefree Derek and I like those moments because most of the time, I'm the reason for it.

The thought of me being away from him scares me. Call me Bella Swan, but I don't think I'd move on. Ever. Not even a Jacob Black would help me get over this man.

"What?" He asked, his laughter ceasing after only a good _four_ seconds. See? Rare moments of carefree Grumbles. Sigh. He had a small smile and raised an eyebrow as to why I was staring at him.

"Nothing," I shook my head, with a soft smile, "I just like your laugh." I placed one of my palms gently on his stubble covered cheek and stroked the skin under his eye.

Derek smirked, "They're mostly towards of you."

I shrugged, "Eh, I'll take what I can get." His smirk turned into a genuine smile and I leaned forward to capture his bottom lip with my lips. Believe it or not, even a small touch makes my stomach erupt with butterflies, makes my heart beat as fast as the Camaro, leaves my fingertips or toes sizzling, I don't know how he does it but he does. And it just fits.

I, however, ruined the moment when I let out a disgusting yawn, making him chuckle briefly.

"You're tired." Derek stated, as I pinched my index finger and thumb, motioning 'a little bit'. "Go to sleep, Abby." He held out his arms, leaving his bare chest as a pillow for me. Derek always did that, leaving his chest open for me and it's just the greatest thing in the world, burying my face in his muscular self.

His warmth radiating off his body, giving me a feeling of home. His well- built arm trapping me against his chest, giving a sense of security. His woodsy musk scent, mixed with just a dash of his cologne makes wearing his clothes a daily thing. He's so patient with me – whenever we're studying, he doesn't get annoyed when he has to explain something more than 33 times. He doesn't give up on me.

However, then there's me. I'm constantly worried that he _will_ find someone better. She won't have a disorder. She won't be a sarcastic twat. She won't be annoying. She won't be stuck in high school when she's supposed to be in college. She won't -

Okay, woah, too many insecurities. Lord.

Goodnight.

* * *

I slipped on my white Henley tank top and started looking around for my black denim shorts.

"Shorts, shorts, shorts," I muttered to myself, looking around, haphazardly throwing clothes – Derek's and mine – around in the huge closet. I was upstairs, man, this loft is so weird. Most of the necessities were upstairs – including Isaac's bedroom – rather downstairs and I'm still trying to understand life.

"You mean these?" A familiar, husky voice said. I turned around quickly to see Derek holding up my denim shorts. "Personally, I like you better like this." I glared and walked over to the Alpha, trying to snatch my shorts away.

He had different plans.

Derek shifted the shorts in his other hands, away from my reach. I tried grabbing it again but he placed in the opposite hand. I pouted and tried reaching it again, however, now he lifted it over his head. I jumped, trying to reach my shorts but of course, being 5'4'' and trying to overcome a man who's 6 feet is harder than a trigonometry test.

"Derek!" I whined, stomping my foot. He just laughed and bent down, holding the shorts to my feet. I smiled, lifting one leg after the other, and watched as he slowly tugged the shorts on me. My breath hitched as his fingertips left their trace on my skin and when he finally reached my waist, he took his damn well time zipping the zipper and buttoning the pants.

He rested his palms on my bum, squeezing it slightly, and trailed his calloused hands, under my shirt, caressing my waist. My breath caught in my throat and my heart dropped to my stomach as his hands explored my torso and I gazed into his eyes, his green orbs that actually made my heart hurt.

I could see something. Something's changed in his eyes – his look and in all honesty, I really don't know what. However, that didn't stop my toes man, those toes tipped toe their way to press my lips against Derek. I had nothing to do with it. I swear. Thanks toes.

My hands were tangled in his hair as we gave each other small kisses. I shivered when his hands traced my backbone and then my spine, to reach the back of my bra. I teared away, wondering if we were actually gonna' do this now. However, when I saw his stare on me that was hungry and full of lust, making my heart beat wildly I knew that I liked where this was going…considering I was very aroused.

I smirked, grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, and forcefully pressed my lips against his, craving everything about the man in front of me. Our kisses were sloppy and desire filled while our tongues fought over dominance. Derek pulled away and hurriedly tugged my tank top over my body. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the nape of his neck, and pressed our lips together, wanting his lips against mine again. I felt him smirk under my lips and I took that opportunity to bite down on Derek's bottom lip. Hah! Sucker.

His skilled hand, snapped open the button to my shorts in one rapid movement while I separated us for a few seconds, so that I could find the hem of his shirt and take off the insignificant piece of clothing. I threw it somewhere carelessly before I, fervently, leaned in and sucked his collar bone, then bit a small portion of his neck. I felt his body shake but not from shivers, from…_growls_.

Hot.

He immediately took a gentle hold of my chin and ravenously pressed his lips to mine, his hands exploring my body. I moaned against his lips when his hands slipped inside of my shorts, caressing my buttocks. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going into the deep, dude. I ran my nails down his chest, to the waistband of his jeans, and started to unbuckle his belt. I undid his button while he pushed my hair back, peppering my neck with kisses. I was about to to pull his zipper down when he suddenly _stopped_.

What.

Derek Hale just stopped.

Halted.

Paused.

Discontinued.

Ceased.

He pulled away, saying, "Wait," I raised an eyebrow at him. _Wait_? Derek looked out the closet door, sneering a little, then abruptly yelled out, "Isaac?!"

"Downstairs!" I heard a voice boom from downstairs. "Freaking out!"

Well. Shit. There goes my morning fun.

I sighed, before buttoning my shorts and grabbing my tank with his shirt. I turned to give him his shirt to see him redoing his jeans.

I grinned, looking down at his bulge – see sexual - "Try calming your friend down without taking a cold shower." He closed his eyes, cursed, put on his shirt, and walked out of the closet, pacing. Does pacing help with boners? Huh. Maybe he was thinking of a Betty White in lingerie…? Ew. I put on my top and ruffled out my hair, before tying it up in a high pony tail.

"You told him about Peter?" I wondered. Derek nodded, sighing and looked down, slightly happy as he saw the size in his pants decrease as I snorted.

He glared at me, "This is _your_ doing,"

I shrugged, "I have no regrets. None. Whatsoever. So. Shut up." Derek took a hold of my hand, about to drag me down the spiral stairs. "Wait," I yelped, before running back and grabbing my beige knit boyfriend cardigan and slipping it on. "It gets cold without you," I admitted, sheepishly and glared at his smug look before descending down the stairs again.

I stood barefoot at the bottom of the stairs as Derek walked over to chair and sat down. I sat down on the last stair and watched as Isaac paced – I wonder if he had a boner – anxiously in front of the multitude of glassed windows, that let a sufficient amount of sunlight in – lighting the entire room.

"I'm starting to not like this idea," Isaac confessed, sending Derek a glance, "Sounds kind of dangerous."

"Would it help if I ran and got your favorite coffee?" I offered, worriedly. Whenever I went to get coffee, I got his favorite and it always seemed to help calm him down, maybe it'd help now?

He shook his head with a small smile, "Thanks though," and no, he doesn't have anything to do with me anymore other than him being one of my best friends. I told him the truth that I was _18_ and I had dyslexia, he was shocked but I guess, that helped him drop the crush thing he had with me. Maybe. Hopefully. I don't know his mind.

"You know what?" He asked, rhetorically. "I definitely don't like this idea and I _definitely_ don't like him."

"Amen," I praised.

"You'll be fine," Derek reassured the beta.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac wondered, turning away from the window to look at his Alpha.

"He knows how to do it," Derek admitted, "I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

Isaac walked over to the steel table and started playing with a random book on it. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? Neither does Abby," I shrugged, he was right. If it was given my way, I'd continuously punch him in the genitalia. "And I trust them,"

"Do you trust me?" Derek challenged.

Isaac hesitated, but it wasn't the sort of hesitation where it was like 'um, oh god, I need to lie' but it was kind where it was, 'are you stupid? No shit, man'. And he answered confidently, "Yeah," but Isaac sighed, "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him," Derek stated, nonchalantly. I let out a scoff and smile when suddenly, the heavy metal door swung open and there stood Peter Hale in all his zombie glory.

"Guys," Peter started, as he strutted – yes, strutted – his way toward us. "FYI: yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." He stopped a few feet away from us and continued, "So, I hope you're comfortable on saying whatever it is that you're feeling: straight to my face." His arms opened wide, waiting for a response.

My boyfriend, oh so bluntly and kindly said, "We don't like you."

But of course, there's me who belted out, "You're a piece of shit!" They all turned to look at me and I sheepishly muttered, "I thought we were gonna' use curse words."

"One day, Abby," I glared at Peter as he continued talking, "I will gain your love."

"Pfft," I scoffed, getting up from the stair and walking over to Isaac, "only when you decide to crawl back into your grave and sing lullabies to the mice and maggots." Peter smirked, tilting his head to the side and he was about to say something when -

"Shut up," Derek interrupted him, "and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter decided, yanking out the claws which made Isaac hella' rigid.

* * *

The curly hair teenage boy clutched the sides of the chair he was sitting on and Derek and I sat away to the side. Isaac's blue eyes watched Peter's every move, clearly getting nervous by the second.

"Relax," Peter told him, "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac questioned, before he let Peters' claws into his body.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas," he informed him and me too, considering I had no idea this existed, "since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." His clawed hand hovered over Isaac's neck, "One slip and you could paralyze someone…or kill them."

"That's comforting," I mumbled, sarcastically, from where I sat.

"Y-you've had a lot of practice, right?" The beta asked Peter, anxiously. Peter took a hold of Isaac's shoulder and turned him around, so that they would look each other in the eyes.

"Well, I haven't paralyzed anyone."

OKAY. WHOA. HOLD UP. That is not any sort of reassurance. At all. Derek and I looked at each other, panicked and Isaac choked out, "Wait! Does that mean you -"

Peter suddenly stuck his claws into Isaac's neck, while he froze at the pain he was probably feeling. Peter looked like he was having a seizure as he kept his hold on Isaac and the teen fought against him, thrashing his body around, making both Derek and I stand up instantly.

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed, still in seizure mode, "I see them!" My ears perked up, hearing the new information. Derek and I, once again, shared a look before shifting our gazes over to the other two wolves.

Then, Peter pulled away, his body slamming into the table and Isaac lunged forward, taking a huge breath. Peter slowly tried walking off the pain in his hand, I'm guessing, his fist clenching and releasing.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked, as I made my way over to Isaac and immediately started gently rubbing his neck with my fingers.

"Uh, it was confusing," Peter confessed, "Um, i-images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something." Derek pressed.

"Isaac found them," that made me stop rubbing Isaac's and made my head snap over to look at the zombie, with wide eyes. Holy. Shit.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek's voice laced with hope.

"I barely saw them. I mean; glimpses -"

"But you _did_ see them," Derek intervened his uncle and Peter nodded.

However, Peter added, "…Worse,"

"Deucalion," Derek realized. Well, of course the big bad Alpha of the century was going to be there. I wondered what he looked like. He was probably old, he probably looked like the Scrooge – hatin' on children and shit.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out." Peter stated, rubbing his hands together.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, looking at the ground before turning his head and stared at Derek, who sat down with his cupped together.

"He's gonna' kill them." Derek answered, glancing at Peter.

Peter quickly disagreed, shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise, that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

I closed my eyes and sighed, tilting my head back. I spoke up, "I'm gonna' take a mild guess and say tomorrow night."

My answer, needless to say, shocked everyone.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Derek and I got to school that morning, pretty late but considering that today my classes started at third period, no one was in trouble.

"Why was I needed again?" Derek asked, for the 17th time as he got out of the drivers seat and we started walking side by side to my calculus classroom from the parking lot.

"Dude, I don't know," I answered honestly, walking through the front door he just opened for us, "something about a bruise? My brother has a tendency of being very vague, if you have not noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." He grunted as we finally turned to the hall where the classroom was. Derek opened the door for me once again and he practically stared everyone down as I went to go stand by Scott, giving him a confused look.

Scott smiled at my direction before turning to look at my boyfriend, "You need to see their arms. It might help find Boyd and Erica."

Lydia and Allison pulled out their arms, putting them together as two _bruises_ seemed to form the shape of a hand. Um.

Derek analyzed their arms and he looked quite unimpressed. He folded his arms across his chest and claimed, "I don't see anything."

"Look again," Scott said, pressing Derek to see something that he clearly wasn't seeing. I wasn't gonna' lie, I didn't see anything either but it did seem strange. Two bruises that looked _exactly_ the same? Seems fishy.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" And the sassy werewolf has been activated.

"It's the same, on ___both_sides," Scott pointed out, "exactly the same."

"It's nothing," Derek affirmed.

"Pareidolia," Lydia spoke to Derek, "seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia," um. Okay. Yeah, I was studying but come on, we're not going to be tested on that like holy crap, Lydia.

"They're trying to help," Scott insisted.

"These two?" Derek asked and lifted his hand to point at Lydia, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." Sassy. And his finger moved over to Allison, "And _this_ one, who shot about thirty arrows into me, my pack, and almost sliced my girlfriend into pieces, who just so happens to be your sister, Scott." He stared pointedly at Scott while I looked down, trying not to think of the Battle Royal that occurred between Allison and I.

"Okay, all right, now, come on," Stiles tried to be the voice of reason in the thick situation around us. "No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

Allison spoke in a hushed tone, "My mother died," Derek returned his attention to the now light haired brunette.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." I could practically see the restraint on Allison's face as she tried not to smack him into China.

"That girl was looking for Scott," she pointed out. "I'm here to help him, not you."

"You want to help?" He asked her, rhetorically. "Find something real." Derek threw the car keys at me, which I caught reflexively and he barged out.

I quirked my lips and clicked my tongue, before staring at the two boys, "Well, that ended terribly. I guess I'll meet you guys at Economics, I gotta' get a few things out of my locker."

As I walked out of the empty classroom and into the even more vacant hallway, I power walked my way to my locker because the bell was going to ring in a few seconds. I didn't feel like shoving myself through people I don't like, so, better make it quick, Abby.

I reached there in time and right when I opened it, the bell rang, signaling everyone to leave their classrooms and I sighed.

People.

I grabbed my Economics textbook and quickly grabbed my neutral pink lip gloss, unscrewing the cap to take out the wand, applying it on my bottom lip.

"That's a nice color on you," I raised an eyebrow, who was this human and why was he near me? I turned to my side and OH LORD. Twin. One of the twins. It was definitely the straight one.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, with a sweet smile, "but did I _ask_ for your opinion?"

He just chuckled, while I glared at his face, "Just trying to compliment a beautiful lady,"

I froze, while I tried to put my textbook into my bag. I looked back up at him and growled, "Well, this lady doesn't need your compliments." I sneered at him before slamming my locker and leaving to Finstock's Economics class. There was something…off about him. I don't know what but I will find out. I turned back to see him open the locker next to mine, are you serious? We're locker neighbors!?

Well, you know what a friendly neighbor does, right? Get their dog to dump all over the neighbors' yard. And evil smile inserted - SCOTTTTT!

* * *

The second Finstock walked into the room, he banged a textbook down on his table, interrupting my very intellectual conversation with Danny, Scott, and Stiles about _Pinky and the Brain_. I was saying that Pinky could've been the smartest if he didn't say Narf all day long but these nitwits disagreed. THE BRAIN IS A DOUCHE NUGGET.

"The stock market," Finstock's booming voice echoed, "is based on two principle's, what are they?"

Risk and reward, I thought but right when I was going to raise my hand, Scott did. Eh, I'll the lil bro take the shine. He needs it.

Finstock looked over at Scott and said, "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom." I let out a laugh before I turned to look at Scott, who glared at me. I made a heart with my two hands and mouthed, 'love you'. "Anybody else?" Finstock wondered.

Scott turned and argued with the coach, "No, coach, I know the answer." And cue hysterical laughter from our one and only Beacon Hills dickhead of a coach.

His laughter ceased when he saw the exasperated look on Scott's face, "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, risk and reward," Scott answered, probably shocking ¾ of the class.

"Wow!" Coach exclaimed, stunned as he made his way to Scott, "who _are_ you? And what have you done to McCall?" Nope, he took it back. "Don't answer that, I like you better." He then whispered, "I like you better." That made me feel uncomfortable in many ways. "Does anybody have a quarter?"

Immediately, Stiles went searching for a quarter but as he took one out, a plastic package flew it's way on to the floor. I gaped at the ground, considering it was right next to my foot because I was sitting in front of Stiles.

A condom. An XXL condom. I stared at Danny, who stared at Stiles, then I stared at Stiles shocked beyond my wits. MY WITS!

Finstock bent down and grabbed the condom, "Stilinski, I think you uh…dropped this." He traded the condom for the quarter, "And congratulations," for the fact that it's an XXL or because he lost his virginity? The questions, the questions.

Stiles, awkwardly, placed the condom back in his pocket and Finstock started walking back to the front of the room, saying, "Risk and reward! Put the quarter, in the mug, win the reward!"

"Watch Coach," he whispered, before bending down and threw the quarter, as we all watched it ricochet off the floor and into the cup. Hm, impressive. We all clapped as he made praises toward himself and then threw the quarter at Danny, "Risk, reward,"

"What's the reward?" My future lover asked. HE WILL LOVE ME. I SHALL PROVE YOU BUTTFACES WRONG! Nah, I love him. He loves men. I GOT ME MY OWN MAN!

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow," oh well, thanks Finstock.

"Coach, it's uh, not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny explained, of course, you can never be a smart ass around Finstock. Been there, done that – more than 64 times. I counted.

"Danny, you know I really expect more from you at this point. Really." I rolled my eyes and watched as Finstock took the quarter and went over to my brother. "McCall, risk, reward. The risk: if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop – the," he sent Danny a small glance, "the _quiz_, and – _and_ you have to write an essay. Risk," he held up a fist, "more work. Reward," he held up another clenched hand, and blew on it, "no work at all. Or, choose not to play."

"But Coach," I spoke up, making him turn to face me, "isn't this all just chance?"

"No," he answered, "you know your abilities, your coordination," he turned to Scott, "past experiences, all factors effecting the outcome. So, what's it gonna' be McCall, more work, no work, or choose not to play?" Scott stared at the quarter like it was going to give him the answer.

Apparently, it did because he put down the quarter.

"No play," Finstock said, "okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?!" Then, Stiles behind me, banged his books with his hands, like a monkey and with a cheesy smile. "There you go!" Finstock exclaimed.

I just think that Stiles wants his quarter back, but I could be wrong. "There's a gambling man! Come on! Step up, step up!" Finstock gave Stiles the coin, clapped a few times, making his way to the front of the room while Stiles pranced his way there. Yes. Pranced. I did not stutter. "Alright, Stilinski," he sang out.

Um.

Suddenly, Papa Stilinski walked in, "Stiles,"

"Yeah, Coach, I got it." I raised an eyebrow at his stupidity. Really.

"Stiles," Papa Stilinski, said more strictly – making Stiles halt and look up. I looked over at Stiles, who looked puzzled but followed his dad out of the classroom. I turned around to look at Scott with confusion and he gave me the same look before he tapped his ear, making me nod and turn around. Danny got up after Finstock called him up again and bang! Right into the cup!

"Reward!" Finstock yelled as Danny did a little dance. "Who's next?" He looked at the far corner of the room and growled, "Greenberg, put your hand down, you don't have a chance."

And cue my uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

"They haven't seen her since last night?!" I whisper yelled and Stiles shook his head. Poor Heather, she was gonna' pop Stiles' cherry. "So, now you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?"

Stiles nodded, "Derek _did_ say it was easier to turn teenagers."

"But what would a pack of Alpha's do with a beta?" Scott wondered.

"Scott, I don't know," Stiles replied, anxiously, "I don't care. This girl," he started making hand motions, giving us a sign that he was nervous, "our mom's were best friends before my mom died. We used to take friggin' bubble baths together before we were three, I gotta' find her."

I grabbed his nervous hand, holding it between two of mine, "And we _will_, okay? We just need Isaac to remember."

"How?!" Stiles exclaimed, "You guys couldn't do it. You know any other werewolf with a better trick?"

Scott stopped, out of nowhere, and it looked like realization hit him on the face. "Maybe not a werewolf, but somebody who knows a lot about 'em."

He killed Sheldon. Remember that? He was always first on my hit list but because he's been kind, I moved him down to second. Now, my current first is that new kid, who's tongue is going to be slammed in a car door.

* * *

**Don't let the review streak go away! Review for more guys!**


	43. Chaos Rising Pt 2

**Got you guys some badass Abby coming through mayn. Thanks for the reviews loves!**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Heaps on nope. Buckets and oceans of nope. Derek: no. Stiles: no. Scott: no. Isaac: no. **

* * *

_**"...Human beings in a mob**_  
_**What's a mob to a king?**_  
_**What's a king to a god?**_  
_**What's a god to a non-believer?**_  
_**Who don't believe in anything?**_

_**We make it out alive**_  
_**All right, all right**_  
_**No church in the wild**_

_**[The-Dream]**_  
_**I live by you, desire**_  
_**I stand by you, walk through the fire**_  
_**Your love is my scripture**_  
_**Let me into your encryption**_

_**[Kanye West:]**_  
_**Coke on her black skin made a stripe like a zebra**_  
_**I call that jungle fever**_  
_**You will not control the threesome**_  
_**Just roll the weed up until I get me some**_  
_**We formed a new religion**_  
_**No sins as long as there's permission'**_  
_**And deception is the only felony**_  
_**So never fuck nobody wit'out tellin' me**_  
_**Sunglasses and Advil**_  
_**Last night was mad real**_  
_**Sun comin' up, 5 a.m.**_  
_**I wonder if they got cabs still**_  
_**Thinkin' 'bout the girl in all-leopard**_  
_**Who was rubbin' the wood like Kiki Shepard**_  
_**Two tattoos, one read "No Apologies"**_  
_**The other said "Love is cursed by monogamy"**_  
_**That's somethin' that the pastor don't preach**_  
_**That's somethin' that a teacher can't teach**_  
_**When we die, the money we can't keep**_  
_**But we probably spend it all 'cause the pain ain't cheap**_  
_**Preach..." - **_**No Church in the Wild by Jay - Z and Kanye West Feat. Frank Ocean**

* * *

I watched the three guys pour ice down the nearly full tub. I sat on the steal table, a few feet away from the tub and watched the mist of the ice, slowly float around and above the tub. Did I mention I don't like this idea?

Well, I don't.

"…Like, being hypnotized," I heard Isaac say to Deaton as they both walked into the room.

"Exactly, you'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton elaborated. Isaac crouched down, being eye-level with the deathtrap and took in every inch of it.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked from where I stood, wrapping my arms around myself – still not liking this idea.

"Very slow," he answered.

"Yeah, well, how slow is _very_ slow?" Derek questioned, not liking vague answers and worrying about Isaac's safety.

"Nearly dead," that made me go rigid and look over wide eyed at Bizarro Vet. I watched as Isaac's hand just touched the water and he immediately recoiled, as if it burned him. Okay, definitely not liking this idea.

Stiles came over to stand next to me and he took out a rubber glove. I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, doing the same. I decided to blow into mine, making it into a hand bubble.

I finished, pinched the end, and then looked at Stiles'. I smacked him in the face with it. He froze, glared at me, and hit me with his deflated one. I growled and hit him again, over and over again while he hit me with the flat one.

We were having a cat fight.

With plastic gloves.

However, someone clearing their throat made us stop and look over at the four males, giving us 'are you freaking kidding me' looks.

"What?" Stiles and I asked exasperated, simultaneously before looking at each other, hit one another once more, and then throwing the gloves on the table. Stiles helped me off the table and I went walked over to Isaac as Stiles went to stand in front of the tub.

Derek spoke out to him, "Look," Isaac turning his head toward him. "If it feels too risky, you _don't_ have to do this."

Isaac sighed and Derek nodded once, making Isaac know that he was okay with whatever decision he chose. However, after a few seconds of thinking, he took off his shirt and threw it to me. I put it on the table and Scott handed me his jacket and I placed it on the table as well.

I sighed, shakily as I saw Isaac place on leg into the water that was probably as cold as Deucalion. His breath hitched but he seemed to contain himself as he lowered his entire body into the water. Derek's and Scott's hands both tightly grabbed Isaac's shoulders and lowered him into the tub.

It seemed to work until Isaac started thrashing around in the tub and then he erupted through the water, like a lion who just released his canines out in the open. Isaac was pushed down once again by Scott and Derek and now Stiles but he poked out again, making Deaton yell at them to hold him down, while they argued back. The words were incoherent compared to Isaac's growls and screams.

I don't know how long it took but it seemed like hours – the water stopped moving. Isaac's shivering body resurfaced, his face pale as Edward Cullen's skin and his lips were a bluish purple color while he floated in the water full of ice.

"Now remember, only I talk to him," Deaton informed while his eyes bounced around to each person. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton inched closer as did I too, pressing my palms against the tub. "Isaac?" Deaton asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac answered, his lips quivering. "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton," he addressed. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes,"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." I could practically feel my heart drop to my stomach as I heard their names. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

Suddenly, Isaac started to slowly toss around, clearly overwhelmed by the request. The lights were flickering, what the hell is going on. Oh my god.

Isaac had panicked protests against it while Deaton soothed, "Relax, they're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Isaac _did_ relax – well as relaxed as a man who's in water as cold as Antarctica could be.

Deaton tried again, slower this time, "Go back to that night, that night when you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see …a kind of building…house?"

Isaac spoke up, "It's – it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect," Deaton praised. "Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, empty," Isaac described.

"Like an abandoned building?" Doc pressed on as the light abruptly started to flicker once again. Oh god, please don't let there be a serial killer behind me. Oh please, oh please. FOCUS ON ISAAC, ABBY! "Isaac?!"

The beta started tossing around again, more violently and he went to grab something, which happened to be _my_ left arm. I looked over at Deaton, distressed out of my mind because Isaac was crying out, "Someone's here, someone's here!"

"Isaac," Deaton tried soothing him, "relax,"

"No, no, no!" He panicked, "They see me, they see me!" His grip on my arm tightened but not enough for it to hurt. I glanced over at Deaton again, practically pleading with my eyes to do something so that Isaac would be safe.

"They're memories," Deaton explained, softly, "just memories. Memories won't hurt you." Isaac became less tensed and Doc approved, "Good," Isaac let go of my arm, softly and I really didn't care, as long as he was safe. "Now tell us what you see, tell us everything."

Isaac closed his eyes, in deep concentration and reopened them, his eyes no longer yellow but the natural blue color he inherited. "I hear him." His voice, raw and husky. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Doc questioned.

"I think so, I can't…I can't see her. I c-can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried…they're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're going to hurt each other." My eyes widened, not liking any bit of this.

"If they're locked in together during the full moon, they're gonna' tear each other apart." Derek practically read my mind. Oh god, please, please, please, please, let us find them. PLEASE.

"Isaac," Deaton raised his voice a little, "We need to find them, _right now_. Can you see them?"

"No,"

"Do you know what kind of room it is, a number on a door, a sign…?"

Isaac lurched forward as everyone stared at him but he wasn't looking at anyone else. He was staring straight ahead as if whatever was gonna' attack him was in this room with us.

"They're here," Isaac whimpered, trying to hide himself in the water. "They're here!" He yelled, "They see me! They found me! They're here!"

"This isn't working!" Derek exclaimed, worriedly, before looking at his beta, "Isaac, where are you?!"

"I can't see them! It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I can't see!"

Deaton was about to say something but I put a hand on his shoulder, shaking my head. If he was going to say something now, it would make Isaac much more hysterical. Too many voices will confuse him, Derek made it bad but adding Deaton's voice into it will make it much more worse.

"Isaac! Where are you!?" Derek yelled. "What do you see?!"

After a few seconds of constant orders and water being thrashed around, Isaac called out, "It's a bank vault!" He sprung up the surface and screamed, "I saw it! I saw the name!" He got out and I immediately grabbed two towels, throwing one to Deaton. We cocooned him with the towels, rubbing his shoulders to create friction. "Its, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault."

We all remained silent, not really knowing what to say because we heard something that – that we just couldn't believe.

"What?" Isaac's voice broke the silence.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles spoke up.

"No," he answered.

"You said that when they captured you," I spoke quietly, making his head snap toward my direction, "they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

I bit my lip as Stiles' finished the claim, "Erica's," he answered, as I watched his head move toward Stiles' direction, "you said it was Erica."

* * *

Watching Derek pace is exhausting, left right, left right. I would've done something but I think he deserved to pace when he just found out one member of his pack was dead.

"She's _not_ dead!" Derek exclaimed, disbelievingly.

Stile pointed out, "Derek, he said: 'There's a dead body'. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek challenged.

"Someone else, obviously," Stiles argued.

"And _maybe_ it was the girl on the motorcycle," Scott spoke, then glanced at Isaac, "The one who saved you?"

Isaac shook his head, "No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked everyone. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome." Werewolf Hunger Games?

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek decided.

I broke in, jumping off the table, "Okay, whoa, hold up, we can't just barge in there." I walked around the tub to Derek, trying to reason with him.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we," Derek retaliated.

I sneered, "Yeah, but he didn't exactly get _through_ a vault, did he?" I was uneasy about whatever decision Derek was going to make and I felt like it would be a stupid ass decision which will end up hurting him. And I am _not_ going to let that happen.

"We need a plan," Scott told us.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek questioned.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles intervened, looking at his phone, "Beacon Hills First National Bank closes its doors three months after vault robbery," he read off, "doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

Stiles gave him a blank look, "It's the internet," he scoffed, "minutes."

* * *

Alright.

So, it didn't actually take minutes – more like the entire night.

I just remembered drinking a lot of coffee, slapping Stiles, and throwing stuff at Scott to keep them awake. I was the last one to crash and I think I was lying down on Stiles' back, reading an article about Fredrick Manning getting ten years or something and I decided, napping would be nice. So, I closed my eyes and never woke up.

"Guys!" A sudden booming voice clashed into my ears and jolted me off of Stiles' back, which I was using as a pillow. Oh god. That sucked. "I'm going to work," I heard Papa Stilinski inform us, "you three get to school." I started twisting and turning my neck, flinching as it cracked.

"Dad," I rubbed my eyes as Stiles anxiously called out to his dad, "Heather?" Oh, the missing girl, yes yes.

Papa Stilinski shook his head and muttered, "Nothing," before walking out of the room. Stiles quickly scrambled off the floor, giving me a hand to haul me up.

"Ten hours of nothing," Stiles grumbled, smacking papers that were on him to the ground.

"We're gonna' find something," Scott said, trying to be optimistic about this.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica less dead," I flinched, "or Boyd any less about to be dead." I sighed at Stiles' pessimism.

"We still have time," Scott tried.

"Is this whole like, 'remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster' thing a part of the 'be a better Scott McCall' program?"

Scott smirked, "Not if doesn't work,"

"Nah, it works," Stiles sighed, then turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to me and slowly ripped a paper off my face. He flipped it over and screamed out, "Dad! Dad!" He threw the paper back at me before running out of the room and my eyes widened as I saw Papa Stilinski putting a dude in the back of his police car. I quickly went over to Scott, showing him the same thing.

"Huh," I muttered, "being optimistic really works."

"Abby, you're the most optimistic out of all of us." He said, deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, I could be mean at times too." I pouted, sitting down next to him.

"Only to people you don't like," I was about to protest but his words beat me to it, "Sis, a few days ago when you were taking a shower, you screamed and then shouted out, 'It's like Satan's shedding his tears on me!' And when you were quiet, I asked you what happened and what was your answer?"

I sighed, "I was messaging the shower head to make Satan feel better." I pouted as he laughed and he dragged me out of the room.

Stupid showers, being all hot and shit.

* * *

Thank God that school was uneventful because I don't think I could handle anymore events.

But of course, I had to wear Stiles' clothing because I didn't want to wear the same exact thing I wore yesterday but we were late so I couldn't go back home. I ended up in a long blue sweatshirt, eh, whatever, my shortness made it work, ok. And no twin interaction, thank Jesus. I could not have dealt with the day if I was anywhere near him.

But like, I like events that include tents because those are carnivals and this place hasn't had one in like ever. Carnivals are coolio -

"See this?" I heard Stiles interrupt my inner thoughts as I leaned against the table in Derek's loft. There was a spread of white poster papers on it and he was using a red Sharpie to mark it up. He explained to all of us, "This is how they got in, from the rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here."

Stiles drew a big circle, indicating where the vault was. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, the space is so small that it took them about 12 hours to drill into that wall – which is stone, by the way. Then, throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom!" He banged the Sharpie's tip against the paper and I just – I don't, okay, whatever.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked, nervously.

"Yes, we can but very, very barely. Also, they patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna' need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking about a diamond bit -"

"Look, forget the drill," Derek intervened.

Stiles, looking annoyed, asked, "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do you think I'll have?"

Stiles, who looked very peeved off, questioned, "Wh-what do you think you're gonna' do, Derek? You gonna' punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles," Derek smirked, sarcastically, "I'm gonna' punch through the wall."

"Okay, Big Guy, let's see it." What. "Let's see that fist, that big ole' fist." WHAT. "Make it, come on, get it out there. Don't be scared." WHAT! He was being sarcastically playful with an Alpha. That's not gonna' end well. "Big bad wolf, yeah look at that,"

I resisted the urge to throw myself out the window.

Derek made a fist with his right hand and turned to look at me, disbelievingly. I smiled at him and let out a tiny laugh, while he just glared and gave me a look that said, 'really, you hang out with him? Really?'.

Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and hovered another hand, a few inches away from it. I feel a ship coming around here…and I think it's about to sail. CANON! Oh, wait, I'm dating him…um…

Then, he went on explaining, "Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid r-"

He got cut off by Derek _softly_ punching Stiles' hand and him crashing into the table, cradling his hand. "Aahg," Stiles groaned, getting up and walking to the other side, to walk off the pain. "Aaugh," he let out a girlish groan that time. "He can do it." And another squeal.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek announced staring at the stupid idiot, then turned to look at us. "Who's following me down?" He looked over at zombie who was chilling by the stairs.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly? With Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Calm your ass, Abby, calm your ass.

"So, I'm just supposed to _let_ them die?" Derek argued.

"One of them is already dead," Zombie stated, nonchalantly. I snapped my head to hatefully glare at him.

"We _don't_ know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A _pack_ of Alpha's. _All_ of them. Killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combined their bodies to form one giant Alpha." He took a pause before continuing, "I'm sure Boyd and Erica are sweet kids and they are goin' to be missed."

"Here's a thought," I spoke up, "if you don't shut up, I will rip out your skull and beat you with it." I growled, he just tilted his head and smirked at me. I looked back at the other three guys and waited for Derek to say something because I had something to say too.

"What about -" I cut my boyfriend off.

"Me!" I yelped, excitedly from my spot.

"No," he said, immediately and Scott following his 'no'.

"But," I whined, "I'm stronger now and I'm more useful rather careless and I'm skillful," my boyfriend shook his head, "Oh come on, I took down you and Isaac down – in _one_ fight."

He shook his head again. "How do you know I didn't just _let_ you beat me?"

I smirked and answered, "Because," you would never let anyone hurt me. And if you're not there when I'm in danger, I have to protect myself. You taught me how to defend myself. _You_ would never lose by purpose because you know that _no one_ else in the world would 'let me win'. "I just know."

Derek, however, shook his head. Okay, fine then, he leaves me no choice.

I threatened, "_Don't. Make. Me. Beg._"

All the males, save for Peter, froze when they heard that. Stiles, Scott, and I looked at Derek for his final answer.

"No."

I took a deep breath and started yelling, "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!…"

One_ excruciatingly painful _minute later

"…Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! -"

"SAY YES!" Everyone shouted, except for Derek who just glared at me. I shut up and waited for his answer.

"Fine!" He grumbled out. I smiled, happily and skidded my way over to him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. He rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around me anyways. However, he wasn't done, "But only if Scott comes with us."

We looked over at my brother, "I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to _try_."

"But…" I added, wondering what his incomplete thought was.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Yeah, Scott. No one knows the answer to that.

* * *

Derek quietly drove up to the ally way behind the bank, considering I didn't have super fast speed, he drove us all here. Eh, it took eight minutes, so it didn't make much of a difference. We got out of the car, walking toward the back of the bank.

However, Scott looked apprehensive. So, I asked, softly, "What?"

"It's just something I can't get out of my head."

"Look, the moon's rising Scott, what is it?" Derek pressed on, getting more agitated by the second.

"Risk and reward," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. What does _that_ have to do with anything? It's Economics!

"What about it?" I wondered, taking a few steps toward the ladder that led to the roof.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough." Scott's current logic: if _Economics_ taught me anything, it's that we didn't think this through.

"We know that time's running out." Oh my god, they're arguing about this. Ok.

"But think about it, they put the triskele on your door four months ago, what have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail!" Then there's Derek, who doesn't really give two shits about Economics.

"Alright, you guys are taking too long. I'm going up." I announced walking away from them, despite their protests. I grabbed the metal bars that covered the window, reached out to grab the fire escape ladder, and started climbing it. Did I mention I was one hell of a climber? Well, I am.

I made it on the roof before the other two and started to unscrew the air vent, quickly taking off the top of it – quietly throwing it to the side. I slipped down the square hole and started crawling my way through the vents. Ugh. Vents. I turned and saw Derek a few feet behind me, with Scott a couple of feet behind him.

I looked down and saw that I was right in front of the vault, so I unscrewed the four screws that held the cover and vent together. I rapidly undid them and lifted up the cover, placing it aside and Derek came to me at the same time I was about to lower myself. I slid myself through the hole, held onto the edge before I plopped down on the ground on my two feet. I looked up, huh, that was a pretty big fall so just in case, I shook around – making sure I was okay.

I turned around to face the wall of the vault and blinked, hearing two drops behind me. I looked at Derek, who immediately started punching the wall. After five or six punches, he _fell_ through and the only thing that went through my mind was, _smooth Derek, real smooth_.

Yeah. I'm a piece of crap.

Scott went inside the newly formed hole and held out his hand for me, helping me through it. Derek stood up as we took a stand behind him and we saw him call out, "Boyd?"

The rather large teenager emerged from the darkness, grunting, and Derek, called out again, "Boyd, it's me. It's Derek." He started inching closer to the beta and that's when Scott's phone rang. I gaped, who the hell would call now? And why the hell would he answer it?

Of course, it was Stiles.

"What does that mean?" My head snapped over to look at Scott, who was walking a few inches backwards.

"We're gonna' get you out of here, okay?" Derek said, softly, trying to reason with Boyd. Something was off about Boyd, really, really off. I started to look around, wondering where the girl was – whoever the girl was but something else caught my eye. A black powdery thing around the entire vault, blocking the entrance which scared me to new heights.

Oh. My. Shit.

Mountain Ash.

"Derek," I blurted out, still looking around. He looked over at me and so did Scott, who hung up on Stiles. "Problem, big, _big_ problem," I was about to tell them what I noticed but I was cut off by another growl catching their ears, including mine and out came a girl. Who was clearly _not_ Erica.

"Cora," I heard a voice next to me say. I turned my head to look at Derek, wondering how the hell he knew her. Strangely enough, I could practically hear the vulnerability in his voice and I saw the blood drain from his face.

"Who?" Scott and I asked, simultaneously. My voice filled with worry and his voiced filled with confusion, the two of ours mixed together in one word.

Derek gulped, "Cora," he repeated as his voice broke and I could heard his world break into a million pieces, I could hear the pain but at the same time, I could hear _hope_.

"Derek, get out!" Cora growled, "Get out now!"

Please don't tell me it's an ex! Please don't tell me it's an ex! Please don't tell me it's an ex!

I turned to hear the vault door open and…what the hell is happening?! Ms. Morell? Oh no. She had a handful of Mountain Ash and she bent down, covering the exit with Mountain Ash despite the many resists my brother made.

Abruptly, I heard a shitload of snarls in front of us and I whispered, while staring at the blood thirsty beta's, "Do I break the seal?"

"No. They're gonna' kill _anything_." Derek answered and then, the two beta's charged at us.

Okay, for some reason, the girl – Cora – immediately sensed me as a threat and tried to take me down. I instantly went into self – defense mode and swung my right arm, punching her on the cheek. She didn't even flinch and then she snarled at me, swinging her arm, ya know, werewolf? Claws? Not safe. I ducked and she swung, making me duck _again_.

All right, I am _not_ dancing with her. I kicked her in the shin, took a clean shot on her face with my fist. I was about to hit her again, but, out of nowhere, she took a hold of my ankle and dragged me to the ground. I groaned as my head met with the hard cement floor and I didn't have any time to recover because when I opened my eyes – I saw her on top of me, straddling me, about to slash my throat.

Right when she was about to slice my neck, I grabbed her right arm, while a small whimper escaped my throat, and gripped her arm tightly as I could. She growled in my face and was about to use her other arm but I took a hold of that too. Both of her forearms held tightly within the grasp of my two hands and I didn't know how much longer I could hold her off.

Cora tried to chomp my face off, her teeth getting closer to my face by the second, but I used as much arm strength as I could to keep her pushed away. I moaned as I struggled to keep her off of me but I knew that I wasn't strong enough, her canines were so close to biting at my cheek. So, I was pressured into doing the last thing I wanted to do – I cried out, "Derek!"

I tried pushing her further away from me but she was so powerful, that I couldn't do anything but pray she -

Suddenly, all the weight was off of me and I sat up, turning to my side to see Derek positioning himself to place a protective stance in front of me, snarling at the girl. However, I saw Scott being thrown across the room by Boyd and he turned his attention to me. Okay, you have got to be kidding me.

Well, bring it on, big guy.

I got up and saw him speeding his way to me. He immediately swung a clawed hand at me but I stopped it with my forearm. I punched him in the abdomen, making him growl at me.

"Yeah, growl to you too, big buddy," I muttered, breathlessly as he tried to insert his claws into my gut. I grabbed his wrist and I thought of one move that could help me in this situation considering I had both of his arms trapped inside my hands.

I saw it in the Matrix once, maybe it'll work with me? Well, wouldn't hurt to try. And I ended up lifting one of my legs up, pushed it up against Boyd's chest, and practically ran up the beta, kicking him on his chest and face in the process. My entire body twirled in the air before I landed on the surface – safely.

I gaped as I stared at Boyd, who fell and was making nonsense snarls.

I. Cannot. Believe. That. Worked.

I'm like, Gandhi's child.

Wait, what?

"How the hell did you do that!?" I heard Scott ask, just as breathless as me.

"Um, Matrix," I answered honestly. Then, Derek banged up next to me, breathing heavily too. Now was best to ask about who the girl was, "Who is she?!"

"She's my sister, my younger sister!" What.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Like I have a clue, I thought she was dead!" But. Hale?! House fire?!

"Look out!" A familiar feminine voice yelled, making me duck and Scott take the beating I was supposed to get from Boyd. Well, brother – sister power is now activated. Scott had trouble fighting Boyd, so, I did something I knew I'd regret.

I kicked the big dude in the spine, making him stumble forward and releasing my brother. He turned to hiss at me and my eyes widened, staring at his large yellow ones. Boyd made his way toward me and tried to take a swing at me, but I blocked it away with my forearm.

I shoved his arm away from me and swung a fist at his face, making him recoil for a second. I did it again and I _almost_ punched him once more but he caught my wrist, brutally – making me wail in pain. Boyd lifted his other arm, about to slice my throat – werewolves and their claws – however, nothing happened because he was tackled to ground by Scott.

Yet, Boyd took the upper hand, piercing his claws into Scott's stomach. I gasped and I did the first thing in my mind. I quickly gathered up all the strength that was within me and rammed into Boyd, but of course, with my weight and height, I didn't really get him too far. I did manage to get his fingers out of Scott! So, GO ABBY!

"Boyd!" I heard the same female voice yell. I turned to see Allison break the seal despite Derek's protests and then, without Boyd deciding to murder me – he ran out of the vault, Cora following pursuit.

Suddenly, Derek and Scott were gone, with Scott screaming out, "Don't touch her!" I hurriedly ran out of the vault, grabbing a hold of Derek's arm and stopped him from doing anything stupid.

"What were _you_ thinking?!" Derek screamed out, not getting out of my grip.

"I had to do something," she explained, warily.

"She saved our lives." Scott backed up Allison.

"Yeah! And what do you think they're gonna do out there!?" I tried containing Derek's shouts by gripping him tighter and keeping him from going berserk. He turned to look at Allison, "Do you have any idea what you just set free!?"

"You wanna' blame me?!" Allison argued back. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

Something in me snapped, the way I see it, werewolves are much more safer than her family because you wanna' know why? They _feel_. The last time I looked at Allison, I saw no humanity in her – I saw _nothing_. None. This is why I don't like her, I don't like the person she was and I definitely don't like the fact that her family decided to hurt the ones I care about.

I glared at her and I hissed out, "No, you're right, it's not _you_! It's just the rest of your family."

Everyone hushed when they heard my outburst. They weren't expecting that from me but I have too much anger built up, it's was gonna' reach the surface sometime. "You were there, that night. That night we took down the Kanima? You were there and you heard _everything_, Allison."

Nobody knew what I was talking about because I haven't told anybody, not Stiles, nor Scott, not even Derek. But she knew. Allison knew exactly what I was talking about because she was there – hearing my screams of pure horror and agony, hearing Stiles get beaten while I couldn't do anything but watch. She heard it all. She did nothing.

Nothing.

And to me? That's worse than being a werewolf.

Allison looked down guilty, knowing what she was responsible for. "I made some mistakes," yeah, no shit, "but Gerard is _not_ my fault." I scoffed.

"What about your mother?" Derek questioned, wrapping an arm around my waist – subtly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, quickly.

Derek looked at Scott, "Tell her, Scott." He ordered.

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison questioned, softly. I leaned into Derek's side, his hold on me tightening while she asked, yet again, "What does he mean?"

It's not like your mother went on a murderous rage or whatever.

* * *

**Alright, A/N: WHAT THE HELL DO I DO ABOUT DEREK'S NEW SUV?! THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS ME AND MY DUMBASS SAID THAT THEY SHARED THE CAMARO...NOW WHAT?! Goddamn new SUV.**

**Aside from my rant, review for Fireflies - the next episode - and I hope you enjoyed badass Abby - she's been working hard, hasn't she? REVIEW FOR MORE! **


	44. Fireflies Pt 1

**Ello loves! Well, I would just like to say, I have never been blown away by reviews than I have between the last chapter and now. I don't think I've ever smiled so much while looking at the reviews and favorites, I mean, guys, I'm at 903! And it's all because of you!**

**Thank you. No, really. Thank you so much.**

**Those reviews really make up my day and it's because of you guys and I try to respond to as much as I can. A lot of you are guests and I can't reply to them, but I appreciate them just as much. **

**Once again, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, Ms. Blake exists in the show and I would've never added..._her_.**

* * *

_****__[John Legend]_  
"Ohhhh, the fire, the fire  
Ohhhh, the fire, the fire

**_[Chorus: John Legend]_**  
**There's something in your heart**  
**and it's in your eyes**  
**It's the fire, inside you**  
**Let it burn**  
**You don't say good luck**  
**You say don't give up**  
**It's the fire, inside you**  
**Let it burn**

_****__[Black Thought]_  
One love, one game, one desire  
One flame, one bonfire, let it burn higher  
I never show signs of fatigue or turn tired  
cause I'm the definition of tragedy turned triumph  
It's David and Goliath, I made it to the eye of  
the storm, feeling torn like they fed me to the lions  
Before my time start to wind down like the Mayans  
I show 'em how I got the grind down like a science  
It sounds like a riot on hush, it's so quiet  
The only thing I hear is my heart, I'm inspired  
by the challenge that I find myself standing eye to eye with  
Then move like a wise warrior and not a coward  
You can't escape the history that you was meant to make  
That's why the highest victory is what I'm meant to take  
You came to celebrate, I came to cerebrate  
I hate losing, I refuse to make the same mistake..." - **The Fire by The Roots Feat. John Legend**

* * *

I walked away from the troubled exes because there no point in hearing history. However, there was one thing hammering into my mind. I saw Boyd, I saw Cora – still processing BTW, but I did _not_ see Erica. I started walking the halls and I guess Derek had the same idea because he went toward the opposite side of the bank.

I opened door after door, not seeing anything with importance. When I walked up to the fourth door, a supply storage, a strong smell attacked my nose. Ammonia, and a lot of it. I covered my nose and walked into, stepping on a black jacket…that was covered with ammonia.

Ok. That's completely normal. I couldn't see anything at all, so I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight. I looked around the room, seeing nothing worth for my eyes to see.

I let out a strangled cry when I saw Erica's decomposing corpse. She was just sitting there, her dirty, mangled blonde hair covering her face as her limbs laid limp by her sides. That's it? They didn't have the decency to at least bury her?! But right, they had the sense to place her in a supply closet.

I just – I can't – I couldn't believe – it's not moral – I – UGHHHHH! Did they not care? That she was _one_ of them? A werewolf? A human?!

The blood running through my veins boiled while I walked over to the teenager who barely got to live life. I bent down and I touched her hand, cold – extremely cold but that didn't stop me from just holding her hand. I held in my breath, so that I wouldn't smell her – mean as it sounds – rotting skin while I clenched my jaw. I didn't, I really didn't want to but I moved her hair away from her face while I held in a cry. I looked down at my lap as I closed her eyelids, they could've at least done _that_.

She didn't pass that long ago, maybe a week but we were a week too late. It wasn't the full moon that killed her, it wasn't Boyd either because he would've tried to save her. And us? A week too late. Seriously? A week? A freaking _week_!? Did they seriously have to do this? She was 16. SIXTEEN! She was just sorting out her life and becoming strong and getting freedom and fighting, for Christ's sake.

She was 16…

Oh god, Derek. Without a doubt, he's going to blame himself and I don't know how to fix that. It wasn't like I could say, 'it wasn't your fault'. I mean, come on, this _is_ Derek, he wasn't going to listen to that. I was scared, not of him but _for_ him.

I called out, shakily, "Derek!" Scott was first to arrive, Allison in tow, standing up straight seeing that his wounds were healed. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what I was kneeling in front of and Derek ran past them into the closet where I was and he lost his step when he saw one of his pack members – dead. I looked down at my lap as I let go of Erica's hand, gently, putting it on her lap.

I didn't look at Derek nor the other two as I got up and walked out, muttering, "I'm getting ready."

* * *

I quickly shed off Stiles' shirt the second I ran into my room, wondering if I had to put it in the wash or not – I probably did. I looked over my outfit, I was fine, black denim shorts and my white tank top were pip pip di doodly do. I just needed my leather jacket and I'd be ever more fine; it had very convenient gun pockets inside the jacket – sown in by yours truly. However, I would have to carry around my shotgun considering it was a _shotgun_.

I grabbed my jacket and the Glocks, placing them inside the pockets on either sides of the jackets. I opened my closet, reached toward the top shelf and grabbed my creation – the shotgun. Yes, creation, the bullets weren't regular bullets.

They were badass bullets.

However, an unfamiliar sliver glint shone from the corner of my eye caused me to stop. I turned to look at my dressing table and saw the necklace laid on top of wood. I raised an eyebrow, I had his necklace placed under my pillow – always. What was it doing there? I walked over to my dressing table and held up the silver bead chain.

I smiled when I held it up upon the moonlight, Derek's gift.

_We were somewhere in the mountains of California – near the barrier of Beacon Hill, I think. Derek thought that Boyd and Erica could be hidden in this place, so he brought us all here. I was sitting on top of the Camaro, sketching out the sun that was setting far in the mountains while the others were out and searching. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me and I quickly turn to see Derek. I rolled my eyes and I tried to stop the mini heart attack he set upon – thanks Green Eyes._

_Derek smirked before walked over to me and sitting down on the hood, next to me. _

_I looked behind him before asking, "Where are the others?"_

"_Searching," he answered, bluntly._

"_And why are you here?" I wondered, sneering a bit. I yelped out, "Are you bringing me with you?!"_

_He raised his eyebrows, giving me a look that clearly said 'I could only be _so_ nice'. I pouted before returning to my sketch._

"_You're drawing again." Derek stated as I shrugged. "I haven't seen that sketchbook out since the beginning of the Kanima…" he trailed off when he saw that I froze and I felt chills run down my spine. To say I didn't like big scaly monsters was an understatement._

_Derek stayed silent while I continued my work but I stopped when I saw Derek drop something shiny in front of me. I looked up, widening my eyes and gaped, staring at the simple yet beautiful necklace. A wax seal wolf pendant made from silver which hung from a thin ball chain. The chain made me put all the pieces together – it was a guys necklace; it was _his_ necklace._

_I looked over at my Alpha boyfriend, stammering, "D-Derek -" _real smooth Abster.

_He smirked, before placing the pendant on his palm and saying,"My mother gave it to me. I want you to have it."_

_I bit my bottom and responded, "Derek, I can't take -"_

"_Abby, _I_ want _you_ to have it." He repeated, sternly. "_She_ would want you to have it." _

"_But Derek -"_

"_Shut up and turn around," I was about to protest again but he just motioned me to turn around. I sighed, giving up and did as told, lifting my hair up, then felt his fingers graze my neck and his breath tickle my skin. I couldn't help but let a grin slip out when he pressed a tiny kiss on the side of my neck. _

I snapped out of memory lane and stared at the piece of jewelery. I placed it underneath my pillow because for some reason, when I'm asleep, I always have a hand clenching the pendant; it gave me a sense of protection in my most vulnerable state. I guess actually putting it on would give me more protection – curse me and my idiocy!

I quickly put it on and ran down the stairs and out the door. However, the second I reached my car, my phone rang. I raised an eyebrow; it was Scott, he was probably calling me to tell me where he was.

"Yello?" I answered.

"Abby, I need your help."

"…"

"I need you to drop something off." Drop something off? What did he bring? A pet gorilla? I mean, we were chasing two gorillas. Alright, there is no way I am letting a gorilla near the Camaro.

Honestly, what the hell would he need to drop off?

* * *

"Who's offspring is that?!"

I exploded while staring at the young boy and girl who were clutching onto my brothers' arms. This was worse than a gorilla. Like, seriously, do they not know that like 8 people die in Beacon Hills every week? Come on.

"Abby, I need you to take them home, okay?" I was about to protest when he sent me a strict look and I sulked, staring at the…little people. He looked down at them and cooed, "You can let go now, it's okay. She's a good person; she's my sister."

I gave them a small wave and the little boy took a few steps toward me, grabbing my outstretched hand. Leave it to the boy to come first. The girl – reluctantly – let go of Scott's arm and followed her younger brother.

I scowled at Scott, who smirked and disappeared into the woods while I dragged the two younger humans. My car was literally a foot away from us and I opened the back door, pushing the two kids in. I walked to the drivers seat and climbed in, just in time to see the boy touch my shotgun.

I slapped his hand away and said, with an outstretched finger, "No." I pushed him down on the seat and demanded, "Stay."

"I'm not a dog." He pouted.

"Trust me, I know," I started up the car and smirked, "I have three of them." I hoped they _all_ heard that. I backed out of the woods, asking, "Ay, offspring, where is your cave?"

"A few houses down," the female answered. She held onto her brothers' hand when I looked at the rear view mirror, suddenly thinking about a younger Scott and I.

"Thanks Orphan Annie," okay, come on, if she just had curly hair then the similarities would be uncanny. She raised an eyebrow at my choice of words as I smiled at her direction, however, my amusement vanished when it came to serious talk. "Alright, who let you out after 4? You guys are like 6 and a half, you shouldn't be out in the woods. Alone either,"

"I'm 12," the girl grumbled.

"Great," I said, sarcastically. "I'm 18, glad we're getting to know each other." I grumbled as I pulled over when she told me to stop. The two got out of the car and the small boy waved at me while I waved back. Sue me, I'm not the best with kids but they were _alright_. Oh. God. If kids were out in the woods…who else was?

Abruptly, the shrill of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up from the cup holder and saw Stiles calling. The second I answered, he freaked out, "Abby, there's a body here -"

" - Hold that thought," I interrupted before calling Scott as well, making us have a three way – oh wait, oh ew, no. Oh. My. Shit. Don't listen to me.

"Hey," Scott answered, a bit breathless.

"Okay, we're all here. Stiles, please proceed." I stated, as I held the phone to my ear.

"Alright, there's a body here by the swimming pool." The school's or the park's? Whatever. "Lydia found him -"

"Is she okay?!" I asked, anxiously.

"Shaken up, but fine, and yeah thanks, I'm fine too."

"I love you." But I did dude, you're amazing Stiles. I LOVE YOU. Now, if only I had the guts to say it to Derek…

"Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"Anyways, I think it was the two wolves running amuck." Did he really just say that?

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, stunned.

"Yup," Stiles sighed, "throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods expecting me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna' be surprised." Um.

"Okay, wait," I interrupted, "can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"Yeah," Scott agreed.

"Seriously?! Make sure it was them? Who else is going around and ripping throats out?!"

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless pleaded, "Stiles, please?" The line went silent for a while, assuming Stiles was getting close to the body. However, my phone rang _again –_ this was getting tiring – and I raised an eyebrow.

"Abby, is that yours?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah, hold up," I held the phone out to my face and my eyes widened. _Allison_. What the hell. "Hey, Scotty, I gotta' go. Please be careful, Derek and Isaac too."

"Alright, we will, stay alert,"

"I will," I promised before hanging up and looking back at my phone to stare at Allison's name popping up. Let it go to voice mail or take it? I don't know. I said some things I didn't want to say, that I wanted to keep buried forever but I let them out. And now, I'm just angry at myself than at Allison.

I decided to choose the latter.

"Allison?" I questioned – hey, it could be a serial killer, you never know.

"Oh, you didn't delete my number," I thought I could hear a smile somewhere in there. Yeah. No. Nope. I waited for her request. "I know we aren't on the best terms now," or any terms, "but I need your help."

Gurl, u done goofed.

"And why would I help you?" I sassed back.

"Because you want people safe as much as I do." Oh no. She knows I love justice. Oh, whatever, it's not like she's asking me out on a date. Well, lesbihonest, we'd make a cute couple.

* * *

"Alright badass Argent, what're we doing?" I asked as I made my way over to her after parking my car next to hers.

"How does a werewolf track?" Allison full on blurted out the second I stood in front of her. She had all her gear; her cross bow, her two fingered gloves, IR glasses, a tripwire, and dagger which she just pulled out.

"Scent," I answered, immediately. She held out the dagger and I raised an eyebrow at it.

"Would you like to do the honors or should I?" Ahhhh.

"Why didn't you just say so, silly?"

I smirked, playfully, at her while she smiled back, it's extraordinarily amazing how we can bond through hunting – we were like female versions of the Winchesters! Except one didn't dislike the other…Anyhow, I took the dagger from her before asking, "Winds?"

"North east,"

"Perfect," I muttered, before giving my wrist a tiny gash and letting out a painful hiss. I let the blood drop to the ground and looked up to see Allison focusing on the tripwire she was setting up. "So," I started, "why'd you call me here?"

"I needed you." I was taken aback by the blunt answer. "Lydia told me that you've been training and I saw it in there – in the vault?" I nodded. "You were incredible, maybe even better than me."

I shook my head, "I highly doubt that's possible, it's in your blood and you got hardcore labor by crazy granddaddy – no offense."

She released a soft laugh, "None taken,"

"Hey listen," Allison snapped her head to look at me, "back there at the bank, I didn't -"

"No, Abby, I deserved every word. I hurt you, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and even Derek – who I still don't like." I shrugged, not surprised. "But you're dating him and I didn't even take that into consideration, so I just ended up hurting you even more. I know you're not going to forgive me, not anytime soon, at least, because I definitely don't deserve it, but I do miss you as my best friend."

I gulped, not knowing what to say. So, I just nodded because I wasn't going to lie, I missed her too but I couldn't accept her back in my life. After everything…I just couldn't. At least, not now.

I sighed before catching the flashlight she threw at me. I looked down at the ground while walking around, trying to find their tracks. Then, I knelt down and removed a couple of leaves before saying, "Cora,"

"Found Boyds'," Allison called out before getting up and walked over to me.

"Seems like they weren't the only two that decided to stick together," I pointed out. She smiled at me and vice versa.

"Can I ask why you brought a shotgun?"

YES! I was hoping someone would ask that. Even a shrub, I wouldn't mind if a shrub asked me.

"Different bullets," I all but grinned as I explained. She gave me a confused look and I continued, "I took apart the shotgun shells and I fixed them into stun bullets." Her eyes just about exploded. "I put a button cell battery on the bottom of the shell and I unlatched the voltage amplifier circuit from a stun gun. I placed two little wires connecting the two and the gun powder does its work. Once it fires, it circulates throughout the entire body but of course, it's only for werewolves. Maybe. Unless Stiles gets on my nerves."

She laughed quietly, before asking, shocked, "You did all that?"

"It wasn't easy, trust me. It took a lot of time and patience. And _you_ know I'm not the best with patience."

"Trust me, I know." I laughed with her until realization hit me straight across the face.

"What're we doing? We needa' be badasses and hunt us some werewolves." She rolled her eyes but obeyed anyways. "Okay, so what do we know?"

"We know that they're going to depend on their human side for intelligence." I nodded, knowing that was true. "They're going to use it to cover their tracks, mask their scent, and to survive."

"Right, so the chances of our werewolves out there finding the duo are slim. But if they were _here_, then they're heading South, which means that they _will_ end up in neighborhoods." She nodded slowly as I explained, "But our high school borders the ends of the woods and if I know the guys, they'll do something _there_. If Boyd and Cora make it their way past the high school, they're gonna' be at the heart of Beacon Hills and then, we'll be royally screwed."

I'm really hoping that the guys won't do anything at the school. If they've forgot, that school is a _death trap_. Do they not remember all the times we've been at there at night?!

It's not like bad shit went down at night in the school or anything.

* * *

**To be honest, I had no idea what I was talking about when it came to the bullets. But whatever, it sounded cool. **

**Anyways, not much happened this chapter but in the next chapter? You guys are gonna' flip out! I have it all written and I just - it's an amazing chapter, really. **

**So, review for more guys! Love you!**


	45. Fireflies Pt 2

**Hey guys, I bring you Fireflies Pt 2! Two very important Author Notes you guys should read, but before that, read the chapter! **

**And I really recommend to listen to the song while reading this chapter - especially during a Dabby moment.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I was lying on my death bed, I would still not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**_"I know to be there_**  
**_When and where, I'll be there_**  
**_You know what's to be said_**  
**_We said out loud, we never said_**  
**_My premonition of the world comes to me_**  
**_A sun in your hands from the middle life_**  
**_Says I'm alright_**

**_You said you don't have to speak_**  
**_I can hear you_**  
**_I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before_**  
**_I said it's been a long time_**  
**_Since someone looked at me that way_**  
**_It's like you knew me_**  
**_And all the things I couldn't say_**

**_Together, to be_**  
**_Together and be_**  
**_Together..." _Together by The xx**

* * *

We arrived at the school in record time, just waiting at the back entrance and we were just talking about summer. Allison was in my car – she came in hers but got bored and was now in mine.

It was like nothing changed between us. But it did. Everything changed. Nothing was the same anymore – not between the two of us.

"Have you not seen the show?!" Allison exclaimed.

"I have, and I can conclude that you, Paris chick, are crazy." I smacked my hands against the steering wheel.

"Oh please," she 'pffted'. "They are, and forever will be, the 'it' couple."

"The stupidity! The stupidity in this car is unreal!" I hollered.

"Yes, it's all coming from you." I gasped loud and obnoxiously. "Abby, please, they're cute, they're amazing, she likes scissors and he likes biker boots. They're perfect for each other."

"You clearly haven't heard of 'opposites attract'. She likes girly stuff and he doesn't, he's an actor, she's a singer, they almost kissed twice and they _did_ kiss once. If that's not enough evidence, I don't know what is."

"Beck and Jade sound better,"

"Tori and Beck sound _and_ look better,"

"Bade!" She growled.

"Bori!" I hissed.

"Bade!"

"Bori!"

"Bade!"

"Bori!"

"You are terrible at convincing,"

"NOOOOOO,"

"Oh?"

"I could be the worlds' best debater. I could be so amazing, so powerful that I could take over the world. Of course, I will need an evil assistant…STILES."

"And how do you plan that?"

"Never mind you, Allison, _never mind you_,"

"…"

What happened!? I turned to see why she went silent and she answered, shaking her head, "I worry,"

I sighed, "I should get money for being a good person. I'm such a good person, I deserve to meet celebrities."

Allison's eye twitched. It literally twitched.

"Swiggity swag, what's in the – HOLY CRAP! It's 3 AM, it was like 1998 two seconds ago. Oh my god, what the freak yo."

"'Course it was," she blinked.

"School and vagina are six letters and they are both empty holes of nothing that can hold in screaming children for nine months…" I said, while looking into the depths of emptiness that I call school.

"You're so bored right now."

"Do you think that if a mother ate spicy food while being pregnant, the child would become part of the fire nation?"

"They _did_ manage to take over the world." I nodded, quickly agreeing. "Wait, is that your plan to take over the world?"

"Never mind you, Allison…never mind you." I have the blueprints all worked out. But, if I die tonight the plan will be inherited by Stiles because he's the only one I trust that will succeed with my plans.

"Shh, shh," she did not just tell me to 'sh', "Abby look!" I looked out the front window and saw Boyd and Cora run across the football field fast as shit.

They were here.

To fuck shit up.

I looked over at Allison, who nodded and I got out, without the shotgun – just the regular Glocks. Allison was going to be the weaponry part of our plan, while I distracted them because I was faster and smaller.

We both got out of the car and shut the door quietly, making sure that neither of the betas heard us. Allison and I shuffled our way to hide behind a school bus. When Allison made her way up the big yellow vehicle, I made my way toward the back entrance – hiding behind a pillar.

Cora and Boyd jumped down from the roof, right in front of me and that's exactly when Allison fired flash bang arrows at the two wolves.

Now, my part – my 'distraction'.

I placed two fingers in my mouth and wolf whistled – _loudly_. Get it? Wolf whistle? No? Right. I'm about to die.

The betas immediately turned their attention to me, rumbled at my face and I raced my way into the school building – this freaking school man. I ran down the halls of Beacon Hills as swiftly as I possibly could, which was pretty incredible because I could trip over my own shadow. I heard the snarls and growls of the two wolves behind me instead of screaming in fright, I smirked because I saw two red glowing eyes.

I made a right turn and ran a few more feet before I heard something being smashed into the lockers. I turned around and saw Boyd stop running after me, as he watched Cora fall to the ground once her older brother – still processing – hurled her into the lockers. Boyd was about to charge at Derek, but then Chris Argent - ? - emerged from the darkness while my brother come out the other way.

A huge part of me wondered if they were gonna' ask the two betas to come play with them.

Derek grumbled, "Come and get us," and they were off. Down to the boiler room. Whoa. How did I manage to get such a hot chunk of meat like him? The world may never know. No really, I don't even know.

I walked over to Daddy Argent – upgraded from Dick Argent – looked at his little electric knick knack, and asked him, "What brings you here?"

"Your psychotic brother."

"That sums up like my entire life, dude." He sighed and I changed my tone, into a more gentler one, "You helped them, Daddy Argent. Thank you, it means a lot."

Daddy Argent looked over at me and nodded, accepting my sign of gratitude. Then, I saw Isaac barging his way over.

Uh – oh.

Did I mention that he called me and told me to stay home? Well, he did.

"Abby! What the hell?!" He exclaimed. I looked over at Daddy Argent, I didn't know if Allison wanted him to know that she helped me get here, so I couldn't let Isaac spill the nuts. Or corn. Or…whatever the freaking word is.

I grabbed his arm, pulled him away, and slapped his upper arm. "Ow, what the hell!?" He repeated, his blue eyes vibrating anger.

"No, _you_ what the hell!"

"…That doesn't even make any sense." I shrugged, it was worth a shot. "What're you doing here? I told you to _stay home_. Why don't you ever listen to me for once?! And how did Allison Argent get here?"

So many questions, beta.

"I wasn't going to wait around and see you guys come home – hurt. Nope. I rather fly into the sun than watch that happen, okay? Don't you get it? I don't listen because I _can't_. I literally cannot. If I see you, or Scott, or Stiles, or Derek in trouble or hurt, it _kills_ me. You four are my boys, you keep me sane; I wouldn't function right if something happened to any of you."

"And how about you?" He seethed, eyes blazing. "You think we'd be able to function right if something happened to _you_?"

These four months. These past four months brought Isaac and me as close as Stiles and I were. Those two days where I couldn't get a hold of him made me anxious to no ends. I couldn't picture him out of my life. Ever.

He was Isaac – he was something like an angel, yeah, an angel fits him perfectly.

I sneered at his words and decided to ignore them. So, I continued with his last question, "Allison and I – we came together, Isaac." His eyes broadened as he heard the new piece of information. "_She_ brought me here. We helped each other."

He let out an exasperated sigh, probably because of me dropping the topic but asked anyways, "You forgive her?"

"Uh, no, not really. I mean, I can't forget what she did to you, Stiles, and Der-" I gaped, the air caught in my throat and my stomach gnawing at me, as if something was wrong. I blinked rapidly, wondering what the hell was going on. "Um, take my words into consideration, BRB dude."

I walked past him and Daddy Argent, toward the stairs that led their way to the room where Boyd and Cora were kept. I sped down the stairs to see Scott, holding the steel door that opened to the boiler room with all his strength.

Okay, nothing seemed disastrous at the moment.

Nononononononononono, wait a minute, something was entirely wrong. He was _alone_. Scott looked over at me, his eyes as wide as Pamela Anderson's boobs.

"Scott," I said, slowly, "where's Derek?" My younger brother looked away, guilty. Why would he be guilty? Unless he - my suspicions were confirmed when I heard 34 million snarls in the room next to us.

My heart pounded against my chest and my breathing became erratic and my first instinct was to open the latch and fight the hell out of those werewolves. However, before I even touched the lock, two hands gripped themselves around my forearms. I fought against them, thrashing around, doing anything so that he would let me _go_.

"Scott! Let go of me!" He pulled my back against his chest, wrapping both of his arms tightly around me. "Let go of me! Scott!" I yelled, trying to loosen his arms up in any way but I couldn't because we were in the tiniest space known to man. Honestly, who's idea was that?!

"Abby! If you go in there, you're as good as dead!" He shouted.

I didn't stop moving about roughly. His words went unheard by me; all I heard were the roars and growls that occurred in the boiler room.

I continued kicking around and flailed my head against his chest, "W-why – what –," unshed tears formed in my eyes, "w-why did he go in there?! By himself?!"

"There was someone else in the room!" Scott screamed, fighting against me. "Someone human! He chose to, Abby!" That sentence made my blood go cold and made my kicks decrease. Scott's voice was gentler this time while his hold on me loosened, "He decided to go in there by himself. It was _his_ choice."

I went limp but he didn't drop his arms and I was grateful because I felt my knees buckle like an elephant decided to take a nap on my shoulders. What was happening to me?! Why did I suddenly feel so…_defeated_?!

A single tear rolled down as I whispered, "But it's _Derek_, Scott." I wiggled out of his grip and stared at the steel door. Another tear trailed down my cheek and I didn't bother wiping it. I whimpered out, "_It's Derek_," I flinched when I heard a bang against the door and I walked away from it, pressing my back against the opposite wall, still staring at it.

"Abby," Scott said quietly, almost inaudible; he sounded like he just found out Twinkies were no longer being produced – I cried when I found out. "You love him."

I didn't answer, just slid down the wall and bore my eyes into the steel door.

I don't know how long I sat there. I don't know how many times I cringed when I heard a snarl or a growl or a roar. I don't know how many times my heart sped up. I don't know how many tears fell out of my eyes. I don't know how many times I restrained myself from pulling out my hair. I don't know how many times I gulped. I don't know how many times I clenched the pendant within my hand. I don't know how many times Scott reassured me that Derek was going to be okay.

He was.

Derek was going to be okay.

I didn't know how long it took Isaac to yell out, "The sun's rising!" But I was sure glad he did.

I stood up instantly and watched as Scott opened the door and barged in with me in pursuit. And let me tell you this, I was not prepared for what I saw.

Derek. Mangled and torn up, down on his knees, breathing heavily, blood everywhere – _everywhere_, on his body, on the floor, the betas next to him,…_on his body_. I could feel the sobs rattle within me and I turned to look away, before he saw me.

"There's a teacher," my self – sacrificing idiot of a boyfriend spoke up, "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." I'm guessing he meant the two unconscious werewolves that almost ripped him to pieces. The two boys next to me quickly went over to their fello shifters and carried them out of the boiler room, hurriedly.

I blinked and a couple of tears spilled over, still not looking at Derek when I quickly wiped them away. "Abby," he breathed.

I sighed shakily before turning to look at him. I clenched my jaw from making any stupid comments and speed walked my way over to him, dropping to his level, and of course I was still smaller than him.

I cupped his face, clenching my jaw to make sure that no more tears fell. I ran my fingers over the claw marks on his cheek and watched as he flinched for less than a second, not showing much pain. I saw it, bit my lip, and closed my eyes, slowly shaking my head, not liking his reaction one bit. But when I let my eyelids drop, tears made their way onto my cheeks.

I hurriedly wiped them off, sniffling.

"You were crying over me?" I glared at his smug look. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to scream at him, to knock some sense into his dumb ass lone ranger stunt.

Instead, I didn't.

I just buried my head into his shoulder, softly. I didn't cry, I didn't do anything but slowly wrap my arms around his waist, lightly. I felt his forehead drop to my shoulder while I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. I leaned in and left a kiss on his neck, let my lips linger there for a moment, before resting my forehead on his neck. His fingers dug into my waist, clinging onto me like he just wanted to stay this way forever.

"The teacher's waiting," he murmured into my hair.

"She could wait there longer." I growled, not liking this human who almost got the man I love killed.

I could feel his lips quirk upward, "I couldn't just leave her here to die." Yes, you could. Oh, wait, no that's wrong. Never mind. He started to move around and stood up, slowly as I helped him.

"Screw you and your humanity," I pouted as he just smirked down at me.

He put both of his hands on my neck and murmured, "I'm fine, and besides, you would hate me if I didn't have my humanity."

"Not true," I whispered. I think I'd still love you – even if you were Satan's spawn. I slipped out of his grip and went to get the teacher behind the gate – seriously, what kind of school puts supplies in the boiler room?!

"Abby," Derek called out, making me stop. I turned around to see him make his way to me. Suddenly, both his hands were on my face and he pressed his lips against mine, hardly. It wasn't a simple kiss nor was it a lustful one…it was an in between kiss? Did that even make sense? Whatever. He didn't seem to want my lips to separate; he just pressed his lips to mine over and over again. Derek pulled away all too quick but he kissed my nose and traveled to my forehead, to kiss me there too. He let it his lips remain there for a few seconds before kissing my temple and teared away, to look into my eyes.

"Thank you," he spoke, with a tone of sincerity and the tenderness in his eyes – as cheesy as it sounded – made me wanna' become a puddle.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

He let go of my waist and immediately all the tingles went away. Sigh. "Thank you," he repeated, with the same voice. I flapped my arms around, wondering what I did.

He smirked.

I sneered.

Derek looked behind me and I rolled my eyes, stupid teacher, she just _had_ to be here?

I walked toward the gate and opened it, quietly. I saw her cowering behind a bunch of metal shelves and I made my way over to her. I was astounded to see who the lady was - "Ms. Blake?" I spoke softly, making her jump a little.

Of course it'd be the new English teacher.

"A-Abby?" I gave her a small smile. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Um, I'm a student?" I tried. The wary look in her eyes didn't disappear and I didn't blame her; she just went through werewolf fight club. "It's okay, Ms. Blake. It's over. It's all over." I held out my hand for her to take, as some sort of reassurance and miraculously, she did.

I walked her out of the supply room while she kept close. Man, this is so weird. I'm escorting a teacher out of school. It should really be the other way around. I just wanna' go home and sleep, okay.

"Who's that?" She whispered as she stared at the still bloodied and teared and bruised Derek who was leaning against a wall.

I decided to take the vague way out, I mean, come on. "The idiotic martyr,"

"Thank you," he nodded once at her and walked over to my side. She leaned down to my mumble in my ear, "You _know_ him?"

"Um, yeah," I answered, then gulped, not knowing how to get out of this one, "he's uh…kinda' my boyfriend."

Ms. Blake leaned away, "Oh,"

I snapped my head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

Was that _disappointment_ I heard in her voice? Oh, okay, this bitch is going down!

I was about to claw her eyes out when someone slipped a finger in one of my belt loops and dragged me backwards. Damn it, Derek! Ms. Blake walked ahead of us while I used my index finger and middle finger to point at my eyes and then I pointed them at her as I heard Derek release a tiny chuckle.

I got my eyes on this lady.

* * *

"Oh lord, bed! I missed you oh so much!" I exclaimed, collapsing on the comfortable bouncy object. I parked the Camaro in my driveway while Derek took the SUV to his loft – the other car was just there for 'pack' purposes. He only ever used it when I had the Camaro and he needed to go somewhere with Isaac, and now with Cora and Boyd, I guess.

"Oh lord, sister! I missed you oh so much!"

And suddenly, a weight crushed me against my bed. And by weight? Oh, I mean _butt_! I could feel Scott getting comfortable…ON MY BACK.

I groaned, "Scott, get off of me!"

He just shuffled his butt deeper into my back.

"Fido! I will call your maker!"

He just sighed.

Okay, fine then, I shall call the maker. "MOMMY!"

I heard the door creak open and my mom ask, slowly, "Abby, Scott, what's going on…?"

"Your fetus is suffocating me!" I growled, still underneath the freaking werewolf.

"Mom, come join us!" What. Scott. What're you saying.

"What!?" My voice muffled in the pillow. I turned my head to see my mom leaning against the door frame. "No, mom, get him off of me!"

"Eh, my shift doesn't start in another half hour anyways."

What.

Inserted: another ample amount of weight placed on top of a 5'4'' girl living in the area of Beacon Hills.

"MOM!?" I let out a strangled grunt when she sat on my butt while I tried to wiggle out of the current situation I was in. Not many families could say they've done this.

"Why would I ever miss an opportunity to annoy my oldest child?"

"Maybe because you love her and you would let her sleep at 7AM in the morning?"

"What?! Scott, quiet down," he wasn't making any noise, "Abby, what?! I can't hear you! Too much static!" We were a foot away from each other.

I heard the door open even more, "Yooooooo," did I mention Stiles was sleeping over? "…Noooooo,"

"Wait, Stiles!" I yelped, trying to get up and move the remaining members of the McCall family – well, that accomplished absolutely nothing.

"…Are you really _under_ your family?"

"Bitch," I growled, "I might be!"

"Am I supposed to help or…?"

"No, Stiles, you're just supposed to stand there and watch your best friend being squished to death."

"Stiles, come join us!" Mom. What're you saying. What drug are you on, mom? Mom, stop. "You're practically family!" Mother!

"No! No, he's not! He's white, we're slightly tan – big difference!" I panicked. Apparently, I panicked too late because I felt another butt on top of my calves. I blew out a raspberry – seriously?! I was flailing my arms and feet around, trying to get them off with my feeble attempts.

"Hey Stiles," mom called out, "do she got the booty?!" My mom hit the side of my bum.

What is happening.

Child abuse, that's what's happening.

"She…DOOOOOOOOO!"

Are you serious.

"Scott! Have you been teaching mom internet slang?!" I scolded, lifting my head a little before plopping it down on the pillow.

"No! _You_ do!" Scott hissed.

"Hey, it's for my own benefit," mom argued with me.

"For what? So that you can join a gang of assaulting daughters?!" I exclaimed, still wiggling under the three of them.

Stiles gasped, "Abby!? What if I wanted to join a gang of assaulting best friends?"

"And what if I wanted to join a gang of assaulting older sisters?" Scott joined in.

"Are you really promoting gang violence? Guys, we just figured out there's a hooded figure murdering people who haven't popped their cherries – a sign of 'everyone must have sex' and you wanna' talk about gang violence?!" I exploded.

A few seconds of silence passed by when I heard three voices say, "Yeah," "I don't see why not," "Easier sacrificing you than virgins,"

Three guesses as to who said the last one?

Stiles.

Batman.

"Adderall Freak, I'm gonna' murder you!" I, of course, couldn't do anything because I was trapped underneath three humans – save for Scott – who wanted me to die on my own bed. Did they want me to have a peaceful death? No.

I sighed. I give up, these loves ones are gonna' end up in the lowest pits of hell. So, I started singing, quietly, "If you can't hear, what I'm tryna' say, if you can't read, from the same page -"

Scott joined in, "Maybe I'm going deaf!"

Stiles sang up, "Maybe I'm going blind!"

Mommy? "Maybe I'm outta' my mind!"

Then, we all started singing - literally all of us started singing _this_ song, "Okay, now he was close, tried to domesticate ya. But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature, just let me -"

"Oh snap, momma gotta' go," mom bounced off my butt, and I sighed in relief.

"Because it was so much fun having you here," my voice oozed sarcasm.

"I know, sweetie, I know. We'll have fun when I come back, okay?" I glared at the birth - giver while she just smirked, now I know where I got that smirk from. "Don't break anything while I'm gone - _Abby_, _Stiles_."

I heard Stiles take in a breath while I just shrugged and I heard the bedroom door, leaving the two idiots on top of me.

Abruptly, they started singing again and wiggling around on top of me, "…and that's why I'm gon' take a good girl -"

"I know you want it," Scott sang.

"I know you want it," Stiles sang.

When a moment of silence passed, I realized they were waiting for me. So, I growled out, "I know you want -"

"Well, I must have come at a really bad time." A new voice interrupted me, a new _familiar_ voice.

Oh, Derek.

DEREK!?

"No!" I yelled, "Alpha boyfriend, save me from these parasites I call family!"

Stiles gasped.

* * *

**A/N 1: I'm so sorry this one was late. I was really gonna' post this sooner, I really was but then, I just started adding new things and taking away other things that it just took me a while to actually really fall in love with this chapter. But hey, on the bright side, I'm actually really in love with this chapter! And I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do!**

**A/N 2: Hehehehehehe, I feel evil. Poor Abby. Now, you guys saw how vulnerable Abby is when it comes to Derek. She would've honestly lost herself if she lost Derek. She's this completely different person when she's with him; this person who lets all her walls fall down, who just wants to stay next to one person she loves, forever. But, of course, she would never let herself admit that, because come on, it's Abby.**

**Review for Unleashed guys!**


	46. Unleashed Pt 1

**Alright guys, new chapter! See, I told you it'd be here earlier than the last! You guys should check out the A/N's down below after you read this chapter, of course! **

**AND I'M ACTUALLY SCREAMING BECAUSE I'M SO CLOSE TO 1,000 REVIEWS AND OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HAPPENING. GOD BLESS EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL SELVES.**

**Disclaimer: lol dude no**

* * *

_**"...Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.  
Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh...  
And I'm feelin' good.**_

**_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_**  
**_River runnin' free, you know how I feel_**  
**_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_**  
**_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,_**  
**_And I'm feelin' good_**

**_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,_**  
**_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean._**  
**_Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,_**  
**_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me..._**

**_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_**  
**_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_**  
**_Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel.._**  
**_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me..." _****_Feeling Good by Nina Simone (seriously check out all her songs - one of the greatest singers of all time)_**

* * *

"Please don't tell me it's a Monday, please don't tell me it's a Monday, please don't tell me it's a Monday," my eyes clenched and my face buried into my pillow.

"Nope," I groaned as I heard Isaac reply. I turned my head to see Isaac lying down on the other side of my bed with a smug grin on his face. I rubbed my eyes and watched as his icy blue eyes bore into my brown ones.

Jesus, they were like looking into my soul. That's so creepy. Oh god. I should really get him some sunglasses so I wouldn't have to see that on a daily basis.

Derek too. Definitely Derek. On my to–do list: get Derek _black_ sunglasses.

"It's a Wednesday,"

I groaned, even louder – so not worth it to go back to school when just a day ago we went through beta fight club.

"Why are you in my bed?" I whined into my pillow.

"Because it's got purple covers,"

"So manly,"

"I make Derek quiver in shame."

"Alright, that's taking it too far."

Isaac just laughed. Idiot.

I looked over at the beta, "First day back?" He nodded, with the grin remaining on his lips. "I'm your ride." He nodded, again. "Carry me?" He almost nodded before sneering at me.

"No,"

"Please?!"

"Abby, we're already late, come on! Besides, you were the one who wanted to talk to the English teacher." I put on my best pout and he immediately started shaking his head, "No, nope, I am not falling for that again." If he did fall for it, it would be his eighth time. I made my eyes larger and he shook his head more furiously. He suddenly grabbed the pillow underneath my head and placed it on top of his face.

I blinked.

"Jeez, a simple 'no' would've sufficed." I grunted. I ignored his complaints and walked over to my closet, grabbing my outfit and then walked into my bathroom. I used the bathroom and put on my outfit, which consisted of a white deep v-neck t-shirt tucked in my blue high waist pleated mini skirt.

We arrived at the school after getting some breakfast from the Cafe I usually went to. Okay, note to self: _never_ take Isaac anywhere, he takes 50 years to figure out what he wants.

Seriously, I have a hunch now.

I am sporting a hunch with a cane, I have a cane too, hell, I've turned into Gerard because of him deciding on a croissant with scrambled eggs. Oh my god. Him and his stupid cardigan – which I secretly like but I'll never admit that…except now because these are my inner thoughts so technically I'm not really admitting.

Abby, please shut up.

We both got out of the car, him jogging to lacrosse practice – which he was _definitely_ late for.

Ah, Abby, you're the greatest.

I walked my way into the school, wondering if I really needed to talk to Ms. Blake. I sighed, I did, didn't I? Makes me a good person?

Right. Morality. People in society dig that kinda' crap.

I speed walked over to my locker, deciding to get everything I needed before everyone started piling in. While I was putting in my stuff and taking the things I needed, I heard footsteps. I turned my head just to see a lacrosse player – Jeremiah? - about to go into the boys locker room.

However, he stopped and started searching through his bag, while I tilted my head, why didn't he just do that inside of the locker room?

Suddenly, he pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup and I gaped. Chocolate Syrup. What. He smiled and shook his head, like it was something that happened to all people. I blinked. He put it back inside, took out a water bottle, and then walked into the locker room.

This is the shit that occurs in Beacon Hills High School. It's honestly more scarier than anything else, really.

I closed my locker and started to walk towards Ms. Blake's classroom. Abruptly, I heard something behind me – or rather, someone. I immediately turned around and huh, what do ya know - nothing.

Ok, cool, real cool.

I really don't wanna' deal with this at 7:35 in the morning.

Ugh. So not worth it.

I'm so glad someone invented the word: ugh. It's useful in many contexts, like, 'ugh, I broke my face' or 'ugh, my foot's stuck in an elephant's asshole' or 'ugh – sex noise'…I don't think I've ever actually used 'ugh' as a sex -

I heard another rapid movement behind me and I didn't even bother turning around. Yeah, no, screw you, lurker. You're not worth my time or my fists.

Whoever this bitch is better have the balls to face me and not lurk behind my back, that's pussy style. I didn't speed up nor did I slow my pace – because I had a feeling of _who_ it was.

I was a few feet away from Ms. Blake's room, I made the corner turn and walked into her unlocked classroom.

Leaving a door unlocked: not safe.

I felt another motion behind me and immediately turned around, swinging a fist, which Derek blocked with his forearm. I narrowed my eyes at him and swung my left fist at him which he blocked with his other arm. Huh, both his arms were trapping mine, so I kneed him in the stomach - softly.

"Smart," he commented, letting my arms free.

"Really, Derek? C'mon dude, it's not even 8." I glared at a smug looking Derek. It's like he wants girls' ovaries to explode on a daily basis when he wears tight shirts.

Hey, I'm allowed to check out my boyfriend, ok.

"They could attack you in your sleep," he replied while I gave him a snarky expression. I took a seat in the front middle of the room and he walked over to me, leaning over the desk.

"I don't even let _you_ ruin my sleep." I argued. I was about to add on when I heard loud heels tap against the floor, speedily. I glowered at Derek, whispering angrily, "Did you scare _her_?"

He sighed, standing up, "Trying to scare you, yeah," I gave him a deadpanned look.

Seriously, here I am trying to console the poor woman – who has a want for my man, BTW – and my baby's scaring her. You know, having a big bad wolf on your side does seem to come in handy a lot…

A door opening brought our attention to Ms. Blake as she ran in, without noticing us, and slammed the door.

She let out a sigh of relief – yeah, right, relief in a classroom where a million birds attacked her. Best place to be, right Ms. Blake?

A sudden shriek startled me, making me jump and hit my knee underneath the desk, roughly. "Flipping cow testicles!" I groaned, rubbing my knee as I looked up at the shocked and somewhat nervous expression on Ms. Blake's face.

She started looking for something and quickly took a hold of a…wooden pointer and wielded it awkwardly as some sort of defense weapon.

Really? A wooden pointer? See, this is why you almost got yourself killed from werewolves woman!

I slowly got out of the chair and looked over at Ms. Blake, while she asked, shakily, "What do you want? You wanna'…threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna' believe me? Try to scare me?" Lady. Let me speak, please. "Kill me?"

"Ms. Blake," I let out a laugh, "I just wanted to know if you were okay." She looked behind me, staring at my Alpha. Um, don't be starin' at my honey. "He's uh – he's here for decoration."

I could practically feel the glare Derek was giving me at the moment. HAH. Sucker.

She looked back over at me, "Physically or emotionally?" I was about to answer but apparently she wasn't done yet. "Though, I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable…for a long time."

I walked up to her and took the pointer from her, laying it down on her desk before turning to her. "Ms. Blake, I'm your student. Teachers are supposed to help their students, right?" She nodded, unstably. "I really need you to help me."

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything?"

"More or less, yeah," I stated, sheepishly.

Ms. Blake shook her head, with a small smile, "I won't." She then stared at Derek, behind me and asked, "How do I know he's not a threat?"

"This big guy?" I grinned, before turning back and walking up to Derek, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Unless the fly hurt you," he added on, staring Ms. Blake down with his green eyes – like a warning. I released his waist and nudged him with my elbow, which didn't affect him at all.

Oh my god. Derek. Stop. He's embarrassing me!

And there's timid Ms. Blake again, "Oh," she whispered, shakily, "I'm gonna' take it that you're very protective of Abby."

"_Very_," he emphasized. Unbeknownst to me, Derek stared down at me, protectively, but I was too busy looking at Ms. Blake, who was looking at Derek, and all I could think about was: Jesus, Ms. Blake, keep it in your pants and please stay away from my Alpha.

I tangled my fingers through his before looking at Ms. Blake and giving a genuine, "Thank you," and walked out of the classroom with Derek.

When we were a good few feet away from the door, I smacked his arm and he looked down at me, with a raised eyebrow. "You were supposed to be kind, not threaten her!"

"I just delicately explained to her that I would destroy anyone who try to hurt you." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

I quirked my lips before looking at him in his green eyes, releasing a giggle and shaking my head, mumbling, "You're such an idiot." I saw mirth dancing around in his eyes while I rolled mine. I changed subject as I asked, "How's Cora?"

He looked down at the ground, before returning his gaze to me, "Avoiding me, not much of a difference since we found her."

"Should I just ditch?" I wondered, not really feeling the school thing right now. "I mean, Cora's here, I like her, she likes me, and I could help you two bond over werewolf stuff and she probably needs a friend -"

"Abby, you're staying here." He scolded while I pouted. "It'll be fine. I'll handle it."

"I just uh – I don't want you to go through this alone." I admitted, playing around with his fingers.

Derek slowly let go of my hands and placed a finger underneath my chin, making me look at him. "It'll be _fine_," he reassured, before leaning down and meeting his lips with mine. I stood on my toes – regretting the fact I wore flats. He just had to be a million feet taller, didn't he? I kissed him back but only for a brief moment because I teared him away.

"Go," I whispered, slightly pushing his chest, "before the principal catches you." Derek rolled his eyes, left a kiss on my cheek, and obeyed, walking towards the main entrance.

Hm, I had twenty minutes till class started and there was no one here but the Cross Country humans – might as well see what the boys are doing now, Finstock wouldn't mind.

* * *

"Alright, who decided this Hannibal crap was okay?" I whisper yelled the moment I stood in front of the three teenage boys. I looked behind them to see the poor guy who was tied to a tree, from his neck, and blood spilling everywhere.

I apparently interrupted something because they ignored me – wow, rude – and Stiles continued with, while staring at Scott, "You don't know yet?"

"H-he's got a point," Scott said, motioning toward Isaac. "Seriously, dude? Human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" Stiles explained, anxiously. "Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then it will immediately disappear. And if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott exhaled, turning to Isaac, "That's a good point too,"

"Well, seems like you're in a pickle." I spoke from my stance.

All the guys glanced at me, before turning to their original conversation as Isaac proceeded, "I don't care, alright? They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I'm gonna' kill 'em too."

Who's 'em!? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything around here?! UGH.

I quickly grabbed the back of Isaac's shirt, trying to make him stop but he just shrugged it off. He continued walking toward the locker room but I took a hold of his shirt once again, this time he didn't shrug it off, instead he just kept walking while I trailed behind him.

"Isaac!" I hissed, causing him to stop. He turned to glare at me and looked down at my hand which was still grasping his shirt.

"What?!" He exclaimed, causing me to slightly flinch while his face leaned down to mine.

I let go of his shirt before asking, softly, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Isaac sighed, giving me a guilty look – that puppy dog face was going to destroy me, ya know what? All of the guys' puppy dog faces would destroy me – literally _every single one of them_, even Derek! They do this thing with their eyes and, like, I just – god damn werewolves and Stiles.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the twins -" the twins?!

"Aiden and Ethan…" I wondered slowly while my eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, those two, they're Alpha's," BULGE, "I think they killed that kid who's tied to a tree and that girl who saved me from being werewolf chow." I gaped, I was associating – well, he was associating with me but we _spoke_ – with an Alpha and I didn't even know.

Oh. My. Gawd.

"Isaac, I swear if you make any stupid decisions -" he opened his mouth but I used my fingers to pinch his mouth shut, "I will transform you into a eunuch and send your dick to Dr. Lecter and he will appreciate werewolf dick, do you understand?" He didn't give me an answer, so I let go of his lips and grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him down to eye level. "Understand?" I repeated, as menacingly as possible.

Isaac smirked, his 'up to no good' smirk, and wrapped a hand around my arm, pulling it off his shirt. He kept his smirk in tact and stood at my height, which was short – sigh, height. "You're adorable when you try to look evil."

Then, he ran off.

"Isaac, you piece of sh -!"

"McCall!" I quickly turned to see Finstock behind me, with his infamous glare and wrinkles.

I sheepishly waved at my Economics teacher, "Hiya Co-"

He blew his whistle, cutting me off and stuck a finger behind me, right, school. I pointed to the school with my thumb and then gave him a thumbs up and ran toward civilization, before Finstock blew his whistle.

That darn whistle.

That darn Isaac.

That poor kid tied to a tree.

* * *

I was sitting in Spanish class, bored outta' my mind – so bored, I was watching Stiles make paper airplanes. I whispered, "Hey," he _was_ sitting right next to me. He looked up and nodded, silently telling me to continue. "Is this second or third period?"

"Fourth period," he answered, before returning to his paper.

"Nailed it," I muttered, then leaned forward into my chair to lay my head down on my desk. I looked at Stiles, "So, human sacrifices?"

Stiles turned his gaze over at me and nodded, "Yeah,"

"…Still a virgin?" I felt something hit me on the cheek and I looked down at the floor, to see a crumpled up piece of paper. I picked it up, while saying, "You're a lil' slut." I threw it back at him and it hit his chest as he rolled his eyes.

It was silent for a few seconds until Stiles flipped out in his seat and turned to ask, anxiously, "What if it's not _just_ virgins?"

"What? Did that guy smell of a freshly popped cheery?" I wondered, sarcastically while raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes again and said, "That guy had a girlfriend, he was a senior, what're the chances of him being a virgin?"

I bit my bottom lip, staring into his hazel colored eyes and muttered, "You can't be sure. And, I guess the only way to know for sure is to -"

"Ask the girlfriend," we said simultaneously. I nodded, giving him a small smile before returning to my worksheet of Spanish/English sentences. After a few minutes of silence, I wondered what happened because Stiles would still be erupting with more questions to his hypothesis. I turned my head to see him playing with his pencil, with a tiny pout protruding from his bottom lip.

Oh, bby, no.

"Hey, Stiles," I said, softly, grabbing his attention. "Are you scared that you're uh – that you're…" I couldn't even say it; it hurt to say it. Come on, this was Stiles we're talking about here. I refuse to let anything happen to my Adderall bby. "That you're gonna' be…one of them?" I exhaled, shakily, not exactly loving the idea of anything happening to Stiles.

He didn't answer; he just shrugged.

"Stiles, you know I would never let _anything_ happen to you, right? Look at it this way, if this sacrificer dude knew you were a virgin, why didn't he get you? He's had many opportunities, right? So, why wait?"

"…Maybe he saves the best for last," he wondered as I stared at him, impassively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there buddy, slow your roll. You have seem to be getting cocky, my good man and that is never a good thing."

"Well, I _have_ been hanging out with _you_ most of my life, have I not?"

I gave him an unimpressed look, "Ha, laughing so hard, my sides -" a sudden gnawing pain in my abdomen intervened. I quickly grasped my stomach as a reflex and let out a trembling breath, okay, what the hell was happening? Did I eat bad sushi last night?

Wait, mom made pizza – okay, even more confused.

It sort felt like some sort of distress because it came and now it…

"Abs," Stiles spoke up, concern lacing his voice, "are you okay?" I let out an uncertain nod, trying to not make him worried.

The pain wasn't immense, it wasn't anything I had to get worried over but I _was_ worried. It felt sort of like I had an uneasy feeling and it felt like I wasn't sure of anything at all and the pain just made me think about it over and over again. That wasn't normal.

Maybe I had to use the bathroom…I hurriedly raised my hand.

"Si, Ms. McCall?" Ms. Hernandez called on me with her Hispanic accent.

"May I use the bathroom, please?" I spoke, a hand still placed over my stomach.

She looked irritated that I interrupted her lesson but waved her hand, "Si," I sighed, relieved and rushed out of the classroom. I was about to go to the bathroom when something, from the corner of my eye, grabbed my attention.

The twins, standing side by side and Isaac, a few feet away from them.

Oh, no, no, no. Bad Isaac!

…Why are the twins' legs so far apart…maybe they were trying to act like they had a large junk when they actually didn't – FOCUS ABBY!

I was about to stop Isaac, since I caught his eye but I, apparently, didn't need to because BAM! Right in the kisser. Yeah, Isaac didn't hit one of the twins, one of the twins hit his brother. Isaac and I shared a confused look before looking back at the bizarre identical Alpha's.

And another hit, and another hit, and _another_ hit while Isaac and I were just: ?. Then, a slam into the locker and it looked like the twin that was getting beaten up…liked it. Um. Aiden, I'm pretty sure it's Aiden, threw his brother across the hallway, right in front of Isaac.

Is this their way of showing love? Maybe I should do that to Scott...

Aiden started to walk away from just beating up his twin and noticed me, then he winked. Oh, hell to the no. This bitch is gonna' get a taste of the Great Abby!

I quickly matched my speed with his and hissed, "What the hell?!"

"Can I help you?" He asked, cockily while we walked side by side.

"You just had to grind Isaac's wheels?!" I snarled, mustering up the biggest glare I could summon. "It's bad enough you and your clone hurt -"

"I like your friend, Lydia," he suddenly said, stopping and turned to look at me.

My eyes just about fell out their sockets when I heard that, "You-"

"But," he whispered and started to back me up against the lockers, "I like you more."

_Stand your ground, Abby! Stand your ground!_

Thanks brain, that pep talk means a lot.

_You're welcome, you may wanna' go back to evil Alpha._

Right. Evil Alpha hassling me.

I stood my ground, just like my brain said, and seethed, glaring up at him – must he be so tall, "Stay _away_ from Lydia," I poked his chest, shoving him by a millimeter, "stay _away_ from Isaac," I shoved him away, "and stay away from me."

He suddenly came back to stand right in front of me but now? He trapped me against the lockers with both his hands on both sides of me.

"Or what?" Aiden whispered seductively, leaning forward, his lips an inch away from mine.

"Or," my tone match his while I lifted my index finger to trace his facial structures, "this," I traced his biceps, "this," I traced his pecs, "this," I traced his abs, "this," and I pointed my finger down to his crotch, "and your _little_ friend down there," my tone shifted from a whisper to threatening, "will _all_ be trapped under an eight foot pool which will be filled with electric eels." I pushed him away, took a hold of his chin, and dragged his face in front of mine, "Get that?"

"I get that you just got extremely _hotter_." He smirked.

I shoved his face away and scoffed, before walking away from the asshole clone number 1.

Well, there goes my bathroom privileges.

That damned Alpha!

* * *

I was shoving things in my locker after Spanish, still pissed out of my mind and my stomach distress, pain, distress pain, or whatever wasn't changing, seriously, it's like my stomach was trying to tell me something. Maybe it wanted food? Yeah, or maybe it didn't.

Honestly, could this day get anymore disastrous?

"Hello gorgeous,"

That was a rhetorical question. Disasters are apparently welcomed in my life. Really? Not even 20 minutes of peace?!

I stuck my head in my locker and groaned at the icky sicky voice. I poked my head out and glowered at Aiden, "You just don't give up, do you?"

"It's not like I could change lockers." Stupid locker policy. "Why would I want to? I'm next to you." He opened up his lockers and started to take out books – he actually studies? I really doubt it.

"_I_ want to because I'm next to _you_!" I exclaimed. Just ignore the Alpha, Abby, ignore him.

"Your two werewolves are staring at us." Well, that was a change of topics. However, I did turn to look to see Isaac and Scott glare at Aiden – good. This idiot deserves a million glares.

"Maybe because they want to murder you in a very Edgar Allen Poe manner," I replied, with a smirk.

"I just might need to kill them first," I froze as I stared at him, not liking the turn of this conversation. There was a stupid part in my mind that kept forgetting he was an _Alpha_. "What do you think of that?"

I closed my locker and leaned against it. "I think," I bit my bottom lip and thought, staring at my two wolves who was still glaring at Aiden, don't loose the sass, Abby, "that you need to go bother someone else."

"You know what?" I raised an eyebrow when he closed his locker. "You're absolutely right. I'm gonna' go find Lydia."

"Wait, what -" too late, he was off the opposite direction to Lydia's locker. I gaped at his retrieving figure and proceeded to bang my head against my locker, several times.

I smacked my forehead again but this time, it wasn't metal, I pulled away to see Isaac's hand blocking the path to my locker. I turned, looking at Scott as he eavesdropped on the conversation between Lydia and that buttmunch.

I sighed and placed my forehead on Isaac's chest. "That went completely terrible," I whined staring at the ground while stomping my feet. "Can we just get to lunch and get this day over with?" I mumbled.

"I'm actually not going to lunch." I pulled away and sneered at him, why wasn't he going to lunch? "I have lunch detention for 'beating up' Ethan."

I groaned, "Please, oh please, kill them, yes I remember what I said – I don't care, kill them." He let out an amused grin as I continued with my rant. "Kill Aiden slowly, please, preferably castrated and kept inside an electrocuted box. Ethan too, I don't like him getting near my lover, Danny."

"Anything for you, Abby," I squealed and did a tiny dance, giving tiny claps and he just laughed, dragging me away from the lockers.

Oooh, yes, lunch time!

* * *

**Alright, A/N 1: I'm such an idiot, any who, if you guys wanna' see what the necklace looks like, it's on my profile!**

**A/N 2: I just want you guys to know that Ms. Blake isn't gonna' be a major threat, alright? After Motel California I know you guys are worried, but fear not, this story won't involve her as much!**

**Anyways, review for part 2 guys - which is actually kinda' intense!**


End file.
